Breaving The Storm (Complete)
by Reyton Benielle Wonderland
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS
1. (1) (EDITED)

**Stop the bullying and make this world a nicer and happier place we are not punching bags for people to push around we are human beings with feelings we get hurt just like everyone else. When you read this book or any of my future books please absolutely NO negative comments about any of my friends and if you say anything negative about or towards any of my friends you will be BLOCKED Please nobody steal my books they're my original ideas and if somebody steals my books I'll be very PISSED OFF P.S. If you are a bully and you don't like my books then it's very simple DON'T FUCKING read them. This Is Only A Book They Are Not Together In Real Life. I know that Carmen Blanchard is way younger then Dillon Meyer but it's a book just go with it. In all my books they are about 24-29 years old**

**Chapter 1**

《Rowan》Hi everyone my name is Rowan Blanchard I work as a social worker today is Monday I have to go to work I get up and get ready for work once I'm dressed I walk out to the kitchen and make myself a to-go cup of coffee and grab a banana once I got my coffee and my breakfast I head out the door and head to work once I get to work I see 3 little girls sit ting out front of the building so I walk up to them they looked scared so I say hi sweethearts where are your mommy and daddy, can you tell me your names? They look at each other as if they are having a conversation with each other and they look at me and the one little girl says

《Taylor》Hi I'm Taylor and these are my sister's Bailey and Kaley and as for our parents we don't have a mommy just a daddy but we got separated from our daddy when the storm hit and that's why we are here now she looks at us and hugs us and she says

《Rowan》Well why don't you girls come inside with me and we will try and find your daddy they get up and run to the door and the 4 of us head into the building and I head over to my desk and turn on my computer once the computer was ready I turn and look at the girls alright do you girls know how to get a hold of your daddy like a phone number or an address or his name? Once Taylor gave me the address and her daddy's name I put it in the search of my computer and once the information comes up I turn the computer screen to the girls, is this your daddy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes that's our daddy

《Rowan》OK oh look here is a phone number I pick up my phone and call the number

**With peyton**

《Peyton》 Hi everyone my name is Peyton Meyer I have been looking for my 3 daughters for the past 2 days I have my family helping me look for them if I can't find them I don't know what I'll do they are my hold world as I'm looking for them my phone rings when I look at the caller ID I don't recognize the number but I pick it up because it could be some sort of information about my daughters

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Peyton》Hello Peyton Meyer speaking**

**《Rowan》Hello yes this is Rowan Blanchard from the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency I have your daughters they said that they got separated from you during the storm**

**《Peyton》Oh my god thank you so much I'll be right there**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Once I get off the phone with Rowan I jump in my car and head down to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency as I'm driving I'm thinking about how scared my girls must have been getting separated from me when the storm hit once I get there I get out of the car and run into the building I run up to the desk, hello I'm looking for the woman that I talked to on the phone about my daughters

《Rowan》I turn around when I hear someone's frantic voice and I come face to face with the most handsome man I have ever seen I snap out of my daze oh um yes I'm Rowan I'm the woman you talked to on the phone about your daughters if you'd follow me they are right over here in this room colouring, I took him to the room and as soon as I opened the door the girls looked up and with surprised looks on their faces they run up to their daddy screaming daddy we missed you when they hugged it was the most sweetest thing I have seen

《Peyton》Thank you so much this means a lot to me that you found them, I look at the girls, girls what do you say to Rowan for taking care of you until daddy could come get you?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Thank you Rowan and these are for you we hand Rowan our pictures that we were colouring

《Rowan》Thank you girls so much I take the pictures and then I hug the girls and watch them and Peyton leave once they are gone I head back to my desk to try and do some work that's until my friend comes up to me and she says

《Sabrina》Well who was that? I try and get Rowan's attention hey Rowan are you there I snap my fingers in front of her face and she snaps out of her daze

《Rowan》Huh what sorry I didn't hear you what was that?

《Sabrina》I asked you who that guy was, I look at her and I can see her blushing so who was it?

《Rowan》Oh um that was Peyton Meyer he was coming to pick up his daughters they got separated when the freak storm hit

《Sabrina》Well it looks like to me that you might have a thing for him does my best friend have a thing for that Peyton guy?

《Rowan》No no I don't and I'm not dating you know what happen the last time I had a boyfriend

《Sabrina》Oh come on Rowan you haven't dated anyone since Jake I know he hurt you but it's time you get back out there and date again and I think Mr. Hottie can be the one you are ment to be with you have his number call him up and ask him out on a date

《Rowan》I look at Sabrina like she has lost her mind, look Sabrina I love that your looking out for me but I am not ready to date when and if I'm ready to date it will be on my own terms and mine alone OK promise me you will not meddle in my love life please?

《Sabrina》OK fine I won't

《Rowan》Thank you, now I'm going to get something to eat do you want anything?

《Sabrina》Yes assorted sub with everything please

《Rowan》Alright I'll be back I head out to my car and head to the sub place to get mine and Sabrina's lunch

**Back with Peyton**

《Peyton》I just got home with my daughters I'm so glad to have them back I was so worried about them after the storm I didn't know if they were alive or dead but I'm so thrilled that they are alive and well, I look at my daughters sitting on the couch watching T.V. Hey girls what do you want for lunch?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we go out to get subs for lunch?

《Peyton》Sure come on we all head out to the car and then head to the sub place once we get there we head into the place then I hear the girls yell Rowan so I look up and low and behold who do I see but none other then Rowan Blanchard

**Peyton's thoughts**

**God she's so beautiful wait what no Peyton you can't just bring someone into the girls lives remember what happen with their mother after the girls were born she left you with 3 infants to raise by yourself but I wouldn't give up my life as a father for anything in the world I love my daughters there my life**

《Peyton》I'm brought out of my thought when I hear the girls say look daddy it's Rowan I look at them and say yeah I see I look at Rowan and say thank you again for taking care of my daughters for me, she looks at me and smiles oh that smile that smile it's going to haunt my dreams forever but then she says

《Rowan》It was my pleasure they are the most amazing little girls and so well-behaved I look at the time and then I look back at Peyton and the girls and say well I better get going I have a lot of work to do as I'm walking to the door I look back over at Peyton and his daughters and smile then I leave


	2. (2)  (EDITED)

**Chapter2**

**Back at B.F.S.S.A.A**

《Rowan》I just got back to work and I see Sabrina at the front desk but she seems to be on the phone so I put her lunch on the desk in front of her and I go into the same room that Peyton's daughters were in while they were waiting for their daddy I sit at the table eating my lunch I can't stop my thoughts from wandering back to Peyton Meyer he is so handsome and those three little girls of his are so precious I smile while eating my lunch, about 30 minutes later I heard the door to the room open I look up and see Sabrina come in with her lunch and sit down beside me and start eating, so Sabrina who was that on the phone you were talking to?

《Sabrina》Oh um that, that was my mom she was just calling to remind me that I have to go home to my parents place for dinner on Saturday, after I told her that I look at Rowan praying she bought what I just told her and by the look on her face she bought it so I breathe a sigh of relief and continue eating my lunch once I finish my lunch I clean up my garbage and head out to the front and do my job but I can't help think that I lied to my best friend about who I was really talking to but if she knew what I was doing she'd hate me, I hate the fact that I had to pretend that I did not know who Peyton Meyer was of course I know who Peyton Meyer is I am married to his best friend Corey Fogelmanis for crying out loud so of course I know who Peyton Meyer is and I'm doing this because I want my best friend to be happy

* * *

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》Well I just got off the phone with Sabrina she was trying to get me to go out with Rowan I tried to tell her no because of the girls but she wouldn't take no for an answer so I finally gave in and now I have a date with Rowan this Saturday don't get me wrong Rowan is a great woman and I believe she'd be a wonderful mother figure for my daughters wait what was that? But anyway I do believe she's got that motherly Instinct in her who knows maybe this date with Rowan will go good let's hope, but how am I going to tell the girls that daddy has a date on Saturday that's the question I guess I just have to tell them, Taylor Kaley and Bailey girls can you come out here please daddy needs to talk to you for a minute

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》When our daddy called for us we looked at each other like OK what did we do we know that we didn't do anything so we get up and head out to the living room to our daddy but we cautiously walk up to him because we don't know if we are in trouble or not but when our daddy sees us he says

《Peyton》Girls what's wrong your not in trouble daddy just wants to talk to you girls about something I see them relax and come skipping over to me and sit on the couch with smiles on their faces so I smile at them and take a deep breath and say OK girls daddy has a date they look at me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》A date with who daddy?

《Peyton》You remember the lady that helped you girls? I watch as the girls faces light up with excitement

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》You mean miss Rowan your going out on a date with miss Rowan?

《Peyton》Yeah the girls jump up and do their Infamous happy dance whoa whoa whoa girls calm down they calm down and sit back down on the couch and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》When's the date daddy?

《Peyton》This Saturday

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But who's going to watch us?

《Peyton》Uncle Corey and auntie Sabrina

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love uncle Corey and auntie Sabrina, daddy is miss Rowan going to be our mommy?

《Peyton》No girls I'm sorry I watch as the excitement fades from the girls faces and tears start coming out of their eyes aww girls come here I put my arms around them I know you want a mommy but you have a daddy and I love you so much

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love you too daddy but at our daycare all the kids have a mommy and a daddy

《Peyton》Girls does this have anything to do with the mother and kids day at your daycare next Monday?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah all the kids mommies are going to be there and we don't have a mommy so we are going to be the only ones there without a mommy

《Peyton》Hey it's OK how about I ask your auntie Sabrina if she'd like to go with you girls would you like that?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK we hug our daddy and run off to our playroom and play

《Peyton》I sigh and sit back on the couch and think about the day the girls were born it was the most amazing day of my life seeing my daughters be born, but 2 days after the girls were born Genevieve and I brought them home I was putting them down for their naps I walked out of the Nursery after putting them down for their naps to see Genevieve packing her bags and that was the last time I seen her, but now with this mother kids day coming up at the girls daycare it breaks my heart seeing the girls so heartbroken and I don't know if Sabrina will be available to attend the mother and kids day at the daycare, I get up and go to the girls playroom and see what they are doing when I get there I see them colouring I walk in and sit there watching them colour and draw for 2 and a half year olds they are amazing colours and drawers

* * *

**Back with Rowan and Sabrina**

《Sabrina》I hate to do this to you Rowan but I have to go Corey just texted saying that he has something important to tell me so I have to go home I'll see you tomorrow bye I walk out the door and head to my car and head home to Corey wondering what he has to tell me

《Rowan》Well Sabrina just left and I head home in a half a hour I just have to do some paperwork as I'm doing the paperwork my cell phone goes off with a text from an unknown number

**Text from unknown to Rowan**

**Hey Rowan**

**Text from Rowan to unknown**

**Um who's this?**

**Text from unknown to Rowan**

**Oh sorry it's Peyton Meyer the one that came to get my daughters today**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Oh hi Peyton, how did you get my number?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Oh a friend gave it to me**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Oh I see well I'll tell you something Mr. Meyer it's actually really OK with me you having my number but I have to go I have to get this small pile of paperwork done in front of me**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**OK I'll let you get back to it text me when you get home**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**OK I will bye**

**End of text**


	3. (3) (EDITED)

**Chapter 3**

《Rowan》I just made it home from work as I was walking to my front door when I seen this black shadowy figure coming towards me and I fumble to unlock my door but I didn't get the door unlocked before the person came up to me and grabbed me and when I looked up at the person I instantly recognized him as my EX boyfriend Jake I try and brake free from his grip but he is holding to tight let go of me now I try and scream but Jake covers my mouth so I did the things that they taught me in myself defense classes I bit his hand and then kicked him in the nuts and while he was on the ground I ran for it I flagged down the first car I saw and when the person rolled down his window it just so happens to be Peyton Meyer I smile well Mr. Meyer what are you doing here?

《Peyton》I have a friend that lives down here, I couldn't help but notice that she keeps looking behind her, Rowan why do you keep looking behind yourself? And before she had time to answer me I seen a guy running up to her and he tries to grab her but I swing my door open and before getting out I look back at my daughters and tell them to stay in the car then I get out of the car and pull the guy off of Rowan and punch him in the face Rowan get in my car now please I watch as she shakingly gets into my car once she gets in the car I look back at the guy and say what are you doing man how do you know Rowan anyway?

《Jake》She's my girlfriend

《Peyton》Well it looks like she was trying to get away from you get the hell out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested for stocking and harming a woman I watch as the guy leaves and then I get back in my car and I look at Rowan and she shaking so I ask her again Rowan who was that guy?

《Rowan》He um he is my EX boyfriend I don't want to talk about it in front of your daughters

《Peyton》OK, do you have anywhere else to go tonight?

《Rowan》No but I'm fine at my own house thank you for saving me I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand and the spark I felt was like no other feeling I have ever felt before I look at him and smile nervously at him and he finally let's go of my hand so I can get out of the car I walk to my door and unlock it before I walk into my house I look back at Peyton and smile and wave but he doesn't seem to be leaving so I walk in and close the door and then look out my window and I finally see him drive off once I'm alone I lock the doors and windows and to head my bedroom to change out of my work clothes

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I was coming home from my outing with my daughters when I seen some girl getting grabbed by some guy and the girl kicked him in the nuts and then when he was down on the ground she was running trying to flag down a car but the car she flagged down was mine and then that's when I realized it was Rowan she looked really scared so when I seen the guy coming back at her I told my daughters to stay in the car while I went to help out Rowan I pushed the guy off of Rowan and punched him in the face while I was hitting the guy I told Rowan to get in my car and she did once I new Rowan was safely in my car I told the guy to get out of here before I called the cops and he ran off with his tail between his legs when I knew the guy was gone I got back in my car and asked Rowan who that guy was and when she said he was her EX boyfriend I breathed a sigh of relief so instead of letting her know that I was relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend I asked her if she had another place to stay for the night and she said no but that she'll be fine at home by herself when she was getting out of my car I touched her hand the spark I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before not even with my EX Genevieve she laughed nervously and then I let go of her hand and watched as she walked to her door then she turned around and waved and walked into her house then I drove down the street to my house of I knew she was safely in her house I got my daughters out of the car and we all walked into the house and then the girls said to me

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy was that miss Rowan in our car?

《Peyton》I smile yes it was she just needed a little help that's all

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at our daddy oh you so totally like her then we ran to our playroom but before we went in our playroom we look back at our daddy and laugh because of the look on his face

《Peyton》I can't believe the girls said that of course I like Rowan she's beautiful she's got a great personality and the Spark I felt when our hands touched I think she might be the one but I'm not sure yet I grab my phone and text her

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Hey Rowan it's Peyton I was just checking up on you to see how you are doing**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Hey I'm fine thank you for checking up on me how are you and your daughters?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**We are great, you know I can't wait for our date this Saturday**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Wait our what?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Wait you didn't know?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**No I didn't know**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Oh I totally understand if you don't want to go on a date with me this Saturday**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**No I didn't say that, I'd love to go out on a date with you Saturday**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Great I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Perfect see you then**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Great well I have to go now see you Saturday**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**OK see you then bye**

**End of text**

《Rowan》Once I get done texting with Peyton I shoot Sabrina a text

**Text from Rowan to Sabrina**

**Sabrina Carpenter I know what you did**


	4. (4) (EDITED)

**Chapter 4**

《Sabrina》I was at home with Corey when I got a text from Rowan it said Sabrina Carpenter I know what you did, shit she knows that I set up her and Peyton to go out on a date on Saturday well I should call her and explain what I did

**Phone call (Sabrina and Rowan)**

**《Rowan》Hallo Sabrina I know what you did**

**《Sabrina》I can explain, I seen the way you were looking at him when he came to pick up his daughters today and I knew that you 2 would make a perfect couple you need a good guy in your life what with how Jake treated you when you and Jake were dating Rowan honey who come over when you called after Jake beat you and left you laying there on the floor**

**《Rowan》You did and don't worry I'm not mad at you I actually accept the date with him we are going out on Saturday oh no**

**《Sabrina》What?**

**《Rowan》Who is going to watch his daughters?**

**《Sabrina》Corey and I are, so anyways what time is he picking you up on Saturday and where is he taking you and what are you going to wear?**

**《Rowan》Well he's picking me up at 7 o'clock on Saturday and I don't know where he is taking me and I don't know what I'm going to wear, this is the first guy I went out with since Jake, and not to mention Peyton is hot he actually help me out today**

**《Sabrina》Why what happen?**

**《Rowan》Well I was about to unlock my door when I seen this shadowy figure and when the shadowy figure came close to me I recognized him as Jake I was about to scream but Jake put his hand over my mouth I bit his hand and kicked him in the nuts then started running I'm trying to flag down a car for help and low and behold the car I flagged down was Peyton's car he knew that I was shaking and looking behind me frantically and Jake came up to me when I was at Peyton's car Jake grabbed me again but Peyton jumped out of his car and punched Jake in the face I got free from Jake and Peyton told me to get in his car so I did Peyton beat up Jake and then Jake ran away then Peyton got back in his car asked me if I had any place to stay for the night I said no I'll be fine at my own house and then he asked me who Jake was and I said he was my ex boyfriend and then when I was getting out of his car he touched my hand and the Sparks I felt was just like nothing I have ever felt in my life**

**《Sabrina》Aww so he is your savior and Rowan's got a crush**

**《Rowan》Shut up I don't have a crush**

**《Sabrina》But you did say he was hot didn't you?**

**《Rowan》Yeah but that doesn't mean I have a crush**

**《Sabrina》Then you looooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee him**

**《Rowan》Shut up I got to go bye**

**End of call**

《Rowan》Is Sabrina right do I have a crush on Peyton or am I in love with him well I guess I'll have to see how the date goes, but one thing I do know for sure is that I love those 3 adorable girls of his I wonder what happen to their mother? Well I was getting ready to watch some T.V. but I heard a knock on my front door I pick up the baseball bat I had sitting by the front door and looked out the window to see who it is and it's my sister Carmen I put the bat down and open the door hey Carmen come on in when she comes in I close the door and turn to hug her hey what are you doing here?

《Carmen》Well I wanted to see my sister and I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something with me tonight?

《Rowan》Like what?

《Carmen》I was thinking a movie there is the new live action version of Aladdin out what do you say do you want to go with me?

《Rowan》Sure just let me go get changed I walk to my room to get ready to go to the movies with my sister this is going to be fun I haven't been to a movie with my sister in a long time once I'm changed I walk out of my room with my purse and jacket OK Carmen let's go we head out the door my car or yours?

(Carmen》Um yours I look at Rowan and she nods and then we head to her car and head to the movies so Rowan how have you been?

《Rowan》Good when I went to work this morning I seen 3 adorable little girls sitting outside my work building on the steps they got separated from there father from the freak storm that happen a few days ago the girls are really adorable and their father is not bad looking himself I actually have a date this Saturday at 7 o'clock

《Carmen》Oh with who?

《Rowan》Peyton Meyer

《Carmen》Oh is that, that hot guy that lives on your street?

《Rowan》Wait what Peyton Meyer lives by me?

《Carmen》Yeah like 2 doors down, wait your telling me that you never knew?

《Rowan》No I didn't meet him until he came to pick up his daughters, wow when Carmen revealed to me that Peyton and his daughters live by me gave me butterflies in my stomach, when Carmen and I get to the movies we get our movie tickets and our movie snacks and head into the theater as my sister and I are watching the movie I can't stop thinking that Peyton Meyer is my neighbor how did him and I not meet before

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I was sitting watching T.V. with my daughters when I heard a scream come from outside the girls looked at me terrified and they said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy what was that?

《Peyton》I don't know but I want you girls to stay here while I go check OK can you do that for daddy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes daddy we can just be careful

《Peyton》I will, I look at my daughters before I walk out the door to see what that scream was and what do you think I seen yeah you guessed it, it was one of my female Neighbors she was stabbed I run back in the house, Taylor honey can you get daddy's medical bag and his cell phone please I watch as Taylor runs to get my medical bag and my cell phone and she comes running back thank you baby you and your sisters stay in the house I run back outside and run over to my neighbor it's OK I'm right here your going to be OK can you tell me your name I don't know everybody in the neighborhood yet I just moved here so I need your help please

《Tanya》My name is Tanya

《Peyton》Hi Tanya I'm Peyton Well doctor Peyton Meyer to be exact but you can just call me Peyton, don't worry I'll have you fixed up in no time I clean the wound and then I numb up the area where she got stabbed so I can stitch her back up as I'm stitching her up I'm talking to her to keep her alert, so what do you do for a living?

《Tanya》I'm a preschool teacher I have been for 5 years now

《Peyton》That's amazing I have 3 daughters they are 2 and a half they will be starting preschool next year

《Tanya》Well actually you know they can start preschool this year if you want, just bring them by the school on Monday

《Peyton》OK I Will thank you, and there you go your stitched up but I called the ambulance to take you to the hospital just for observation as I was talking to Tanya I heard sirens and I looked up and seen the ambulance and the cops I let the EMT load Tanya into the ambulance and then the cops question Tanya, I look at the EMT and the cops can I go I have my 3 daughters in my house by themselves

《EMT and cops》OK go thank you for everything that you have done

《Peyton》I walk back into the house and I see the girls sitting on the couch where I told them to stay thank you girls for staying where daddy told you to stay

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is that your blood on your hands what happen?

《Peyton》Girls it's not my blood I was helping a neighbor she was hurt I'm going to wash up and then I will start supper I walk to the bathroom to wash up once I'm done washing up I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen, hey girls what do you want for supper?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can you make Hamburger Helper?

《Peyton》Sure, I start on the hamburger helper when my cell phone rings I answer it when I answered the call it was my colleague at the hospital Tabitha

Phone call (Tabitha and Peyton)

《Peyton》Hello Tabitha what can I do for you?

《Tabitha》Yes Dr. Meyer I just called to let you know that Tanya the girl you helped is doing great and you did a great job closing the wound without being in a sterile environment and Tanya should be out of here within a day or 2

**《Peyton》Thank you Tabitha keep me posted please**

**《Tabitha》Will do Dr. Meyer bye**

**《Peyton》Bye and Tabitha please call me Peyton**

**《Tabitha》Will do bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Well I'm glad she's doing better I hope they find the fucker that hurt her once I finish making supper put it in bowls and put it on the table and then I call the girls I smile when I hear their little running feet into the kitchen I lift the girls into their booster chairs and put their bibs on them then give them their food and I sit down and eat my own I watch as the girls eat there supper, good isn't it?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》So good thank you daddy

《Peyton》 Your welcome after this it's bathtime and then storytime and then it's bedtime


	5. (5) (EDITED)

**Chapter 5**

**After supper**

《Peyton》OK girls since you 3 have been good today I'll give you a half a hour to play with your toys you go to the playroom while I do the dishes I watch as the girls run to their playroom then I turn back to the sink and do the dishes once I'm done the dishes I clean the counters then I go to the playroom and play with the girls, hey girls what are you playing?

《Taylor》We are playing dress up daddy come play with us I look at Kaley and Bailey and smile then I watch as daddy walks over to us and then us 3 girls get up and start dressing up our daddy to look like a girl then when we are done we tell daddy to go look in the mirror once he does that us girls stand there laughing then daddy looks at us and we start running and laughing

《Peyton》Get back here you 3 little monkeys they were laughing and running and I was chasing after them but once I caught them I scooped them up in my arms and tickle their bellies now tell daddy why you dressed me up to look like a girl huh?

《Taylor》Because it's fun daddy, I look on the table and I seen daddy's phone there and I nudge Kaley to grab daddy's phone she did and when she gave it to me I took a picture of daddy dressed like a girl without daddy knowing then I had Kaley put the phone back before daddy noticed me with his phone, daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah?

《Taylor》We'll be back, come on Kaley and Bailey my sisters and I run back to the playroom but we didn't get to far before our daddy said

《Peyton》Where are you 3 monkeys going?

《Taylor》Going to clean up the playroom like you taught us to do

《Peyton》Good girls go on, oh when your done cleaning it's bathtime then storytime then bedtime they nod and run off to the playroom to hopefully clean I pick up my phone to text Rowan when I notice I have a picture on my phone that was not there before it's me dressed up like a girl then I realize that Taylor must have took this picture so I save it to my phone my daughters your so precious to me they surprise me every single day of their lives I am so grateful to have them in my life once I save the picture to my phone I send a text to Corey saying

**Text from Peyton to Corey**

**The girls were playing dress up in the playroom and when I walked in to sit with them they did something that I never seen coming**

**Text from Corey to Peyton**

**What did they do?**

**Text from Peyton to Corey**

**I'll just send you what they did**

《Peyton》I sent Corey the picture of me after the girls dressed me up like a girl I get up and go check on the girls and see how they are doing with cleaning up the playroom when I walk in I seen the most adorable thing ever they are laying on the floor asleep oh well so much for the bath tonight I take a quick picture of my 3 amazing daughters once I took the picture I picked them up one by one and took them to their room and put them to bed once I got them all to bed I kissed them and turned on the nightlight and closed their door halfway and then checked if they cleaned up the playroom and they did so I walk back to the living room to watch T.V. as I was watching I got a text from Corey and it says

**Text from Corey to Peyton**

**Aww look at you, you look adorable man L.O.L**

**Text from Peyton to Corey**

**Shut up man I would do anything for my daughters anyway when I looked into the mirror they started laughing and running so I chased them around the house and then when I caught them I tickled their bellies and then they went to clean up the playroom all by theirselves I was going to bath them but when I went into the playroom I found the cutest little thing in the world all three of them were laying on the floor asleep**

**Text from Corey to Peyton**

**Adorable listen man I got to go I'll call you tomorrow**

**Text from Peyton to Corey**

**OK bye man**

**End of text**

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》Well Carmen and I just got home from the movies the new live-action version of Aladdin was amazing Will Smith was great as the Genie and then we went out for supper I look at Carmen, hey Carmen do you want to stay the night tonight since it's already pretty late?

《Carmen》Sure but I don't have anything here

《Rowan》Yeah you do my room top drawer on the left a set of your clothes and a pair of PJ's

《Carmen》Thanks Rowan I'll see you in the morning I'm going to go to bed night I walk to Rowan's room grab my PJ's and then go to the guest room and change for bed and then go to sleep for the night

《Rowan》Well Carmen just went to bed and I'm just about to head to bed when my cell phone goes off with a text from Sabrina

**Text from Sabrina to Rowan**

**Hey Rowan where were you tonight? I tried calling you tonight and it just went right to voicemail**

**Text from Rowan to Sabrina**

**Carmen came over and we went to the movies**

**Text from Sabrina to Rowan**

**Oh what did you see?**

**Text from Rowan to Sabrina**

**The live action version of Aladdin, look Sabrina I was just heading to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow goodnight**

**Text from Sabrina to Rowan**

**OK goodnight**

**End of text**

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I was in my bedroom in my bed just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my bed room door so I got out of bed and opened the door to see 3 very sleepy little girls hey girls what are you doing out of bed huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We had a bad dream can we sleep with you daddy please?

《Peyton》Yeah you can come on in I watch as the girls run into my room and jump up onto my bed and get comfortable so I walk over to the bed OK you 3 let daddy get into the bed to once we are all in the bed I say goodnight to the girls and I watch the girls fall to sleep I was about to fall asleep but my thoughts kept running wild with visions of Rowan god she's so beautiful the last thought I had of Rowan before I finally started to fall asleep really put a smile on my face now you maybe wondering what the last thought was well the last thought was set in the future it was of me at a wedding altar waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle towards me and the cute thing was my daughters were the flower girls and then I fell asleep with a smile on my face


	6. (6) (EDITED)

**Chapter 6**

《Peyton》I was sleeping when I felt 3 little monkeys jumping on me and laughing so I wrap my arms around them alright alright you little monkeys stop jumping on daddy now what time is it I look at the time on my phone and it's 6:30 AM why are you little monkeys up so early?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Our tummies are grumbling they are saying feed me feed me

《Peyton》I look at the girls and try not to laugh your tummies are grumbling huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes

《Peyton》OK go to the playroom and play while daddy gets ready OK I watch as the girls jump off the bed and run out of my room downstairs to the playroom my 3 little angels I love them I get up and get ready for the day once I'm ready I walk downstairs to the kitchen and start making breakfast I decide to make the girl's favorite breakfast which is pancakes once the pancakes are done I cut up some fruit to go along with it when I'm done making the breakfast I call the girls I smile when I hear them run into the kitchen I help them into there booster seats

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What are you making for breakfast?

《Peyton》Are your tummies still grumbling? They nod their heads yes so I put the pancakes and fruit on the table and when they look at the breakfast their eyes light up

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Pancakes and fruit yay yay yay yay yay yay

《Peyton》I put a pancake on each of the girls plates with some fruit and then do the same for me, hey girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy?

《Peyton》How would you like to maybe start going to preschool?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But daddy aren't we to young?

《Peyton》Do you remember daddy telling you that I was helping out one of our Neighbors the other day because she got hurt?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah?

《Peyton》Well she's a preschool teacher and she told me to bring you's by the school on Monday for an interview

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But what about our daycare friends?

《Peyton》I talked to their mommies and daddies and they are getting ready to start preschool too but remember this is just an interview

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But daddy you got to work on Monday

《Peyton》Nope I have the day off on Monday

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But what about mommy kids day at the daycare?

《Peyton》I talked to Auntie Sabrina last night and she said she couldn't make it I'm sorry girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》So we get to stay home on Monday?

《Peyton》Yes but I have to go to work this afternoon so you'll be going to daycare, are you girls done eating?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah thank you daddy it was delicious

《Peyton》Your welcome, I clean off their faces and then I put the dishes in the sink come on my little monkeys let's go get you dressed they run upstairs to their room and I follow them, OK Taylor what do you want to wear today?

《Taylor》Um my pink sundress and pink leggings and my pink shoes and a pink headband

《Peyton》OK so all pink for Taylor I get all the things that Taylor wants out and hand them to her can you try and get dressed by yourself?

《Taylor》Yes daddy I take the clothes from my daddy and walk over to my bed and start trying to get dressed

《Peyton》OK now you Kaley what do you want to wear today?

《Kaley》The same thing as Taylor but all in blue please daddy

《Peyton》OK I get Kaley's and hand them to her can you try and get yourself dressed

《Kaley》I take my clothes over to my bed and try to get dressed by myself

《Peyton》And lastly Bailey let me guess what you want all the same thing your sisters have but in purple right?

《Bailey》Oh yes daddy I love purple

《Peyton》I know you do here you go your purple clothes I hand them to her, now do you girls need help?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes please

《Peyton》OK I help the girls get dressed once they are dressed there you 3 cute monkeys go all dressed now you run to the playroom and play while daddy cleans the kitchen and then I'll come and play with you but we have to leave the house by 11 o'clock so daddy can take you to daycare and then I can get to work when I'm done with the dishes I go into the playroom where the girls are and see that they are playing with their dolls so I walk over to them and sit with them while they play I look at them and think what kind of mother didn't want to be in her daughters lives I didn't notice I was crying until I heard the sweet voices of my daughters say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy why are you crying?

《Peyton》Oh I was just thinking about the day you girls were born it was the most amazing day of my life

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy why don't we have a mommy?

《Peyton》I sat there frozen I didn't know how to answer that question how do you tell your 2 and a half year old daughters that their mother didn't want to be a mother so I just say she didn't want to be a mother girls I look at them and they said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Was it something we did, did she not want to be our mommy because we were bad?

《Peyton》What no no girls it was nothing you did come here they stoot closer to me look at me girls your mother not wanting to be a mommy to you girls has nothing to do with you, you did not do anything wrong you hear me just because you don't have a mommy doesn't mean that you aren't loved by many family and friends because you are let me tell you girls something not many mommy's or daddy's want to be mommy's and daddy's and your mommy was one of those mommy's so your mommy left, do you girls understand?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy we understand we love you so much daddy

《Peyton》I love you girls too, I look at the time and it's now time for me to get the girls to daycare and then I have to go to work, OK girls come on time to go I get the girls in the car and then get in the car and drive to the girls daycare once we get there and the girls and I get out of the car as we are walking into the daycare and I was giving them hugs they whispered into my ear don't forget about us daddy don't walk out on us like mommy did. Just hearing them say that brought tears to my eyes girls what did daddy tell you at home before we came here?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》That you and the family and friends love us and you'll never leave us like our mother did

《Peyton》That's right babies now you go play with your friends and daddy will be back in a bit OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we love you we hug and kiss our daddy one more time and then run off to play with our friends

《Miss Aria》Are you OK Mr. Meyer?

《Peyton》Yes Miss Aria it's just hard to think that my daughters have got abandonment issues just keep an eye on them and if something seems out of the ordinary for their behavior please give me a call

《Miss Aria》I will

《Peyton》Thank you, I look at the girls one more time and then head out to my car and head to work to try and get some work done all the while thinking girls I'm never going to abandon you like your mother did once I get to work I head to my office to get my lab coat then I go see who my patients are for the day I walk up to the front desk hi Jackie who do I have today?

《Jackie》Um yes here are your patients for today

《Peyton》Thank you Jackie I look at the list and see that the first patient I have to see it Tanya I walk into the room and she's sitting here watching T.V. Hey Tanya how are you feeling today?

《Tanya》I'm good today Dr. Meyer I just can't wait to go home

《Peyton》Well with my recollection you should have been released last night just let me check the wound and then I'll go see why they didn't release you last night I check on Tanya's wound OK Tanya everything seems fine I'll be back I walk out of the room and I see Tabitha so I walk up to her, hey Tabitha can I talk to you for a minute?

《Tabitha》Oh um yeah Dr. Meyer what can I do for you today?

《Peyton》Yeah how come Tanya is still here the woman that came into the hospital a couple days ago with a stab wound she was supposed to be released last night?

《Tabitha》I don't know I was just the nurse that helped the doctor with her case I called you to tell you that she got through the surgery with flying colors the day that she was admitted your going to have to talk to Dr. Gettleman about why she wasn't released last night

《Peyton》OK thank you Tabitha, I walk off to find Dr. Gettleman I walk to the Doctors Lounge but before I go in I hear two voices one I recognized as Dr. Gettleman and the other one I recognized as Dr. Halliwell but they didn't sound like they were just talking it sounded like they were doing other things so I knock to make my presence known when I do that they jump apart and try and act like nothing was going on Dr. Halliwell good to see you

《Dr. Halliwell》You to Dr. Meyer I look at Jonathan and he winks at me I blush and then walk out of the room

《Peyton》Dr. Gettleman why didn't Tanya go home last night like she was supposed to?

《Jonathan》I'm sorry Dr. Meyer I thought she needed to stay a little longer if you want I can sign off on her chart, he hands me the chart and I sign off on it I was about to walk away when he stopped me and says

《Peyton》Dr. Gettleman you know you can be fired or suspended for what you have been doing with Dr. Halliwell in the Doctors Lounge please be more careful your my best friend Jonathan and I don't want to have to fire you

《Jonathan》You don't have to worry about that anymore the next time that happens won't happen here I'll wait until my shift is over I'm thankful you hired me and I don't want to lose this job I'll see you around Peyton I walk away and I run into Tina I look at her and smile hey sexy lady you know we can't do what we were doing in the Doctors Lounge anymore so we'll have to wait until our shifts are over and go somewhere more private to have sex you know I love you Tina your the girl of my dreams

《Tina》I totally understand but I don't think I can keep my hands to myself for that long and I love you too

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I walk back to Tanya's room OK Tanya your all ready to go I have your medication just take it if you feel any pain and if the pain increases where it's unbearable just call me I hand her the medication and my cell phone number, do you have a ride home?

《Tanya》Yeah my friend should be here soon just as I said that there was a knock on the door I look and I see my friend Rowan, hey Row thanks for coming to pick me up I know you were at work but this means a lot to me thank you

《Rowan》No problem and Sabrina and Carmen are working there today so I had time to come get you I look up and instantly recognize the man in Tanya's room, Peyton good to see you again how are the girls doing?

《Peyton》Good to see you to Rowan and the girls are doing great they are going to be ecstatic when I tell them I ran into you again, you know I can't wait till tomorrow for our date

《Rowan》I smile at him me either well, anyway you tell the girls I said hi, I look at Tanya are you ready to go home?

Tanya》Yeah, thank you again Dr. Meyer for all your help

《Peyton》Your welcome don't forget to rest and absolutely no heavy lifting for two to three days I was leaving the room with Tanya and Rowan behind me I turn and say to Rowan I'll see you Saturday Rowan I was watching them leave when my phone rings

**Phone call (Miss Aria and Peyton)**

**《Peyton》Hello?**

**《Miss Aria》Hey Mr. Meyer the girls are having a hard time they think that your not coming back for them I have their minds occupied on something else at the moment but as you can hear in the background it doesn't seem to help I don't know what to do I don't want to say the wrong thing to them**

**《Peyton》It's OK Miss Aria I'm on my way right now**

**《Miss Aria》OK Mr. Meyer see you soon**

**End of call**


	7. (7) (EDITED)

**Chapter 7**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with Miss Aria from my daughters daycare they are having a hard time with abandonment issues I run to my office and grab my stuff once I got my things I run out of my office and run to the front desk Jackie I have to go to my daughters daycare so can you reassign new doctors to my patients please

《Jackie》Will do I hope your daughters feel better

《Peyton》Thank you I run to my car and drive to my daughters daycare once I get there I walk in and see that my daughters are having a meltdown I see the daycare workers trying to calm them down so I walk over to the girls I kneel down to their level hey girls come here when they hear my voice they run to me crying and hugging me so tight and what they said next broke my heart

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh daddy your here please don't leave us please don't be like mommy

《Peyton》Babies look at me right now they look at me and I continue talking babies I'm never ever ever ever ever ever ever going to leave you OK I'm never going to abandon you, you are my girls and I'm your daddy and we're stuck together for life you hear me for life

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we hear you daddy we're sorry

《Peyton》Girls you don't have to be sorry I understand maybe I should just cancel the preschool interview for Monday, I look at Miss Aria if it's OK with you I'm going to keep them home on Monday I have the day off on Monday I was supposed to take the girls to a preschool interview on Monday but with seeing you them like this I just don't know how they are going to do in school

《Miss Aria》It's OK I understand

《Peyton》Well are you 3 ready to go home daddy took the rest of the day off I was thinking that we can go buy sub sandwiches and take them and have a picnic in the park how would you like that?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah, we look at miss Aria we're sorry miss Aria

《Miss Aria》I kneel down to their level hey girls like your daddy said you have nothing to be sorry for now can I get a hug, they let go of their daddy and hug me, I look at the girls father, you know Mr. Meyer they were fine for the first part of the afternoon but then as the day went on they just kept saying that their daddy wasn't coming back

《Peyton》It's understandable they asked me about their mother this morning I told them that she just didn't want to be a mother so they asked me if it was something they did to make her leave but of course I said no it's not your fault she just didn't want to be a mother, well let's get going the girls and I walk out of the daycare I get them in the car then I get in and start driving to the sub shop you know girls daddy has that date with Rowan tomorrow?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we do and we are happy for you

《Peyton》Oh girls guess who I seen at the hospital today?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Who daddy?

《Peyton》I saw Rowan at the hospital today

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh no was she hurt?

《Peyton》No no girls she was just picking up a friend we make it to the sub shop and go through the drive-thru and get our subs once we got our subs we were heading to the park when the girls said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy what about drinks?

《Peyton》I brought a little cooler bag with some waters, now who's ready for the park?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are

《Peyton》Good because we are here I grab the subs and put them in the little cooler bag with the waters and I grab the cooler bag and get the girls out of the car and we walk to find a spot to eat once we find a spot we sit down and eat our lunch, after lunch if you want to play on the swings we can

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK We sit with our daddy and eat our lunch, daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah girls?

(Taylor Kaley and Bailey) We're sorry for earlier

《Peyton》Girls you have nothing to be sorry for I understand and so does miss Aria, but you know when daddy takes you to daycare that I'm always always always going to come back for you girls right?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we know daddy we're done can we go play now?

《Peyton》We'll go play as soon as daddy is done eating OK but look what daddy got for you when I was on the way to get you I pull out the colouring books and pencil crayons when I give the girls the colouring books and pencil crayons their eyes lit and the smiles that came to their faces was so adorable

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Thank you daddy, we take the colouring books and pencil crayons from our daddy and start colouring when we are done our pictures we show our daddy, daddy look

《Peyton》I look at the girls colouring they are beautiful babies well daddy's done you want to go play on the playground now?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay yay yay let go we run to the playground with our daddy

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》I just got Tanya home from the hospital she's resting now so I'm on the way back to work I told Tanya if she needs anything to just call me when I get to work I see 2 more kids sitting in the place so I walk up to them and ask them where their mommy and daddy are and they said

《Kids》We were taken away from our mommy she was into bad things and the cops took us and brought us here we're scared what's going to happen to us?

《Rowan》Aww come here kids I bring them in for a hug but as I was hugging them they flinched and pulled away oh kids I'm sorry did I hurt you?

《Kids》No our mommy did

《Rowan》Can you show me?

《Kids》Yeah but not out here she tells us to follow her so we follow her into a room when we get into the room we show her the bruises and cuts on our backs and our chests and stomachs and we hear her whisper oh my God she tells us to stay here so we sit down on the chairs and she gets us crayons and colouring papers and she tells us she'll be right back then she leaves the room

《Rowan》I left the kids in the room while I went out to get Carmen and Sabrina Carmen, Sabrina can you come in the room with me for a minute please they nod and follow me and when we get into the room I ask the kids to show Carmen and Sabrina their backs chest and stomachs

《Carmen and Sabrina》Oh my god what the hell happen to you kids?

《Rowan》I look at the kids, kids why don't you tell my sister and my best friend what happen

《Kids》Ok so um the cuts and bruises that you see on our backs and our chests and our stomachs were from our mommy she was into bad things and she abused us the cops took us away from her and brought us here

《Carmen and Sabrina》Oh my god do you kids have any other family?

《Kids》No and we are scared that we are just going to be forgot about the 3 ladies that we are talking to kneel down in front of us and say

《Rowan Carmen and Sabrina》You'll never be forgot about now what's your names and how old are you?

《Kids》Our names are Timmy and Tommy we are twins and we are 10 years old but we don't have any other family can you help us?

《Carmen Rowan and Sabrina》Yes we can but the 3 of us just need to talk Ok?

《Timmy and Tommy》OK we sit back down and colour

**Out with Rowan Carmen and Sabrina**

《Sabrina》So Rowan what are we going to do with the boys your the brains of this place?

《Rowan》They need a place to stay and we have to know more about their mother so let's go ask them we walk back into the room, hey boys can we talk all of us?

《Timmy and Tommy》Sure what do you want to know?

《Rowan》We'd like to know more about your mothrr like what kind of bad stuff was she doing?

《Timmy and Tommy》she was doing pot cocaine and she was shooting up with these needle-like things and she would beat us

《Rowan》Do you have any other siblings?

《Timmy and Tommy》No it's just the 2 of us

《Rowan》Are you sure you don't have grandparents?

《Timmy and Tommy》If we did we never met them but we do remember hearing our mother talking to some lady on the phone and she would say mom

《Rowan》OK do you know your mother's name?

《Timmy and Tommy》Sally McConnell if you can find out if we have grandparents we would love to met them

《Rowan》We'll do everything we can OK why don't you boys come with us and we will start looking into finding your grandparents OK?

《Timmy and Tommy》OK we get up and follow them out to the front and they told us that they are going to look on the computer for our mother's parents so we just so stood there and watched them

《Rowan》I found a woman so I turn the computer around to the boys is this your mother?

《Timmy and Tommy》Yeah that's her

《Rowan》OK and look her parents names on her to I click on to Sally's parents names and it brought up a whole lot of information on Timmy and Tommy's grandparents it says here that your grandparents names are Jasmine and Wade and they live about an hour away from here there is a phone number here I'm going to give them a call

**Phone call Rowan and Jasmine**

**《Jasmine》Hello?**

**《Rowan》Um hi yes this is Rowan Blanchard from the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency is this Jasmine?**

**《Jasmine》Yes it is how may I help you?**

**《Rowan》Do you have a daughter by the name Sally McConnell?**

**《Jasmine》Yes that's my daughter**

**《Rowan》Well you see we have 2 young boys here and we believe they are your grandsons they side that they have never met you**

**《Jasmine》Oh my god I have grandsons OK where are you located exactly?**

**《Rowan》1245 Boulevard you can't miss the building it's got a big sign out front that says Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency**

**《Jasmine》Oh my god it's just an hour away I'm on my way right now thank you so much**

**End of call**

《Rowan》Your grandparents are on their way, I look at the boys and they have big smiles on their faces and they run up and hug Sabrina myself and Carmen

《Timmy and Tommy》Thank you so much this means a lot to us


	8. (8) (EDITED)

**Chapter 8**

《Jasmine》I just got a call from the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency about my grandsons that I didn't know about I can't wait to meet them Wade honey, I walk into the TV Den to get my husband Wade honey we have to go to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency

《Wade》What Why?

《Jasmine》Because I just got a call from some woman named Rowan Blanchard at the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency saying that we have two grandsons that we never knew about and they need a place to stay so come on up up up Wade gets up and we leave to go to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency once we get there we go in the place and we go up to the front desk hi we are looking for a woman by the name of Rowan Blanchard she called us and told us we had grandchildren we never knew about

《Rowan》That's me and yes right this way I take them into the room where the boys are colouring Timmy and Tommy I'd like to introduce you to some people once they look at me I say Timmy and Tommy these are your grandparents Jasmine and Wade

《Jasmine and Wade》Hi boys how old are you?

《Timmy》Hi we are 10 years old I'm Timmy and this is my brother Tommy your our grandparents?

《Jasmine and Wade》Yes we are do you have any questions for us?

《Timmy and Tommy》Why didn't you know about us?

《Jasmine and Wade》We didn't even know that our daughter was pregnant

《Timmy and Tommy》Did you know that she is into drugs?

《Jasmine and Wade》Yeah we did that's why we kicked her out when she was 16 we asked her to watch her baby brother while we went to get groceries then we came home to our son in his bouncer seat where he was when we left and your mother was in her room doing drugs

《Timmy and Tommy》Doing drugs is not the only thing that our mother has done she is also very abusive we have cuts and bruises on our backs and our stomachs and our chests because of her we are scared grandma and grandpa we don't want to go back to her

《Jasmine and Wade》You are not going back to her don't worry how would you like to come live with us?

《Timmy and Tommy》We would love that thank you so much we would hug you we can't it hurts so much

《Jasmine and Wade》It's OK we look at Rowan, can we take them home now?

Rowan》Yes you can

《Jasmine and Wade》Thank you come on boys let's go home

《Timmy and Tommy》OK but first Rowan Sabrina Carmen we have something for you we walk over to them and give them our pictures we coloured for them

《Rowan Carmen and Sabrina》What are these for boys?

《Timmy and Tommy》They are pictures we coloured for you

《Rowan Carmen and Sabrina》Thank you boys we will put them with the other ones from the other kids we helped now you go on you go home with your grandma and grandpa oh but boys before you boys leave here is the address and information if you ever want to write us to tell us how your life is going with your grandparents

《Timmy and Tommy》Thank you we will definitely be using this by ladies we walk back to our grandparents and then head home

《Rowan》They are the sweetest kids I'm going to miss them

《Carmen and Sabrina》Rowan are you wishing that you could have took those boys home with you?

《Rowan》What no I was just doing my job I walk to the room that the boys were in and then say to myself I do wish that I could have took the boys home with me

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》Hey girls it's time to go home now

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But daddy we are having fun can we please stay

《Peyton》No I'm sorry girls but it's time to go home so you can have your bath the girls walk over to me and we walk to the car and I get them in the car and we head home did you have fun at the park today?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy thank you and daddy we are sorry for acting up in daycare today

《Peyton》Oh girls it's OK daddy understands and so does Miss Aria do you girls want to go to that preschool interview on Monday?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we'll try it out

《Peyton》Good girls we make it home I help the girls out of the car and we head in the house once we are in the house I see that there is messages on the house phone so I check them

**Message #1**

**Hi honey it's mom I was wondering if your dad and I can get the girls this weekend call me back love you**

**Message #2**

**Hi Peyton it's Sabrina I'm sorry but I can't watch the girls on Saturday Corey is taking me out Saturday again I'm sorry**

**Message #3**

**Hi Peyton it's Genevieve it's been a while I was wondering if you and I could get together to talk about some stuff if you are up for it call me back**

《Peyton》The first 2 messages were OK messages but the 3rd message caught me off guard it was Genevieve there is no way in hell I'm calling her back she walked out on us she didn't want to be a mother I'm not putting my daughters through that we are better off without her, I call Sabrina back

**Phone call (Sabrina and Peyton)**

**《Sabrina》Hello?**

**《Peyton》Hey Sabrina I got your message**

**《Sabrina》Yeah I'm sorry I have to cancel on Saturday but Corey is taking me out on Saturday**

**《Peyton》It's OK my mom called and she actually wants the girls this weekend**

**《Sabrina》OK again I'm sorry**

**《Peyton》It's OK bye**

**《Sabrina》Bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I hang up with Sabrina and call my mom

**Phone call (Elizabeth M and Peyton)**

**《Elizabeth M》Hello?**

**《Peyton》Hey mom how are you?**

**《Elizabeth M》I'm good honey how are you and my granddaughters?**

**《Peyton》We're good so you and dad want the girls this weekend?**

**《Elizabeth M》Yes if that's OK with you?**

**《Peyton》Actually yeah mom that's fine I have a date this Saturday anyway and the babysitter I originally had, had to cancel so you and dad are more then welcome to have the girls**

**《Elizabeth M》Oh you have a date tell me about this girl what is she like do you see yourself dating her long-term?**

**《Peyton》Oh would you look at the time I have to go I have to feed and bath the girls bye mom**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Alright girls it's 4:30 pm what do you want for supper?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we order pizza?

《Peyton》Sure I call for the pizza once I order I sit in the living room with the girls, hey girls change of plans on Saturday instead of you 3 going over to auntie Sabrina and uncle Corey's this Saturday you'll be going over to grandma and grandpa's house this weekend they want to spend the weekend with you 3 OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We get to spend the whole weekend with grandma and grandpa?

《Peyton》Yes

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay we love grandma and grandpa, but you'll come get us on Sunday right?

《Peyton》Absolutely I was sitting with the girls when there was a knock on the door so I get up and get the door and when I opened it was the Pizza man, hi how much do I owe you?

《Pizza man》$5,20 even

《Peyton》Here you go $7,20 keep the change have a good day I close the door and take the pizza to the kitchen and put it on some plates girls come and eat I hear the girls yell pizza and run into the kitchen I help them into their chairs and cut their pizza up for them there you go girls eat up after supper you 3 have to have a bath


	9. (9) (EDITED)

**Chapter 9**

《Peyton》I look at the girls and see that they have pizza sauce all over their faces alright girls are you done eating you messy little monkeys?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》All done daddy

《Peyton》Alright let me put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and then I'll give you your bath once I put the pizza in the fridge then take the girls to the bathroom for their bath all right let's get these messy little clothes off and then get you in the bath once they are in the bath I let them wash their own bodies then I wash their hair once that is done I let them play in the water for a few minutes alright my three little monkeys time to get out now I grab a towel and get Taylor out of the bathtub first OK Taylor can you dry yourself off then go to the room and get your PJ's on well I get your sisters out I watch as Taylor runs to the room then I get Kaley and Bailey out and then hand them a towel each okay can you dry off for daddy and then go into the room get your PJ's on and then daddy will be right there I watch as Kaley and Bailey run off to the room then I let the water out of the tub and head to the room to help the girls get their PJ's on when I walk into the room I see the girls struggling to put on their PJ's aww here girls let daddy help I help them with their PJ's then I brush each girls hair and braid their hair so when it dries it'll be wavy which I know that my little girls love there you girls go all done now you 3 have until 9:30 then it's story time then bedtime OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy can we go play in the playroom?

《Peyton》I smile at my daughters yeah let's go we walk into the playroom and we sit down I see that the girls have mischievous smiles on their faces well you 3 little monkeys what are you smiling about?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at each other and then we look at our daddy close your eyes daddy once our daddy has his eyes closed we take out our dress up clothes and start dressing our daddy up like we did before once we are done with dressing our daddy like a girl we tell him to open his eyes once he does we tell him to look in the mirror and he does then he looks at us and smiles at us and then he says

《Peyton》You 3 little monkeys like dressing daddy up like a girl

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we do daddy it's fun our daddy smiles at us and comes closer to us we thought he was going to chase us but he doesn't he comes and hugs us and says

《Peyton》You know you 3 mean the world to me if daddy didn't have you in his life I'd be lost I love you 3 I look at the time and it's 9:30 OK come on girls storytime and then it's bedtime I take the hat and dress up clothes off and put them back in the toy chest and then take the girls to their room for storytime OK girls get in bed and then daddy will read you a bedtime story once they are in their beds and comfortable I start reading them a story I don't even get half way through the book before I hear the soft snores of my precious little daughters I put the book down and smile and kiss their heads sleep well girls I walk out of their room I walk to the living room with my phone and I call my mom

**Phone call (Elizabeth M and Peyton)**

**《Elizabeth M》Hello honey**

**《Peyton》Hi mom**

**《Elizabeth M》Uh oh honey what's wrong?**

**《Peyton》Well I was out at the park with the girls and when I got home I had messages on my house phone one from you one from Sabrina and one from someone I don't ever want to hear from again**

**《Elizabeth M》Uh oh Genevieve called you?**

**《Peyton》Yeah she wants to get together and talk about some stuff I know what that stuff is and honestly mom I don't want her back in my life she walked out on me and my daughters 2 days after we brought them home from the hospital I have been mommy and daddy since then and I don't want her back if she's just going to walk right back out of their lives**

**《Elizabeth M》I understand honey do what you have to do to protect your daughters**

**《Peyton》I intend to protect them with everything I have, anyway you have to come get the girls because the woman I'm going on the date with lives in my neighborhood**

**《Elizabeth M》No problem honey do you want me to come get the girls Friday night or Saturday?**

**《Peyton》Saturday would be good because I want to spend all day Friday with the girls and my date is not until 7 o'clock Saturday night**

**《Elizabeth M》OK I'll be at your house at 6:30 Saturday night well I got to go honey I'll see you Saturday bye honey I love you**

**《Peyton》Bye mom love you too**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with my mom now I'm sitting here thinking do I want to get together with Genevieve to talk about some stuff I know she's going to ask me to get back together and that she wants me to let her see the girls no you know what fuck this and fuck her I don't want to get back together with Genevieve and I certainly don't want her in my daughters lives well I'm off to bed now tomorrow I have work and I'm going to try and see if the girls will go to daycare tomorrow, your probably wondering why I go to bed so early well the reason I go to bed so early is because my 3 little monkeys think it's funny to wake daddy up super early in the morning


	10. (10) (EDITED)

**Chapter 10**

《Peyton》I was sleeping when I heard 3 little knocks on my bedroom door I look at the clock and it's 6:30 A.M yep just like everyday they wake me up at 6:30 A.M but I love my girls I would sacrifice my sleep for them I would sacrifice anything for them I know it's you, you 3 little monkeys I hear them giggle and it makes me smile I hear the door being open so I throw the covers over my head and feel them climbing up on the bed and I feel them jumping up and down on the bed so what I do is throw the covers off of my head and grab the girls in a big hug and kiss their faces all over they squeal and try to wiggle away from me where do you think your going?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are trying to wiggle out of our daddy's arms OK OK daddy we had enough tickling he finally stops tickling us and we sit up on the bed daddy can we have cold pizza for breakfast please?

《Peyton》Sure why don't you girls head downstairs to the kitchen while daddy gets dressed then after breakfast I get you girls dressed they climb off the bed and were about to run out the door when I stopped them, hey girls they look at me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes daddy?

《Peyton》Remember daddy has work today so you girls have to go to daycare today but don't worry I'll be there to pick you up after work OK? They nod their heads and then run out of the room when I'm done getting dressed for work I walk out of my room head downstairs to the kitchen I was expecting to see my daughters but I didn't Taylor Kaley and Bailey girls where are you? Come on girls this is not funny your scaring daddy I'm looking all around for the girls, girls come on if you don't stop hiding and come to the kitchen right now I'll have to ground you and that means no toys and no cuddle time with daddy and or with family and we all know how much you love that about 10 seconds after I said that I hear little feet running and the girls say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy we're sorry don't ground us we're sorry we won't do it again please don't take our toys and cuddle time away we hang our heads with Tears in our eyes

《Peyton》I look at my daughters and their hanging their heads which breaks my heart to see so I kneel down to their height oh girls come here they don't move so I bring them into my arms girls I'm sorry but please don't scare daddy like that again daddy loves you girls so so so so much now come on get up in your chairs and I'll get your pizza I watch as the girls climb up in their chairs then I get the pizza and put it on 3 plates and cut it up for the girls here you go girls when they have their pizza I warm up a slice of pizza for myself then when it's done I sit down and eat my pizza as I'm eating the house phone rings but I ignore it but then the girls say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy you should answer it it could be important

《Peyton》No girls it's not important if it was important they would call daddy's cell phone just after I said that the phone stopped ringing see it wasn't important we sit there and finish our breakfast once we are done I clean up the dishes and once they are done the girls and I walk upstairs to their room so I can get them dressed once they are dressed we walk back downstairs to the living room OK girls daddy has to go to work at 12 o'clock so what do you want to do until then?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we watch tv?

《Peyton》Sure I put on the girls favorite show on Netflix I was watching the show with the girls when the house phone rang again so this time I got up to get the phone when the girls look at me I say it's OK just keep watching your show I walk over to the phone and look at the caller ID and see that it's Genevieve I debate weather or not to answer it but I know if I don't answer it she'll just keep calling so I pick up

**Phone call (Peyton and Genevieve)**

**《Peyton》What do you want Genevieve?**

**《Genevieve》Well hello to you Peyton and as to what I want I want as to get together and talk about some stuff regarding our daughters**

**《Peyton》They are not our daughters they are MY daughters you walked out on them 2 days after they were born I had to raise my daughters by myself since they were 2 days old I am NOT letting you back in their lives just so you can walk out on them again actually Genevieve you know what I will get together with you and talk about stuff regarding the girls you see 2 days after you walked out on not only me but MY daughters I got a hold of a lawyer and he drew me up papers that I need you to sign terminating your parental rights after you Sign the papers I don't want to hear from you again but I'll see you Tuesday so you can sign the papers goodbye Genevieve**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Once I got off the phone with Genevieve I take a few deep breaths before I walk back over to the girls once I'm calm I walk over to the girls thank God they are still watching tv once I sit on the couch the girls come over to me hey girls what's wrong?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy can we have cuddle time?

《Peyton》I smile at them yeah sure come on I pick up Kaley and put her on my lap and then Taylor and Bailey climb up on the couch and cuddle into me then we watch tv until I have to go to work but once the girls are having cuddle time I look down at them and they are asleep I look at the time and I have to be to work in 20 minutes and the girls are supposed to go to daycare but I'm not going to wake them up just to take them to daycare so I call my mom

**Phone call (Peyton and Elizabeth M)**

**《Elizabeth M》Hello?**

**《Peyton》Hi mom**

**《Elizabeth M》Peyton why are you whispering?**

**《Peyton》Oh because I was having cuddle time with the girls and they fell asleep on me and I have work in 20 minutes and I don't want to wake them up just to take them to daycare so can you please come over and watch them until I get home from work?**

**《Elizabeth M》Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes you know you don't have to ask me to watch them I'll do it anytime**

**《Peyton》I know and just come in the door is unlocked bye**

**《Elizabeth M》OK honey bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I was sitting here waiting for my mom when I heard my front door open and close

《Elizabeth》I just got to Peyton's house now I'm walking through his house looking for him when I find him on the couch with the girls doing cuddle time with their daddy so I take out my phone and take a picture because it's just so adorable

《Peyton》Seriously mom

《Elizabeth》Oh hush it's adorable your dad is going to want to see this I put my phone away and take Kaley from Peyton so he can carefully get up without disturbing the other two girls

《Peyton》Once I get up I grab my Medical bag thanks mom for watching the girls she smiles at me and I head out the door to work when I get to work I walk up to the reception desk hey Jackie how many patients do I have today?

《Jackie》Hi Dr. Meyer I was lost in his green eyes until he cleared his throat and I snapped out of it oh um yeah you have 7 patients today I hand him the files here you go Dr. Meyer he smiles at me and walks away oh that man is so sexy why doesn't he notice me I have had a huge crush on him since I started working for him he just doesn't notice me oh how I wish he would notice me

《Peyton》I just got my patients files from Jackie something seems off with her today I'm walking and reading my first patients file and here is what the first patients file says

**First patients file**

**15 year old girls just had a baby 2 days ago**

《Peyton》I walk to the room and knock lightly on the door and I hear a quiet come in so I walk in and smile at her hi Daisy how are you doing today?

《Daisy》Not good Dr. Meyer I have this big decision to make if I want to keep my baby and raise her myself or give her up for adoption and give her a better life then I can ever provide for her I just want what's best for my baby

《Peyton》I know you do, do your parents know that you had a baby?

《Daisy》No they didn't even know I was pregnant if I call them and tell them I'm in the hospital and I had a baby they'll be very disappointed in me

《Peyton》You know we do have someone that you can talk to about this do you want me to go get her?

《Daisy》Yeah that would be great, do I need to call my parents and tell my parents?

《Peyton》Yeah you should I'm sorry just tell them to come down to the hospital

《Daisy》OK what hospital is this?

《Peyton》Meyer Memorial Hospital I smile at Daisy and walk out of the room and walk down to the Hospital counselor as I'm walking I get a text from my mom with a picture attached to it and the text says

**Text from Elizabeth M to Peyton**

**The girls roped me into playing dress up**

**《Peyton》I look at the picture and laugh and send my mom a text**

**Text from Peyton to Elizabeth M**

**The picture is cute they love to play dress up remind me to show you the picture that I have on my phone of the girls dressing me up in girly dress up clothes, but anyway how are the girls?**

**Text from Elizabeth M to Peyton**

**Oh honey they are good they woke up about 20 minutes after you left and when they seen me they were really really excited**

**Text from Peyton to Elizabeth M**

**Yeah they love grandma, anyway I got to go I'll call you if I'm working late love you**

**Text from Elizabeth M to Peyton**

**OK honey love you too**

**End of text**

《Peyton》After I text my mom I put my phone in my pocket and then continue walking to the Hospital counselors office when I get there I knock on the door when I hear Laurel say come in I walk in

《Laurel》Hi Dr. Meyer what can I do for you today?

《Peyton》I have this patient she's 15 her name is Daisy she had just had a baby 2 days ago and she's having a hard time with a decision she has to make she don't know if she wants to keep the baby and raise it herself or give it up for adoption she just wants the best for the baby

《Laurel》OK I'll talk to her let's go I get up and walk with Dr. Meyer to Daisy's room


	11. (11) (EDITED)

**Chapter 11**

《Peyton》Well Laurel and I made it to Daisy's room so Daisy can talk to Laurel about her options regarding the baby I knock on the door we hear a soft come in so I open the door and Laurel and I walk into the room hey Daisy this is Laurel, where are your parents?

《Daisy》I called them but they are not coming and hi Laurel as you must already know I had a baby 2 days ago and I'm 15 I don't know if I can take care of a baby at my age I just want what's best for the baby can you help me with this please?

《Laurel》I understand and I can definitely help you but at the end of this it will be your decision and your decision alone but I can give you 2 options about adoption . Option 1 you can have an open adoption where you can be involved in the baby's life or option 2 you can have a closed adoption were you will give the baby to the adoptive parents and you won't have any involvement in the baby's life

《Daisy》So if I pick option 2 I just give the baby to the adoptive parents and walk away?

《Laurel》Yeah

《Daisy》And option one I can give the baby to the adoptive parents but I also can be involved in the baby's life?

《Laurel》Again yeah I'll leave you to think about it for a bit I go to get up but I'm stopped by Daisy what's wrong Daisy?

《Daisy》I don't need time to think about it I already know what I want to do I want to give my baby a better life then I can give her I want to give her up for adoption

《Laurel》OK do you want to be involved in the adoption?

《Daisy》I love the baby but no I don't want to know anything about the adoptive parents I just want my baby to have a better life then I can give her

《Laurel》Are you sure that's what you want?

《Daisy》Actually no I want to know who the adoptive parents or parent is and then I'll give the baby to whoever I choose and then I'll walk away and if a baby wants to find me when she turns 18 it's up to her and her adoptive parents

《Laurel》OK I'll set up interviews for in a few days, have a good day Daisy I get up and head back to my office

《Peyton》As Laurel and Daisy were talking I left the room to attend to the rest of my patients once all 7 of my patients were attended to I head to my office to get my things and head home for the day because the night shift doctors are coming on for their shifts well I'm heading home Jackie I'll see you tomorrow she just nods and I head out to my car about 10 minutes after I head to my car I see Jackie run out the door and up to my car, Jackie what's wrong?

《Jackie》Dr. Meyer if I don't get this out now I never will

《Peyton》Get what out Jackie what's wrong?

《Jackie》Dr. Meyer I have had a crush on you since the day I started working here he just sits there not moving or not saying anything so I say no you know what forget it I knew saying anything to you about my feelings for you was a mistake I was about to walk back into the hospital when I heard a car door open and close and someone grab my arms when I look up I find Dr. Meyer what, what are you doing?

《Peyton》You have had a crush on me since the day you started working here?

《Jackie》Yes Dr. Meyer I have I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I'll just be going I pull away from him and head into the hospital to finish the rest of my shift once I get to the front desk I sit down and silently cry and think I'm never going to get a man like him

《Peyton》What the hell Jackie has had a crush on me since the day she started working at the hospital wow I didn't know what am I going to do I get back in my car and drive home all the while thinking about what Jackie just said to me once I get home I get out of my car and go into my house to find the girls and my mom on the couch having some more cuddle time I smile and take a picture of them and my mom and my daughters say

《Elizabeth M, Taylor, Kaley and Bailey》Seriously?

《Peyton》Yeah seriously, mom this is for taking a picture of me and the girls having cuddle time this morning before I left for work and they were sleeping on me

《Elizabeth M》Oh come on it was adorable so anyway how was work?

《Peyton》It was alright I had a 15 year old female patient today she just had a baby 2 days ago and she knows that she can't provide for the baby so she's giving the baby girl up for adoption then the rest of my day was just as normal as always, oh I have a picture of the baby on my phone I show my mom and the girls the picture I watch as my mom and the girls are looking at the picture and I see my mom tearing up, mom are you OK?

《Elizabeth M》What yeah yeah I'm OK she's an adorable little baby I send the picture over to my phone so I can show Robert when I get home then I hand Peyton back his phone well girls now that your daddy is home I'm going to get going I love you all so much I get up and Peyton walks me to the door I look at him and he says

《Peyton》Mom are you really OK?

《Elizabeth M》Oh Peyton honey I'm fine

《Peyton》Oh really because I seen you crying when you looked at the picture of that baby and I heard your phone go off 5 minutes before you gave me my phone back you sent yourself that picture didn't you?

《Elizabeth M》Alright yeah I did

《Peyton》Mom I know what your doing you want to adopt that baby don't you?

《Elizabeth M》Yeah I do but I want to talk to your dad about it first I'm going to go now I love you all bye I walk out the door and head to my car and drive home with that precious little baby's face on my mind I want to adopt her so bad I just hope Robert does too I make it home and walk in the door, Robert I'm home Robert you home?

《Robert》I was in my home office when I heard my beautiful wife calling for me so I get up from my desk chair and walk out to greet her I walk over to her and kiss her, hi honey how are our grandbabies?

《Elizabeth M》They are great they roped me into playing dress up and then we had cuddle time, oh and speaking of babies there's something I want to ask you

《Robert》Honey you know you can ask me anything, what's going on honey?

《Elizabeth M》How would you feel about adoption?

《Robert》What what do you mean adoption?

《Elizabeth M》I pull out my cell phone so I can show Robert the picture of the baby girl now I know your probably going to say no but before you say no I want you to look at this picture and think about adoption I hand Robert over my phone and he looks at the picture of the baby

《Robert》Elizabeth just handed me her phone with a picture of the most beautiful little baby, how old is this baby?

《Elizabeth M》Peyton told me she's 2 days old the birth mother is a 15 year old girl that knows she can't give the baby what she needs and deserves so she's being put up for adoption I watch Robert as he is just staring at the picture Robert honey what are you thinking?

《Robert》I'm thinking that we should be the parents to this precious little girl call Peyton up and see if we can get an interview with the biological mother

《Elizabeth M》Oh my god are you serious?

《Robert》Yeah I am

Elizabeth M》When Robert said he wanted to be the parents to this baby I got so excited that I hugged him I love you so much I get up and go call Peyton

**Phone call (Elizabeth M and Peyton)**

**《Peyton》Hello mom what can I do for you?**

**《Elizabeth M》Hi honey I showed your father the picture of that baby and I told him everything about the baby that I know anyway I told him that the biological mother is a 15 year old girl and that the biological mother can't give the baby what she deserves so your dad said to me that he wants us to be the parents of that little baby so he told me to call you to see if we can set up an interview with the biological mother**

**《Peyton》Well I don't work tomorrow but we can go to the hospital for the interview and we'll take the girls with us just meet me and the girls at the hospital at 2 o'clock OK?**

**《Elizabeth M》OK thank you honey I love you and tell the girls grandma and grandpa love them**

**《Peyton》I will and I love you too bye**

**End of call**


	12. (12) (EDITED)

**Chapter 12**

《Peyton》Well today is Friday I have the day off but I'm going in to see if I can get my parents the interview with the biological mother of that little baby girl I have to take my daughters with me right now I'm just sitting with my daughters in the living room watching cartoons on Netflix, hey girls we are going to be leaving at 1 o'clock to get down to the hospital before grandma and grandpa so I can see about that interview with somebody for grandma and grandpa OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK but what's the interview for?

《Peyton》To see if grandma and grandpa can adopt a baby from one of daddy's patients at the hospital

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But don't that patient want to be a mommy?

《Peyton》It's not that she didn't want to be a mommy it's that she can't be a mommy you see the mommy of the baby is only 15 and she can't provide for what the baby needs

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh so that's why grandma and grandpa are going to adopt that baby?

《Peyton》They are going to try that's why we are going to have an interview with the birth mommy today, as I was sitting here watching cartoons with the girls I got a text from Rowan it says

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Hi Peyton I can't wait for our date tomorrow I hope we are still on for the date**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Yeah we are totally still on for the date tomorrow and I can't wait either any place in particular you want to go?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**No not really I'll go anywhere you want to take me**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**OK, this might sound weird but I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met when I came and picked up my daughters**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**No it's not weird it's actually flattering because I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met either**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Now I definitely can't wait for the date well I'll let you go and I'll see you tomorrow**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**OK see you tomorrow**

**End of text**

《Peyton》Oh my god why the hell did I just tell her that I haven't even went on a date with her yet and I basically just told her that I haven't stop thinking about her since the day I picked up the girls at the Blanchard Family social Services/adoption agency I look at the time and it's time to go to the hospital so I can see if I can get my parents the interview girls come on we have to go I get the girls in the car and drive to the hospital once I get to the hospital I get the girls out of the car and head into the hospital and smile at Jackie hi Jackie how are you?

《Jackie》Dr. Meyer what are you doing here on your day off and who are these little cuties?

《Peyton》I'm here to see about getting my parents an interview with the birth mother of the little baby girl that's been put up for adoption and these are my daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey girls say hi to daddy's friend Jackie

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi Jackie nice to meet you

《Jackie》Hi girls nice to meet you too, oh and Peyton Laurel is in her office you can go see her

《Peyton》Thanks Jackie come on girls I take my daughters and head down to Laurel's office and knock and wait for a response once I get a response we walk into the office hey Laurel

《Laurel》Hey Dr. Meyer what can I do for you?

《Peyton》Um yeah I was wondering if you could possibly ask the biological mother of that little baby if she's willing to do an interview today at 2 o'clock regarding the adoption of that little baby

《Laurel》Sure are you wanting to adopt the baby?

《Peyton》No the interview is actually not for me it's for my mother and father they are wanting to adopt the baby

《Laurel》I was actually going down to Daisy's room to talk to her now

《Peyton》Wait what she's still here?

《Laurel》Yeah she wanted to stay until she found some one to adopt the baby but I also think it has to do with not being able to face her parents, well you go wait for your parents and I'll go talk to Daisy I walk to Daisy's room, hey Daisy I have a couple coming into the hospital for an interview with you about the baby

《Daisy》OK thank you Laurel do I know them?

《Laurel》No but they have 3 sons and one works here in this hospital actually this is his hospital

《Daisy》Dr. Meyer he wants to adopt my baby

《Laurel》No actually his parents do and if they are as nice as Dr. Meyer is then this precious little baby is in good hands

《Peyton》I take the girls on a little walk around outside the hospital while I'm waiting for my parents after a while they pull up and the girls get excited and start jumping up and down saying

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy look grandma and grandpa are here can we go say hi can we please?

《Peyton》Just wait until they get to us I don't want you 3 in the road OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we wait until grandma and grandpa get to us once they get to us we run to them and hug them we were waiting for you oh and daddy got you that interview so let's go let's go we all walk into the hospital and daddy takes all of us to the room where grandma and grandpa are having the interview once we get there we see the same lady that daddy was talking to we think her name was Laurel and we see another lady laying in a bed and then we hear a baby crying we walk over to the crying baby and look at her she's a beautiful baby daddy look at the baby isn't she beautiful?

《Peyton》Yeah she is a beautiful baby, Daisy these are my parents this is Elizabeth and Robert Meyer and they are here to have an interview with you about possibly adopting your baby

《Daisy》Hi Mr. and Mrs. Meyer I'm Daisy I'm 15 and I can't provide for this little baby's needs and I'm looking for good parents that can provide for her needs so tell me a little about yourselves

《Elizabeth M》I'll go first my name is Elizabeth Meyer I'm a stay at home mother I have 3 sons Cole and Dillon who are my oldest sons and Peyton my youngest son but you know him as Dr. Meyer

《Daisy》So your a stay at home mother so you'll be with the baby everyday?

《Elizabeth M》Yes I will

《Daisy》OK what about you Mr Meyer?

《Robert》Well as my wife said I have 3 sons Cole Dillon and Peyton I work as a lawyer I actually run my own Law Firm and I know my wife and I can most definitely provide for this little girl, we'll leave and let you think about it, come on Elizabeth let this young lady think about what we just said to her we were about to leave when Daisy stopped us

《Daisy》Please don't go I have already decided that you 2 are really suitable parents for my baby take care of her raise her to be the most confident little girl that I know she is and I know that you will provide everything for this baby that I could never provide her I look at Laurel is there anything I have to sign in order for them do officially adopt the baby?

《Laurel》Yes there is you see my husband is a lawyer and a judge to so I called him up last night before I went home he was still working so I asked him to draw up adoption papers and of course he asked me what the adoption papers were for and I said they are for a patient at the hospital she's putting her baby up for adoption so I got the papers right here if you want to sign them all of you have to sign them except for you Dr. Meyer you don't have to just Daisy Mr. and Mrs. Meyer I take out the papers and a pen for them to sign the papers once they are signed, thank you I'll just take these to my husband he is actually here in the hospital right now I'll just go give these to him and he can look them over and give his final word I leave the room to find my husband once I find him I give him the papers and he reads them and gives them the final approval so what do you think?

《Adam》They are approved tell them congratulations they've got a baby girl

《Laurel》Thank you honey

《Adam》Your welcome honey well I got to go I kiss her and head out of the hospital and head back to work

《Laurel》Once Adam left I head back to Daisy's room and give Mr. and Mrs. Meyer the good news


	13. (13) (EDITED)

**Chapter 13**

《Laurel》I make it to Daisy's room and walk in and see that Mr. and Mrs. Meyer are bonding with the baby sorry to interrupt your bonding time but I have good news

《Elizabeth M and Robert》It's OK what's the good news?

《Laurel》Well Mr. and Mrs. Meyer I'm pleased to inform you that the adoption papers have been looked at and have been approved you both are the proud parents of this baby girl congratulations

《Elizabeth M and Robert》Really thank you so much, we look at Daisy, Daisy you know this doesn't have to be a cut and dry adoption you can still be involved in this precious little baby girls life

《Daisy》I look at Laurel and then I look at Mr. and Mrs. Meyer thanks but no I think it's for the best that we leave it as a cut and dry adoption she's your baby now what are you going to name her?

《Elizabeth M》Robert and I look at each other and then back at Daisy and I say if it's OK with you we were thinking about naming the baby after you after all your a strong and confident woman that loves this little girls so much you're giving her up for adoption to really loving parents

《Daisy》That's really sweet and I know you'll be amazing parents to this little girl, I look at Mr. and Mrs. Meyer and smile knowing I made the right choice

《Peyton》I smile and take the girls and walk up to my parents and my new baby sister hey mom can I hold her?

《Elizabeth M》Oh sure honey I hand the baby over to Peyton and once I see him holding his new baby sister in his arms I smile and I hear my granddaughters say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy can we see the baby please?

《Peyton》Sure I kneel down so the girls can see the baby, isn't she beautiful girls this is your new auntie her name is Daisy can you say hi and give her a kiss?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi auntie Daisy we give our new auntie a kiss and she makes a baby noise and starts to cry we look at our daddy, daddy I don't think our auntie Daisy likes us

《Peyton》Oh no girls she loves you she probably just needs to be fed or changed I stand back up and hand my new baby sister over to my mom

《Elizabeth M》Hi baby girl are you hungry do you need a diaper change I check her diaper and she's dry so I give her a bottle oh there you go you just wanted a bottle I smile down at the baby while she eats and think that I'm the proud mommy of this little girl I look over at Robert and I see that he's already looking at the baby, isn't she beautiful Robert?

《Robert》Yeah she is now we got 4 kids 3 amazing boys and this little pumpkin I'll be right back I'm going to call Dillon and Cole they don't even know that we were planning to adopt, I walk out of the room to call Dillon and Cole but as I'm in the hallway I'm thinking can I do this can I be a father to another baby I mean the midnight feedings the midnight diaper changes the teething I don't know if I can do this I love my wife I love my son's and I love that baby girl but I don't know if I can be a daddy again, I call Dillon and Cole

**Phone call (Robert Dillon and Cole)**

**《Dillon and Cole》Hey dad**

**《Robert》Hey boys can you come to the hospital I want you to meet your new baby sister**

**《Cole and Dillon》Wait what new baby sister we didn't even know mom was pregnant**

**《Robert》No your mother wasn't pregnant we adopted a baby girl now please come meet your baby sister**

**《Dillon and Cole》OK we are on our way**

**《Robert》OK see you soon**

**End of call**

《Robert》I just got off the phone with Dillon and Cole and they are coming I walk back to the room where my family is and I see Elizabeth holding the baby I walk up to Elizabeth and smile at her Cole and Dillon are coming they will be here soon I look at Laurel when can we take this little one home with us?

《Laurel》Well as soon as the doctor gets here and checks the baby out then you can take her home

《Elizabeth M》Well who was the doctor on call when Daisy had the baby?

《Laurel》That was Dr. Halliwell I'll go page her right now I walk out of the room to try and find Dr. Halliwell when I heard Dr. Meyer calling my name so I turn around and face him hey what's going on did the biological mother of the baby change her mind?

《Peyton》Oh no no it's not that I just wanted to tell you that if your looking for Dr. Halliwell she might be in the doctor's lounge with Dr. Gettlemen I caught them in there making out

《Laurel》OK thanks Dr. Meyer I walk to the doctor's lounge to see if Dr. Halliwell is there and when I walk in sure enough she's in there making out with Dr. Gettlemen you know people come in here to take their brakes I don't think they want to come in here to see you 2 getting it on in here the next time I catch you 2 getting it on in here I'll be taking it up with the hospital bored

《Dr. Halliwell and Dr. Gettlemen》Yes Laurel it won't happen again

《Laurel》Good now Dr. Halliwell I need to speak to you please Dr. Gettlemen get back to work

《Dr. Gettlemen》Yes ma'am I look at Tina I'll see you later I give Tina a quick kiss and head off to finish my shift

《Dr. Halliwell》Laurel what can I do for you?

《Laurel》I was wondering if you could come to Daisy's room and check on the baby before the baby goes home with her adoptive parents today?

《Dr. Halliwell》OK Laurel and I walk to Daisy's room so I can check on the baby and see if she's ready to go home with her new parents when we get there I see a room full of people I introduce myself and begin the work up on the baby


	14. (14) (EDITED)

**Chapter 14**

《Dr. Halliwell》Well I just got done with the check up on the baby and I hand the baby off to her adoptive parents, so what's this little ones name?

《Elizabeth M》Daisy Olivia Meyer

《Dr. Halliwell》Well that's a beautiful name, well she's perfectly healthy and a happy little baby, I walk over to the bed where Daisy is and check on her well Daisy you are free to go home I'll go get the discharge papers for you to sign and then you can go home I walk out of the room to get the discharge papers when I have them I take them back to the room here you go

《Daisy》Thank you I sign the discharge papers and then hand them back and then pack up and get ready to go home, I hope my parents won't be that mad at me as I'm packing to leave the hospital I look at the Meyer family and I smile take care of her OK?

《Elizabeth M and Robert》We will hey you know we can still have this as an open adoption you can still have a part in her life

《Daisy》You know what I have thought about it while we were waiting for Dr. Halliwell and I would love to if that OK with you

《Elizabeth M and Robert》That's definitely OK with us here's our phone number call and we can set up a time and day where you can come over and see her

《Daisy》I take the paper from them and put it in my purse then I grab my things and head out of the room and head out of the hospital and head home

**With the Meyer family still in the hospital**

《Taylor》Daddy can I hold the baby please?

《Kaley》Me too?

《Bailey》me three?

《Peyton》I laugh OK OK you little monkeys you can all hold the baby one at a time Taylor gets to hold her first then Kaley and lastly Bailey, so Taylor sit in the chair she does as I ask and then I carefully put the baby in her arms and help her hold the baby

《Taylor》Daddy she's beautiful hi auntie Daisy I'm your niece Taylor and I love you so much I was holding her and she started squirming in my arms daddy she's squirming I think she wants to be picked up now I watch as my daddy takes the baby from me and I hop off the chair so Kaley can sit where I was so she can have a turn holding our baby aunt

《Kaley》I sit in the same chair that Taylor was in for my turn once my daddy places the baby in my arms I smile down at her hi baby auntie I'm your other niece my name is Kaley and I love you look daddy look she's holding my finger but then she starts crying a bit so my daddy takes her from me and I get up off the chair so that Bailey can hold the baby next

《Bailey》It's my turn to hold my baby aunt now I climb on the chair and sit there and my daddy puts the baby in my arms I look down at the baby hi auntie I'm your niece Bailey and I love you so much I can't wait until you grow up so me and your other 2 nieces can play together and we can dress up my daddy your brother in pretty girl clothes, as I said that I seen aunt Daisy smile I laugh yeah you like that huh? I look at my daddy, daddy I got aunt Daisy smiling but then she farted and started crying so daddy took the baby and handed her back to grandma and grandpa

《Elizabeth M》Well let's head home we all head out of the hospital to the parking lot Robert and I head to our car with our new baby girl and I put her in the car seat as I was about to get in the car Peyton and the girls along with Cole and Dillon came over to the car and Peyton said

《Peyton》Hey why don't you all come over to my house for a bit?

《Elizabeth M Robert Cole and Dillon》Yeah that would be great we'll meet you there

《Peyton》Perfect I take the girls to the car and get them in and then get in myself and drive home as I'm driving I look in the rear view mirror and see that the girls are a sleep I smile to myself just like every time I have them in the car they fall asleep when I pull into the driveway of my house I see that my mom, dad, my new baby sister and Cole and Dillon are already there hey guys, Cole, Dillon can you come help get the girls in the house they fell asleep on the way home

《Cole and Dillon》Sure

《Cole, Dillon and Peyton》Come on girls we pick them up out of the car and they wine a little bit it's OK girls it's OK we know come on let's go in the house

《Peyton》My brothers and I walk to the door and I pull out my keys and unlock the door and we all head in the house, we'll be back Cole, Dillon and myself take the girls up to their room and put them in their beds we kiss their heads and head out of there room and go back downstairs when we get downstairs we see that Daisy is awake and in my dad's arms I smile how are you doing dad you feel like a dad again?

《Robert》Yeah I do and the good thing about adopting is I don't have to see your mother in pain, as I'm talking to my boys I hear baby noises coming from Daisy so I look down at her what nobody paying attention to you huh you feeling left out?

《Peyton》You know Genevieve called me the other day asking me to meet up with her to talk about the girls which I don't know why she hasn't seen the girls since she left me in the girls two days after we brought them home from the hospital I have been both mommy and daddy to my little angels since Genevieve decided she didn't want to be a mommy anymore and walked out of my daughters lives

《Elizabeth M, Robert, Cole and Dillon》So what are you going to do?

《Peyton》I'm going to meet up with her but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of walking back into mine and my daughters lives just so she can walk back out again I loved her once but the day she left me and my girls was the day I hated her if she thinks that she can come back into mine and my daughters lives like nothing happened she's got another thing coming, you know the girls asked me why they don't have a mommy and they asked me if it was because they weren't good girls

《Elizabeth M, Robert, Cole and Dillon》Oh god what did you say?

《Peyton》I just told them the truth that their mommy didn't want to be a mommy and it was absolutely nothing they did wrong for their mommy to leave, oh shit what's today?

《Elizabeth M》Friday why?

《Peyton》I have a date tomorrow night and Mom Dad you were supposed to watch the girls tomorrow night but now with baby Daisy it's going to be hard to watch 3, 2 and a half year olds and a baby that's okay I'll just cancel with her and tell her something came up

《Cole》No Peyton this is your first date in 2 and a half years you deserve to have this date I'll watch the girls for you

《Peyton》Are you sure?

《Cole》Yeah I'm sure

《Peyton》I look at Cole OK well good luck because they like to play dress up and they will rope you into playing dress up

《Cole》I don't mind I'll do anything for my nieces

(Peyton) Including cuddle time?

《Cole》Yeah including cuddle time

《Elizabeth M》Peyton just for the record I could have watched the girls and baby Daisy at the same time and don't worry I'm not offended

《Peyton》I know mom


	15. (15) (EDITED)

**Chapter 15**

**Upstairs in the girls room**

《Genevieve》I'm in my daughters room sitting in the rocking chair watching them sleep then I get up and walk over to their beds and sit there and start singing and when I was singing they woke up and I smiled at them, hi girls I'm your mommy they look confused and they said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》No your not our daddy said that our mommy didn't want to be a mommy so she left so no you are not our mommy we get up out of our beds and run downstairs to our daddy, daddy, daddy?

《Peyton》I was in the living room talking with my parents and brothers when the girls came running downstairs in a panic whoa whoa whoa girls what's wrong?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》There is someone in our room she says she's our mommy

《Peyton》What OK you 3 stay here with grandma and grandpa and your uncle's while I go upstairs and check who it is they nod and I run upstairs to the girls room and just as the girls said there sitting in the rocking chair is none other then Genevieve, what the hell are you doing here Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I came to see our daughters

《Peyton》Well that's funny because last time I checked you left them 2 days after we brought them home from the hospital you didn't want to be a mother and there is no way in hell I'm letting you come back into their lives just so you can walk back out on them when you don't want to be a mother anymore being a parent is a full time job not just when you feel like being a god damn mother I want you to get the hell out of my house and don't come back

《Genevieve》Actually Peyton the last time I checked this house my parents paid for so if anything I stay you leave

《Peyton》No this is not the house that your parents paid for I was evicted from that house and I had to move in with my parents until I got enough money to buy this place it took me two months to find this place, but enough about that how in the hell did you get here and how did you know where I lived?

《Genevieve》I had someone follow you and get me your address and as for how I got in here I picked the front door lock and then when I was in I locked the door and I came upstairs to find the girls room and it was easy to find the girls room so I went in and looked around until I heard the front door so I hid in the closet then I saw you and your brothers bring the girls in the room and put them in bed so when I knew they were asleep I came out of the closet and sat in the rocking chair and watch them sleep then I moved to the floor in front of their beds and sang to them but they woke up and seen me so I told them I was their mother and they told me that I was not their mother and they ran off down to you

《Peyton》I want you out of my house and out of mine and my daughters lives and a matter of fact I have those papers I want you to sign I want you to stay here don't move I'll be right back, I walk to my room and get the parental right termination papers and a pen and then I walk back to my daughters room when I walk in I see Genevieve sitting in the rocking chair I walk over to her here sign these I hand her the papers and I watch her look at them, just sign them

《Genevieve》There is no fucking way I'm signing these I'm not giving up my parental rights to those girls it will be a cold day in hell before I do that they are my daughters

《Peyton》No they are not your daughters I have been there for those girls since you left them they don't know you and they never will now sign the damn papers

《Genevieve》Fine I'll sign them but I just want you to know that I loved you and I love those girls I sign the papers and I hand them back to Peyton

《Peyton》Thank you now leave or I'll have my brothers throw you out I follow Genevieve out of the room and down the stairs and to the front door and I open the front door but she does not leave, what are you waiting for Genevieve go

《Genevieve》Can I just see my daughters one last time please and then I'll go I promise

《Peyton》They don't even know you and I don't want you scaring or confusing them more than they are so no go now she finally goes out the door I was about to close the door when she said

《Genevieve》Fine I'll go but I hope your prepared for a custody battle because I'm taking you to Court for custody of my daughters and I'll win

《Peyton》Oh really I don't think any judge in California will give you custody of my daughters because I have been raising them by myself for 2 and a half years so when I tell a judge that, I'm pretty sure the judge will rule in my favor so now I want you to leave or not only will my brothers throw you out I'll also call the cops and have you put in jail for trespassing on my property now leave, she finally leaves and I close the door I look at the girls and they look scared, hey girls what's wrong?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is that lady going to get custody of us?

《Peyton》I walk over to the couch and sit with the girls, girls I want you to listen to me she will never get custody of you she hasn't been in your lives for 2 and a half years there is no way in God's name that a judge is going to give her custody

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is that lady our mommy?

《Peyton》I look at my parents before I answer and they both nod for me to tell them, so I look back down at the girls yes girls that was your mother

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy we don't like her she didn't want to stay when we were babies so no she's not our mommy

《Peyton》I love you girls so much I pull them in for a hug

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love you too

《Peyton》I look at my parents and brothers do you guys want to stay for supper?

《Elizabeth M, Robert, Cole and Dillon》Sure

《Peyton》OK pizza sound good?

《Elizabeth M, Robert, Cole, Dillon, Taylor, Kaley and Bailey》 Yeah

《Peyton》OK I walk away to order the pizza they said it will be here in 20 minutes I walk back to my family and wait for the pizza


	16. (16) (EDITED)

**Chapter 16**

《Peyton》We finished our supper an hour ago my parents, my brothers, the girls and I are in the living room the girls haven't left my side since Genevieve was here and if I'm being honest I don't blame them I mean they don't know her she's a stranger to them and I know for damn sure that I'm not letting Genevieve take my children away from me, I look at my dad, dad what am I going to do what if she wins custody and I lose my daughters?

《Robert》You are not going to lose your daughters, we heard you and Genevieve talking up in the girls room and like you said to her you have been raising these girls since they were 2 days old you got Genevieve to sign the papers right?

《Peyton》Yeah but she still wants to take me to court for the girls I can't and I won't put my daughters through that dad

《Robert》You won't have to give me the papers, he hands me the papers and I look at the time and I still have enough time to go talk to a judge I get up and grab my jacket then I look at Elizabeth honey do you want me to drop you off at home with the baby before I go talk to the judge or do you want to wait until I get back then I'll get you and the baby and then we'll go home?

《Elizabeth M》I'll wait here until you get back Robert leaves and I look at Peyton you know your father is a good lawyer and if this does go to court you know the family will be there on your side the whole time

《Peyton》They are only 2 and a half years old mom they don't know Genevieve if she gets custody of them they are going to be so sad and screaming and crying for me and they like waking me up at 6:30 in the morning I feel that Genevieve might do something to them if they wake her up at 6:30 in the morning and I really don't want to get that call that my daughters were hurt by Genevieve

《Elizabeth M》You won't get that call because they are not going anywhere your dad will make sure of it

《Cole and Dillon》Peyton mom's right you know dad is a good lawyer you know that

《Peyton》I know, why couldn't I have just found a woman that would have stayed in the girls lives, you know what the girl that I'm going out with Saturday had already met the girls you remember that freak storm we had?

《Cole, Dillon and Elizabeth》Yeah?

《Peyton》Well they ended up at the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency when that storm hit and I think she likes them and I know they like her

《Elizabeth M》That's great honey do you like this woman?

《Peyton》Yeah I do, her and I have been texting she seems like everything I want in a woman she's nice and kind she's beautiful and oh her smile that smile is going to haunt my dreams forever

《Elizabeth M》Aww my baby boy is in love

《Peyton》I smile and look down at the girls and they are asleep cuddled up to me well the girls are asleep Cole Dillon would you help me take them up to bed?

《Cole and Dillon》Sure we help Peyton take the girls up to their room and put them into their beds then Peyton makes sure the window is locked and we head out of the room and go downstairs

**With Robert**

《Robert》I just got to the courthouse to talk to the judge about the well being of my granddaughters I knock on the judge's Chambers door and walk in when I hear him say come in hi judge Harold I want to talk to you about the well being of my granddaughters you see my son Peyton has 3 little girls with this woman name Genevieve she left the 3 girls when they were 2 days old and my son Peyton has been raising them ever since and just today his ex-girlfriend broke into his house try to see his daughters now he had his ex sign parental termination papers because she hasn't been in their lives she signed them but now she's threatening to take my son Peyton to court

《Judge Harold》Let me see those papers Robert hands me the papers I read them and hand them back to him they are signed she hasn't been in his daughters lives there is no need for a court custody battle he is the legal parent his girlfriend is the one that walked out he was left to raise his daughters on his own so there's no need for a court date or court custody battle because he's got full legal and sold custody of his children she signed over her parental rights so now she has no rights to those girls

《Robert》Thank you judge Harold but what about if the ex girlfriend tries to contact them again?

《Judge Harold》Then you get your son to call the cops and she'll be arrested

《Robert》Thank you judge Harold I shake his hand and then head back to Peyton's when I get there I open the door I see Elizabeth asleep on the couch and Peyton in the chair holding my baby girl, hi Peyton

《Peyton》I look up at my dad hi dad so do I have to go to court with Genevieve?

《Robert》Nope I showed the judge the papers and I told him that they have been signed by Genevieve and I told him that Genevieve has not been in the girls lives since they were 2 days old and I told him that you have been raising the girls since they were 2 days old by yourself and the judge told me that there is no need for a court custody battle and I told the judge about Genevieve breaking into the house to see the girls and he told me if she ever did that again for you to call the cops and have her arrested for trespassing

《Peyton》Oh my god I don't have to go to court Genevieve is out of our lives thank you so much dad

《Robert》No problem son now give me my baby girl I take the baby from Peyton and go to wake Elizabeth up Elizabeth honey I'm back it's time to head home now she stirs awake hi beautiful come on let's go home we say bye to Peyton and head home when we get home Elizabeth and I get the baby out of the car and we take her up to the Nursery and put her in her crib then Elizabeth grabs the baby monitor and we head to bed ourselves


	17. (17) (EDITED)

**Chapter 17**

《Peyton》The girls woke me up at 6:30 A.M again and right now we are having breakfast I look at the girls hey girls they look at me with eggs all over their faces I couldn't help but smile and take a picture of them

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy?

《Peyton》Tonight your uncle Cole is going to watch you while I go out on a date OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But we thought grandma and grandpa were watching us?

《Peyton》Grandma and grandpa were going to but they have baby Daisy so your uncle Cole volunteered to watch you tonight

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is uncle Cole going to play dress up with us and do cuddle time with us like you do?

《Peyton》If you ask him I'm sure he will now are you done your breakfast?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah thank you that was so good daddy, we wait until daddy is done wiping us off once he's done we get down from the table and run to the playroom to play but we get stopped by our daddy

《Peyton》Were are you going girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》To the playroom to play and yes we know if we make a mess clean it up

《Peyton》I smile at them that's my girls go, go play daddy will come play with you once I'm done cleaning I thought they were still in the kitchen but when I looked I was alone in the kitchen oh OK I'm alone I was cleaning when my cell phone went off and it was my father so I answered it

**Phone call (Peyton and Robert)**

**《Peyton》Hey dad what's up?**

**《Robert》I think the baby is sick or something I was in her Nursery with her this morning and she was coughing I was feeding her and right after she was done she threw it all up and she's burning up I don't know what to do**

**《Peyton》OK I'm coming I'll be right there**

**《Robert》OK thank you bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Girls come on we have to go to grandma and grandpa's auntie Daisy is sick and grandpa wants daddy to take a look at her I hear them run down the hall grab your jackets and shoes they put on their jackets and shoes and we head out to the car and head to my parents house once we get there we get out and head in the house when we get in the house I see my dad with a very cranky baby I walk over to my dad and take the baby from him, hey baby sis what's wrong huh? Let's check you out, I check out my baby sis and she's crying I'm almost done baby sis there you go all done I look at my dad she just has a common flu I wright out a prescription for an antibiotic I hand it to my dad here get this filled and give her the medication twice a day and if it hasn't gone away then call me and we'll take her to the hospital

《Robert》Thank you son can you watch your sister while I run out and get the medication for your sister, your mother when out with a friend of her's I'll be right back I head out the door to the Pharmacy

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》I'm at work until about 4:30 P.M then I go home and get ready for my date with Peyton right now there don't seem to be any missing kids so I'm just sorting through the mail and I came acrossed a letter I open it and it's a letter from Timmy and Tommy the 2 little boys Carmen Sabrina and I helped and the letter said

**The letter**

**Hi Rowan Sabrina and Carmen:**

**We just want to thank you for finding our grandma and grandpa we have a better life with them they are so nice and loving they have took us to places that our mother has never took us to, we get delicious meals everyday they treat us better then our mother ever did we are much happier with are grandparents we don't get sick anymore from the smell of the drugs that our mother has been doing we are now in school and thriving in everything we have been doing in school we love our life now and that's all thanks to you 3**

**From Tommy and Timmy**

《Rowan》That's great that Timmy and Tommy are doing better that is why I started the B.F.S.S.A.A to help the kids that need help when I heard the bell over the door and I look up and see Carmen and Sabrina hi guys look at what we got in the mail they walk over to me and I show them the letter from Timmy and Tommy they read it they have big smiles on their faces when they are done they put the letter back in the envelope

《Carmen and Sabrina》That's great they are doing a lot better now, hey are you excited for your date tonight?

《Rowan》I smile oh yeah you have no idea I'm so excited oh I'll be leaving at 4:30PM so I can go home and get ready

《Carmen and Sabrina》We are happy for you, we look around the place and it's practically empty so we look back at Rowan hey it seems like a slow day today why don't you take the rest of the day off we'll take over

《Rowan》No I can't let you do that for me

《Carmen and Sabrina》We insist go home and get some rest before your date tonight, we watch as Rowan grabs her bag and jacket and head to the door, oh and Rowan we want details lots and lots of details

《Rowan》I laugh you got it bye I head out to my car and head home once I get home I head up to my room I look at the time and it's only 12 o'clock I guess I can sleep for a couple hours I set my alarm for 4 o'clock that will give me plenty of time to get ready for my date

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I was just sitting on the couch in my parents house holding my baby sister and my daughters are sitting with me when the door opens and in walks my mom

《Elizabeth M》Peyton Honey what are you and my grandbabies doing here?

(Peyton) Baby sis is sick she has the flu I prescribed medication for her dad just went out to get it and he asked me to watch the baby I look down at my baby sis hi sis look mommy is home you want to see mommy I hand Daisy to my mom there you go I look at the time and it's 5 o'clock well I have to get going come on girls let's go as the girls and I are heading out the door I turn around oh mom remind dad that the medication that I prescribed for Daisy has to be given to her twice a day then I turn back around and see my dad coming up the driveway, mom has the baby now I have to go home to get ready for my date tonight


	18. (18) (EDITED)

**Chapter 18**

《Peyton》Its now 5:30PM I just got done feeding the girls right now they are in the playroom playing while I get dressed for my date once I'm done getting dressed I head downstairs to the playroom to check on the girls when I get to the playroom I see the cutest thing the girls are dressing each other up I take my phone out and walk over to where I can get a better View without them seeing me I take a picture of them when I'm done taking the picture the girls look at me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy do we look pretty?

《Peyton》You look beautiful girls but where are you going all dolled up?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》On a date we watch as our daddy's eyes go wide and we laugh

《Peyton》Your going on a date with who?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Uncle Cole

《Peyton》Oh is that right you little monkeys?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep

《Peyton》Well I think you'll have to ask uncle Cole that but I will leave some money for uncle Cole to take you girls out for ice cream

《Peyton》Yay ice cream, daddy do you have to work tomorrow?

《Peyton》Nope and I took Monday off to, do you girls still want to go to the preschool interview on Monday?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at each other and then back at our daddy, yeah but what if we don't like preschool?

《Peyton》I'm sure you'll love it but when we talk to your teacher I'll give her a list of people that can pick you up from school OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah babies?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Do you think miss Aria is going to be our teacher in preschool?

《Peyton》I'm not sure babies but I'm sure they'll be as nice as miss Aria is

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We hope so as we were playing and talking with our daddy there was a knock on the door so us 3 got up and ran to the door with our daddy right behind us telling us not to open the door that he will open the door once our daddy opens the door we see who's at the door and it's uncle Cole

《Peyton》Cole what are you doing here so early it's only 6 o'clock well come on in the girls and I move out of the way to let Cole in

《Cole》I know I'm a half an hour early but I said to myself hey I want to visit my brother before he has to go on his date so here I am, I look at my nieces and they are all dressed up aww don't you 3 look beautiful why are you 3 all dressed up?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We got a date too

《Cole》I look at my brother and mouth they have a date and he mouths a date with you so I Shake my head and smile then I look at the girls and say I'd love to be your date for tonight

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay, we run to our uncle Cole and hug him thank you uncle Cole

《Cole》No problem girls

《Peyton》Hey girls why don't you go play in the playroom while I talk to uncle Cole they nod and run into the playroom I turn to face Cole OK Cole I told the girls that you can take them out for ice cream so here's $40 I hand him the money and the girls bed time is at 9:30 P.M don't let them con you into letting them stay up past 9:30 P.M and one more thing they are VERY heard to say no to oh and the puppy dog eyes they will definitely try those on you try and stay strong, I know it's hard not to give the girls what they want but they have to learn that they can't get everything they want and they must clean up the toys in the playroom when they are done playing I look at the time and it's 6:46PM alright I'm going to head out, girls come give daddy a hug and kiss bye a few minutes later they come running out and give me a hug and kiss alright girls listen to uncle Cole and be good and when uncle Cole says that it's bedtime then it's bedtime OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we love you and have fun tonight bye

《Peyton》I will and I love you too bye I watch as the girls run back to the playroom well I'm gone bye

《Cole》Bye don't do what I wouldn't do

《Peyton》Shut up man, oh and the girls already had dinner have fun with them oh and they might rope you into playing dress up and they love cuddle time

《Cole》OK just go before your late

《Peyton》I'm going I'm going I get in the car and drive down a little way to Rowan's I get out of my car and walk up to the door and knock on the door and wait for Rowan to come and when she opened the door she looked breathtaking beautiful you look beautiful

《Rowan》Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, are you ready to go?

《Peyton》I take your hand in mine yeah let's go we head to my car and head to the restaurant when we get to the restaurant I park the car and get out and go over the passenger side and help Rowan out of the car she looks and the name of the restaurant and looks at me confused and says

《Rowan》Dill's?

《Peyton》I look at her and smile you'll love the food come on we walk into the restaurant we walk up to the hostess party of 2 under Peyton Meyer

《Jenny》Yes right this way Peyton

《Peyton》We follow Jenny to a table and I pull out Rowan's chair then I sit down right across from her then Jenny hands us our menus

《Jenny》Can I get you anything to drink?

《Rowan》I'll have a water please I watch as she writes it down then she turns to Peyton

《Jenny》And for you?

《Peyton》I'll have the same as my lovely date here

《Jenny》2 waters I'll be back with your drinks I walk away to get the drinks when I was in the kitchen I told Dillon that Peyton is here with a date then I got the waters then head back out to give them their waters but Dillon stopped me

《Dillon》OK can you get their food orders then I'll personally bring out their food myself

《Jenny》You got it Dillon I head out to give Peyton and his date their drinks here you go your drinks, what can I get you 2 to eat?

《Rowan》Can I have the chicken alfredo

《Jenny》OK and for you?

《Peyton》I'll have my usual please

《Jenny》You got it I walk back to the kitchen to place their orders here you go Dillon chicken alfredo for the lady and the usual for your brother

《Dillon》Got it thanks Jenny can you go tell them their food will be out soon and then you can tell Sage to work the floor then you can go on breake

《Jenny》Got it thanks Dillon I walk out and tell Peyton and his date their food will be out soon and then I go find Sage and tell her to work the floor then I go on my break

**With Rowan and Peyton**

《Rowan》So I'm still confused on why the restaurant is named Dill's, are you going to tell me or not I look at him and smile

《Peyton》I will when the food comes out oh I have something to show you I take my phone out of my pocket and go to the picture app and bring up the picture of the girls from this morning, this is the girls this morning with eggs on their faces

《Rowan》Oh my god that's the most adorable thing in the world, you know when they were at the B.F.S.S.A.A that day was a good day not that they were lost and needed to find their daddy but it was the day I met you hey I know that this might be pushing it but do you mind sending me that picture?

《Peyton》No it's not pushing it at all I'll send you the picture tonight when I get home oh and this one is going to make you laugh this picture my daughters took of me I show her the picture that my daughters took of me the day they dressed me up like a girl

《Rowan》Oh my god who did that to you?

《Peyton》My daughters they roped me into playing dress up with them I look up and I see my brother Dillon coming with our food

《Dillon》I walk up to Peyton's table and he's with a very beautiful girl hi guys here's your meal enjoy if you need anything my name is Dillon but people call me Dill I smile at them and walk back to the kitchen

《Rowan》Wait a minute did he just say his name is Dillon but people call him Dill and you seem to know each other and the restaurant is named Dill's, this is his restaurant, but that doesn't explain the reason how you know him, how do you know him anyway?

《Peyton》Dillon is my brother's name he's not my only brother though I have another brother his name is Cole, Cole is watching my girls right now


	19. (19) (EDITED)

**Chapter 19**

**Still on the date**

《Rowan》So tell me a bit about yourself?

《Peyton》What do you want to know?

《Rowan》Anything

《Peyton》Well I'm a doctor I have 3 daughters my ex girlfriend walked out on me and the girls when they were 2 days old when she walked out we were living together her parents paid for the house that my ex and I were living in so when she left me and the girls I was evicted from the house so I had to live with my parents until the girls were 2 and a half years old then I found the house I'm living in now but I have a confession to make the day you saw me on your street when I told you that I had a friend that lived on your street I lied it was the girls and I we live on the same street as you I'm sorry I lied to you that day

《Rowan》It's OK you actually saved me that day if you don't mind me asking who is your ex girlfriend?

《Peyton》No I don't mind her name is Genevieve Hannelius I thought she loved me but most importantly I thought she loved the girls what kind of mother that is supposed to love their kids just up and leave them when they are just 2 days old anyway what kind of mother just up and leaves their kids period, but now she wants to get to know the girls but I made short work of that I made her sign over her parental rights so now she has no rights to my daughters

《Rowan》Wow I'm so sorry but it's good that you made her sign over parental rights I think if a mother walks out of a child's life it's the parent that stayed job to look after their child and or children to have a say in weather they want the mother of the children or child in their lives

《Peyton》Exactly and I don't want her in my daughters lives if all she's going to do is walk right back out on them if it gets to hard for her to be a mother, I look up and when I do I see the one person I didn't expect to see tonight or ever again

《Rowan》Peyton hey what's wrong Peyton?

《Peyton》Huh what I'm sorry what were you saying?

《Rowan》Oh I asked what was wrong you were just staring off into space are you OK?

《Peyton》She's here

《Rowan》Who?

《Peyton》Genevieve, but let's just continue our date like she's not even here, so what do you do besides working at the B.F.S.S.A.A?

《Rowan》Well in my free time I like to hang out with family and friends and the reason I wanted to open my own family social services/adoption agency was because I love helping people, what about you tell me about yourself

《Peyton》Well in my free time I love spending time with my 3 daughters they are everything to me I just helped my parents adopt a baby girl she's actually sick right now she's got the flu right now so I prescribed her baby antibiotic she's adorable her name is Daisy, I know this might sound weird but this is the first date I've had in 2 and a half years when Genevieve walked out on me I just focused on taking care of my daughters

《Rowan》Oh wow, well this is my first date I've had in 4 years my ex boyfriend Jake he was very abusive physically and emotionally and he was always controlling he would always tell me how to dress and who I could and couldn't hang out with and or talk to when he left for "work" that's when I would sneak out and go see my family and my friends but one day he found out that I was out of the house and he beat me to the point that I blacked out but then when I came to Jake was gone so I knew the only way I was going to get any help was to call my friend Sabrina when I called her I told her what happen her and Corey came over right away and took me to the hospital

《Peyton》Oh my god I'm so sorry that happen to you, you deserve way better then some low life idiot like that guy, so he was beating you for 4 years?

《Rowan》Yeah it happen everyday for 4 years the first 3 years I was able to cover it up but by the 4th year I had, had enough I told him I was leaving him that's when he lost it and he beat me unconscious

《Peyton》Oh my god I'm so sorry

《Rowan》I thought he loved me but I was wrong so wrong, we have finished with our food and we are just sitting talking when out of no where a woman came up to our table that I know for a fact don't work there but when Peyton looked at her he didn't look to happy because he said

《Peyton》What are you doing here Genevieve?

(Genevieve) I could ask you the same thing where's our daughters?

《Peyton》One I'm on a date and two MY daughters are at home with my brother now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my date she turns to Rowan and whispers in her ear something I didn't catch but when Genevieve walked away Rowan looked upset, Rowan what did she say to you?

《Rowan》She told me that your daughters will never ever call me mommy, and she also told me that you don't think I'm an attractive woman

《Peyton》She said that?

《Rowan》Yeah, look it's fine especially if you don't think I'm attractive

《Peyton》Look Rowan what Genevieve said about the girls never ever calling you mommy that may or may not happen one day who knows but what I do know is the girls do really like you and as for me not thinking your attractive is a lie because you are the most attractive woman that I have ever seen, I watch as she smiles there you go there's that smile, you've got a beautiful smile you know you should smile more often, you wanna get out of here?

《Rowan》Yeah let's go we get up and Peyton heads to the kitchen, Peyton were are you going?

《Peyton》To the kitchen come on

《Rowan》Why are we going to the kitchen?

《Peyton》So you can meet one of my brothers we walk to the kitchen and when we get there we see Dillon cleaning the kitchen so we walk up to him, hey Dillon I want to introduce you to someone, Dillon this is Rowan, Rowan this is my brother Dillon

《Dillon》Hi Rowan nice to meet you

《Rowan》You too Dillon or would you prefer me to call you Dill?

《Dillon》No Dillon's fine, it's good to see my baby brother out on a date with someone other then going out with his daughters have you met my nieces yet?

《Rowan》I smile oh yeah I have they are great little girls

《Dillon》That they are but I think they are closer to my brother Cole then they are to me

《Peyton》Dillon you know that's not true man they love you both

《Dillon》I know and I love them

《Rowan》Dillon the food was amazing, I go to pay him for the food but he stops me and says

《Dillon》Oh no Rowan there is no need to pay for the food your date tonight with Peyton was all on me

《Rowan》Are you sure?

《Dillon》Yeah now go on you two get out of here

《Peyton》Alright come on Rowan there is some other place I want to take you before we head back I take her hand in mine and I feel this feeling that I have never felt before it is like a jolt of electricity or something, Rowan?

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Peyton》Have you ever heard of love at first sight?

《Rowan》Yeah but I have never experienced it

《Peyton》Oh, Rowan there is something I have wanted to do all night I stop walking making her stop and look at me when she looks at me I can see the confusion written all over her face so I slowly lean in and kiss her and when I pull away she still has her eyes closed Rowan open your eyes

《Rowan》No

《Peyton》I laugh why not?

《Rowan》Because if I open my eyes I'm afraid this with all be a dream and I'll be at home in my bed and if it is a dream I don't want to wake up

《Peyton》I laugh Rowan open your eyes I assure you this is not a dream I watch as she slowly opens her eyes I smile there you go your so beautiful

《Rowan》I don't want this night to end

《Peyton》What are you saying?

《Rowan》Your everything I want Peyton your everything I have imagined that a boyfriend should be

《Peyton》Oh Rowan your everything I want in a woman why didn't I meet you before I ever started dating Genevieve, maybe if I had of met you before I started dating Genevieve my daughters would have been yours

《Rowan》Again I don't want this night to end

《Peyton》What are you doing tomorrow?

《Rowan》Working, but don't you have work tomorrow?

《Peyton》Nope I took today, tomorrow and Monday off, Monday I have a preschool meeting with the girls

《Rowan》Oh OK

《Peyton》Hey are you OK?

《Rowan》Yeah I'm fine

《Peyton》Hey we'll see each other again come here, I pull her into my arms and hug her I look at her for what it's worth I had an amazing time tonight, you ready to go home?

《Rowan》No

《Peyton》Oh I know the feeling believe me I do if I could stay out all night with you I would but I can't I have my girls to get home to and you have work tomorrow

《Rowan》I wish I didn't have work tomorrow

《Peyton》I know you don't but hey maybe tomorrow on your lunch break the girld and I can come meet you for lunch how does that sound?

《Rowan》That sounds wonderful I'll text you when I go on my lunch break tomorrow

《Peyton》Perfect


	20. (20) (EDITED)

**Chapter 20**

《Peyton》I'm standing outside Rowan's house with her, I had an amazing time tonight I can't wait to go out with you again and I meant what I said at the restaurant you are a very attractive woman and believe me when I say that when I kissed you, you were not dreaming it was all real what I feel for you is way more then I ever felt for Genevieve and when I asked you if you ever heard of love at first sight, I know this is going to sound weird but I think I'm falling in love with you I know it has only been one date but that's what I feel, I look at her and she's just standing there in shock, Rowan please say something anything at all

《Rowan》Your falling in love with me?

(Peyton) Yeah I think I am

《Rowan》Peyton how can you be so sure we have only been on one date?

《Peyton》I know what I feel Rowan and what I feel for you is so much more then what I ever felt with Genevieve look I understand if you don't feel the same way about me but I just had to get that out, the next thing I know is Rowan was kissing me, what was that for?

《Rowan》If you had of let me say something I would have told you I'm falling in love with you too this is crazy but I know it's true, I look at the time on my phone well it's getting late I better get inside, I go to walk into my house but Peyton stops me what?

《Peyton》I love you Rowan

《Rowan》I love you too goodnight Peyton

《Peyton》Goodnight Rowan, I wait until Rowan is safely in her house then I walk back to my house with a smile on my face once I get in the door Cole is sitting on the couch waiting for me

《Cole》So I'm assuming by the smile on your face the date went well?

《Peyton》Oh it went extremely well except for when Genevieve came over to our table and started her shit

《Cole》Uh oh what did Genevieve say?

《Peyton》She told Rowan that the girls are never going to call Rowan mommy and she told Rowan that I don't think she's attractive which is a total lie Rowan is very attractive, anyway are the girls asleep?

《Cole》Yeah they went to sleep at 9:30PM like they were supposed to we had cuddle time at 9 o clock and by 9:30 they were in bed well I better get going I'll call you when I get home to let you know I'm home safe bye

《Peyton》I watch as Cole leaves then I lock the door and head upstairs to check on the girls when I see that they are sleeping I close the door a bit and head to my room and get ready for bed I was in my bed when my cell phone rang I looked at the caller ID and it was Cole saying he was home I hang up with Cole I was about to go to sleep when I remembered that I have to send the picture of the girls to Rowan once I sent the picture I put my phone on the nightstand and go to sleep

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》As soon as I get in my house my cell rang it was Sabrina so I answer it

**Phone call (Sabrina and Rowan)**

**《Rowan》Hello Sabrina**

**《Sabrina》Hey Rowan how was the date?**

**《Rowan》It was AMAZING I had a great time he's such a great guy oh and get this he told me he was in love with me**

**(Sabrina) Oh my god Rowan that's amazing do you love him?**

**《Rowan》Yeah I do and get this he took me to a restaurant called Dill's that is his brother Dillon's restaurant the food there was amazing, I might be going out with him and his daughters tomorrow for lunch**

**《Sabrina》Rowan that's great I'm happy you had a great time I told you, you had to get back out there and start dating again and I also told you all guys are not like Jake, I know he'll treat you with the respect you deserve you deserve to be happy Rowan you deserve to have a smile on your face that is genuine and not fake and even though we're talking over the phone I know that your smiling**

**《Rowan》I am I can't wipe the smile off my face, but oh I met his ex girlfriend**

**《Sabrina》Genevieve what did she say?**

**《Rowan》Wait you know his ex girlfriend?**

**《Sabrina》Yeah I met her a time or two but what did she say to you?**

**《Rowan》Oh she just said that Peyton's daughters will never ever call me mommy and that Peyton doesn't think that I'm attractive**

**《Sabrina》OK one those girls would be so lucky to call you mommy and two you are a very attractive woman and I know for a fact Peyton thinks the same thing**

**《Rowan》How do you know that?**

**《Sabrina》It's just a feeling, well I got to go we have work in a few hours bye Rowan**

**(Rowan) Bye Sabrina**

**End of call**

《Rowan》When I got off the phone with Sabrina I went to my room and changed for bed then I got in bed and thought of the date that I had tonight with Peyton I can't believe he told me he loves me well I love him too I was about to fall asleep when I got a text from Peyton here's what the text said

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Hey beautiful here is the picture that I promised I'd send you tonight I'll see you tomorrow love you goodnight**

《Rowan》I smile at the picture and I put my phone on the nightstand and finally go to sleep with a smile on my face and Peyton's face running through my mind

**Hours later 6:30 A.M and over with Peyton**

《Peyton》I smile when I hear 3 small little Knocks on my bedroom door come in girls they walk in and climb up on the bed hey girls did you have fun with uncle Cole last night?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy it was fun we played dress up with uncle Cole

《Peyton》That's great babies so do you want breakfast now?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah let's go we get down off the bed run out of the room and run downstairs to the kitchen and wait at the table for our daddy, when he comes downstairs he has his phone in his hand smiling at it daddy why are you smiling?

《Peyton》I look at the girls oh it's nothing I put my phone in my pocket and go to the fridge what do you girls want for breakfast?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Pancakes please

《Peyton》Sure I start making the pancakes and as I'm making the pancakes my phone goes off with a text I look at it and it says

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**I can't wait to see you again I know this is usually what the guys ask the girls but will you be my boyfriend?**

**Text from Peyton**

**I can't wait to see you again either, and as for your question yes I'll be your boyfriend**

**End of text**

《Peyton》Well it looks like I got myself a girlfriend I smile as I finish the pancakes when the pancakes are done I put a pancake on each of the girls plates and cut them up and put a bit of syrup on them and take them over to the table once I got all 3 plates to the table I sit down with the girls and we start eating, hey girls how would you like to go out to lunch with me and Rowan today?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》You mean Miss Rowan?

《Peyton》Yes and we have something to tell you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Really what is it?

《Peyton》Well you'll have to wait and see now eat up the girls and I start eating when there was a knock at the door but I ignore it until I'm done eating and then I got up and answered the door when I open the door I see the one person I don't want to ever see at my house, what do you want Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I came to get my girls I try to move around Peyton move out of my way Peyton

《Peyton》No you are not getting around me they are my daughters not yours now leave or I'll call the cops and have you arrested I take my phone out getting ready to call the cops leave now

《Genevieve》Not without my daughters I'm not

《Peyton》Then you give me no choice, I call the cops once I get off the phone with the cops they said they will send somebody out right away I was still standing at the door with Genevieve when the cops show up

《Cop》Are you the one that called the cops?

《Peyton》Yes I am you see this woman I told her to leave but she won't

《Cop》I look at the woman is that true?

**With the girls**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We just got done eating our breakfast and we see that daddy has finished his breakfast to we wipe our hands and faces and take the dishes to the sink and then we walk in the living room where are daddy is with what we think is a cop and that same lady we seen in our room so we walk over to our daddy, daddy what's she doing here?

《Peyton》When I hear the voices of my daughters I turn around girls hey girls are you done eating?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah and we cleaned ourselves up and we put our plates and your plate in the sink

《Peyton》Good girls why don't you girls go play in the playroom and daddy will be there in a few minutes OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we run to the playroom to play

《Genevieve》What did you do to my daughters they don't even want to be with me?

《Peyton》And why's that, oh yeah it's because they don't know you, you walked out on them when they were 2 days old and besides you don't have any rights to those girls anymore and I have the papers to prove it

《Cop》I'd like to see those papers please, he nods and walks off to get the papers and comes back and hands them to me and I read them and hear the woman say that he forced me to sign them I hear the guy scoff and he says

《Peyton》I didn't force you to do anything you walked out of their lives when they were 2 days old because you didn't want to be a mother

《Cop》Well the papers look real and the signature looks real to so that means you miss have to leave and leave them alone

《Peyton》Oh and Genevieve my dad took the papers to a judge and the judge said that there is no need for a court custody date because you were the one who walked out and I was the one raising the girls so the judge gave me full sole custody of the girls, get her out of here now

《Cop》I look at the lady let's go, I take her by the arm and escort her off the property I turn and look at her I don't want to hear that your here harassing this family again or I'll he forced to arrest you for trespassing either you stay away from this family or I will arrest you with that I get in my car and wait until she leaves and then drive away


	21. (21) (EDITED)

**Chapter 21**

《Peyton》Well I didn't expect Genevieve to be at the door when I opened it but I hope that she don't come back, well I walk to the playroom where my daughter's are playing with their dolls hey girls what you doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Playing with our dolls, when do we go meet Rowan for lunch?

《Peyton》When she calls I sit down and start playing with the girls, hey girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah daddy?

《Peyton》You know how you seen that woman at the door?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah do we have to go live with her?

《Peyton》No

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Good because we don't want too and we don't like her, daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Since it's still the morning time can we make pictures for Rowan?

《Peyton》Absolutely she would love that come on let's go to the kitchen I take the girls with me to the kitchen and hand them their papers and crayons and they start making pictures for Rowan while they are doing that I do the dishes once the dishes are done I sit with the girls at the table and watch them work on their pictures they are so focussed and the details they put in the pictures is so fantastic I wonder if when they get older would they want me to put them into art classes or have someone come over to teach the girls about art one on one

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy we are done do you think Rowan will like them?

《Peyton》She will absolutely love these girls, hey girls daddy wants to ask you something

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK what daddy?

《Peyton》How would you like if daddy got someone to come to the house maybe once or twice a week to teach you about art?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We'd like that a lot

《Peyton》Good I'll see what I can do, alright let's put these pictures into some envelopes I help the girls put their pictures into envelopes now what do you want to do until Rowan calls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we watch something on Netflix and just cuddle with you?

《Peyton》Sure let's go the girls and I go to the living room and I put on some cartoons for the girls and we cuddle on the couch

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》I was at work talking with Sabrina about my date with Peyton last night when a girl walked into the B.F.S.S.A.A she looks about 14 she walks up to the desk and I look at her and say, hi my name is Rowan Blanchard how can I help you?

《Cecilia》Hi my name is Cecilia and I need your help

《Rowan》What can I do for you?

《Cecilia》I need your help you see I had a baby but I know I can't take care of her I'm only 14 and I need someone to adopt her so can you please help me?

《Rowan》I walk over to Cecilia and look at the baby she's the most adorable baby I have ever seen I look up at Cecilia and smile at her and say yes I can most definitely help you I take the baby from her arms but when my hand rushes against Cecilia's arm she flinches back a bit oh I'm so sorry did I hurt you?

《Cecilia》No I'm fine I plaster a fake smile on my face but I can see that Rowan can see right through my smile

《Rowan》Oh Cecilia honey I know a fake smile when I see one now come on you can tell me what happen

《Cecilia》OK I was walking home from school minding my own business when I got kidnapped by a man who looked to be in his 20 he took me to his house and did unspeakable things to me

《Rowan》Like what did he do?

《Cecilia》He wanted sex and when I told him no that I'm only 14 he would beat me and he also told me that he has always fantasized about having sex with a 14 year old, so I called him a sick fuck so he hit me and through me on his bed and tide my arms to his headboard and he told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted he'll kill me so he forced himself on me and inside me but when I started screaming it only seemed to drive him more and he went harder and faster in me and when he was done with me he still left me tide to the bed but before he left the room he said that he'll be back for more

《Rowan》Oh honey when did you get kidnapped and did you see the guys face?

《Cecilia》Last year and yes I seen his face

《Rowan》Do you mind if I show you a picture and you said you know you can't take care of her but you have been taking care of her for a year and to me you seem like your doing a good job at it, do your parents know that you have got away from that man do you know your parents number?

《Cecilia》Sure show me the picture and yes they know and they know I had a baby but I don't think they want to be grandparents

《Rowan》I pull out the picture of Jake is this the man?

《Cecilia》Yes that's the man and here is my mom and dad's phone number I hand her my parents phone number

《Rowan》Oh my god, OK let's call your parents I walk over to the desk to call Cecilia's parents but first, hey Cecilia what are your parents names?

《Cecilia》Scott and Olivia Dawson

Phone call Rowan and Olivia

《Olivia》Hello?

《Rowan》Hi this is Rowan Blanchard from the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency I have someone here that goes by the name of Cecilia she said you and your husband are her parents?

《Olivia》Oh my god yes that's our daughter we have been looking for her for a year where are you located?

《Rowan》1245 Boulevard

《Olivia》OK thank you so much my husband and I are on our way

End of call

《Olivia》Oh my god I can't believe it Cecilia has been found after a year of us looking for her she has been found, Scott we have to go to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency

《Scott》Why?

《Olivia》Because Cecilia has been found now let's go, I grab my jacket and purse and shoes and we head out the door to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency

《Scott》Oh my god really?

《Olivia》Yes now come on, we get in the car and head down to the Blanchard Family Social Services/adoption agency once we get there we get out of the car and head into the building and walk up to the front desk, um hi my name is Olivia and this is my husband Scott and we are looking for our daughter

《Rowan》Oh yes right this way I take them into the little room where Cecilia and the baby are she's right in here

《Olivia and Scott》She takes us into the room and we see our daughter but not just our daughter we see her with a baby we turn to the lady thank you then we walk over to our daughter and she looks up at us and says

《Cecilia》Mom, daddy I stand up and hug them I am so glad to see you again

(Olivia and Scott) Who is this little sweet baby?

《Cecilia》I look at the baby and then I look back at my parents mom, daddy the man that took me a year ago raped me and this little sweet baby was the result of the rape I was giving her up for adoption because I know I can't raise a baby on my own

《Olivia and Scott》Oh honey you don't have to give up the baby if you don't want to

《Cecilia》But I can't raise her by myself and go to school

《Olivia》Scott and I look at each other and then back at Cecilia, Cecilia do you want to keep her?

《Cecilia》I look at my parents and cry and say yes I do

《Olivia and Scott》Then we'll help you raise her now come on let's go home we leave the room with our daughter and granddaughter and then we head home


	22. (22) (EDITED)

**Chapter 22**

《Rowan》I look at the time and see that it's 12 o'clock well Sabrina I'm off I'm going to lunch with Peyton and his daughters

《Sabrina》When Rowan told me she's going out for lunch with Peyton and his daughters I smile and say alright take your time there is no need for you to rush on coming back have fun I wink at her and she says to me

《Rowan》I blush Sabrina we won't be doing that besides his daughters are there but if I'm being honest I wouldn't mind doing that with him bye, I head out to my car but as I'm about to get in my car I see my sister walking up to come into work, hi Carmen I'm just heading out I have a lunch date with Peyton and his daughters did you take the bus again?

《Carmen》Yeah I really need to get my car fixed well have fun on your lunch date I was about to head into the building but Rowan stopped me

《Rowan》Carmen here take my car I'll just call Peyton and see if he can come get me I hand Carmen my car keys and then call Peyton

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Peyton》Hello?**

**《Rowan》Hey Peyton I'm on my lunch break now**

**《Peyton》OK I'll meet you at Dill's?**

**《Rowan》Actually can you come get me I let my sister borrow my car**

**《Peyton》Oh yeah sure I'll be there in 15 minutes**

**《Rowan》OK see you then**

**《Peyton》Alright bye**

**《Rowan》Bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Girls it's time to go we have to pick up Rowan and then we are going to uncle Dillon's restaurant for lunch the girls get all excited I get the girls ready and we head out to the car as I'm driving the girls are singing along to their favourite CD I look at them in the mirror they are dancing in their seats once I get to the B.F.S.S.A.A Rowan is waiting outside for me I honk my horn and she looks up and smiles at me I smile back as she gets in the car and I head to the restaurant but while I'm driving and the girls are distracted with singing and dancing I take Rowan's hand in my own and kiss it and I say it's good see you again

《Rowan》It's good to see you again too I look back at the girls and say hi girls they stop singing and dancing and look at me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Rowan hi you know we are going to our uncle Dillon's restaurant for lunch?

《Rowan》Yeah I do know they go back to singing for about 20 minutes until I hear them say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》So are you and our daddy dating?

《Rowan》That caught me off guard I look at Peyton and see that his eyes are really wide and then I look back at the girls, why do you say that?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Because even though we are in the back seat and in our car seats we seen our daddy grab your hand and he's still holding it

《Rowan》Oh um I look out the window and see that we are at the restaurant I let go of Peyton's hand and get out of the car and Peyton and I start getting the girls out of the car then we walk into the restaurant see Dillon working at the Hostess desk and Peyton says

《Peyton》Hey Dill I thought you were supposed to be working in the kitchen what happen to Jenny?

《Dillon》Oh I am but my hostess Jenny just up and quit on me with no reason why, so I have to do it all I have to be hostess and I have to be in the kitchen but anyway come on I'll get you to your table I take my brother and his girlfriend and my nieces to their usual table here you go your table I'll be right back to take your orders I walk back up to the front to seat the next group of people once I get that group I walk back to my brother's table and get their orders then I walk back to the kitchen to start on their lunch, I wish I had another hostess to work the front

**With Peyton, Rowan and the girls**

《Rowan》I feel sorry for your brother working this place all on his own just because his hostess quit on him

《Peyton》Yeah I know I just hope he fines a new hostess

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》 Hey daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Are you and Rowan dating?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and then I look at the girls and say yes girls Rowan and I are dating, is that OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay we are so happy for you both, oh daddy?

《Peyton》Yes?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Were are the pictures that we made for Rowan?

《Peyton》They are in your little purses, I knew you would forget to put them in your purses so I put them in there for you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK thank you daddy, we dig in our purses and pull out the pictures that we made for Rowan we hand them to Rowan

《Rowan》Thank you girls I open the pictures and look at them wow girls these are beautiful I love the detail that you put in them you girls are great little artists, I look at Peyton have you thought of getting them into any kind of art lessons?

《Peyton》Yeah I have but I'm just looking for the right one that I can trust with the girls and that can come to the house

《Rowan》You know I'm pretty good at art if you want I can maybe teach the girls more about art?

《Peyton》You would that would be amazing thank you, hey girls how would you like it if Rowan teaches you about art?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We would really love that thank you Rowan

《Rowan》Your welcome girls, then I see Dillon come out of the kitchen with our meals

《Dillon》Enjoy your meals


	23. (23) (EDITED)

**Chapter 23**

**Still on the lunch date with Peyton, Rowan and the girls**

《Rowan》We finished our lunch and now Peyton and I are just sitting and talking while the girls are colouring in the colouring books that Dillon gave them, you know Peyton your brother Dillon needs more help here I think I'm going to help him

《Peyton》Rowan sweetheart I know he needs help but I don't think you can help him here no offense I know you love helping people but you don't know anything to do with this kind of work

《Rowan》No I know I don't know anything about working here I was not talking about me but I do know some one that does know about this kind of work and I know for a fact that she would love to work here and it would give your brother some extra help

《Peyton》I smile at Rowan and that right there is why I love you, you have so much love for others but who are you going to get to help my brother here?

《Rowan》A friend of mine her name is Kaitlyn she lost her job at the restaurant that she was working at 2 months ago and she has been looking for work ever since

《Peyton》OK we'll talk to Dillon before we leave I look at the girls, hey girls what are you colouring?

《Taylor》Well daddy I'm colouring a picture of a puppy

《Kaley》I'm colouring a picture of a kitten

《Bailey》And I'm colouring a picture of a rainbow

《Peyton》Those are beautiful but we have to go come on girls we need to talk to uncle Dillon and then we need to get Rowan back to work

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But daddy we don't want Rowan to go back to work can't she stay with us and spend the day with us?

《Peyton》Girls I'm sorry but I think that Rowan has to go back to work

《Rowan》Actually Peyton just give me a minute I walk away and call Sabrina

**Phone call (Sabrina and Rowan)**

**《Sabrina》Hello Rowan how's your lunch date going with Peyton and his daughters?**

**《Rowan》It's going great listen do you and Carmen think you can take over working at the B.F.S.S.A.A just for today?**

**《Sabrina》Yeah sure why?**

**《Rowan》Peyton's daughters want me to spend the day with them**

**《Sabrina》Sure go ahead have fun bye**

**《Rowan》Thank you Sabrina bye**

**End of call**

Rowan》I walk back to Peyton and the girls well looks like I'm all your's for the rest of the day

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay, daddy did you hear that Rowan is spending the rest of the day with us? Yay

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and smile and then I look at the girls and say yeah I did now come on let's go talk to uncle Dillon we walk to the kitchen and I see Dillon sitting in a chair with his head in his hands I'll be right back I walk up to Dillon hey Dillon what's wrong?

《Dillon》If I don't find another hostess I'll be forced to shut the place down and I don't want to shut the place down this is what I've been wanting to do since I was about 10 years old but looking at all these people they could lose their jobs because of this

《Peyton》Actually Dillon I don't think you'll be forced to shut down this place and none of these people will lose their jobs but anyway where is Sage I thought she was working here?

《Dillon》I had to fire Sage she was slacking off she would go on more brakes then she would be working Jenny was my hardest working hostess and one of my best hostess but anyway what are you talking about?

《Peyton》I look over at Rowan, Rowan can you come over please?

《Rowan》I walk over to Dillon and Peyton with the girls right behind me

《Peyton》Tell my brother what you told me

《Rowan》Dillon I heard what you said and I know that your hostess Jenny quit but I might have someone that could help you here so you won't be forced to shut down this place and all these people here will not lose their jobs

《Dillon》Really you would do that for me?

《Rowan》Of course I would and her name is Kaitlyn she worked at a restaurant until she lost her job 2 months ago and she has been looking for work ever since

《Dillon》Thank you Rowan, hey do you think you can get her to come down for an interview at 4 o'clock today?

《Rowan》Sure let me just call her but first what's the address here?

《Dillon》1518 Hunter street

《Rowan》OK, I look at Peyton I'll be right back then we'll go, I walk away and call Kaitlyn

**Phone call (Rowan and Kaitlyn)**

**《Kaitlyn》Hello?**

**《Rowan》Hey Kaitlyn I just want you to know I might have found you a job**

**《Kaitlyn》Really where?**

**《Rowan》At a really great restaurant it's called Dill's the owner Dillon Meyer would like you to come down for an interview at 4 o'clock today the address is 1518 Hunter street**

**《Kaitlyn》Thank you Rowan tell Dillon I'll be there at 3:30 P.M today I got to go get ready bye**

**《Rowan》Alright bye**

**End of call**

《Rowan》I walk back over to where Peyton, Dillon and the girls are OK I just called her and she's very grateful for the job interview and she'll be here at 3:30PM today

《Dillon》Thank you so much Rowan will I better get back to work I go to walk away until Peyton stops me

《Peyton》Hey Dillon what time do you close up tonight?

《Dillon》10 o'clock tonight why?

《Peyton》Oh that's OK nevermind I go to walk away but Dillon stops me and says

《Dillon》Does this have to do with you and Rowan did you want me to watch the girls tonight so you can be with Rowan tonight?

《Peyton》Is it that obvious?

《Dillon》Yeah it is

《Peyton》I just don't want the girls to get the wrong idea if Rowan stays the night tonight

《Dillon》I get it Peyton I do but I'm sorry I can't watch them tonight but if you want to spend the night with Rowan tonight then have Rowan go over to your house after you put the girls to bed tonight

《Peyton》Yeah I could do that but what am I going to do when the girls wake me up at 6:30 A.M tomorrow morning?

《Dillon》Just try and get out of your room before the girls knock on your bedroom door

《Peyton》OK thanks man bye I walk away from Dillon and head back to Rowan and the girls, OK where do you want to go now?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy can we go to the park?

《Peyton》I don't know why don't we see what Rowan wants to do?

《Rowan》I wouldn't mind going to the park, I watch as the girls get very excited and they hug me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay let's go to the park

(Peyton》OK well let's go to the park we say bye to Dillon and head out to the car when Rowan and I got the girls in the car and Rowan got and I was about to get in the car to when Genevieve came out of nowhere and stopped me from getting in the car, Genevieve what do you want now?

《Genevieve》I don't want that woman around my daughters

《Peyton》Let me stop you right there Rowan will be around MY daughters as much as I want her to be and MY daughters would be lucky to have her as their mother because I know that she would be a better mother then you ever have been, I go to get in my car again but yet again she stopped me by saying

《Genevieve》I know some stuff about her that you will not like

《Peyton》Oh yeah what could you possibly say to me about Rowan that could make me not love her like I do

《Genevieve》Well did you know that she had a boyfriend before you?

《Peyton》Yes I did and he was very abusive to her both physically mentally and verbally and her getting away from him when she did makes me love her all the more now can I go I promised my daughters that Rowan and I would do something with them I finally get in my car and we drive off to the park


	24. (24) (EDITED)

**Chapter 24**

《Peyton》Once we got to the park Rowan and I got out of the car and got the girls out then we walked over to the playground and started playing with the girls we were chasing the girls around and the girls were laughing and squealing but then I heard the one person I didn't want to ever hear again when I looked up I came face to face with none other then Genevieve I look at Rowan and whisper in her ear take the girls on a walk and I'll be right with you

《Rowan》OK come on girls, the girls and I hold hands and go for a walk as I'm walking with the girls I start thinking why the hell won't that woman leave Peyton alone he obviously doesn't want to be with her and he certainly doesn't want her around the girls I was brought out of my thoughts by the girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Rowan do you think that, that woman is going to take us away from our daddy?

《Rowan》I kneel down to the girls and hug them and say no girls your daddy won't let her take you away now how would you like if I text your daddy and see if I can take you to get ice cream at that ice cream stand over there?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we would like that

《Rowan》OK I pull out my cell phone and text Peyton

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Hey how's it going with Genevieve?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Not good she still thinks that she's getting my daughters, anyway how are the girls?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**They are good I was wondering if I could take the girls to this little ice cream stand that's here in the park?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Absolutely I'll meet up with you 4 after I get rid of Genevieve I love you**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Alright and I love you too**

《Rowan》I was about to put my phone back in my pocket when I got another text from Peyton

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Oh and there is something I want to talk to you about**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Should I be worried?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**No absolutely not I'll see you soon**

**End of text**

《Rowan》Alright girls let's get ice cream the girls and I hold hands and head off to the ice cream stand once we get there I look at them and say what kind do you girls want?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》 Chocolate please

《Rowan》Alright I look at the guy 3 small ice cream cups please

《Ice cream vendor》Alright that will be $2.oo even

《Rowan》Here you go when I get the ice creams I hand them to the girls and we walk over to a bench and sit down so the girls can eat their ice cream

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I don't have time for your shit Genevieve I have to get back to my girlfriend and MY daughters I go to walk away but Genevieve stops me what the hell do you want now?

《Genevieve》You know Rowan or who ever she is she's not the girl that you should be With

《Peyton》Oh yeah who should I be with then?

《Genevieve》Me I can give you more then she can

《Peyton》Oh please no you can't

《Genevieve》I know the guy she use to date he was a really good guy until he got with Rowan

《Peyton》Don't you go blaming Rowan for the way Jake was treating her she NEVER ask to be physically emotionally mentally and verbally abused now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my girlfriend and MY daughters, I finally walk away from Genevieve and make my way over to the 4 most beautiful girls in my life when I get there I take Rowan in my arms and kiss her with so much passion and love and as I'm kissing Rowan I hear the girls say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Ew yuck kissing

《Peyton》I pull away from Rowan and look at the girls and say, you think kissing is yuck huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep

《Peyton》Come here you 3 little monkeys they get up and come over to me and Rowan I pick up Bailey and Rowan picks up Kaley and Taylor stands in between Rowan and I, I look at my 4 beautiful girls so where do you want to go now?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy we are tired can we go home?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan is it OK if we go to my place so I can put them down for their naps?

《Rowan》Sure that's fine let's go we walk to the car and get the girls in the car and then Peyton and I get in the car as well and we drive off to Peyton's house once we get to the house I pick up Bailey and Peyton picks up Taylor and Kaley and I close the door and we start walking to the door, hey Peyton where are the keys for the house?

《Peyton》In my jacket pocket

《Rowan》I get the keys out of his pocket and unlock the door we walk in then I close the door and Peyton and I take the girls up to their room and take their shoes and jackets off and tuck them into bed

《Peyton and Rowan》Sleep well girls we love you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Night love you too

《Rowan》Peyton and I were getting ready to leave the girls room when all of a sudden the girls said something that neither Peyton and I expected them to say

**In the girls sleep**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love you mommy and daddy

《Rowan》I stood there frozen not moving the next thing I knew Peyton picked me up and carried me downstairs but I was still frozen when he put me on the couch

《Peyton》Rowan sweetheart are you OK?

《Rowan》Did they just call me mommy?

《Peyton》I smile yeah I believe they did, how do you feel about that?

《Rowan》Peyton can I tell you something?

《Peyton》Sure sweetheart what is it?

《Rowan》When the girls came into the B.F.S.S.A.A I didn't think they had a family so I was going to adopt them but then they said they got separated from you from that freak storm I thought well at least they have someone they can call daddy I love your daughters Peyton

《Peyton》Oh Rowan you didn't think they had anyone so you wanted to adopt them yourself just to keep them safe?

《Rowan》Yeah

《Peyton》They would have loved that and I know for a fact they love you too, you know if it wasn't for you calling me when you found my daughters and I came to get them you and I probably would never have met

《Rowan》 I'm pretty sure we would have met even if it wasn't for your daughters but anyway what did you want to talk to me about?


	25. (25) (EDITED)

**Chapter 25**

《Peyton》Oh um yeah I wanted to ask you if you um maybe you wanted to stay here with me tonight?

《Rowan》Peyton what about the girls? I don't want them to get the wrong idea

《Peyton》They won't get the wrong idea but they do come to my room at 6:30 every morning, and there is something else I wanted to talk to you about but that can wait for another day and besides they don't come into my room without knocking so what do you say do you want to stay tonight with me?

《Rowan》I'd love too but I have to go home right now I go to get up but Peyton pulls me back down on his lap and he says

《Peyton》Where do you think your going huh?

《Rowan》I'm going home

《Peyton》And why is that?

《Rowan》Because I don't have any clothes or anything to wear for tonight

《Peyton》I pout oh well I guess I got to let you go

《Rowan》Aww baby don't be sad I'll be back I love you I get up again and kiss him then head to the door but before I leave I look back at him and smile then I head home to get something to wear for tomorrow and something for PJ's as I'm walking to my door I see someone standing there when I can see who it is I turn back around and start slowly walking back to Peyton's house but then I hear him coming up to me so I start walking faster as I'm walking I feel Jake grab me so I turn around and punch him in the nose but that didn't make him let me go it only angered him more he threw me to the ground and started hitting me then he did the one thing that I feared that he would do when I was in a relationship with him he raped me then he started hitting me again I was screaming and crying and the one person that I thought would come out of his house did but when Jake heard the door open he took off running

《Peyton》I was sitting on the couch waiting for Rowan when I heard screaming I got up and went outside to check who it was when I got outside I seen a woman laying on the ground her clothes were ripped when I got closer to her I recognized her as my girlfriend Rowan, oh my god Rowan what happen?

《Rowan》Peyton help me please

《Peyton》I got you baby shh, who did this to you?

《Rowan》Jake he was at my door but then when I seen him I started walking back to your house but then I heard him following me so I started walking faster but he grabbed me and I punched him in the nose but that only angered him more then he started hitting me then he pushed me to the ground ripped my clothes and he started raping me

《Peyton》Oh my god baby I'm so sorry this happen to you, where is Jake now?

《Rowan》He ran off when he heard your door open

《Peyton》Come on let's get you in the house I pick her up and take her into the house and put her on the couch stay right here I'll be right back I run to the bathroom and get a wet face cloth and the first aid kit then run back to Rowan, OK Rowan I have to wash your cuts and then I have to put antibiotic cream on them this may sting a little bit but I know you're a tough woman I know you can handle it I start washing her cuts and then I put antibiotic cream on them once I'm done I put the stuff back in the first aid kit and I throw the face cloth downstairs to be washed there you go baby all done I kiss her I'll be right back again I get up and put the first aid kit back in the bathroom then I run to my room and grab her a pair of old sweatpants and one of my t-shirts I hand her the clothes here baby go into the bathroom right over there and put these on when she goes to the bathroom to change I sit there thinking that if I ever see Jake again I'm going to kill him once I hear the bathroom door open and I see Rowan come out of the bathroom wearing my clothes I think she looks really sexy in my clothes even though she is the most sexiest woman that I have ever met I must be staring because I heard Rowan say

《Rowan》You know it's not polite to stare

《Peyton》Huh what sorry was I staring?

《Rowan》I laugh yeah just a little

《Peyton》I can't help it your just so sexy I was about to kiss Rowan when I heard the girls coming downstairs, hi girls did you sleep well?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah but we are hungry now, and Rowan what are you doing here and in our daddy's clothes?

《Rowan》Oh um I look at Peyton for help

《Peyton》You know what girls Rowan is wearing daddy's clothes because she was hurt buy a very very bad man I look at the girls and they have tiers in their eyes oh girls don't cry it's OK Rowan's going to be OK, I look at Rowan as in saying should we tell them your staying the night when I see Rowan nod I look back at the girls and say guess what?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What daddy?

《Peyton》Rowan is staying the night tonight

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Really? Yay

《Peyton》I smile at the girls, well what do you 4 beautiful beauties want for supper?

《Rowan》We could just order pizza or Chinese food what do you say girls do you want pizza or Chinese food?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we get Chinese food?

《Peyton》OK I go and call the Chinese food place once I finish calling for the food I walk back to the 4 loves of my life I sit beside Rowan with the girls beside me I look at Rowan so how are you feeling baby?

《Rowan》Honestly Peyton I'm scared I mean he knows were I live I just don't know how he knows were I live, I use to live with him but not here in the house that I live in now I'm so terrified to even go home from work because I'm afraid he's going to be there waiting for me I think I'm just going to sell my house and move

《Peyton》What where would you move too?

《Rowan》I don't know maybe Florida or France or even Mexico

《Peyton》Baby I have an idea

《Rowan》What's your idea?

《Peyton》Move in with me and the girls

《Rowan》Peyton I don't know I mean he's not a good guy and I don't want him hurting you or the girls

《Peyton》Just think about it, I look at the girls and they've got big smiles on their faces hey girls how would you like it Rowan moves in with us?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We would love that, we look at Rowan, Rowan please please move in with us please

《Peyton》So what do you say will you move in with us?

《Rowan》They all look at me with hopeful eyes oh my god how can I resist those looks I can't believe I'm going to say this but yes I'll move in with you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay we go to run over to Rowan when our daddy stops us and says

《Peyton》Remember girls Rowan was hurt you gotta be careful OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we go to run to our playroom but our daddy stops us and says

《Peyton》What are you 3 monkeys doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》 Going to play in the playroom and yes we'll clean up when we are done playing call us when supper gets here

《Peyton》OK I watch as the girls run off to play, then I turn around to Rowan and pull her into my lap and run my hand up and down her back Rowan you know with me your safe I'll never hurt you

《Rowan》I know but what am I going to do about Jake?

《Peyton》I'll call the cops and you can give them a description on Jake and tell them what he did to you, have you ever called the cops on him in the past?

《Rowan》Not the first 3 times but when Sabrina found me and took me to the hospital she convinced me to call the cops on him I did and he went to jail for 3 months then he convinced the cops to let him out on "good behaviour" by the time he was out I had already moved out of the house I shared with him I was fine I had no problems with him until recently I'm scared to death Peyton, I start crying and Peyton pulls me into his arms and I bury my face into his shoulder

《Peyton》You know Rowan you should really go to the hospital to see if he did anymore damage to you

《Rowan》I can't go alone I don't feel safe going by myself

《Peyton》Then I'll go with you

《Rowan》But how you have the girls and we haven't had supper yet?

《Peyton》We'll have supper then I'll call Sabrina and see if she can watch the girls while I take you to the hospital

《Rowan》Alright, we were sitting cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang I'll get it I go to get up to get the door but Peyton stops me

《Peyton》I'll get the door you set the table and get the girls I get the door while Rowan goes to the kitchen to set the table I pay for the food and take it to the kitchen this looks great can you get the girls please?

《Rowan》Sure be right back I walk to the playroom to get the girls when I get there I see the girls all dressed nice and pretty hey pretty girls time for supper they get up and take off there dress up clothes then we head out to the kitchen for supper


	26. (26) (EDITED)

**Chapter 26**

《Peyton》After Rowan and the girls come to the kitchen we all sit down and start eating, girls when we are done eating I'm going to call auntie Sabrina to come over and watch you for a bit

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Why daddy?

《Peyton》Because I'm taking Rowan to the hospital to see if she's OK from when that very very bad man hurt her

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we come too?

《Peyton》I don't know girls I think it'll be better if auntie Sabrina watches you just until we get back OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK, but can you and Rowan do something with us when you get back?

《Peyton》Sure as long as you 3 are good girls now are you 3 finished eating?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes we are it was really really good

《Peyton》I'm glad you liked it, I turn to Rowan, Rowan baby are you finished?

《Rowan》Huh what?

《Peyton》I asked if your finished eating

《Rowan》Yeah yeah I'm finished, I go to get up but I start feeling dizzy so I try and sit back down but I fall on the floor and the last thing I hear before I pass out is Peyton and the girls voices

《Peyton》Oh my god Rowan come on baby wake up please wake up I pick Rowan up in my arms, come on girls get your shoes and jackets and let's go there is no time to call a babysitter the girls and I run to the car and they get in and buckle themselves up then I get Rowan in the car and I run back to lock the house up once the house is locked up I run back to the car and drive to the hospital once we get to the hospital I get out of the car and see that the girls already have their seat belts off so I open their door and they get out of the car and stand by me while I get Rowan out, can you close the doors for daddy they close the doors and we all run into the hospital

《Jamie》Dr. Meyer what are you doing here?

《Peyton》Jamie I need a room ASAP this woman in my arms is my girlfriend she was beaten and raped by her EX boyfriend we were have supper and after supper she just passed out

《Jamie》When Peyton said that the woman in his arms is his girlfriend I felt a little sad but I knew I had to be professional alright come with me I take them to a room and Peyton puts his girlfriend on the bed I'll have Tabitha come in and do a full work up on your girlfriend

《Peyton》Alright thanks Jamie I watch as Jamie leaves the room and I look at Rowan I take her hand in mine come on Rowan baby wake up

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is Rowan going to be OK?

《Peyton》Yeah babies she is, as I'm holding her hand she starts to come to, hi baby

《Rowan》Hi where am I?

《Peyton》Your in the hospital we just finished supper you got up but you didn't look study on your feet so you tried to sit back down but instead of sitting in the chair you collapsed to the floor I think you collapsing had something to do with you being beaten and raped I was so scared I thought I lost you

《Rowan》Babe you didn't lose me, were are the girls did you find someone to watch the girls?

《Peyton》No I didn't have time too they are right here, I look at the girls and they look scared hey girls come here it's OK Rowan's OK come see they walk up slowly it's OK your not going to hurt her once they come up to the bed I put Kaley and Bailey on the bed with Rowan and then I pick up Taylor and put her on my lap and we sit there and wait for the doctor to come in

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Did you faint because we called you mommy?

《Rowan》Oh no no girls it wasn't because of that you remember that your daddy told you I got hurt by a very very bad man?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Rowan》I fainted because of that bad man, as we are talking the door opens and in comes the doctor

《Tabitha》Hi miss Blanchard my name is Tabitha and I'll be your doctor today I heard that you were attacked and raped and then you fainted?

《Rowan》Yes I did

《Tabitha》OK well I'm going to have to do a rape kit on you, I look at Peyton Dr. Meyer I'm going to have to ask you and your daughters to step out while I do the rape kit and a full work up on Rowan, OK Rowan are you ready?

《Rowan》Yeah

《Tabitha》OK this might feel a bit uncomfortable but I promise it won't hurt I start the rape kit on Rowan it takes about 20 minutes OK I'm done you have some bruises down there I'm going to give you some antibiotic ointment put it on two times a day once I hand her the antibiotic ointment I look at her I'll go get Peyton and the cute little girls I walk out to the waiting room where Peyton and his daughters are

《Peyton》How is she?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah how is are mommy?

《Tabitha》She's got bruising down below I gave her some antibiotic ointment you can go see her now but Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah?

《Tabitha》No funny businesse for at least 2 weeks

《Peyton》Got it, come on girls let's go see Rowan, the girls and I walk into the hospital room and see Rowan already up, hey baby how are you?

《Rowan》I got bruising and I got antibiotic ointment for it, Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah baby?

《Rowan》I really wanted our fist time to be tonight

《Peyton》I know baby so did I but Tabitha told me no funny businesse for at least 2 weeks

《Rowan》Now you probably think I'm not attractive anymore because this happen to me

《Peyton》What are you kidding me Rowan baby look at me you are the most attractive woman if I have ever met and I am lucky that you're my girlfriend, I pull her into my arms and whisper in her ear Rowan listen to me I will wait forever if I have too, to have our first time together 2 weeks is not that long I love you now let me go ask Tabitha of your ready to go home, girls I'll be right back you stay with Rowan OK they nod and I walk out the door to go talk to Tabitha once I get to the front desk I see Tabitha talking with Jamie sorry to interrupt but Tabitha I was wondering if Rowan was ready to go home now?

《Tabitha》Oh yes she's ready to go here I have the discharge papers just get her to sign them and bring them out when you guys leave

《Peyton》Thank you I take the discharge papers with me and go back the room but as I was about to walk into the room I stop at the door and listen to Rowan and the girls talking the girls asked Rowan if it was OK if they can call her mommy and Rowan's response was yes girls you can I'd be honoured if you call me mommy at this time I walk into the room, hey Rowan here are the discharge papers that you need to sign and we can get going I watch as Rowan signs the papers once she done signing the papers I take them from her and say I heard what you and the girls were talking about

《Rowan》Oh yeah what did you hear?

《Peyton》That you'd be honoured if the girls called you mommy, anyway are you ready to go home?

《Rowan》Yeah let's go the girls and I hold hands and we walk out of the room Peyton takes the papers to the front desk and then we walk out of the hospital and get in the car and head home


	27. (27) (EDITED)

**Chapter 27**

《Peyton》We just got home from the hospital and it's now 7:30 P.M the girls are still awake we all walk into the house and Rowan immediately falls onto the couch the girls and I follow her, so what do you 4 want to do?

《Rowan》Well I have to put this medicated ointment on so I'll be right back I walk to the bathroom and put the ointment on once I'm done with that I wash my hands and then I head back to Peyton and the girls so did we figure out what we are going to do?

《Peyton》How about we see what Netflix has on it to watch?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure

《Peyton》How about the Little Mermaid?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah!!!

《Peyton》OK I put on the movie, then look at Rowan and mouth I'm sorry this is just until they fall asleep then we'll watch what we want to

《Rowan》I mouth back it's OK I don't mind we sit and watch the movie as a family about half an hour into the movie the girls fell asleep I nudge Peyton and then point to the girls so he pauses the movie and stands up and picks up Taylor and takes her upstairs to the bedroom then he comes downstairs and picks up Kaley and takes her upstairs to the bedroom and I take Bailey upstairs to the bedroom once all 3 girls are in bed and asleep Peyton and I go back downstairs to the living room

《Peyton》Well now that the girls are in bed what do you want to do?

《Rowan》How about we watch a movie?

《Peyton》OK I look through the movies and see what Rowan and I can watch, how about the boy?

《Rowan》Sure

《Peyton》OK I click on the movie and then I pull Rowan into my arms and we watch the movie, I look down at Rowan and wonder how I got so lucky to be with a girl like Rowan, Rowan caught me staring at her and says

《Rowan》What are you looking at?

《Peyton》The most beautiful woman in the world

《Rowan》I'm not a beautiful woman I'm far from it, he looks at me with a confused look and says

《Peyton》Rowan what are you talking about you are a beautiful woman and I'm so lucky to have you in my life who told you that you aren't beautiful?

《Rowan》Jake said that I wasn't beautiful and he also sid that if I was to leave him nobody would ever want me

《Peyton》Rowan baby Jake is a douchebag you are so wanted by me you are everything to me Rowan besides the girls of course I love you baby

《Rowan》I love you too, I snuggle into Peyton's arms a bit more and turn back to the movie

**Peyton's thoughts**

**How could Jake be such a douchebag to her how could he say all those hurtful things to her and do all those hurtful things to her if I ever see Jake again I'll surely kick his ass for hurting Rowan**

《Peyton》I'm brought out of my thoughts when Rowan buries her face into my chest I look down at her baby are you OK is this movie to scary for you?

《Rowan》No it's not to scary for me I'm just tired I have work in the morning

《Peyton》Are you going to be OK to go to work in the morning?

《Rowan》Yeah I will and I promise if I'm not I'll call you

《Peyton》Alright well let's go to bed I pick Rowan up and we head off to bed once we get into the room I put Rowan down on the bed gently then I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of basketball shorts and walk into the bathroom to change once I'm done changing I walk out of the bathroom and climb into bed with Rowan and pull her into my arms oh baby the girls usually wake up at 6:30 in the morning and come knocking on my bedroom door

《Rowan》It's OK baby good night I love you I lay my head on his chest

《Peyton》I look down at Rowan and smile and kiss her head good night I love you too baby I then close my eyes and I have the same dream that I had the night I picked up the girls from the B.F.S.S.A.A

**Hours later 6:30 in the morning**

《Peyton》I was sleeping cuddled up with Rowan when there was a little knock on my bedroom door and I knew it was the girls so I carefully unwrapped myself from Rowan to go open the door morning girls how did you sleep?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Good is mommy still sleeping?

《Peyton》Yeah but I think she's going to be waking up soon because she's got to go to work soon

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we go wake mommy up and then we can have breakfast as a family?

《Peyton》Sure but be careful, I watch as the girls climb onto the bed careful and kiss Rowan to wake her up when Rowan wakes up she starts tickling the girls and they laugh I smile at them, OK you 4 time to get breakfast the girls climb off the bed and then Rowan gets up and we all walk downstairs as a family to get breakfast we go to the kitchen, OK you 4 beauties what do you want for breakfast?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Eggs and bacon and sausage

《Peyton》OK, I get started on the breakfast as I'm making breakfast Rowan walks up to me and starts helping me with the breakfast, so what time do you have to be at work?

《Rowan》7 o clock what time do you have that preschool interview for the girls?

《Peyton》9:30 A.M so the girls and I will take you to work then the girls and I will do something until we have to go for the interview what time is your lunch break?

《Rowan》12:30 P.M why?

《Peyton》Want to go to lunch with me and the girls?

《Rowan》OK, are the eggs done because the sausage and the bacon are done?

《Peyton》We plate the food and then take it to the table and sit down and start eating, hey girls how about when we take mommy to work you 3 and daddy do something until your preschool interview and then at 12:30 P.M we'll go take mommy out for lunch?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》I smile at the girls and continue eating as I'm eating I feel Rowan run her hand up my leg I look at Rowan as to say what are you doing and all she does is wink at me and I shake my head and mouth 2 weeks baby 2 weeks she sighs and removes her hand and looks sad I whisper I know baby I know I want it to believe me I do but when the 2 weeks are up I'll make our first time really special, hey how would you like to meet my brother Cole and my parents?

《Rowan》You want me to meet your family?

《Peyton》Why not you already met Dillon, if your more comfortable I'll have them come over here we can do it next weekend if you'd like?

《Rowan》Sure I finish with my breakfast I take my dish to the sink, um Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah baby?

《Rowan》Peyton can you come to my place with me please?

《Peyton》Yeah why?

《Rowan》I need to go home to get clothes remember I was going to get clothes and PJ's when I got attacked last night

《Peyton》OK well it's only 6:45 A.M so we'll all go over to your house and pack some of your things do you mind dressing the girls while I get ready myself?

《Rowan》Sure come on girls the girls and I head upstairs to go to their room I get them dressed once I get them dressed into nice dresses we head downstairs and wait for Peyton once he comes downstairs we head out the door to go to my house so I can get changed for work once we get there we all walk in and I run upstairs so I can get dressed and then pack some of my clothes once I'm done I walk back downstairs to where Peyton and the girls are waiting we are running late so we can pack tonight when I get home but I got some clothes for a while

《Peyton》OK let's go I take Rowan's bag and we walk out the door with the girls once we get to my house I unlock my door and I run Rowan's bag up to my room then I run back downstairs and out the door to see my 4 beautiful girls waiting by the car I lock the house up and toss Rowan the keys to unlock the car we all get in and I drive Rowan to work here you go baby have a good time at work the girls and I will see you at 12:30 P.M for lunch I love you

《Rowan》I love you too, bye girls I'll see you all for lunch I get out of the car and head into work


	28. (28) (EDITED)

**Chapter 28**

《Peyton》It's now 9:20 A.M and the girls and I are on our way to the preschool to go to the interview when we get to the school we are met with Tanya hi Tanya how are you feeling?

《Tanya》I'm good and who might these cuties be?

《Peyton》These are my 3 daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey girls can you say hi to miss Tanya

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi miss Tanya this school is big

《Tanya》It sure is, so are you ready for the interview

《Peyton》Sure, I look at the girls and see that they look scared hey girls it's OK if you go to school here just remember that daddy and mommy will always come back for you OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy let's start the interview

**With Rowan**

《Sabrina》So how was your afternoon with Peyton and the girls?

《Rowan》It was amazing he took me to Dill's again and then we took the girls to the park Peyton the girls and I were playing on the playground when Genevieve showed up again

《Sabrina》Oh god what did she want?

《Rowan》I don't know Peyton told me to take the girls for a walk I did that and I got them ice cream what if she tries to win his heart back?

《Sabrina》Rowan listen to me that man loves you, you want to know what he did when he got home from the first date with you?

《Rowan》What?

《Sabrina》He called me and told me that he had a great time with you he told me that he can see you and him together for the rest of your lives

《Rowan》I was shocked at what Sabrina just told me, wait what he said that?

《Sabrina》Yeah he did, I look at Rowan's face I mean really look at her face, oh my god what the hell happen to your face?

《Rowan》I was attacked and raped last night

《Sabrina》What by who?

《Rowan》Jake, you see after our lunch date and after we got home from the park with the girls Peyton asked me to stay the night with them I said yes that I would I walked out to go home to get a set of clothes for this morning and a pair of PJ's for last night as I was walking to my house I didn't see anybody at first but then when I got closer to my house I seen Jake at my front door so I turned around to walk back to Peyton's place but Jake must have saw me because he came running up behind me he grabbed me pushed me to the ground and proceeded to get my clothes off and rape me I was fighting him the best I could and he started punching me in the face I screamed and then Peyton heard me screaming the door opened Jake must have heard the door open because before Peyton got out there Jake was gone Peyton picked me up took me back into his house his daughters were taking a nap so they didn't see what happened to me Peyton got me all cleaned up and that's when he asked me to move in with him and the girls so tonight we are going to my house packing my stuff and I'm moving in with my boyfriend

《Sabrina》Oh my god did you go to the hospital?

《Rowan》Yes after I blacked out after supper he was going to call you to come watch the girls but he didn't have time to call you before I blacked out so we took the girls with us and get this the girls asked me if they can call me mommy

《Sabrina》Really what did you say?

《Rowan》I said I'd be honoured if they called me mommy as I'm talking with Sabrina the door to the B.F.S.S.A.A opens and in walks Carmen

《Carmen》Hey Rowan here are your car keys thanks for letting me borrow your car I go to hand her the keys back but she says

《Rowan》Did you get your car fixed?

《Carmen》I took it into the mechanics and they said it was going to be $3,300 to get it fixed so I'm just going to by a new car

《Rowan》Oh Carmen I'm sorry you can use my car until you by a new one

《Carmen》But Rowan how are you going to get back and fourth to work?

《Rowan》Don't worry about it I'll find a way

**Back with Peyton**

《Tanya》OK this will be the girls classroom right here I knock on the door and we all walk in hi Mr. Boyce I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like you to meet the Meyer family this is Taylor Kaley and Bailey Meyer and their father Peyton, Taylor Kaley and Bailey will be in your class starting next year

《Cameron》I look at the father hi as you already know I'm the teacher of this class my name is Cameron Boyce do you have any questions?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Do you do art in this class?

《Cameron》I look down at the girls and get down to their level yes girls we do art in this class, you like art?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes

《Cameron》Will I'll tell you what how about I get you some paper and some pencil crayons and you can draw while I talked to your daddy OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK

《Cameron》I get the girls paper and pencil crayons and take them over to a empty table OK sit right here and draw some pretty pictures while I talk to your daddy they nod and I walk back over to their father Mr. Meyer do you have any questions for me?

《Peyton》No but the girls do have separation issues meaning they sometimes think that I'm not going to come back for them I think that has to do with their biological mother walking out on them when they were two days old I know that kids that are that young don't usually have separation anxiety but for some reason my daughters do maybe it also has to do with their biological mother trying to take them away from me claiming she's a good mother so when they start in your class next year I will come drop them off and I will give you information on the woman that I do not want getting my daughters from school and I will also give you information on the people I do want to get my daughters from school

《Cameron》Alright and when you give that information I will relay it back to the front office

《Peyton》Alright thank you, I walk over to the girls hey girls are you ready to go?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But we aren't done with our drawings yet

《Peyton》I know but we have pencil crayons at home so you can finish the pictures at home and besides it's 12 o'clock we have to go meet mommy for lunch and you can bring these pictures back next year when you start school and you can show Mr. Boyce

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy let's go we put the pencil crayons back in the box our daddy picks up the box we pick up our pictures daddy gives a box back to Mr. Boyce, bye Mr. Boyce

《Cameron》Bye girls see you next year I watch as the Meyer family leave


	29. (29) (EDITED)

**Chapter 29**

《Rowan》So Carmen how are you and Cody doing?

《Carmen》Oh well we are over

《Rowan》What why what happen?

《Carmen》I broke up with him because I found him in bed with my EX best friend Sophia so now I'm a single woman I'm 24 years old I thought I'd be married and have kids by now but I guess it didn't work that way

《Rowan》I'm so sorry Carmen if you ever need to talk I'll listen

《Carmen》Thanks sis I hug Rowan and as I'm hugging Rowan the door to the B.F.S.S.A.A opens and a guy that I know I've seen before and 3 little girls walk in I look at Rowan, hey Rowan who are they?

《Rowan》I look over at the door were Carmen was pointing oh that's Peyton and his daughter's, just then the girls run over to me yelling mommy Carmen looks at me and mouths mommy I mouth back yeah I'll tell you later just then Peyton walked over to me and wraps his arm around me Peyton I like you to meet my sister Carmen Blanchard , Carmen this is my boyfriend Peyton Meyer and his 3 daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey

《Peyton Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Nice to meet you

《Carmen》You too, so Peyton how long have you and my lovely sister been dating?

《Peyton》Just over a week she's the best thing to ever happen to me besides my daughters that is

《Carmen》That's great so were are you 5 going?

《Peyton》I'm taking your sister out to lunch at my brother's restaurant

《Carmen》Well have fun I hug Rowan one more time and whisper in her ear just don't have to much fun I pull back and wink at her

《Rowan》Oh god Carmen will I'm out bye Sabrina bye Carmen, I take the girls hands and the girls Peyton and I head out once we got the girls in the car Peyton and I then got in the car and we head off to the restaurant

《Peyton》Your sister seems really nice

《Rowan》She is but she's going through a tough time right now

《Peyton》Oh why's that?

《Rowan》She caught her boyfriend Cody cheating on her with her best friend Sophia

《Peyton》Oh god no one deserve to be treated like that

《Rowan》Yeah hey listen I let my sister borrow my car until she can get herself a new one so you might have to drive me back and forth to work is that OK?

《Peyton》Yeah that's fine I don't usually start work until noon and with the girls starting school next year it'll be fine wow realization just hit my daughters are starting school next year, oh crap that reminds me I have to talk to Tanya when we get home to see what time the girls start school at we get to the restaurant and Rowan and I get out of the car and get the girls out of the car and we walk into the restaurant we walk up to the hostess hi table for 5 please

《Kaitlyn》I look up yeah right this way I take them to their table then I look at Rowan hey thanks for telling me about this job I love it

《Rowan》No problem

《Kaitlyn》So what do you guys want for lunch?

《Peyton》My brother Dillon already knows what I want just tell him the usual for Peyton

《Kaitlyn》OK I wright it down then I turn to Rowan what do you want?

《Rowan》 Chicken parmesan

《Kaitlyn》OK I wright it down then I look at the 3 little cutie and what would you 3 like?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Chicken nuggets please

《Kaitlyn》OK and for drinks?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and she nods so I order all of our drinks, for me a lemonade for Rowan a lemonade and for these 3 little cuties chocolate milk

《Kaitlyn》OK I'll be back with orders I walk to the kitchen to place their orders and get their drinks I walk out to give them their drinks here are your drinks your food will be done soon I heard the bell telling me that the food is done so I walk over to the kitchen and get the food and bring it back to the table

《Peyton Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Thank you

《Kaitlyn》Your welcome enjoy your food

《Rowan》Hey Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah love?

《Rowan》Do you know if Dillon is dating anyone?

《Peyton》What are you thinking of leaving me for my brother Dillon?

《Rowan》What no not at all I just think he'd be good for my 24 year old sister

《Peyton》Rowan baby I know you love your sister but she just got out of a relationship I don't think she wants to jump into another relationship right away

《Rowan》I know I was just thinking they could meet and if they just so happen to like each other then what's the harm is that

《Peyton》Baby there is no harm in that I have no doubt in my mind that your sister and my brother Dillon would be great together and to answer your previous question no my brother Dillon is not seeing anyone

《Rowan》OK great, oh I was thinking about the dinner where I meet your family why don't we make it a big family thing my family and your family all together as one that way you can meet my family when I meet yours

《Peyton》Yeah we can do that I'd love that

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah munchkins?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Gotta go to the bathroom

《Rowan》OK come on babies let's go to the bathroom the girls and I hold hands and we walk to the bathroom the girls do their businesse and I help them wash their hands and we walk back to the table and take our seats and as we are sitting there talking who do you think come over to our table yep you guessed it Genevieve

《Peyton》What do you want Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I just wanted to come see my daughters

《Peyton》Genevieve they don't even know you, you didn't even stay in their lives long enough for them to get to know you, you have no right to think you can come back into their lives and mess up what I have built with my daughters you don't get to come back into their lives and play the doting mother when you left them when they were two days old I have told you this time and time again Genevieve you left them you did not want to be a mother if you do not leave I will call the the owner of this restaurant and have you thrown out so you have a choice either I call the owner of this restaurant and have you thrown out or you walk out that door on your own and don't you ever show your face in this restaurant again

《Genevieve》I'm not leaving

《Peyton》Then you give me no choice I stand up and walk to the kitchen to find Dillon, Dillon we have a problem

《Dillon》What was it the food?

《Peyton》No it's not the food the food was excellent as always we have a situation out the dining area

《Dillon》OK come on Peyton and I walk out to the dining area and he takes me over to their table and I seen Genevieve sitting there and I see my nieces looking terrified clinging to Rowan, what's going one over here?

《Genevieve》I'm here to see my daughters I have a right too

《Dillon》Genevieve if you do not leave right now I'll throw you out and banned you from coming back to this restaurant ever again now it's your choice will you be leaving on your own free will or will I throw you out?

《Genevieve》I look at Dillon like he was crazy I am not fucking leaving these are my kids

《Peyton》Yeah kids you walked out on because you didn't want to be a mother and don't swear in front of my daughters

《Dillon》I want you out of here now

《Genevieve》This is a public restaurant I can be in this restaurant if I want too

《Dillon》Yeah but if you haven't noticed this place has my name on the sign meaning that this restaurant is mine and I can ban you from coming back in here again

《Genevieve》You wouldn't do it

《Dillon》Don't tempt me Genevieve and I will tell all my employees not to let you in here now get out or I'll call the cops I watch as she storms out of the restaurant and leaves I look at Taylor Kaley and Bailey hey munchkins do you want to come with me and get some ice cream while your daddy and Rowan talk

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah!!! By mommy bye daddy

《Dillon》I looked at Peyton and point to Rowan and mouth mommy and he nods and mouths I'll explain later I nod alright come on munchkins come on I take the girls into the kitchen and get them ice cream now what kind of ice cream do you girls want?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Chocolate

《Dillon》OK can you go sit at that little table over there I point at the little table and the girls run to the table while I get their ice cream here you go munchkins enjoy

**With Peyton and Rowan**

《Peyton》This might sound weird, but when we first met the day I came to get the girls from B.F.S.S.A.A that night I had a dream about you and I

《Rowan》Oh yeah what was the dream about?

《Peyton》It was our wedding day the girls were the flower girls they walked down the aisle then you walked down the aisle with your father in the most breathtaking dress that I have ever seen I looked at my best men who were my brothers in the dream and I said to them wow she's breathtakingly gorgeous and Dillon and Cole said yeah and about to be your wife

《Rowan》Wow that was your dream?

《Peyton》Yeah

《Rowan》I don't know what to say about that I mean it's a beautiful dream and don't get me wrong I'd love to marry you someday hell I'd love to marry you today or tomorrow or next week or next month even I know where I belong Peyton I belong with you and the girls I watch as Peyton's eyes go wide

《Peyton》Did you just say that you'd marry me?

《Rowan》That's what you got from all that?

《Peyton》I just smile you make me crazy in a good way you know?

《Rowan》Yeah I know same goes for me I love you

《Peyton》I love you too I pull her into my lap and kiss her we were kissing then I heard throats clearing and they can only belong to my brother Dillon and my daughters I pull away from Rowan and see the smiling faces of my brother and my daughters I roll my eyes what are you smiling about huh?


	30. (30) (EDITED)

**Chapter 30**

**Still at the restaurant**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi daddy hi mommy

《Peyton》Well look at you with chocolate ice cream all over your faces did you say thank you to uncle Dillon?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep

《Peyton》Good girls, Dillon before I forget I'm having a dinner party at my house next Saturday mom, dad, baby sis you, Cole, Rowan, her parents and her sister Carmen

《Dillon》Wow that's a lot of people for your house why don't you just have it here I'll close down the place just so you can have your dinner party

《Peyton》Dillon your a guest I don't want you to be serving us

《Dillon》No no I'll have my other employees working that night so what do you say have your dinner party here?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan so what do you say about having the dinner party here next Saturday?

《Rowan》Yeah that sounds perfect but what time are we having the dinner party at so I can tell my parent?

《Peyton》How about 7 o'clock next Saturday night

《Rowan》OK that sounds good

《Dillon》And I'll have the menus ready by then

《Peyton》Thanks man, I look at the girls are you 4 ready to go?

《Rowan》Yeah I got to get back to work anyway I get up off of Peyton's lap and grab my jacket and purse and the girls pull on the sleeve of my jacket I turn and look at the girls, yes girls what is it?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy do you have to go back to work?

《Rowan》I kneel down to their level yeah girls I do have to go back to work but I'll be home after work OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》You promise?

《Rowan》Yes I promise

《Peyton》Hey girls why don't you go to the car with mommy while I talk to uncle Dillon for a minute

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK come on mommy we take mommy's hands and walk out to the car

《Dillon》OK so what's with the girls calling Rowan mommy?

《Peyton》It started when we had to take Rowan to the hospital Rowan was beat and raped by her EX boyfriend the girls love Rowan and Rowan loves the girls

《Dillon》So tell me about this Carmen woman what do you know about her?

《Peyton》Well I don't know much because I just met her today but I do know that Rowan told me Carmen was dating this guy his name is Cody but they broke up because she found him in bed with her best friend you'll meet her next Saturday well I got to go I'll call you later I hug Dillon and walk out to the car and see that my 4 beautiful girls are already in the car so I get in and drive Rowan back to work once I get to the B.F.S.S.A.A I look at Rowan so when do you get off work?

《Rowan》Well it's 1 o'clock now so I get off work at 6:30 P.M

《Peyton》OK well the girls and I will be back at 6 o'clock

《Rowan》Peyton I don't get off until 6:30 P.M you don't have to come and get me until 6:30 P.M there's no need for you to wait around in here until 6:30 P.M go home spend time with our daughters I'll call you when I get off work

《Peyton》Are you sure?

《Rowan》Yes I'm sure Peyton I know your worried about me after I got attacked but I promise you I'm fine here I got Sabrina and I got Carmen here with me if anything happens I'll call you or I'll get Sabrina or Carmen to call you I look in his eyes and I can see he's reluctant to leave me alone here I take his hand in mine baby I promise I'm fine here I'll call you if I need you for anything I love you

《Peyton》I love you too and you promise to call me right away if anything happens anything at all?

《Rowan》Yes I will I love you all so much

《Peyton Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love you too

《Rowan》I get out of the car and walk to the door of the B.F.S.S.A.A when I turn back I see Peyton still sitting there looking worried so I send him a text

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Baby don't worry so much I'm fine I love you I'll see you after work**

《Rowan》I watch as he reluctantly pulls out of the parking lot then I walk to the front desk and start doing paper work

《Carmen and Sabrina》So we saw that Peyton was extremely reluctant to leave you today

《Rowan》Yeah that's probably because I was attacked by Jake a few days ago but Peyton being worried about me like this I actually think it's kind of hot oh and if your wondering why I haven't answered the door at my house I'm not living there anymore I moved in with Peyton and the girls he doesn't want me living by myself not with Jake on the loose and I'm actually very comfortable living at his house

《Carmen》So your house is available?

《Rowan》Yeah why?

《Carmen》I don't just need a car I also need a place to live I'm living with mom and dad right now and don't get me wrong I love mom and dad but it's getting hectic there I'm 24 years old I should have my own place by now

《Rowan》I hand Carmen the keys to my old house well consider the house all yours Peyton and I just need to come over tonight and get the rest of my stuff and then the house will be all yours

《Carmen》Thank you thank you so much

《Rowan》Your welcome oh and by the way Peyton and I are having a dinner party next Saturday night with his family and you and mom and dad at restaurant Dills at 7 o'clock the address is 1518 Hunter street

《Carmen》OK thanks I'll let mom and dad know

《Rowan》I was the only one at the front desk I was really focussed on the paperwork in front of me that I didn't hear the door open when I felt 2 arms around me I thought it was Peyton so I said Peyton I thought I told you to go home that I'd call you when I'm done work but he didn't say anything so I turned around and it wasn't Peyton it was the last person I wanted to see Jake what are you doing here?

《Jake》Why haven't you been at your house?

《Rowan》I didn't say anything to Jake so he hit me DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH I AM NOT A GOD DAMN PUNCHING BAG Sabrina and Carmen must have heard me because they come out of their offices Jake must have saw them because he grabbed me and held a gun to my head

《Jake》If any of you move an inch Rowan is dead

《Rowan》I look at Sabrina and with my eyes I tell her to text Peyton she winks at me as in I got it and I will

《Sabrina》Carmen and I were in our offices when we heard Rowan screaming so we went out to investigate what it was about and to our surprise we saw Jake, Rowan told me to text Peyton so I'm about to text Peyton

**Text from Sabrina to Peyton**

**Hey Peyton can you come back to B,F,S,S,A,A RIGHT NOW!!**

**Text from Peyton to Sabrina**

**Sabrina what's going on?**

**Text from Sabrina to Peyton**

**It's Rowan Jake is here and he's got a gun to her head**

**Text from Peyton to Sabrina**

**WHAT OH MY GOD I'M ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW**

**End of text**

《Peyton》I just got a text from Sabrina saying Rowan was in trouble I call Cole to come watch the girls

**Phone call (Peyton and Cole)**

**《Cole》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》I need you to come watch the girls I need to get down to the B,F,S,S,A,A my girlfriend Rowan is in trouble her ex-boyfriend Jake is there**

**《Cole》OK I'm on my way I'll be there in 15 minutes**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Just as Promised 15 minutes later Cole walks through the door thanks for this man girls are asleep do not let them know where I have went do not let them know that Rowan is in trouble and I'll be back as soon as possible I run out the door and race down to the B,F,S,S,A,A once I get there I walk in and see the love of my life being held at gunpoint I can see she's struggling to get free so I make eye contact with Rowan and once our eyes meet she visibly calms down I walk over to Sabrina and whisper in her ear distract Jake and I will grab him from behind Sabrina nods and she going over to distract Jake I walk up behind Jake and grabbed his hand the one that has the gun that is pointed to the love of my life's head I bend his wrist back until he drops the gun once he drops the gun I kick the gun away from him and he slowly releases Rowan from his other arm I see Rowan run to Sabrina and Carmen, I look at Jake and say get the hell out of here now or I'm calling the cops actually scratch that stay right here I'll call the cops and have them arrest you I put Jake in a chair then I look at Sabrina, Sabrina you have any rope

《Sabrina》I nod and walked out of the room to get the Rope to tie Jake to a chair when I walk back into the room I hand Peyton the Rope and he ties Jake to the chair once Jake is tied to the chair I see Peyton pull out his cell phone

**Phone call Peyton and 9,1,1**

**《9,1,1》9,1,1 what's your emergency?**

**《Peyton》Yes this is Peyton Meyer I'm calling because my girlfriend was attacked by her ex-boyfriend Jake at her workplace the address is 1245 Boulevard**

**《9,1,1》Is the guy that attacked your girlfriend still there?**

**《Peyton》Yes I tied him to a chair please hurry**

**《9,1,1》OK I'm sending someone out right away**

**《Peyton》Thank you**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I hang up the phone and walk over to Rowan and pull her into a hug it's OK baby your safe now I'm right here he's going away for a long time baby I think when the cops get here you should tell them that Jake raped and beat you

《Rowan》Your right I think I should I bury my face into Peyton's chest and silently cry


	31. (31) (EDITED)

**Chapter 31**

《Peyton》As I'm holding Rowan in my arms there was a knock on the B.F.S.S.A.A door Sabrina goes to get the door when I see the cops come in the building I look down at Rowan, Rowan baby the cops are here I don't here a response so I look closer and I see that she's asleep Rowan baby wake up you have to talk to the cops, then I think of something that might work I whisper in her ear hey sexy how about we ask my brother Cole to watch the girls tonight and you and I go out to a Hotel for the night and make love I see her eyes start to open and she looks at me with a smile on her face and she whispers to me

《Rowan》Really!!!

《Peyton》I Shake my head no you know what the doctor said not for two weeks but anyway the cops are here you have to talk to them about Jake and tell them what he did to you I watch as Rowan looks at me

《Rowan》You know you don't play fair Meyer

《Peyton》Yeah only with you Blanchard now go talk to the cops I watch as Rowan walks over to the cops so I walk over to talk to Sabrina hey how the hell did Jake know where Rowan worked?

《Sabrina》Peyton, Rowan was dating Jake for 4 years when she opened this place he knows this place like the back of his hand when I found her unconscious on the floor in the house she shared with Jake and I took her to the hospital it was horrible she was unconscious for 2 days the doctors came to me and told me if she doesn't wake up there would be nothing else they could do she nearly died that night

《Peyton》Wait he almost killed her that night? I'm going to kill him myself I start to walk away but Sabrina grabs my arm to stop me

《Sabrina》Peyton no you can't think about your daughters and Rowan who will be there for them if you end up in jail for murder?

《Peyton》Your right I can't do anything but there is one thing I can do

《Sabrina》What can you do?

《Peyton》I'm going to get a security system and cameras for this place with you 3 girls working here and Jake knowing were this place is your going to need it

《Sabrina》Peyton Rowan is not going to go for that

《Peyton》She will if it's to keep you 3 safe then I know she will Sabrina and I were talking when Carmen came over

《Carmen》Hey guys what are you talking about?

《Sabrina》Peyton wants to get a security system and cameras for this place and I told him Rowan won't go for it

《Peyton》And I said she will if she knows it will keep you 3 safe

《Carmen》OK both of you are right she won't go for it but if we tell her it's to keep us 3 safe then she might just go for it I look at the door and I see Tanya trying to get in but the cop won't let her in I look back at Peyton and Sabrina I'll be right back I walk over to the cop it's OK she's a friend let her in I watch as the cop let's Tanya in hey Tanya

《Tanya》Hi what's going on here?

《Carmen》Rowan got attacked by Jake again

《Tanya》Jake is here?

《Carmen》Yeah he's tied to a chair over there I point to Jake tied to a chair in the corner I see Tanya look over there and freeze up Tanya are you OK?

《Tanya》It was him

《Carmen》What?

《Tanya》I was stabbed a few weeks ago Jake was pounding on Rowan's door he woke me up by his pounding on the door I live next door to Rowan's house I saw Jake pounding on the door so I went out there to try to get him to stop he started getting mad at me because I was trying to get him to stop the next thing I know I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I didn't see what went in my stomach but when he pulled it out I had my hand on my stomach the street lights we're on I pulled my hand away and I saw blood Jake took off I started screaming for help Peyton came out of his house fixed me up the best he could he called an ambulance and the police the police questioned me on who stabbed me and it was all just a blur I didn't remember until now Jake was the one that stabbed me I know it was him

《Carmen》Oh my god Tanya you got to tell the cops

《Tanya》I'm scared what if he comes after me again?

《Carmen》He won't once you tell the cops Jake will be going away for a very long time I see Rowan turn away from the cop meaning she's done talking to the cop I see her walk right into Peyton's waiting arms then I see the cop walk up to Jake and untie him, come on Tanya I'll come with you so you can tell the cops what Jake did to you

《Tanya》I take a breath OK let's go Carmen and I walk over to the cop untying Jake hi my name is Tanya Jefferson and I was attacked by Jake you see he was banging on my friend Rowan Blanchard's door to her house demanding to see her but she wasn't home she was out I heard the banging so I came out of my house to investigate what the noise was I seen Jake standing on Rowan's porch banging on the door demanding to see her I told him she wasn't home I carefully went over to him how to get him to stop banging on the door and stop distracting people but she pulled a weapon around me he stabbed me in the stomach I didn't know that he had stabbed me until I saw the blood on my hand then once he stabbed me he ran off I screamed for help another neighbour of mine came out to investigate why he heard screaming he found me laying there on the ground bleeding he helped me he patched me up then he called the ambulance and the police but at the time I was so out of it I didn't remember who stabbed me until I seen Jake today

《Officer Parker》OK so where is the guy that saved your life?

《Tanya》His name is Peyton Meyer he's over there I turn around to see Peyton and Rowan, Peyton can you come over here please he walks over to us can you tell the cop what happened that night I finally remember who stabbed me so can you tell the cop what happened that night?

《Peyton》Sure you see I was in my house watching TV with my three daughters we heard a scream my daughters looked at me and said daddy what was that and I said I don't know you stay right here I'll be back I'm going to see what it was I walked outside and saw Tanya lying on the pavement holding her stomach so I ripped a piece of my shirt off applied pressure to her wound and then I told her to keep hold of the pressure until I get back with my medical bag I ran back to my house to get my medical bag then I ran back out I dressed the wound the best I could out on the field as they say then I called the ambulance and the cops the cops asked Tanya who did this to her but she told the cops that it all happened in a blur she doesn't remember who attacked her but now she obviously remembers

《Officer Parker》Thank you, I look at Jake your coming with me Jake your under arrest for the attempted murder of Rowan Blanchard and the attempted murder of Tonya Jefferson and the stalking of Rowan Blanchard you will be going to jail for a very long time I take Jake to jail

《Peyton》Tanya and I walk over to where Sabrina, Rowan and Carmen are, Jake is going away for a very long time for the attempted murder of Tanya the attempted murder of Rowan and for stalking of Rowan, oh that reminds me Rowan I want you to get a security system and cameras for this place it's to keep you girls safe

《Rowan》OK if it's to keep us safe then I say let's do it oh and I gave my sister Carmen my old house and I would love for her to have a security system and cameras in that house to keep her safe because you never know if he breaks out he could come after her because he'll still think that, that is my house, I look at Peyton I'll be right back

《Peyton》OK but were are you going?

《Rowan》I have to talk to the cop I need to tell him something

《Peyton》 OK and I'll call the security company when we get home oh and Tanya what time and day do the girls start next year?

《Tanya》Well they are in the afternoon class so they start school at 12 o'clock and they finish at 3 o'clock

《Peyton》OK thank you I'm going to wright up a list of people that I want to pick up my daughters from school but there is one person that I do not and I repeat I do not want her picking up my daughters from school and her name is Genevieve, Genevieve is the girl's biological mother but she hasn't been in their lives at all she walked out on them when they were two days old I have a picture of Genevieve if you'd like to see it right after I said that I got a weird look from Rowan so I look at Rowan and say it's not like that I was meaning to get rid of the picture all the pictures that I have of Genevieve I just haven't gotten around to doing it but I will believe me baby I will anyways I pull out picture of Genevieve and show it to Tanya this is the woman I do not want taking my daughters out of school or picking my daughter up from school what so ever when I show Tanya the picture I see in her face that she recognizes Genevieve Tanya what's going on are you OK?

《Tanya》What yeah yeah I'm OK I know this woman I went to college with her she was my college roommate

《Peyton》I look at Tanya then realization hits me oh my god Tanya Jefferson is that really you?

《Tanya》Peyton Meyer oh my god do you remember what people kept calling you in college?

《Peyton》Yeah Meyer the nerd but you and Genevieve were always there to defend me how come I did not recognize you when I was helping you dress your wound?

《Tanya》Because it was dark and because we haven't seen each other in years you know what I'll tell you something Peyton I hated rooming with Genevieve she was such a stuck-up bitch there's something I have to tell you Peyton

《Peyton》What's that?

《Tanya》Your going to hate me for this but you remember my boyfriend Alexander well I found my boyfriend at the time Alexander and your girlfriend at the time Genevieve having sex in my dorm room, now I know what your probably wondering are your daughters actually your kids yes your daughters are actually your kids

《Peyton》I know they are my daughters because they got my attitude they got everything of mine but I can't believe that bitch cheated on me I thought she loved me back then but I guess she didn't that doesn't matter anymore because I'm happy with my life now I love my girls I love my girlfriend I'm a happy man now, but if you could put that picture in the front office blow it up and put it in the front office of the school and tell all your staff to watch out for that woman and do not let her in to the classroom where my daughters are and if she tries to get into that school you give me a call and I'll be down there as soon as I can

《Tanya》You got it I take the picture from Peyton and walk out of the building to go blow the picture up


	32. (32) (EDITED)

**Chapter 32**

**Still at B.F.S.S.A.A**

《Peyton》Baby are you ready to go home?

《Rowan》I have to clean this place I walk back to the front desk and start cleaning then when that is done I walk into the room the kids wait in while their waiting for their parent's and or grandparent's and or guardian's

《Peyton》What the hell is she doing?

《Carmen and Sabrina》She's frantically cleaning Peyton this is what happened everytime Jake beat her we called her and she said that she couldn't talk right now and we asked her why and she said I'm cleaning I have to get this place spotless before Jake gets home and we asked her Rowan has Jake been beating you again and she didn't say anything so when we knew Jake was out of town he frequently went out of town all the time for "work" so we went over to her house and we seen she had a big black eye we told her to leave him she said that she can't leave him because he wouldn't let her and we told her if she doesn't leave him she's going to end up in the hospital or worse possibly dead right now she's in a mindset where she thinks she's still living the Jake

《Peyton》How the hell do we get her out of that mindset?

《Carmen and Sabrina》We don't know we could never get her out of that mindset

《Peyton》You might not be able to but I might be able to I walk into the room that Rowan went into, Rowan baby

《Rowan》It's almost clean I swear please don't hit me again

《Peyton》Rowan baby it's me Peyton look at me baby please when she still doesn't look at me I slowly walk up to her and slowly put my hand on her shoulder then I whisper in her ear baby let's go home and see our daughters you remember our daughters right?

《Rowan》When I felt someone touch my shoulder I tensed up a bit but then when I heard him whisper in my ear and he said baby let's go home and see our daughters you remember our daughters right I started relaxing I turn and face the person that whispered in my ear and when I turn I saw my loving boyfriend Peyton smiling at me so I smile back at him and whisper our daughters I want to go see our daughters let's go home wait who is watching our daughters?

《Peyton》My brother Cole now come on let's go home you sexy woman she was about to walk away but I grabbed her arm where do you think your going?

《Rowan》Well I thought I was going home but I guess you have something else in mind

《Peyton》Only one thing I pull her into my arms and kiss her then I pick her up in my arms and carry her out of the room and out of the building to my car I put her in my car then I turn around to see Sabrina and Carmen heading out for the day be careful on the way home girls and call Rowan to let her know you got home safe, oh and Sabrina I'm calling Corey and talking to him about a security system and cameras for your house

《Sabrina》UGH Peyton I don't need that in my house

《Peyton》I don't care your getting one she gives me a glare and walks off to her car and don't forget to call and let Rowan know your home safe the both of you then I get in my car laughing

《Rowan》You know Sabrina is going to kill you right Peyton?

《Peyton》I know but it's fun getting under her skin, what do you say we head home to our daughters?

《Rowan》I say drive on take me home driver I smile at him and he grabs my hand in his and we head home to our girls, Peyton I want to talk to you about something

《Peyton》What's that baby?

《Rowan》No nevermind it's nothing

《Peyton》Rowan baby it's OK you can talk to me about anything I pull over to the side of the road and turn to face Rowan and take her hands in mine baby what's going on?

《Rowan》You know how you told me about your dream about us in the future getting married?

《Peyton》Yeah?

《Rowan》Last night I had a similar dream about us in the future it was so fantastic I didn't want to wake up because I didn't want the dream to be over, it felt so real it felt like it was happening now

《Peyton》Aww baby come here I pull her into a hug baby it will happen just think about it this way when the time comes for me to propose to you it'll be so fantastic that you are going to love it, are you afraid that I'm going to leave you and that you'll be alone?

《Rowan》I look at Peyton and start crying I'm sorry I'm being ridiculous I pull back from Peyton you can start driving again

《Peyton》OK I turn back around and start the car and head home, once we get home and I park the car Rowan gets out and goes into the house I sit in the car for a minute thinking that I did something wrong then I get out of the car and head in the house hey Cole where are the girls?

《Cole》They went upstairs with who I'm assuming to be Rowan, what's wrong man she seems really upset?

《Peyton》I don't even freaking know man I told her about the dream that I had from the day I first met her I want to marry her and I know she wants to marry me to she told me she does, but in the car she told me she had a similar dream about us getting married in the future and she didn't want to wake up because she didn't want the dream to end I love Rowan more then I have ever loved Genevieve like when she's at work and I'm here with the girls and they are taking their naps I sit here thinking about my future with Rowan and the girls

《Cole》You know it sounds like to me that you want to marry her sooner then in the future I just briefly met her today and the way your talking about her Peyton proves to me that you are extremely in love with this woman I say if your extremely in love with this woman the way that I know you are then what is the point in waiting make her your wife

《Peyton》She hasn't even met mom and dad yet she just barely met you and I haven't even met her parents yet, oh but that reminds me we're having a dinner party next Saturday at Dill's restaurant at 7 o clock

《Cole》Alright man well I'm going home I'll talk to you later remember what I said if you really love her then I don't see why you shouldn't marry her I leave Peyton's house and head to my car and head home

《Peyton》Cole just left and I start thinking about what he said I love Rowan with all my heart I do see her and I married I know I told Rowan that we'd get married in the future but I just wish the future would come soon I get up and go upstairs to the bedroom and see my 4 beautiful girls in one bed I walk up to the bed and sit on the side of the bed hey girls all 4 girls look at me

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hey

《Peyton》Taylor Kaley and Bailey did you eat supper?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah uncle Cole made us hotdogs

《Peyton》Good can you go play in the playroom while I talk to mommy please?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure we run downstairs to the playroom


	33. (33) (EDITED)

**Chapter 33**

**Still in Peyton and Rowan's room**

《Peyton》Hey love can we talk?

《Rowan》Sure

《Peyton》What was that about in the car?

《Rowan》I don't know I'm sorry I'm 25 Peyton I met Jake when I was 21 I thought Jake was going to be the one that I was going to marry but that was until he started beating me I thought he loved me I didn't see him for the monster that he really is until it was almost to late then when I left him I didn't think I was going to ever find someone to love me the way I'm supposed to be loved that was until I went on a date with you even though I protested Sabrina about setting us up on a date but then she made me see that I haven't went on a date since I broke up with Jake and Sabrina said to me go on this date with him this might be the best date that you have ever went on in 4 years so I went on a date and now look at us I'm in love with the most gentle man that I have ever met in my life I didn't think that there was ever a man out there that could treat a woman the way you treat me you treat me with better respect then Jake has ever treated me, and as for me telling you about the dream about you and I married I'd love to marry you I'd love to be your wife that might happen or that might not happen and I get it I get it if you don't want to marry me someday

《Peyton》Can I say something please?

《Rowan》Sure

《Peyton》I was talking to Cole downstairs and he made me see if I really love you which I do don't get me wrong I do love you with all my heart that I'd be a stupid stupid man if I didn't act on the dream I had, I watch as she sits up and fully faces me with a surprised look on her face and she says

《Rowan》Wait you want to act on your dream about marrying me?

《Peyton》I'm still trying to process what my brother said to me but yeah I think I want to marry you but Rowan?

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Peyton》When's your birthday?

《Rowan》October 14th why?

《Peyton》Oh wouldn't you like to know?

《Rowan》Yes yes I would

《Peyton》To bad you'll have to wait and see I get up off the bed and run downstairs to see what the girls are doing

《Rowan》I sit there thinking what did he mean by that then it hit me so I got up and ran downstairs saying Peyton Meyer get back here

《Peyton》I was in the playroom playing with the girls when I heard Rowan yelling Peyton Meyer get back here I look at the girls and the girls said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Uh oh daddy's in trouble, daddy why does mommy seem like she's mad at you?

《Peyton》I don't know, I look at the doorway and there stands the love of my life hi Rowan what brings you all the way down here?

《Rowan》Oh I don't know I was upstairs talking with my boyfriend and he said some stuff then he asked me when my birthday was then when I asked why, and he said wouldn't you like to know I said yes yes I would and he said to bad you'll have to wait and see and then he took off downstairs

《Peyton》I laugh a little oh is that what he did huh?

《Rowan》I roll my eyes yes he did but anyways what are you 4 doing huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Getting ready to dress daddy up like a girl you want to help us mommy?

《Rowan》I look at Peyton and smile then I look back at the girls and say I'd love too, I see out of the corner of my eye Peyton giving me a death glare but I ignore the look and continue dressing Peyton up like a girl once I'm done dressing Peyton like a girl I stand back and admire my work I look at the girls but they are not there then I here giggling that could only belong to the girls I quickly take a picture of Peyton dressed as a girl on my phone and then I run out of the room in search of the girls and I find them sitting on the couch in the living room laughing their little heads off then I look up and I see Peyton walk out of the room still dressed as a girl I chuckle a little bit then the girls look up at their daddy dresses a girl and they fall into a full-blown fit of laughter Peyton looks at me like you better run and run now I take that as my cue and take off running I can feel Payton ganging up behind me so I scream girls come help mommy daddy is going to get me I take a quick glance back of the couch and see that the girls are still sitting there laughing their little heads off so I think to myself you little traitors once Peyton caught up to me he spun me around and looked at me I thought he was going to be mad at me and I thought he was going to hit me what he did surprise me he took me in his arms and he gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life then he whispered in my ear

《Peyton》I can't wait for these 2 weeks to be up your so fucking sexy

《Rowan》Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah my love?

《Rowan》I don't care about what the doctor said I want you I don't want to wait for 2 weeks to be over

《Peyton》I know love believe me I want you too, but right now I'm not talking to you as your boyfriend I'm talking to you as a doctor if we have sex before the 2 weeks is over it could do permanent damage do you know what that means?

《Rowan》Yeah I do it means if we have sex to soon it could do damage where I might never be able to have kids I start crying Peyton that's all I ever wanted was to have kids don't get me wrong I love the girls but I want a baby

《Peyton》And we will my love when the time is right we will, I look up and see the girls coming over to Rowan and I, hey sweet girls are you ready for bed?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah but first what's wrong with mommy?

《Rowan》I look at the girls I'm OK girls I promise why don't you go upstairs with daddy and get ready for bed and mommy will be up in a minute and I'll read you a bedtime story OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay OK come on daddy come on

《Peyton》I laugh I'm coming I'm coming, I look at Rowan are you going to be OK?

《Rowan》Yeah I'm going to be OK I watch as Peyton goes upstairs and I think to myself

**Rowan's thoughts**

**Great Rowan just great you begged the man you love for sex when you knew what the doctor at the hospital said and then the man you love went all doctor on you but now after what Peyton said I am not going to take the risk of having sex to soon and risk the possibility of never being able to have a baby**

《Rowan》I snap myself out of my thoughts and head upstairs to my daughters room so I can read them a bedtime story once I get into their room I see them waiting for me to read to them who's ready for a bedtime story?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are

《Peyton》I'm going to let you 4 have your time and I'm going to go take these dress up clothes off as I'm walking to the door I pull Rowan in to my arms and whisper in her ear I'll meet you in our room you sexy woman you I pull back from Rowan and head downstairs to the playroom once I'm done taking the dress up clothes off I run upstairs to my room to wait for my sexy beautiful girlfriend after about a half an hour Rowan hasn't come to bed so I go check on her and I find the cutest thing I find my beautiful Rowan asleep on the floor in the girls room I walk over to her come here beautiful time to go to bed I pick her up in my arms and I walk back to our room and put her in bed then I get in bed and pull her close good night my love then I go to sleep myself


	34. (34) (EDITED)

**Chapter 34**

《Peyton》I heard little tapping on mine and Rowan's bedroom door I look at the clock and see that it's 6:30 in the morning I carefully move to try and get out of bed so I don't wake Rowan but as I'm moving Rowan cuddles up more into my side Rowan love I have to get up the girls are knocking on the bedroom door

《Rowan》What time is it?

《Peyton》6:30 in the morning remember I told you when we first started dating that they wake me up at 6:30 in the morning every morning?

《Rowan》Oh yeah but do we have to get up yet?

《Peyton》No but watch this, girls can you go back to bed please?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》No daddy we are hungry our tummies are grumbling

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and I see she's trying not to laugh, your tummies are grumbling huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes so please come on daddy

《Peyton》OK I'm coming, I kiss Rowan you can go back to sleep for a bit if you want love

《Rowan》No my tummy is grumbling to so I'll come too

《Peyton》Oh your tummy is not the only thing going to be grumbling I wink at Rowan and I watch as she blushes she picked up my pillow and tried to hit me with it but I moved out of the way before she could hit me with it you missed me I'll meet you downstairs I walk out of the room and see the girls are waiting for me at the bedroom door come on you 3 monkeys let's go make breakfast

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK but where is mommy?

《Peyton》She's coming apparently mommy's tummy was grumbling to, do you want to watch cartoons while I make breakfast?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we run to the living room and sit on the floor in front of the T.V and our daddy turns on cartoons for us

《Peyton》There you go monkeys you stay here while daddy makes breakfast OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we sit and watch cartoons while our daddy makes breakfast our favorite cartoon is on My Little Pony as we are watching My Little Pony we hear mommy come downstairs hey mommy

《Rowan》I came downstairs to see the girls watching what appears to be My Little Pony I walk over to them hi my 3 little angels what are you watching huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》My Little Pony, you want to watch with us?

《Rowan》Sure I sit on the floor with the girls and watch the cartoon with them, when the cartoon was over Peyton called us 4 girls for breakfast we got up and went to the kitchen I got the girls in their chairs and I went to help Peyton with plating the breakfast

《Peyton》Rowan baby I got this go sit with the girls she looks at me and shakes her head no, love I'm serious I've got this go sit with the girls she sighs but reluctantly goes and sits down with the girls I finish plating the food and put the plates on a serving tray so I can easily carry them over to the table once I put them on the serving tray I take the tray to the table and serve my 4 beautiful girls their breakfast then I take my plate and sit down beside Rowan and we all start eating as I'm eating I look up at my 4 beautiful girls and think how lucky I have become to have 3 beautiful daughters and 1 outstandingly beautifully sexy girlfriend then I start thinking more about what Cole said about if I'm truly in love with Rowan which I am what is holding me back from proposing to her that's it I'm going to do it I look at Rowan and smile

《Rowan》I look up from my plate and see Peyton looking at me, what?

《Peyton》Oh nothing, nothing at all I just love you so much, love did you do your antibiotic ointment yet?

《Rowan》Yeah that's why I didn't come downstairs right away I can't wait until these 2 weeks are over

《Peyton》I reach over and grab her hand it'll be over soon love, do you want to go to the hospital for a check up to see if everything is alright?

《Rowan》I was about to answer Peyton's question when I got a text from Sabrina, I look at Peyton hold that thought I answer my text

**Text from Sabrina to Rowan**

**Hey Rowan take a few days off of work**

**Text from Rowan to Sabrina**

**Are you sure?**

**Text from Sabrina to Rowan**

**Yeah**

**Text from Rowan to Sabrina**

**OK thanks Sabrina, but you and Carmen be careful**

**End of text**

《Rowan》I'm sorry that was Sabrina she gave me a few days off of work but as for going to the hospital for a check up to see if everything is alright don't you have work today?

《Peyton》Yeah but love your forgetting I'm a doctor I can get Tabitha to check and see if everything is alright then I'll stay at the hospital and you can take the car home

《Rowan》But you need the car to get home after work

《Peyton》Rowan love it's OK I'll just take a cab home you stay home and relax

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy if mommy don't have to go to work today do we have to go to daycare today?

《Peyton》I look at the girls and say no I'll call miss Aria and tell her that your staying home today

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay we get to spend the day with mommy today oh mommy we are going to have so much fun just the 4 of us we can play dress up and we can have cuddle time and then we can make cookies and then we can do some drawing and then we can watch movies and then when daddy comes home we can have family time oh yes that sounds so great

《Rowan》I smile at the girls and then I look at Peyton, well I guess I got a full day ahead of me

《Peyton》I laugh a little looks like it, well are you girls done eating?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》I stack up the dishes and take them to the sink and start doing the the dishes when Rowan walks up to me and wraps her arms around me hey love where are the girls?

《Rowan》In the playroom playing here let me do the dishes you go get ready for work oh and your taking the car with you to work

《Peyton》But what about your appointment?

《Rowan》We can do the appointment on Saturday

《Peyton》OK but don't forget we have the dinner party next Saturday

《Rowan》I know oh and can we start moving my things over from my house to here?

《Peyton》Yeah we'll do that tonight if I don't get home to late

《Rowan》OK well go get ready for work I kiss him and watch him disappear out of the kitchen then I turn around to the sink and do the dishes

《Peyton》As I was upstairs getting ready for work I was thinking about the future with Rowan and the girls then I started thinking about Rowan adopting the girls will that will be something I'll ask her tonight when I get home from work when I'm done I walk downstairs and go to the playroom and see the girls colouring at the little table I put in there for them I walk over to them hey sweet girls what are you doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Colouring are you going to work now?

《Peyton》Not yet I don't leave until 10 AM

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we go watch T.V. and cuddle with you until you have to go to work?

《Peyton》Sure but first you need to clean up your stuff I watch as they run around cleaning up their stuff

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》There all clean now come on cuddle time with daddy yay we run out to the living room with our daddy and sit on the couch and cuddle with daddy

《Rowan》I just got done with the dishes and I walk to the living room to see the most adorable thing my 4 loves of my life cuddling on the couch I walk over to the couch, hey don't I know you 4?

《Peyton》When I hear Rowan's voice I look up and smile hey love come sit down I watch as she sits on the floor by my legs oh crap I got to call the daycare and tell them that you won't be in today but girls you have to go to daycare for the rest of this year because next year you start preschool I get out my phone and call the daycare

**Phone call (Miss Aria and Peyton)**

**《Miss Aria》Hello Mr. Meyer I was just going to call you to see why the girls are not here yet**

**《Peyton》Oh um yeah they are going to stay with family but they will be back tomorrow**

**《Miss Aria》OK thank you for letting me know I'll see you tomorrow and I'll put the girls work up for tomorrow**

**《Peyton》OK thank you bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》Taylor Kaley and Bailey daddy has to leave for work in 45 minutes I sit with the girls for another few minutes well I have to go now I kiss my daughters foreheads and then lean over and kiss Rowan on the lips bye my 4 beautiful girls I'll see you after work I grab my medical bag and head out the door and head to the car and drive to work


	35. (35) (EDITED)

**Chapter 35**

《Peyton》Once I get to work I head to my office and text Rowan to let her know I got to work safe

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Hi love I got to work safe I'll see you 4 tonight oh and there is something I want to talk to you about when I get home I love you see you tonight and if there is anything you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me love you oh and by the way how are the girls?**

**End of text**

**With Rowan and the girls**

《Rowan》I was playing with the girls when I heard my phone go off so I checked it and it was a text from Peyton so I texted him back

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Hi baby good I'm glad you got to work safe and what do you have to talk to me about is it bad? And as for the girls they are fine we are just playing in the playroom then we will be making cookies and love you too and I will call you if I need anything but baby I'll be fine I'm a big girl but I will call you if I need anything love you see you tonight**

**End of text**

《Rowan》Well girls what do you want to do?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we make cookies now?

《Rowan》Sure let's clean up this stuff first and then we'll make cookies we clean up the stuff that we were playing with in the playroom then we go to the kitchen and start on the cookies, what kind of cookies do you girls want to make?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Chocolate chip

《Rowan》OK let's get started we star making the cookies I put the cookies on a cookie sheet OK girls you have to back up so mommy can put the cookies in the oven OK the cookies take 15 minutes to bake once they are in the oven I turn and look at the girls so girls what do you want to do while the cookies are baking?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we do some art work?

《Rowan》Sure go get your art supplies and then we'll get started I watch as the girls run to the playroom to get their art supplies when the girls come back they put the art supplies on the table alright let get started what do you want to make?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we make daddy some pictures?

《Rowan》Sure I help the girls with their pictures and as I'm helping the girls the oven buzzer goes off you keep working on those pictures while I get the cookies I walk over the oven and get the cookies out then there was a knock on the door I let the cookies cool while I get the door when I look out the window I see the one person that I know is not supposed to be here so I have 3 options, option 1 I call Peyton and tell him that she's here, option 2 call the cops and have her arrested or options 3 open the door and see what she wants I go with option 1 I call Peyton

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Peyton》Hello love is everything alright?**

**《Rowan》No**

**《Peyton》Rowan love what's wrong are you and the girls OK?**

**《Rowan》The girls and I are fine it's just that Genevieve is here and I don't know know what to do I don't know if I should open the door and see what she wants or call the cops and have her arrested**

**《Peyton》Alright love get the girls in some place safe then open the door and see what she wants but do not under any circumstances hang up the phone now please do want I said**

**《Rowan》OK hold on**

**Call on hold**

《Rowan》I walk to the kitchen girls come with me please

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But what about our art?

《Rowan》Here take it with you I help the girls get their art stuff back in the playroom OK girls listen to mommy I want you to stay here and I don't want you coming out of here until I come back to get you OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK mommy but who's at the door

《Rowan》Someone that is not supposed to be here but you stay here and finish your pictures

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK mommy be careful we love you

《Rowan》I will I love you too I walk out of the playroom and close the door and walk to the front door

**Back to the call**

**《Rowan》Peyton are you still there?**

**《Peyton》Yes love I'm still here**

**《Rowan》OK I'm going to put you on speaker and then I'm going to answer the door**

**《Peyton》OK love**

《Rowan》I put Peyton on speaker then I open the door what do you want Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I want to see my family

《Rowan》Well go find them because they are not here I was about to close the door when she pushed through the door Genevieve get out of here now I push her and she grabs my hair and pushes up to the wall get the fuck off of me you little bitch I punch her in the face and then I knee her in the stomach she falls to the ground holding her stomach get up you bitch

**Over the phone**

**《Peyton》Rowan love pick up the phone please**

**《Rowan》I walk over to my cell phone and pick it up**

**Back to the call**

**《Peyton》Are you OK?**

**《Rowan》I think I'm OK but can you come home please?**

**《Peyton》I'm on my way I love you I'll see you soon**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I grab my things and run out of my office and run to the front desk Jamie can you get someone else to cover my shift I have an emergency that I have to attend to at home

《Jamie》Sure thing doctor Meyer I hope everything at home is OK

《Peyton》I run out to my car and get in and drive home hang in there love I'm coming when I get home I run into the house and see that Rowan's standing there shaking I look at Genevieve get up and get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops I watch as Genevieve gets up and walk to the door but before she leaves she looks at me and says

《Genevieve》Fine but I'll be back and another thing that bitch you call a girlfriend is dangerous to be around the girls with that I leave the house and get in my car and pull up my shirt and look at the bruise that's forming on my stomach I'll give that bitch one thing she knows how to fight I start my car and drive home

**Back with Rowan and Peyton**

《Peyton》Are you OK?

《Rowan》I'm OK shit the girls I run to the playroom with Peyton right behind me when we get in there we see the girls are still doing their pictures I walk over to them and sit in one of the chairs hey my beautiful babies

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi mommy can we come out of the room now and wait a minute daddy why are you home so early?

《Rowan》Yeah you can the bad lady is gone

《Peyton》I came home because mommy called me when the bad lady broke into the house but I told Jamie at the front desk of the hospital to have somebody cover my shift


	36. (36) (EDITED)

**Chapter 36**

《Peyton》I can't believe Genevieve broke into my house when my 4 beautiful girls were here alone now I don't feel safe to leave them here by themselves, hey did you girls have lunch yet?

《Rowan》I look at the time and see that it's already 12 P.M oh crap no not with the break in I'll go make lunch don't be mad I get up and head to the kitchen

《Peyton》Girls daddy will be right back I get up and head to the kitchen and see Rowan frantically running around the kitchen making lunch I walk up to her and touch her arm but she jumps away and hides in the corner and repeats over and over again don't hit me don't hit me please don't hit me I hate seeing her like this I hate seeing her scared like this Rowan baby it's me it's Peyton I'm not going to hit you come here it's OK I walk slowly up to her and slowly pull her into a hug I feel her tense up but then slowly start to relax and I feel her arms wrapped around my waist it's OK baby it's just me it's just me look at me she lifts her head and looks at me there you are that's my beautiful girl I'm never going to hurt you I love you so much how about we make lunch together?

《Rowan》I'd love that, Peyton I'm sorry I just I don't know I guess I just sometimes think that I'm still with Jake when I was with him if nothing was done when or the way he wanted he'd beat me

《Peyton》Baby it's OK but just know I love you and I'd never hurt you, you are everything to me you are safe with me we just finished making lunch hey why don't you go get the girls and I'll serve lunch

《Rowan》OK I walk into the playroom to get the girls hey girls lunch is ready

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Coming mommy we get our pictures we made for are daddy and walk with our mommy out to the kitchen for lunch when we get there daddy is sitting at the table waiting for us so us 4 sit down and we all start eating, daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah my 3 princesses?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What are we going to do after lunch?

《Peyton》Well I was thinking that we all go for a walk how does that sound?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy can we get a kitten please?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and she shrugged her shoulders so I look back at the girls I'll tell you what girls how about you let mommy and daddy talk about it and then we'll see about getting you a kitten OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy

《Peyton》Good now are you girls done eating?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes we are

《Peyton》OK let's clean you up I clean the girls up and then I take the dishes to the sink, hey Rowan can you get the girls ready for our walk while I do the dishes please?

《Rowan》Sure come on girls I take the girls upstairs to their room and get them ready for the walk once I'm done I look at the girls well girls you look beautiful why don't you girls go downstairs and show daddy while mommy gets dresses?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK we go downstairs and see our daddy looking at something in the kitchen hey daddy what are you looking at?

《Peyton》Oh um these I show them the pictures that I found on the table

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh those are the pictures we made for you see here's mommy in a beautiful white wedding dress and here's you in a nice black tuxedo and here's us in beautiful flower girl dresses

《Peyton》Oh girls these are beautiful you want mommy and daddy to get married don't you?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah because we want to be flower girls

《Peyton》I laugh don't you also want to see mommy and daddy happy you little monkeys?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Well yeah that to that's why we drew the pictures

《Peyton》You think mommy will like to be married to me one day?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah mommy loves you

《Peyton》And I love your mommy, hey can you 3 keep a secret?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah what's the secret?

《Peyton》OK mommy's birthday is coming up in October I think I'm going to ask mommy to marry me

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay your going to ask mommy to marry you

《Peyton》Yeah but girls shh it's a secret don't tell mommy or auntie Sabrina

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Why can't we tell auntie Sabrina?

《Peyton》Because auntie Sabrina can't keep a secret they giggle and nod and start jumping up and down, I look up and see Rowan coming towards the girls and I, hey love there you are, are we ready to go for a walk?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah let's go

《Rowan》As we are walking I was lost in thought about what I heard Peyton say to the girls do I want to marry Peyton, hell yes I do I love him with all my heart am I ready to be somebody's wife yes with Peyton as my husband I know I can be a good wife I've been dreaming of finding the right man and finally settling down and getting married I was being brought out of my thoughts by Peyton

《Peyton》Rowan baby are you OK?

《Rowan》Huh what?

《Peyton》I asked if your OK

《Rowan》Yeah yeah I'm OK I was just thinking

《Peyton》Thinking about what love

《Rowan》Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and the girls

《Peyton》We're lucky to have you too I kiss her, hey look there is an ice cream shop over there you want to go get ice cream?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》OK let's go we walk over to the ice cream shop and walk in, chocolate ice cream for all of us?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes please

《Peyton》OK Rowan why don't you take the girls and finds us a table while I get the ice cream?

《Rowan》OK come on girls the girls and I hold hands and go find a table

《Worker》Hi welcome to Baskin Robbins how may I help you today?

《Peyton》I was looking down at my phone when I heard a voice that I thought I'd never hear again when I look up I came face to face with my old college roommate Justin Randell, Justin man hey how have you been?

《Justin》I've been good man how have you been?

《Peyton》I've been great I have 3 daughters now

《Justin》Oh yeah I heard you and Genevieve had kids how are you and Genevieve doing anyway?

《Peyton》You didn't hear Genevieve and I broke up she walked out on me and my daughters 2 days after the girls were born

《Justin》I'm sorry man

《Peyton》It's OK I have a wonderful girlfriend her name is Rowan Blanchard, well anyway can I have 5 chocolate ice cream please?

《Justin》Coming right up I get the ice creams for Peyton here you go I put them on a tray so they're easier to carry that'll be $4,45

《Peyton》Thank you and here you go I take the tray with the ice creams and head over to the table that my 4 beautiful girls are, here you go girls

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Thank you

《Peyton》Your welcome as we were eating our ice cream I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around and it was Justin, hey Justin what can I do for you?

《Justin》I just wanted to give you this back you over paid for the ice cream

《Peyton》Keep it, oh Justin these are my daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey and this is my loving girlfriend Rowan Blanchard girls this my old college roommate and friend Justin Randell

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Nice to meet you


	37. (37) (EDITED)

**Chapter 37**

《Justin》You too, hey Peyton how old are your daughters?

《Peyton》They are 2 and a half

《Justin》And you said Genevieve left when they were 2 days olds?

《Peyton》Yeah Why?

《Justin》My daughters are a year and a half

《Peyton》How many daughters do you have?

《Justin》I have 2 daughters their mother left them when they were 3 days old I have been raising my daughters since they were 3 days old by myself the funny thing my ex said that she would never leave me or the girls

《Peyton》Yeah I know that feeling man Genevieve said the same thing to me but that was before my daughters were born anyway what was your ex girlfriend's name?

《Justin》Would you hate me if I said it was Genevieve?

《Peyton》No I wouldn't and wait what did you just say your daughters mother's name is Genevieve?

《Justin》Yeah you hate me now don't you?

《Peyton》No man I don't hate you I hate Genevieve she's got 5 kids and she walked out on all 5 of them, hey here's my address and phone number come over with your daughters tonight so your daughters can meet their sisters

《Justin》Well do thanks man it's 2 o'clock so how about I come over at 5:30 tonight?

《Peyton》That'll do man see you tonight

《Justin》You got it man thank you, well I have to get back to work I walk back to the counter and finish the rest of my shift

《Peyton》I look at my girlfriend and daughters well are we ready to go home?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》OK you 4 beauties let's go home they stand up and we all holds hands and we walk home as we are walking I can't help but think that Genevieve walked out on yet 2 more kids that she mothered how many kids is she going to mother and walk out on before she realizes that she's hurting them, I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we were home until my 4 beautiful girls tugged on my hands we all walk into the house but I was still thinking about the 5 kids that Genevieve is hurting

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy what's wrong with daddy?

《Rowan》I don't know babies but I'll figure it out in the meantime why don't you go play in the playroom while I talk to daddy and remember

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We know clean up when we're done playing

《Rowan》That's my girls I watch as the girls run to the playroom then I turn to Peyton, hey what's gotten into you?

《Peyton》The girls have sisters

《Rowan》Wait the girls have sisters how do you know?

《Peyton》Justin told me that he got Genevieve pregnant she had twin girls and she walked out on them 3 days after they were born his daughters are a year and a half old, what am I going to do what am I going to tell the girls?

《Rowan》Your going to tell the girls the truth Peyton

《Peyton》And what's the truth that they have half siblings that we didn't know about?

《Rowan》I don't know maybe we should invite Justin over

《Peyton》I already did he's coming over at 5:30 tonight so they can meet there sisters

《Rowan》Good well I'm going to check on the girls I get up and head to the playroom to check on the girls but I didn't get far when I seen the girls in the hallway, hey girls what are you doing out in the hallway?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at each other then back at our mommy we were just coming out to see you and daddy can we watch a movie with you and daddy?

《Rowan》Sure come on the girls and I hold hands and head out to the living room when we get out there I see Peyton pacing, Peyton hey are you OK?

《Peyton》Yeah I'm OK, hey girls what are you doing?

《Taylor Kailey and Bailey》Can we watch a movie as a family?

《Peyton》Sure but Taylor Kaley and Bailey we have someone coming over at 5:30 tonight

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Who is it daddy?

《Peyton》Well it's an old friend of mine I want to college with him I look at the girls and they look like they are confused

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK but daddy can we watch a movie until your friend comes?

《Peyton》Absolutely the girls Rowan and I sit down and I put a movie on Netflix and we watch it until I hear a knock on the door I look at the time and it's 5:30 P.M that must be Justin I get up and get the door hey Justin come on in and who are these 2 little beautiful girls?

《Justin》Thanks and these are my daughters Destiny and Rose, girls can you say Hi?

《Destiny and Rose》Hi

《Peyton》Hi cuties, they are so adorable, you remember Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey?

《Justin》Yeah I do hi girls

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi

《Destiny and Rose》Down

《Justin》You want down?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes

《Justin》OK I set them on their feet on the floor and they walk over to the couch where Rowan was sitting and they say

《Destiny and Rose》Mama

《Justin》I walk over to my daughters no girls this lady is not your mama I look at the girls and they look so sad aww babies come here I pull them into a hug it's OK girls you may not have a mama but you do have a dada and you know I love you 2 so much right?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes we love you dada

《Justin》I love you too girls, I look at Peyton do you think it's time to tell the 5 of them?

《Peyton》Yeah, Taylor Kaley and Bailey can you girls come here please?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy we walk over to our daddy yeah daddy what is it?

《Peyton》Girls I'd like you to meet your baby sisters Destiny and Rose I watch as my daughters look at me confused and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But they don't look like you or mommy daddy

《Peyton》That's because mommy and I are not their mommy and daddy Justin is their daddy do you remember that lady that broke into your bedroom and said that she was your mommy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we don't like that lady daddy

《Peyton》I know, I look at Rowan and she nods as in to continue what I'm saying but that lady is your biological mommy she just didn't want to be a mommy

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But how are Destiny and Rose our sisters?

《Peyton》Well that lady Genevieve is Destiny and Rose's biological mommy too which makes Destiny and Rose your sisters do you get it now you share the same mommy but not the same daddy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we get it daddy we look at daddy's friend

《Justin》Destiny and Rose do you want to meet your sisters?

《Destiny and Rose》Sisters dada?

《Justin》Yes babies your sisters, can you gives your sissies hugs?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes

《Justin》Destiny and Rose stand up and walk over to Taylor Kaley and Bailey and all 5 girls hug, aww that's cute Destiny and Rose walk back over to me and say

《Destiny and Rose》We hug sissies dada

《Justin》I seen that babies


	38. (38) (EDITED)

**Chapter 38**

《Peyton》Taylor Kaley and Bailey I know that daddy said no toys in the living room but why don't you 3 go into the playroom and get some toys and you and your sisters can play in the living room while the grown-ups talk

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK we get up and run to the playroom to get some toys

《Destiny and Rose》Dada where sissies go?

《Justin》They will be back they went to get toys

《Destiny and Rose》We play toys to dada?

《Justin》Yes

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We got some toys and we walk back out to the living room and put the toys on the floor Destiny and Rose come play

《Destiny and Rose》Yay toys we go play dada?

《Justin》Yeah go play, I watch as my daughters walk over to play with their sisters and I smile

《Peyton》So Justin how are you liking being a father?

《Justin》It's amazing I wouldn't give it up for the world although sometimes it's hard to be a single father

《Peyton》I know that feeling but all 5 girls are amazing girls look at them getting along so well with each other

《Destiny and Rose》Dada look baba

《Justin》Yeah it's a baby can you say baby?

《Destiny and Rose》No

《Justin》I laugh well OK then

《Rowan》Does anyone want anything to drink?

《Justin Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》I'll help you Rowan, Justin what about Destiny and Rose?

《Justin》If you have juice can you put it in these sippy cups?

《Peyton》You got it, I walk to the kitchen with Rowan to get the drinks I can't believe that our daughters have sisters

《Rowan》Yeah and what about Destiny and Rose calling me mama?

《Peyton》Yeah, OK I think we got all the drinks let's get back out to our guests we walk back to the living room and see that Taylor Kaley and Bailey are playing and Destiny and Rose are sitting on the couch with Justin hey here are the drinks Rowan and I hand out the drinks and we sit and talk some more when there was a knock on the door I get up and look out the window and see that it's Genevieve so I turn and look at Justin hey Justin Genevieve is here do you want Destiny and Rose to be here when I open the door because I don't think you want them seeing who's at the door?

《Justin》I get up and look out the window to and when I do I see Genevieve yeah let her in they don't know her anyway, Destiny and Rose come to dada

《Rowan》Taylor Kaley and Bailey come to mommy once Justin's daughters are with him and mine and Peyton's daughters are with me I look at Peyton and nod for him to open the door

《Peyton》I open the door and I don't give Genevieve time to say anything what do you want now Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I want to see our kids Peyton, when I look up I saw Justin, Justin what are you doing here and how do you know Peyton?

《Justin》Oh didn't I tell you Peyton is my College friend

《Genevieve》I look at Peyton and Justin I want to see my daughters all 5 of them

《Peyton and Justin》No you don't get to see the girls your the one that walked out on them when you promised not just us but the girls you would stay and be a mother but you walked out on them and didn't even look back so no you don't get to see the girls

《Destiny and Rose》Dada we sleepy

《Justin》OK babies come on let's go home I was getting the girls ready to go home when Genevieve walked up to me

《Genevieve》Can I hold them?

《Justin》I don't think that's a good idea Genevieve now if you'll excuse me I got to get my daughters home and put them to bed I was about to walk out the door when Genevieve said

《Genevieve》If you don't let me see my kids I'll sue you for custody I'll sue both of you for custody of all 5 of my daughters

《Peyton》Genevieve you can't sue me for custody of my daughters because I made you sign parental termination papers remember so my daughters are my daughters you have no rights to my daughters anymore

《Justin》I look at Peyton you made her sign her parental rights over?

《Peyton》Yeah I did and with my father being a lawyer I didn't have to go to court when she signed over her parental rights my father took the papers to a judge and the judge said since Genevieve hasn't been in the girls lives and I made her sign her parental rights over she has no rights to my daughters anymore because she hasn't been in their lives I've been mommy and daddy to both of them since they were two days old

《Justin》How do I get the parental rights termination papers?

《Peyton》I'll take you to get them tomorrow

《Justin》Alright thanks man well I better get my two angels home I'll see you tomorrow I was heading out the door when I bumped into someone oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there when I looked up I was met with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen I'm sorry again

《Tanya》It's OK I'm Tanya by the way

《Justin》Hi I'm, I'm, I look at Peyton yo Peyton help me here I'm totally blanking on what my name is

《Peyton》I laugh typical I walk over to Justin and see why he's blanking on what his name is oh OK man I see Tanya this is Justin Randell, Justin this is Tanya Jefferson

《Tanya》I smile hi Justin Randell it's nice to meet you then I see he struggling to hold two children oh who are these 2 little cuties?

《Peyton》Well as you can see Tanya my friend here it's still tongue tied so I'll answer for him these 2 little cuties are his daughters Destiny and Rose

《Tanya》Oh I see well Justin you look like your struggling to hold them do you need help with the girls?

《Peyton》He seems to have lost his voice, Justin do you want Tanya to help you with your daughters? He nods, yeah he'd like that

《Tanya》OK I take one of the girls, come here you little cutie I walk out the door with one of the girls in my arms I look back and Justin hasn't moved but I see Peyton touch his shoulder and say something to him then he steps out the door

《Peyton》Now back to you Genevieve leave my house or I'll have you arrested I watch as she leaves my house I stand there still watching until she gets in her car and drives away I was about to close the door after I seen Genevieve drive away but what caught my eye was pretty shocking


	39. (39) (EDITED)

**Chapter 39**

《Peyton》I close the door and walk to the couch wow I never thought I'd see that especially from Justin wow just wow, I look at Rowan baby where are our daughters?

《Rowan》Oh they are putting the toys away now what's got you all in shock?

《Peyton》I just saw Justin and Tanya making out they got the girls in the car and then they were making out against the car

《Rowan》You don't think that they like each other do you?

《Peyton》I do I mean you didn't see how tongue tied Justin was when he seen Tanya I had to do the talking for him that's how tongue tied he was the only other time he was ever tongue tied like that was in college when he had a crush on this one girl him and this girl dated for a few weeks and then she crushed his heart so seeing him tongue tied again not being able to talk was actually kind of a flashback to college but I never expected him to actually be so bold and making out with Tanya against his car when his daughters are in the car

《Rowan》Do you think she could be someone that he sees himself with for the rest of his life?

《Peyton》Who knows baby who knows, the girls haven't come out of the room yet I get up and walk to the playroom to check on the girls and when I get there I see them sitting at the little table drawing so I walk over to the table, hey girls what are you doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Drawing our sisters some pictures, see we show our daddy the pictures do you think they will like them?

《Peyton》I do I think their going to love them, don't make a mess OK and if you need mommy or daddy we'll be in the living room OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy

《Peyton》I walk back out to the living room where Rowan is sitting on the couch I walk over to her and sit beside her hey love she don't say anything but just cuddles into me then she says

《Rowan》What are the girls doing?

《Peyton》Oh they are drawing pictures for their sisters

《Rowan》Oh that is cute

《Peyton》Yeah it is

**Over with Justin**

《Justin》I just got home from Peyton's I put the girls down for their naps so now I'm sitting on the couch in my living room watching T.V well not really watching T.V I'm lost in my thoughts about that amazing woman Tanya she is so amazing and such a great kisser to I have to get to know more about her there's a possibility she could be the one but I don't just want to bring a woman in to my daughters lives and have my daughters get attached to her and then have her walk out on them I need some advice so I call Peyton

《Peyton》I was sitting on the couch with Rowan kissing her when my phone rang Rowan groaned in frustration I chuckled a bit it's OK love I'll be right back I'm just going to see what he need then you and I can continue I gave her a quick kiss then get up to walk to the kitchen to answer my phone

**Phone call (Peyton and Justin)**

**《Peyton》Hello Justin what can I do for you?**

**《Justin》This might sound crazy but I need your advice on a woman**

**《Peyton》What kind of advice?**

**《Justin》Well as you can probably already guess when Tanya helped me get the girls in the car we made out against my car but I don't know what to do I like Tanya I like her a lot I think she could be the one Peyton I don't know what to do I don't want to bring her into the girls lives just to have her walk out on them and of the girls get attached to her and end up calling her mama and our relationship doesn't work she walks out doesn't just crush my heart but also she crushes the hearts of my daughters**

**《Peyton》I know that feeling I had that exact same feeling to when I first met Rowan**

**《Justin》So what do I do?**

**《Peyton》Ask her out on a date get to know her get to know her and the things that she likes and the things that she dislikes get to know if she had any past relationships just all-around get to know her before you even think about pursuing a relationship with her**

**《Justin》Do you have her phone number?**

**《Peyton》No but Rowan does**

**《Justin》Ask her for Tanya's phone number ask her now**

**《Peyton》Well this is a side of you I have never seen before your so bold now but OK I'll ask her hang on**

《Peyton》I walk back out to the living room to see the my 4 lovely girls, hey Rowan do happen to have Tanya's phone number?

《Rowan》Yeah why?

《Peyton》It's for Justin she reaches out her hand for the phone so I passed her the phone

**Back to the call**

**《Rowan》Hey Justin It's Rowan you want Tanya's phone number?**

**《Justin》Yes please**

**《Rowan》OK it's 678-1308**

**《Justin》Thank you Rowan well I gotta go tell Peyton I'll call him tomorrow**

**《Rowan》No problem bye**

**End of call**

《Rowan》I hang up with Justin and hand Peyton back his phone Justin will call you tomorrow

《Peyton》OK I sit back down with my 4 girls so Taylor Kaley and Bailey did you finish your drawings for your sisters?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we did daddy look we show our daddy the finished pictures

《Peyton》These are beautiful pictures your sisters are going to love them girls

**Back with Justin**

《Justin》I just got Tanya's phone number from Rowan I'm debating weather or not to call her I was about to call her when I hear over the baby monitor

《Destiny and Rose》Dada up

《Justin》So I get up and walk to the Nursery and see my two little bundles of joy standing up in their cribs, well look at you all smiley I walk over to their cribs and they are reaching up to me, what you want up?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes

《Justin》OK come on I get Destiny out of her crib and put her on her feet on the floor all right Destiny stay here don't move I got to get your sister out of her crib when I get Rose out of her crib I feel that she's wet oh you have a wet diaper let's get be changed I put Rose on the changing table and change her diapers and her clothes once I'm done changing Rose's diaper and clothes I put her on the floor on her feet then I look at Destiny are you wet too Destiny?

《Destiny》I wet to dada

《Justin》OK you little cutie come here I pick Destiny up and put her on the changing table I changed Destiny diaper and clothes once I'm done changing Destiny's diaper and clothes I put her back on the floor on her feet then I take both their hands and all 3 of us walk out of their room to the living room are you girls hungry?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes

《Justin》Alright let's go to the kitchen and dada will get you something to eat we walk to the kitchen and I put them in their high chairs OK you 2 cuties what do you want to eat?

《Destiny and Rose》We have yummy banana dada

《Justin》You want banana OK coming right up I get the banana and cut it up evenly then put in on their trays there you go babies eat up while I'm watching Destiny and Rose eat I decide to text Tanya

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**Hey Tanya this is Justin Randell Peyton's friend**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Oh yes I remember you, how are you and your daughters?**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**We are good I'm just feeding the girls right now, how are you?**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**I'm good just sitting at home thinking**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**Oh yeah mind if I ask what your thinking about?**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Would it be to creepy if I was to say I was thinking about you and that kiss**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**You were thinking about me and that kiss?**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Yeah I was I know creepy right?**


	40. (40) (EDITED)

**Chapter 40**

**Still texting**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**No I don't think it's creepy at all I think it's kind of flattering**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Really?**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**Yeah, hey I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me on a date?**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Sure when?**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**I don't know I'll let you know**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Perfect**

《Destiny and Rose》Done dada

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**Listen Tanya I have to go I'll text you later**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**OK bye**

**End of text**

《Justin》All done babies let me clean you up I clean the girls off OK all done I get them out of their high chairs and set them on their feet alright babies what do you want to do?

《Destiny and Rose》Story

《Justin》You girls want a story?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes

《Justin》OK come on babies I take them to the living room and pick out a book to read to them as I'm reading to them there was a knock on the door I put the book down and look at the girls and they looked sad that I put the book down

《Destiny and Rose》No story down dada

《Justin》I'll read to you again I just have to get the door OK?

《Destiny and Rose》K dada

《Justin》I kiss my daughters heads and then get the door but when I open the door I came face to face with Genevieve what the hell do you want?

《Genevieve》I want to see my daughters now

《Justin》I am not letting you in this house and I am certainly not going to let you see MY daughters they don't know you, you left 3 days after they were born, you have 5 daughters Genevieve and you walked out on all 5 of them what kind of mother does that I'll tell you what kind of mother does that not a very good one you promised not only me and my daughters but Peyton and his daughters that you'd stay and be the mother that they needed now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to reading my daughters a story I was about to close the door until Genevieve pushed her way into my house, what the hell Genevieve get the hell out of my house but she ignores me and walks over to the girls but the girls look like they are scared they get up off the couch and come over to me and say

《Destiny and Rose》Dada who dat?

《Justin》It's nobody she's just leaving, I look at Genevieve leave or I'll call the cops she walks to the door and I follow her and she turns around and says

《Genevieve》Fine I'll leave now but I'll be back for my daughters

《Justin》You'll never get them and if you come back I'll have parental termination papers for you to sign I watch her walk away but I stay there watching until she gets in her car and drives away then I close the door and turn back to the girls OK girls let's finish the story

《Destiny and Rose》Yay story, dada where sissies?

《Justin》Sissies are with their dada now let's finish the story, I pick up the book and continue reading to my daughters once I'm done reading to the girls I put the book down what do you want to do next babies?

《Destiny and Rose》Can we call sissies dada please?

《Justin》I don't know babies they might be doing something with Rowan and their dada I look at them and they look sad, aww OK I pick up my phone and video chat with Peyton

**Over with Peyton, Rowan, Taylor Kaley and Bailey**

《Peyton》I was watching T.V with Rowan and the girls when my phone went off indicating I got a video call from Justin so I pick it up

**Video call**

**《Peyton》Hey Justin what's up?**

**《Justin》Well I was reading to the girls when they said that they wanted to see their sisters**

**《Peyton》OK, hey Taylor Kaley and Bailey your sisters want to see you**

**《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi sissies**

**《Destiny and Rose》Sissies yay miss you**

**《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Aww we miss you too sissies**

**《Justin》Hey guys listen it's 8:30 P.M I have to put the girls to bed**

**《Destiny and Rose》No bed dada talk to sissies**

**《Peyton》Hey Destiny and Rose if you go to bed like good girls for your dada you and your dada can come over tomorrow so you can play with your sissies OK?**

**《Destiny and Rose》Yay k night night**

**《Peyton, Taylor Kaley and Bailey and Rowan》Night night**

**End of video call**

《Justin》Alright you 2 time for bed come on

《Destiny and Rose》No bed yet dada

《Justin》Yes bed

《Destiny and Rose》But we have bath

《Justin》Your right come on let's give you 2 a bath we walk to the bathroom and I get the bath water started once I get the water to the right temperature and the bathtub is set with the right amount of water I turn to the girls and get them undressed and into the bath I wash their hair there you go your hair is done can you girls wash your bodies?

《Destiny and Rose》Yes watch dada

《Justin》I watch as the girls wash their bodies good job girls are you done?

《Destiny and Rose》Yep

《Justin》Alright I let out the water then I get Destiny out first, alright Destiny can you start drying off while I get your sister out?

《Destiny》Yes

《Justin》Good girl I hand Destiny a towel then I get Rose out of the tub alright girls come on let's get you into your PJ's and ready for bed I take the girls into their room and dry them off some more then get them into their PJ's once I get them into their PJ's I brush their hair then I put them into their cribs night night my beautiful babies I turn the baby monitor on and kiss their heads and walk out of the room and head to the living room to watch T.V for a bit I was watching T.V when I got a text and when I looked at it I started smiling

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**Hey are you busy?**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**No not at all I just put my daughters to bed for the night, what's up?**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**I got your address from Peyton and I was wondering if I could come over for a bit? No you know what nevermind it's to late bye**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**No Tanya wait it's OK come on over**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**You sure?**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**Yeah most definitely**

**Text from Tanya to Justin**

**OK see you in 20 minutes**

**Text from Justin to Tanya**

**See you then**

**End of text**

《Justin》Oh my god what just happened did I just invite Tanya over to my house I was sitting there freaking out until the doorbell rang I ran over to the door so it wouldn't wake up my daughters


	41. (41) (EDITED)

**Chapter 41**

《Justin》I smile hi come on in she walks in and as she's about to walk passed me I catch her wrist and spin her around to face me I look into her beautiful eyes you are so beautiful I watch as she blushes and hides her face away no no don't hide your beautiful face come on let's sit down I walk her over to the couch and we sit down do you want something to drink?

《Tanya》Water will be fine I watch as he walks to the kitchen then I think to myself god he's so sexy I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, wait what, what am I saying I shake myself out of my thoughts I smile as Justin comes back

《Justin》Here you go beautiful I hand her, her water and sit next to her so do you want to watch a movie?

《Tanya》Sure what movie?

《Justin》Are you a fan of horror movies?

《Tanya》I love them

《Justin》OK let's see what's on Netflix I look through Netflix to find a movie, how about Nightmare on Elm Street?

《Tanya》Sure

《Justin》OK I push play on the remote and then sit back on the couch with Tanya when the movie starts I feel Tanya reach over and take my hand in her's I smile at her and think oh my god she's holding my hand are you OK?

《Tanya》Yeah I'm OK Justin?

《Justin》Yeah?

《Tanya》I don't know what we are but I would love to be something more

《Justin》I pause the movie and turn to face her, Tanya what are you saying?

《Tanya》I don't know forget I said anything I turn back to the T.V and I feel a tear run down my face so I wipe it away before Justin sees it but I guess it's to late because he turns my head so I'm facing him

《Justin》Tanya don't cry, you didn't let me say anything what I was going to say is let's go out on a date first and then see where it goes from there OK?

《Tanya》Yeah well I should get going I go to stand up but Justin grabs my hand and pulls me back to him and says

《Justin》Please don't go

《Tanya》Why shouldn't I?

《Justin》Because I like you I really really like you, I look at her and I can't help it I just lean in and kiss her we were kissing totally forgetting the movie but then I remember that if we don't stop this now it could gets to far and we both might regret it so I pull back and look at Tanya and she looks sad again and she says

《Tanya》Why did you stop?

《Justin》Because if I didn't we might regret it later

《Tanya》I won't regret it and I have a feeling you won't either no you know what let's just watch this movie I turn back to the T.V and turn the movie back on and we continue watching it every once in a while I can feel Justin's eyes on me what Justin?

《Justin》I turn off the movie and I get up and hold out my hand to Tanya come with me she takes my hand and she says

《Tanya》Where are we going what about the movie?

《Justin》Just come with me please I take her to Destiny and Rose's room you see these 2 babies in there?

《Tanya》Yeah?

《Justin》They are my everything the day they were born was the best day of my life, but also the day their mother walked out on them was extremely hard on not just me but also on them I called my mother crying because I didn't know what to do I was a single father and I didn't know what to do it was all overwhelming I told my mother I wanted to give them the best life they could possibly have and that's when she asked me are you thinking about giving them up for adoption and I said no mom they're my everything what I mean by wanting to give them a better life is that I want to be the best father that I can possibly be for them my mother was watching them for a week but I knew it wasn't fair on my mother to stay home all day and babysit my kids for me so I had to do what I had to do

《Tanya》What did you have to do?

《Justin》I had to quit my job for them

《Tanya》Do you mind if I ask what you use to do?

《Justin》I was a photographer I took pictures for weddings birthday parties anniversaries baby showers family photos but I had to quit for my daughters I loved my job but I love my daughters more when I told my boss I was quitting he said that I didn't have to quit he was going to give me a year off full pay but I said to him although that's a great offer I have to decline it I have to quit it's for my daughters so once I was done packing up my stuff I walked out the doors for the very last time if I ever had the chance to do it all over again I would choose my daughters over my job any day

《Tanya》I think you are a great father those little girls seem really happy even though I have never seen them awake the first two times I've seen them they've been sleeping, but anyway you said you used to take photos for weddings what was the last wedding you did?

《Justin》It was for some woman named Marissa Jefferson

《Tanya》That's my sister, but anyway continue

《Justin》She was marrying this real peace of shit I was walking passed the room where the bride stays until the wedding starts I heard yelling I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I had to know what the hell was going on he was yelling about something and Marissa said that she didn't even want to marry him but the guy said you'll marry me or I'll kill you, the door was open a crack so I seen what happened

《Tanya》What did happen?

《Justin》He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall across from the door he held her by the throat and he threatened her he said you will marry me or I'll kill you right here and right now then before he left the room he punched her in the face then he left the room

《Tanya》Did he see you when he left the room?

《Justin》No, but when he was out of site I opened the door and went in to see if she was OK but when she heard the door open she said you got your way Oscar I'm marrying you then I said I'm not Oscar she asked who I was and I said I was the photographer for the wedding and she said you mean this fucking sham of a wedding then when she looked at me I seen it the huge red mark around her eye that was slowly forming into a black eye but before she turned away from me I quickly snapped a picture of the forming black eye

《Tanya》Do you have the picture?

《Justin》Yeah I do I have all the negative of every picture I've took

《Tanya》Can I see it?

《Justin》Sure you go to the living room and I'll get it she nods and walks to the living room and I walk to my bedroom to get the picture once I got the picture I walk back to the living room and sit down with the picture in my hand OK when I show you this please try not to scream I don't want you waking up my daughters she nods so I show her the picture


	42. (42) (EDITED)

**Chapter 42**

《Tanya》Justin showed me the picture he took of my sister before she got married oh my god this is what happen to her Oscar did this to her?

《Justin》Yeah she didn't tell you?

《Tanya》No I lost contact with my sister when she got married and I don't know why

《Justin》Do you think it's because he's abusing her?

《Tanya》I don't know, do you think I should try calling her?

《Justin》Yeah I do think you should but when you do put it on speaker

《Tanya》OK I will, I go to call Marissa but then I stop I can't call her what if it's true what if he really is abusing her?

《Justin》Tanya you won't know until you call her

《Tanya》OK here I go I pick up my phone and dial Marisa's number

**Phone call (Tanya and Marissa)**

**《Marissa》Hello who is this?**

**《Tanya》Hi Marissa**

**《Marissa》Tanya oh my god how have you been?**

**《Tanya》I could ask you the same thing why did we lose contact after you got married?**

**《Marissa》I don't know**

**《Tanya》Is it because of Oscar has he been abusing you?**

**《Marissa》Yeah**

**《Tanya》Oh my god for how long?**

**《Marissa》Since before we got married but I had to marry him**

**《Tanya》Why? And don't tell me it's because you love him**

**《Marissa》No it's not that**

**《Tanya》Then what is it why did you marry him if you didn't love him?**

**《Marissa》Because he said if I didn't marry him he'd kill me and everyone I loved**

**《Tanya》Oh my god Marissa you have to get out of there**

**《Marissa》You don't have to worry about it I haven't seen him in 2 years since I caught him molesting my daughter**

**《Tanya》You have a daughter I have a niece and she has been molested by her father?**

**《Marissa》Yes and Oscar and I are in a custody battle but my lawyer says that I'll get full legal custody of Jessie because Oscar is a danger to my daughter**

**《Tanya》Where is that bastard now?**

**《Marissa》In jail but he's telling his lawyer that he never molested Jessie**

**《Tanya》How long have you been in this custody battle with Oscar?**

**《Marissa》Since I caught him in her room he was standing over her crib he had his hand in her diaper molesting her I asked him what he was doing and he said I was just checking to see if she was wet, and I said by putting your hand in her diaper, but molesting her wasn't the only thing he was doing**

**《Tanya》What else was he doing?**

**《Marissa》When he had his hand in her diaper molesting her he also had his hand down his pants jerking himself off**

**《Tanya》Oh my god that sick fucking bastard, when did you find out he was molesting her?**

**《Marissa》She was 8 months old I put her down for a nap then when I went to go check on her that's when I found him molesting her, I picked up my phone to call the cops but he saw me pick up my phone so he took his hand out of her diaper and took his other hand out of his pants charged at me and tried to strangle me but he didn't know I already had the cops on the phone and he said if you called the fucking cops you stupid bitch I'll kill you right here where you stand and he also said that after I kill you I'll kill that fucking baby and then he said and I'll make it look like a fucking murder suicide he was strangling me and I was about to lose consciousness then I heard the cops burst through my door pull him off of me pin his arms behind his back and take him out of the house, then I ran over to my baby picked her up in my arms rocked her back and forth in my arms promising her that everything will be OK, I'm scared what if he gets custody of her?**

**《Tanya》That bastard will not get custody**

**《Marissa》Hang on the doorbell just rang**

**《Tanya》Do not hang up Marissa you stay on the phone you answer the door but stay on the phone**

**《Marissa》OK sis**

**call on hold**

《Marissa》I walk to the door and look through the peephole and it's my lawyer Robert what are you doing here?

《Robert》I came to give you this I hand her an envelope

《Marissa》What is this?

《Robert》It's something that will make you happy and I mean very happy I'll see you in court bye

《Marissa》Bye I close the door and get back to my phone conversation with my sister

**Back to the call**

**《Marissa》Are you still there?**

**《Tanya》Yeah was that your lawyer and what did he give you?**

**《Marissa》I don't know I'm about to open it**

**《Tanya》OK open carefully**

**《Marissa》I will oh my god**

**《Tanya》What is it?**

**《Marissa》He drew up divorce papers my lawyer must have known I wanted a divorce from Oscar**

**《Tanya》Sign them**

**《Marissa》Oh believe me I am going to sign these papers I want him out of my life and my daughter's life ASAP**

**《Tanya》Good listen I have to go but sign the papers then call mom and dad they have not heard from you since you got married they would love to hear from you and you can call me anytime you have my number call me and I would love to meet Jessie and I know mom and dad would also love to meet Jessie too, I love you Marissa you and my niece stay safe**

**《Marissa》We will and I love you too Tanya bye**

**End of call**

《Tanya》Wow I hate that bastard molesting an 8 month old baby and not just molesting her but also jerking himself off in the process and threatening to kill my sister and her baby if she was to call the cops on him I have to get her out of there before he either gets released from jail or breaks out and comes after her again I got to get her and her daughter out of there they're not safe in that house, anyway I'm sorry that I night got ruined

《Justin》Tanya don't you be sorry our night was not ruined yeah it took a different turn but it wasn't ruined we can always have this night again you just heard some really awful things that your sister's husband has been doing to her and her child you have every right to be worried about your sister and your niece text your sister right now and ask for her address go over there help her pack up her stuff and little Jessie's stuff and get them out of there before he gets released or breaks out of jail and comes after them your sister and your niece are more important right now than anything, I promise you we will have this night again this night can be recreated your sister and your niece are important go to them

《Tanya》Thank you I love you

《Justin》Wait what, did you just say that you love me?

《Tanya》I um I I'm sorry I didn't mean, the next thing I know is that he's kissing me we pull away and all I can say is WOW

《Justin》I love you too Tanya I'm in love with you I have been in love with you since the moment I met you, when can we see each other agin?

《Tanya》I don't know I'll let you know, but for tonight I have to go get my sister and my nice out of that house

《Justin》OK be careful, I get up with here and walk her to the door bye beautiful I pull her in for a kiss I love you please be careful

《Tanya》I will and I love you too bye I walk out the door but I turn around and smile at Justin then I walk to my car once I get in my car I text my sister

**Text from Tanya to Marissa**

**Hey were do you live?**

**Text from Marissa**

**1661 King Street why?**

**Text from Tanya to Marissa**

**Because I'm coming over and I'm going to help you pack yours and Jessie's stuff and you both will be moving in with me**

**Text from Marissa to Tanya**

**No I can't let you do that I can't destruct your life like that**

**Text from Tanya to Marissa**

**You are my sister you are not distracting my life do you remember what mom and dad said when we were younger we are family we stick together now I'll be there in about 15 to 20 minutes I love you sis**

**Text from Marissa to Tonya**

**OK I love you too sis see you in a bit**

**End of text**


	43. (43) (EDITED)

**Chapter 43**

《Tanya》I just made it to my sister's house and I knock on the door and my sister answered the door with the most adorable little girl on her hip, hi sis

《Marissa》Hi come on in I watch as my sister walks in I close the door behind her and lock it I put Jessie on the floor on her feet and I walk over to the kitchen, Tanya you want anything to drink?

《Tanya》No thank you

《Marissa》Jessie do you want some juice baby girl?

《Jessie》Yes please mommy

《Marissa》OK baby I get the juice for Jessie and walk back to the living room with my baby girl and my sister here you go Jessie your juice

《Jessie》Thank you mommy, mommy who is this lady?

《Marissa》Jessie honey this is your auntie Tanya can you say hi and give her a hug?

《Jessie》Hi auntie Tanya

《Tanya》Hi sweetheart, I look at Marissa so are you all packed?

《Marissa》I haven't started yet

《Jessie》Packed mommy were are you going are you going away to like daddy did?

《Marissa》No honey I'm not you remember how I told you daddy hurt you and mommy?

《Jessie》Yeah?

《Marissa》Well daddy can't come home anymore because he's in a place called jail that's why we haven't seen him in 2 years and we won't see him daddy and my marriage is over now and daddy is not allowed to be near you at all but what auntie Tanya means by have we packed yet is she is letting us live with her is that Ok with you?

《Jessie》Yeah

《Marissa》OK let's go pack I look at Tanya hey can you take Jessie to her room and help her pack her things while I pack my things?

《Tanya》Sure come on Jessie, can you show me your room?

《Jessie》Yes come on auntie Tanya

**With Peyton and Rowan**

《Peyton》I was in the kitchen finishing up with the supper dishes while Rowan and the girls are in the playroom playing when Taylor Kaley and Bailey came running out of the playroom while laughing what are you 3 monkey's laughing about?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》You'll see come on

《Peyton》OK, I follow them into the playroom where I see Rowan sitting on a chair with a pretty purple princess dress on, oh wow Rowan don't you look adorable I walk up to Rowan and pull her up from the chair and wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear you know you look sexy in this dress this is such a turn on

《Rowan》Oh really?

《Peyton》Oh yeah

《Rowan》Well I just did the dress up for our daughters I would do anything for them and you I love you 4 so much

《Peyton》And we love you, Rowan?

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Peyton》There is something I have wanted to ask you for a very long time

《Rowan》OK what's that?

《Peyton》You can say no if you want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to adopt Taylor Kaley and Bailey?

《Rowan》Wow

《Peyton》Remember you can say no if you want too

《Rowan》Why would I want to say no I mean I love them as if they were my own they already call me mommy so why not make it official so my answer is yes I will adopt them

《Peyton》Hey girls how would you like if mommy adopted you?

《Taylor Kailey and Bailey》Oh yeah we would love that so much we love you mommy

《Rowan》I love you too all 4 of you, Peyton you know everytime I was getting beaten by Jake I would often tell myself that I deserved it I deserved what he gave me I deserved everything he did to me

《Peyton》Rowan you listen to me and you listen to me right now you did not do anything to deserve what he did to you that man is a sick psychopathic son of a bitch bastard and he deserves to rot in jail where he belongs, do you know your friend Tanya he attacked her he stabbed her I was the doctor that had to clean the wound and suture the wound outside of your old house

《Rowan》What why didn't she tell me this?

《Peyton》I don't know love I don't know

《Rowan》I wonder why he stabbed her?

《Peyton》I don't know you'll have to ask her that, but let's not worry about that right now let's play with the girls before they go to bed then when they go to bed we can have mommy and daddy time I wink at her

《Rowan》Peyton we can't do that it hasn't been 2 weeks yet

《Peyton》No no I know that I'm just talking about fooling around but don't get me wrong I want to make love to you

《Rowan》Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah my love?

《Rowan》Can we go to the hospital tomorrow just to check and see if I'm healing properly?

《Peyton》Anything you want my love just let me call Tabitha and see if she can see you tomorrow

《Rowan》OK I see the girls come back into the playroom hey girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hey daddy said that we are all going to play until we have to go to bed daddy's just on the phone right now so what are we going to play?

《Rowan》I was thinking that we dress daddy up again?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah let's do that

《Rowan》OK so once daddy comes back in I take him over to the chair and you girls get the dress you want daddy to wear then we can dress him up OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK mommy we start getting the dress and the stuff to dress daddy up again

《Peyton》Once I got off the phone with Tabitha about the appointment for tomorrow with Rowan I walk back to the playroom to play with the girls before they have to go to bed but once I walk in the door Rowan grabs me and takes me over to the chair and makes me sit down, what's going on here?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》It's time to dress you up again daddy we look at our mommy are you ready mommy?

《Rowan》Let's do it babies the girls and I start dressing up Peyton once we are done the girls and I look at Peyton I say that daddy looks good what do you think girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy you look pretty

《Peyton》Oh really?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes you do doesn't he mommy?

《Rowan》Yes he does babies I look at the girls and they yawn are you 3 tired?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》Go with mommy and I'll clean up here then I'll be up to say goodnight I watch as my 4 beautiful girls go upstairs then I start cleaning the playroom once I'm done I head upstairs to the girls room and see them already in their beds and Rowan reading them a story so I stand by the door and listen to Rowan read to the girls once she's done reading to the girls I walk over to the girls and Rowan and I kiss the girls goodnight then we turn out the light and I turn on the baby monitor and Rowan and I walk out of the room, hey Rowan I got a hold of Tabitha and she said that she will see you tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock

《Rowan》OK, Peyton and I walk to our room and we watch Netflix Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah love?

《Rowan》What is going to happen to us if the doctor says I can never get pregnant

《Peyton》Rowan honey don't think like that we don't know what the doctor will say until tomorrow, crap I got to call Cole to see if he can watch the girls tomorrow while we are at the doctor


	44. (44) (EDITED)

**Chapter 44**

**Phone call (Cole and Peyton)**

**《Cole》Hello Peyton What can I do for You?**

**《Peyton》I was wondering if you can watch the girls tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock Rowan has a doctor appointment and I need you to watch the girls well you do it?**

**《Cole》Sure I'll be there at 8:30 tomorrow morning**

**《Peyton》Thank you I really appreciate it**

**《Cole》No problem bye**

**《Peyton》Bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with my brother Cole and he can watch the girls tomorrow morning while I take Rowan to the doctor I look over beside me and see that Rowan is asleep well OK then I guess we won't be watching a movie tonight I lean over and kiss her head good night my love sleep well I lay down next to Rowan and pull her into my side and fall asleep myself

**Over with Sabrina and Corey**

《Sabrina》I was sitting with Corey in bed watching TV when I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and got sick in the toilet I was cleaning out my mouth when I heard a knock on the door so I said who is it?

《Corey》I was watching TV with Sabrina when she suddenly got up and bolted to the bathroom so I got up and knocked on the door Sabrina honey it's Corey are you OK?

《Sabrina》Yeah I'll be out in a minute I look under the sink in the bathroom and get out a pregnancy test I read the instructions OK it says I'll get the results in 5 minutes so I take the test and start the timer and wait while I pace the small bathroom when the 5 minutes are up I pick up the pregnancy test and read it and it's positive meaning I'm pregnant oh my god I take the test and walk out of the bathroom to see Corey standing at the bathroom door looking worried, Corey honey are you OK?

《Corey》Yeah I'm OK, are you OK?

《Sabrina》Corey honey sit down please I watch as he sits down on the bed

《Corey》OK Sabrina what's going on?

《Sabrina》OK I'm just going to say this Corey honey I'm pregnant I watch as he just sits there not moving or anything Corey honey say something anything what I didn't expect him to do was grab his bag and start throwing his clothes in the bag and walk out of the room and out of the house without a word to me, so I sit on the bed and cry then I put my hand on my stomach and say well baby I guess it's just us now but don't worry mommy loves you and I'll try and be the best mommy I can be for you I love you, this is where I usually call Rowan but it's to late at night to call her I'm lost here I don't know what to do I grab my phone and call my mother

**Phone call (Sabrina and Elizabeth C)**

**《Elizabeth C》Hello Sabrina honey what's going on?**

**《Sabrina》I know that it's late but I need you mommy can you come over please?**

**《Elizabeth C》Baby what's going on?**

**《Sabrina》I'm pregnant and Corey walked out on me and I don't know what to do now mom please I need you mommy**

**《Elizabeth C》I'm on my way baby I'm on my way I'll see you when I get there I love you**

**《Sabrina》Thank you mom and I love you too see you soon bye**

**End of call**

**With Corey**

《Corey》Sabrina just told me that she's pregnant I didn't say anything I just walked out on her so I'm just driving trying to clear my head, I know what you all are thinking why would you walk out on your pregnant wife, I love Sabrina I just can't be a father I keep driving until I reach where I'm going then I get out of my car and walk up to the door and knock when the door opens I come face to face with the one person I have been seeing for a year now

《???》Corey what are you doing here?

《Corey》Can I come in?

《???》Sure now can you tell me what's going on?

《Corey》Sabrina's pregnant

《???》Oh congratulations

《Corey》But I can't be a father

《???》What why not?

《Corey》I can't be a father because I'm cheating on her with you Donna

《Donna》Who do you love me or Sabrina?

《Cory》I love you both

《Donna》And I love you but Corey I think what we have should end your going to be a father and I'm happy for you but I think what we have should end you have Sabrina and your going be a father to that little baby be the most amazing father I know you can be

《Corey》But what about us Donna?

《Donna》I'll be Ok I love you but I'll be OK, as I was talking with Corey I heard my daughter calling for me when I was about to walk upstairs to check on her when she came downstairs, hey sweetheart what are you doing down here?

《Aubrey》I had bad dream mama

《Donna》Aww baby come here I pick her up and take her to the living room with me and hold her in my arms can you tell mama what it was about?

《Aubrey》No to scary, who dat mama?

《Donna》When Aubrey asked me that I froze up I didn't know what to say

《Aubrey》Mama you OK?

《Donna》What yeah yeah I'm OK let's get you back to bed I stand up and head to the stairs ready to go put my daughter back to bed when she looks up at Corey and says

《Aubrey》What your name?

《Corey》Oh um my name is Corey

《Aubrey》Hi Corey I like you, your nice

《Corey》Thank you and so are you what's your name?

《Aubrey》I Aubrey

《Corey》Will nice to meet you

《Aubrey》You too night night, OK mama let go bed now

《Donna》OK baby let's go I take Aubrey back upstairs to her room and put her back in bed night night baby I love you I kiss her head and turn on some soft lullaby music once she's sleeping I walk out of her room and head back downstairs once I get downstairs and to the living room I see Cory is still sitting on the chair

《Corey》So you have a daughter huh?

《Donna》Yeah yeah I do she's everything to me she's my whole world

《Corey》How old is she?

《Donna》A year

《Corey》I look around and see a picture of Aubrey and look at it and I see something in her eyes that look familiar they are actually my eye colour so I look back at Donna, Donna is Aubrey my daughter?

《Donna》Um

《Corey》Donna tell me is Aubrey my daughter?

《Donna》Yes she is

**Back with Sabrina**

《Sabrina》I don't know why he walked out on me like that mom what did I do?

《Elizabeth C》You didn't do anything wrong baby you love Corey and I know Corey loves you if you didn't love each other you wouldn't have gotten married


	45. (45) (EDITED)

**Chapter 45**

《Sabrina》I think he's cheating on me to mom

《Elizabeth C》Why do you suspect that he's cheating on you?

《Sabrina》When he says that he's going to work he's gone all night mom he doesn't return until the next morning and when he does return he smells like sex and he smells like he's been with a woman Corey and I have been married for 10 years and for the past year he's been coming home from work late

《Elizabeth C》Don't stress yourself out about this honey stress isn't good for the baby do you want to come home with me tonight?

《Sabrina》Yeah

《Elizabeth C》OK let's get you a bag packed I help Sabrina pack a bag for her to come back home with me and her dad

《Sabrina》Once I'm done packing my bag my mom and I head out to our cars I'll meet you at your house she nods and I get in my car and follow my mom to her house once we both arrive at the house I get out of the car and wait by the door for my mom once she gets to for door I stop her from opening the door thank you mom for letting me stay here for a few days

《Elizabeth C》Honey you don't have to thank me your my daughter and you need me so I'll do anything for you now come on let's get in there and get you to bed we walk into the house and I walk Sabrina up to her room are you going to be OK now?

《Sabrina》Yeah I am thanks again mom night I love you

《Elizabeth C》Night honey I love you too I walk out of Sabrina's room and walk back to my room I climb back into bed and I cuddled back into my husband's side and he woke up and said

《David》Where have you been?

《Elizabeth C》Oh um Sabrina just wanted to stay here tonight Corey is working late tonight so she asked me if she can come over tonight so I went over there to pick her up now she's sleeping in her old room

《David》Oh OK goodnight honey I love you

《Elizabeth C》Night I rolled over and went back to sleep

**With Corey and Donna**

《Corey》How come you didn't tell me that we have a daughter together?

《Donna》Because your a married man Corey don't you think I feel bad enough that I'm sleeping with a married man and that I possibly ruined his marriage, look try to come over tomorrow and you can meet her

《Corey》Alright I'll be back tomorrow, I love you Donna

《Donna》I love you too goodnight I walk him to the door and we kiss goodnight then he walks to his car and pulls out of the driveway when he's gone I was about to close the door until I seen someone with a camera running away fuck somebody took a picture of Corey and I kissing before he left, shit if that picture gets out then it will be bad really bad very bad

**Back at Peyton and Rowan's**

《Peyton》I was sleeping when I was woke up by Rowan screaming and moving around a lot Rowan baby Rowan wake up your having a nightmare I gently shake her awake I watch as her beautiful eyes open hey there's my beautiful girl

《Rowan》Peyton what happen?

《Peyton》You had a nightmare do you want to tell me what it was about?

《Rowan》No just hold me please

《Peyton》I got you honey I got you just know that you can tell me anything I hold her in my arms and lay there with her in my arms thinking what could that nightmare have been about, as I'm thinking I look down at Rowan and find that she's sleeping again so I go back to sleep with Rowan in my arms

**Back with Corey**

《Corey》I just got home and I didn't see Sabrina's car in the garage I walk into the house looking for Sabrina when I got a text I thought it was from Sabrina but it wasn't from Sabrina it was from Donna and it said

**Text from Donna to Corey**

**Hey I just wanted to let you know after you left my house tonight I seen someone running from the bushes with a camera I think someone took our picture**

《Corey》Fuck I hope Sabrina doesn't see the picture I put my phone back in my pocket and head upstairs to check if Sabrina is in our bedroom when I get to our room I don't see her there so I check the bathroom and she's not there OK I'm starting to get worried where the hell is my pregnant wife I pull out my phone and call her but it goes right to voicemail

**Voicemail**

**《Corey》Sabrina honey I came home and you weren't home where are you call me back I love you**

《Corey》While I was waiting for Sabrina to call me back I decided take a shower while I was in the shower I was thinking about the 2 women in my life I know I did the wrong thing cheating on Sabrina but I don't know what to do I love them both they are bith amazing women but they both have different qualities they both give me what I want but I got to be careful because if Sabrina finds out that I'm cheating on her then she'll get mad and stressed out and stress isn't good for a baby and if she finds out that I have been cheating and that I have a 1 year old daughter she will most definitely be pissed when I'm done showering I put a towel around my waist and walk back to mine and Sabrina's room I pick up my phone to see if Sabrina called or texted me but she hasn't called or texted me so I get changed into a pair of basketball shorts and get into bed and hope that Sabrina is OK


	46. (46) (EDITED)

**Chapter 46**

《Peyton》I was woke up by 3 sweet little voices coming from the baby monitor which I found to be a little strange because they usually come and knock on the bedroom door so I get up and go to the girls room when I get in the room they don't look so good, hey girls what's wrong?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We don't feel good daddy

《Peyton》Come here let's check your temperature I check the girls temperature and they have a fever OK you girls stay here I'm going to go make you some soup and get you some medication I was about to walk out the door when the girls stopped me and said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》And orange juice to don't forget the orange juice

《Peyton》I won't babies, I walk out of their bedroom and go to the kitchen to start on the soup for the girls but when I got to the kitchen Rowan was already in the kitchen, hey love what are you doing up this early?

《Rowan》I was going to the bathroom and I heard you talking to the girls they aren't feeling good?

《Peyton》No they have a fever and I'm making them soup

《Rowan》 I'll get them their medication and orange juice you make them their soup Peyton nods and I get them their orange juice where's the medication?

《Peyton》It's cabinet on the top shelf she nods and puts the glasses of orange juice on a tray along with the medication then she takes it and walks to the girls room once the soup is done I put it in bowls then put the bowls on a tray and walk into the girls room hey girls who wants soup?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We do, our daddy puts our soup on the little table we have in our room we get out of bed and go to eat it once we are done eating we drink our orange juice and take our medication then we go lay back down

《Peyton and Rowan》Are you girls OK now?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we'll call you if we need you night love you mommy and daddy

《Peyton and Rowan》Night babies love you too

《Rowan》Did you ask your brother if he could watch the girls today?

《Peyton》Yeah he'll be over this morning at 8:30, I pull her into my arms I love you and no matter what Tabitha says today it will not change the way I feel about you if we can't have a biological child we will adopt a baby one way or another we will be parents hell we are parents

《Rowan》I know and I love you too you know this is not really about having our own child together right?

《Peyton》I know my love I know and believe me once we get the all-clear and when and if you are up to it only when and if you are up to it we will make love, now what do you want to do we have a while before Cole gets here?

《Rowan》I could go for something to eat I'm hungry

《Peyton》Alright my love what do you want?

《Rowan》Well I could think of one thing I want I run my hands up his shirt and I kiss his lips

《Peyton》Rowan I know you want that I do to believe me I do I have wanted that since the night of our date, but I meant what do you want for breakfast besides me?

《Rowan》Eggs

《Peyton》Alright but your helping now come on get your sexy ass in the kitchen, she walks away and I watch as she sways her hips in a teasing manor and I shake my head this woman is going to be the death of me, I walk to the kitchen and whisper in her ear you know if you keep swaying your hips in front of me like that you will give me no choice but to take you right here on that counter

《Rowan》I laugh down you horney boy

《Peyton》Well what can I say when you walk like that it's a total turn on, when we are done making our breakfast we sit down and start eating, once we are done eating I get up and start doing the dishes as I'm doing the dishes I feel Rowan wrap her arms around my waste from behind, Rowan honey are you OK?

《Rowan》Yeah why wouldn't I be?

《Peyton》Don't get me wrong I love you I do but it seems like since you had that nightmare last night you have been by my side more and again don't get me wrong it's not a bad thing because I love having you close to me but what I'm saying is that, that nightmare must have really scared you and just know that you can tell me if you want whenever you want I'll always be here to listen

《Rowan》I know baby and thank you I love you, I'm going to check on the girls then I'm going to get ready for the doctor appointment I kiss him and walk to the stairs as I'm walking I hear Peyton grown and say

《Peyton》Your killing me here with that walk she turns around and winks at me and blows me a kiss

《Rowan》When I get upstairs I go check on the girls, hey girls how you feeling?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Tired

《Rowan》I feel their foreheads and they feel like they are getting hotter, Peyton get up here please I hear him run up the stairs and run into the girls room

《Peyton》What, what's going on?

《Rowan》I think we need to take the girls to the hospital they are burning up

《Peyton》I check their heads too, your right, Rowan go get dressed and I'll stay with the girls until you get back then I'll go get dressed Rowan runs to our room and comes back in 3 seconds later wow that was fast then I run to get dressed once I'm done we get the girls to the hospital when we get to the hospital we get into a room right away because I own the hospital while we are waiting for the girls doctor I text Cole and told him what's going on

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**Hey Cole I had to take the girls to the hospital they are sick and running a fever so I don't need you to watch the girls today**

**Text from Cole to Peyton**

**OK I hope they feel better tell them I love them keep me posted on how they are doing**

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**Will do**

**End of text**

《Peyton》When I got done texting my brother the doctor walks in

《Dr. Wheeler》Hi what seem to be the problem with the girls?

《Peyton》Well the girls woke up this morning not feeling well they had a fever I thought it was going to go away with medication but it seemed to have spiked

《Dr. Wheeler》OK let's see what's going on I check the girls and they do have a very high fever, girls how's your tummies?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》They hurt a bit

《Dr. Wheeler》Well let me run some test and see what's going on I'm going to have to do a blood test is that OK with you girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We don't like needles

《Peyton》It'll be OK girls mommy and I are here with you and we are not going anywhere now can you show us how you can be big girls?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah watch, we let Dr. Wheeler take our blood test

《Dr. Wheeler》Alright all done, Peyton I'll put a rush on this

《Peyton》Thank you Erin, now we have to wait

《Dr. Wheeler》Alright I'm back the blood test came back all clear now let me check their temperatures I take 3 thermometers and stick one under each girls arm once they are done reading the temperature of the girls hmm what did their temperatures say the second time you checked?

《Peyton》 I didn't use a thermometer the second time I used my hand and the girls felt really hot what do their temperatures say now?

《Dr. Wheeler》32.1 I'd like to give them a medication that will bring down their temperature I walk to the cabinet in the room and take out the medication that reduces a fever I put a bit in 3 little cups here you go girls I watch as the girls take the medication then we wait a few minutes after a few minutes I check the girls temperatures again and they have went back to normal I write out a prescription for the fever reducing medication and I hand the prescription to Peyton here you go and your good to go bring them back if they aren't feeling better


	47. (47) (EDITED)

**Chapter 47**

《Peyton》Thank you Erin we all get up and walk out of the room I check the time on my phone and realize it's 9:30 crap we are half an hour late for your appointment Rowan

《Rowan》It's OK the girls are more important

《Peyton》Your right but we can still see if she's in you know I'll have to sit out in the waiting room with the girls while you go in and have the appointment

《Rowan》I'm fine with that I'll let you know what she says I hope everything is OK

《Peyton》Honey just stay positive, we make it to Tabitha's office I look at Rowan and smile at her I kiss her and say the girls and I will be out in the waiting room we love you just stay positive everything will be fine Rowan walks into the room and the girls and I walk to the waiting room

**With Corey**

《Corey》Today I'm going back to Donna's house to officially meet my daughter but before I do that I try calling Sabrina again

**Phone call (Corey and Sabrina)**

**《Sabrina》Hello?**

**《Corey》Oh thank God Sabrina you picked up I'm so worried about you were are you?**

**《Sabrina》I'm at my parents place how could you walk out on me when I told you that I'm pregnant and where did you go?**

**《Corey》Um**

**《Sabrina》God dammit Corey tell me**

**《Corey》I can't tell you not over the phone**

**《Sabrina》Fine I'll be home later tonight**

**《Corey》Alright I love you**

**《Sabrina》Love you too**

**End of call**

《Corey》Once I get off the phone with Sabrina I grab my jacket and head out to my car and head to Donna's house once I get there I sit in my car thinking about my marriage with Sabrina once she finds out that I have been cheating on her my marriage will be over for sure well here I go I get out of the car and walk to the door I was about to knock on the door when I heard screaming and what sounds like Aubrey crying I checked the door and it was fortunately unlocked so I walked in and what I seen was so horrifyingly shocking Donna the mother of my daughter was beating Aubrey I ran over and grabbed Donna off of Aubrey once I got Donna off of Aubrey I picked up Aubrey then I looked at Donna and screamed DONNA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO AUBREY SHE'S ONLY A 1 YEAR OLD BABY I look at Aubrey and she looks scared so I hold her close to me it's OK baby girl I got you I look at Donna I'm calling the cops and you'll never see her again I was about to pull out my phone when I heard Donna say

《Donna》Your not taking my daughter away from me she don't even know who you are to her

《Aubrey》Yeah I do he my daddy

《Corey》When I heard what Aubrey said I looked at her in shock and I said you know I'm your daddy?

《Aubrey》Yep I love you daddy

《Corey》I love you to baby doll can daddy ask you something?

《Aubrey》Yeah

《Corey》How long has your mommy been hurting you?

《Aubrey》For 2 months

《Corey》When I heard Aubrey say that her mother has been beating her for 2 months I was shocked then I looked back at Donna and said YOU HAVE BEEN HURTING MY DAUGHTER FOR 2 MONTHS YOU BET YOUR DAMN ASS THAT I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS ON YOU I look back at Aubrey hey baby doll can you go play in your playroom for me please?

《Aubrey》OK daddy but you come play too?

《Corey》Daddy will come play when I'm done talking with your mother OK?

《Aubrey》OK

《Corey》I put Aubrey down and watch her run to the playroom once I know she's in her playroom I turn back to Donna, tell me how in the hell could do that to her?

《Donna》Cory I, she was acting up this morning and I just I couldn't take it

《Corey》SO YOU STARTING BEATING ON HER, WHEN THE COPS GET HERE I HOPE THEY ARREST YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF AN ASS AND WHEN THEY DO YOU BET YOUR ASS I'LL BE GOING FOR CUSTODY, I wait for the cops to come and I tell them what I walked in on and they arrested her when they were gone I walked into the playroom, hey baby doll what are you doing?

《Aubrey》I playing, you play now?

《Corey》Sure, I sit down with Aubrey and play as I was playing I started thinking about how I'm going to tell Sabrina that I have a daughter but first I got to tell her that I was cheating on her but I need to tell my parents that they have a granddaughter, hey baby doll?

《Aubrey》Yeah?

《Corey》Do you know if your mommy has another car seat in the house?

《Aubrey》Yeah in my room why?

《Corey》Because we are going to meet some people do you want to show daddy your room?

《Aubrey》Yeah but daddy are you giving me alway?

《Corey》What no no daddy is not giving you away why do you ask that?

《Aubrey》Because when my mommy was hurting me she would always say that she wished that she never had me

《Corey》Aww baby doll come here, I bring Aubrey into my lap I will never ever ever ever ever give you away you are my daughter and I love you now come on and show daddy your room I stand up with Aubrey in my arms and we walk upstairs to her room once we get in her room she shows me where the car seat is OK we need some clothes for you my little princess I walk over to her dresser and get her some clothes

《Aubrey》Daddy?

《Corey》Yeah?

《Aubrey》I not going to see mommy anymore am I?

《Corey》I don't know why?

《Aubrey》Because even though mommy hurt me said she didn't want me I still want to be able to see her

《Corey》Well we'll have to see what the judge says first OK?

《Aubrey》OK daddy

《Corey》OK are you ready to go?

《Aubrey》Yep oh wait I forgot my dolly I can't sleep without her I walk over to my bed and grab my dolly OK daddy let's go, daddy am I going to get to back to my home with my toys?

《Corey》I'll tell you what we'll come back so we can pack up your toys because your coming home to live with me and my wife Sabrina OK?

《Aubrey》So I no come back here no more?

《Corey》No baby doll I'm sorry but I'll talk to the judge because mommy and I will be going to court so we can talk about you


	48. (48) (EDITED)

**Chapter 48**

《Rowan》Well I just got done with Tabitha and she said that I'm all healed up which is a great thing I'm walking back to the waiting room to tell Peyton about what Tabitha said when I got an email alert from the jail where Jake is and the email said

**The email**

**Dear Miss Blanchard**

**I regret to inform you that Jake has broke out of jail, we have officers looking for him as I'm writing this but if you see him please call us ASAP we have reason to believe that he's coming after you and anyone that is close to you**

**Sincerely Officer Parker**

《Rowan》Shit this can't be happening I start running back to the waiting room when I got there Peyton and the girls stood up and I ran right into Peyton's arms and started crying I feel him rubbing my back and whispering in my ear saying

《Peyton》When I saw Rowan coming the girls and I stood up and Rowan ran right into my arms so I hold her tight and whisper in her ear it's OK baby we will adopt it's OK but then she looks up at me and shook her head and says

《Rowan》No no it's not that I'm all healed up

《Peyton》Then why are you crying and shaking?

《Rowan》Because of this I show Peyton the email that I got from the jail when I look at him he looks really pissed, Peyton hey are you OK?

《Peyton》Yeah yeah what did Tabitha say?

《Rowan》She said I'm all healed up you know what that means I wink at Peyton

《Peyton》You are so bad, well what do my 4 girls say about going to grab some lunch?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah race you we all grab hands and run out of the hospital to the car

《Peyton》Hey get back here you 4 little cheaters I chase after them when I catch up to them I tickle my daughters and kiss Rowan then I unlock the car and Rowan and I get the girls in the car then we get in the car as I'm driving I take a quick glance over at Rowan and she looks scared so I grab her hand in mine and she jumps a bit I'm sorry, honey you know they'll find him right?

《Rowan》Yeah but did you see the part in the email where it said that he's coming after me and anyone I'm close too?

《Peyton》Yeah I did look honey we'll be ready for him he is not going to hurt you or hurt anyone your close to, do you still want to go out for lunch?

《Rowan》Yeah but can we swing home and maybe if it's OK with you we can invite my sister out for lunch with us?

《Peyton》Absolutely that's OK with me, I start driving home, but wait a minute is this your way to get your sister and my brother Dillon to meet?

《Rowan》No not at all I just thought she'd like to come with us

《Peyton》OK when we get home I pull up in front of Rowan's old house and Rowan gets out of the car and walks up to the door to get her sister

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy where is mommy going aren't we going out for lunch?

《Peyton》Yeah we are still going out for lunch mommy is just getting her sister so we can all go out to lunch

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK, look daddy here they come

《Peyton》Yeah I see girls, once Rowan and her sister get in the car OK ready to go?

《Rowan Carmen Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah let's go

《Peyton》OK let's go, hi Carmen I know we didn't get to formally meet at B.F.S.S.A.A but my name is Peyton Meyer I'm Rowan's boyfriend

《Carmen》Hi Peyton nice to meet you, I look at the girls in the back with me and who are you 3 little cuties?

《Taylor》Hi I'm Taylor Meyer

《Kaley》Hi I'm Kaley Meyer

《Bailey》Hi I'm Bailey Meyer

《Carmen》Nice to meet you girls how old are you 3?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》2 and a half

《Peyton》OK we are here we all get out of the car and walk into the restaurant we walk up to the hostess hey Kaitlyn table for 6 please

《Kaitlyn》Alright right this way I take them to their table here you go would you like anything to drink?

《Peyton》Lemonade

《Rowan》I'll also have a lemonade

《Carmen》I'll have a Diet Coke please

《Kaitlyn》OK so that's two lemonades one Diet Coke and I look at the 3 little girls and what do you cuties want?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Chocolate milk please

《Kaitlyn》OK I have all their drink orders then I take their food orders what are you guys going to order for lunch?

《Rowan》Chicken fajita please

《Carmen》I'll also have the chicken fajita

《Peyton》Just tell Dillon the usual for me, and for my daughters they will have chicken nuggets

《Kaitlyn》OK I write everything down I'll be right out with your drinks I walk to the kitchen to give Dillon their orders

《Dillon》Oh my brother must be here because he is the only one that orders the same thing every time, Kaitlyn you get the drinks and tell them I'll bring their food out when it's ready

《Kaitlyn》OK I take the drinks out to the table here are your drinks and your food will be out soon they nod and I walk back to the Hostess desk

《Carmen》So Peyton tell me how you met my sister?

《Peyton》Oh um I met your sister when I went to get my daughters from B.F.S.S.A.A when my daughters and I got separated after the freak storm and things started progressing from there we went on a date I actually brought her here for our first date as us adults were talking the girls were colouring then I look up and see my brother Dillon walking this way with our lunch

《Dillon》Here you go your food I hand out the plates then when I get to a woman that looks like Rowan I get a little flustered it's like I don't see anything else but this beautiful woman I must be about to spill her food because the next thing I know is I feel the plate being taken from my hand and set down in front of her

Dillon's thoughts

Oh she's looking at me say something you idiot

《Peyton》I get up and walk over to Dillon yo Dillon are you OK bro?

《Dillon》Huh what yeah yeah I'm OK enjoy your lunch I walk away but then I look back at my brother's table at the beautiful woman once I get back to the kitchen I pull out my cell phone and text Peyton

**Text from Dillon to Peyton**

**Yo Peyton when your done eating excuse yourself from the table and come to the kitchen**

**Text from Peyton to Dillon**

**OK dude**

**End of text**


	49. (49) (EDITED)

**Chapter 49**

《Peyton》We just finished eating I handed my keys to Rowan and told her to take the girls to the car I wait until I see all 5 girls get in the car then I walk to the kitchen and see Dillon pacing yo Dillon why are you pacing?

《Dillon》I made a total fool of myself out there I mean when she smiled at me I just froze, you got to tell me man what do you know about her?

《Peyton》Look Dillon all I know about her is that she's Rowan's sister and she works with Rowan and Sabrina Carpenter-Fogelmanis at B.F.S.S.A.A and that's all I know about her oh and she just recently moved into Rowan's house because Rowan moved in with me and the girls

《Dillon》She's gorgeous man but do you think it will be weird for me to date your girlfriends sister?

《Peyton》What do you see yourself dating her?

《Dillon》Yeah I do but I need you to find out a few things for me

《Peyton》And that is?

《Dillon》Like her favorite flowers her favourite candy and her favourite colour

《Peyton》OK I will well I got to get going I'll call you later I hug Dillon and then leave the kitchen and leave the restaurant when I get in the car I see the girls playing with Carmen and Rowan looking at her phone, baby what's that your looking at on your phone?

《Rowan》Oh um just another email from the jail saying they haven't found Jake yet Peyton I'm scared what if they don't find him?

《Peyton》Baby they will find him we just have to have faith that they will find him are we ready to go home?

《Rowan Taylor Kaley Bailey and Carmen》Yeah let's go

《Peyton》I start the car and drive home when we get home I see someone banging on the front door of Carmen's house so I look at all 5 girls hey girls stay in the car I have to take care of something I was about to get out of the car when I heard Rowan say

《Rowan》Peyton where are you going?

《Peyton》Just stay in the car please girls

《Rowan》I look up and see Jake at my sister's front door of her house I grab the door handle and I was about to get out of the car until I heard Peyton say

《Peyton》Rowan what the hell are you doing?

《Rowan》If your going to confront him then so am I this shit with Jake has been going on for long enough who else has to get hurt before Jake finds me he already hurt Tanya I'm not letting him do this again what if one day he finds out that I'm living with you and he comes after me when I'm home alone with the girls and he kidnaps me and our daughters are left alone in that house by themselves or what if he beats me up in front of the girls when I'm home by myself with the girls and then he kidnaps the girls but I'm too beaten up to even do anything, so do you see where I'm going with this he's got to be stopped

《Carmen》I got an idea why don't we just stay in the car and call the cops and have the cops deal with him

《Peyton》Yeah that's a good idea Rowan how do you like that idea?

《Rowan》I look at Carmen Peyton and the girls fine your right I get back in the car and pull out my cell phone and call officer Jensen I just hung up with officer Jensen I look at Peyton officer Jensen will be here in a few minutes once officer Jensen gets here he told us to stay in the car

《Officer Jensen》I walk down to the house to where Jake is I see him banging on the door calling Rowan's name, Jake put your hands on your head right now once he puts his hands on his head I handcuffed him and re-arrest him I walk him back to the cop car and put him in the back then I look at Rowan and nod indicating that he has been picked up again and re-arrested then I head back to the police station and put him back in his jail cell

《Peyton》When officer Jensen leaves we get out of the car and we were about to head into the house but then another problem occurred in the form of my ex-girlfriend Genevieve I look at the 5 girls and hand Rowan the keys so they can go into the house I watch as the 5 girls walk into the house once I know they are in the house and can't hear Genevieve and I talking I turn to Genevieve, what the hell are you doing here Genevieve?

《Genevieve》Oh what Peyton one woman is not good enough for you, you have to shack up with two?

《Peyton》I'm not shacking up with two women I'm only dating one woman I love Rowan I would NEVER hurt Rowan like that and besides that other woman is Rowan's sister but I'm going to ask you one more time what the hell are you doing here?

《Genevieve》Oh I see that you got Jake arrested

《Peyton》And that's your concern why and I'm going to ask you again what the hell are you doing here?

《Genevieve》Well why I'm concerned that you got Jake arrested is because Jake is my boyfriend and I want my daughters all 5 of my daughters first I'm here to get Taylor Kaley and Bailey and then I'm going over to Justin's to get Destiny and Rose so Jake myself and all 5 of my daughters can be one happy family

《Peyton》When I heard that Genevieve and Jake are dating that didn't bother me but what bothered me was that Genevieve thinks that she's going to take mine and Justin's daughters away from us so she can raise them with her abusive boyfriend, Genevieve you are NOT GETTING MINE OR JUSTIN'S DAUGHTERS SO YOU CAN RAISE THEM WITH YOUR ABUSIVE AND RAPIST BOYFRIEND

《Genevieve》FIRST THEY ARE MY DAUGHTERS TOO AND SECOND JAKE IS NOT AN ABUSIVE RAPIST

《Peyton》Oh yeah he is he had been beating Rowan for 4 years and then he raped her a week ago and then just recently he attacked her in her workplace, if you want to be with Jake then go ahead but you will NOT be taking mine or Justin's daughters with you Justin has raised his daughters by himself since the day you walked out on them 3 days after they were born and I have been raising my daughters by myself since you walked out on them 2 days after they were born and I have papers that you signed your parental rights away Justin even asked me to help him get papers that you will sign your parental rights over for destiny and Rose now get out of here or I'll call the cops and you'll go to jail where you can be with your boyfriend I pull out my phone and pretend that I'm dialling 9 1 1 I see Genevieve's eyes go wide and she runs to her car and speeds off I smile to myself and send a quick text to Justin

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**Justin Genevieve was just at my house and she said that she was going to take my daughters and your daughters and raise them with her abusive boyfriend Jake, text me back when you get this text**

**End of text**

《Peyton》I walk into the house but I don't see Rowan, Carmen or Taylor Kaley and Bailey so I head to the playroom and they are in there, Rowan and Taylor Kaley and Bailey are dressing up Carmen I stand there for a few minutes watching them then I walk into the playroom a little bit further and say well Carmen you look good she gives me a glare and sticks her tongue out at me I laughed did my 4 beauties rope you into playing dress up?

《Carmen》Yes but your 3 daughters are so cute I would have done it anyway

**With Corey**

《Corey》I just got to my parents house I park the car and turn to look at Aubrey alright baby doll are you ready to go meet some new people?

《Aubrey》I scared daddy what if they don't like me?

《Corey》Oh baby doll they'll love you they'll love you just as much as daddy loves you now are you ready to meet them?

《Aubrey》Yeah but can I bring my dolly?

《Corey》I smile at Aubrey sure I get out of the car and walk to the back door of the car and get Aubrey out and then close the door OK let's go baby doll I pick her up and we head to the house I knock on the door when the door opens and my mother sees me she smiles at me hi mom

《Shannon》Corey honey come on in he walks in I watch him walk and I smile then I close the door and we all head to the living room where I see my son playing with a little girl the same little that was in his arms at the door, Corey honey who's this little girl?

《Corey》Mom this is Aubrey my daughter

《Shannon》Oh yay you and Sabrina finally had a baby?

《Corey》Well no not exactly although Sabrina is pregnant this is not mine and Sabrina's daughter

《Shannon》What do you mean Corey what did you do?

《Corey》I cheated on Sabrina with a woman named Donna

《Shannon》Does Sabrina know?

《Corey》No but I know I have to tell her, she don't know about Aubrey and I don't want her getting mad because stress isn't good for the baby

《Aubrey》Daddy who that?

《Corey》Oh baby doll this is your grandma Shannon can you say hi?

《Aubrey》Hi

《Shannon》Hi you little cutie how old are you?

《Aubrey》I 1

《Shannon》Hi do you want to come to grammy?

《Corey》Aubrey looks at me it's OK baby doll go to grammy I put her on the floor and watch her walk to my mom, my mom looks at me and says

《Shannon》You know Corey you have to talk to Sabrina

《Corey》I know mom but I don't have anyone to watch Aubrey

《Shannon》What about her mother?

《Corey》You see that's the thing I went over to Donna's house and I walked in on Donna beating Aubrey so now she's in jail and now I have Aubrey

《Shannon》You go talk to Sabrina and I'll take care of Aubrey for you until you get back

《Corey》OK I look at Aubrey hey baby doll you stay with grammy Shannon for a while so I can go talk to my wife Sabrina and I'll be back I promise I kiss Aubrey's head then I get up and walk to the door but before I walk out the door I look back and smile at my mom and Aubrey then I walk out the door and head home to talk to Sabrina


	50. (50) (EDITED)

**Chapter 50**

《Corey》I just made it home to see that Sabrina's car is in the driveway I get out if my car and head into the house to see Sabrina sitting on the couch watching TV Sabrina honey we have to talk

《Sabrina》Yeah your right we do look Corey if you don't want to be a father just tell me and I will raise this baby by myself

《Corey》Sabrina I want to be a father I love you and I love this baby, but I don't think your going to love me when I tell you what I have to tell you

《Sabrina》Corey what's going on?

《Corey》OK when I tell you this you have to try and say calm for the sake of you and the baby she nods so I continue, Sabrina I have been cheating on you for a year, I look at Sabrina and she's just sitting there Sabrina honey say something

《Sabrina》I just want to know one thing?

《Corey》What's that?

《Sabrina》Was she better in bed then me?

《Corey》No not at all your much better, but

《Sabrina》But what Corey?

《Corey》I have a 1 year old daughter her name is Aubrey she is beautiful she's with my mother right now

《Sabrina》Where is her mother?

《Corey》In jail

《Sabrina》Why is the mother in jail?

《Corey》Because when I went to Donna's house, that's the woman I cheated on you with, but anyway when I walked into the house I saw Donna beating on Aubrey so I called the cops on Donna and now she's in jail and I have Aubrey but believe me when you meet Aubrey you'll love her

《Sabrina》I don't doubt that I will but I'm mad at you Corey

《Corey》And you should be I was the one who stepped out on our marriage but just please don't take our baby away from me

《Sabrina》I was never going to take the baby away from you

《Corey》Can we work on our marriage?

《Sabrina》Do you promise that what went on with you and that Donna woman that's over?

《Corey》Oh Sabrina honey that's over so over I love you, now what do you say we go over to my mom's house and you can meet Aubrey?

《Sabrina》OK let's go oh and by the way I love you too we head out to the car and head over to Corey's mom's house

**With Peyton, Rowan, Carmen and the girls**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy daddy don't auntie Carmen look pretty?

《Rowan》When the girls said auntie Carmen, Peyton, Carmen and myself all stood there shocked, Taylor Kaley and Bailey what did you just call Carmen?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We called her auntie Carmen we're sorry we didn't mean to say that we get sad because we think that we are in trouble

《Rowan》Oh girls don't be sad it's OK you know what?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What mommy?

《Rowan》I know Carmen will love it that you called her auntie Carmen right Carmen?

《Carmen》I smile at the girls absolutely come here girls I watch as they walk over to me and I pull all 3 of them into a hug I would be honoured to be your auntie I love you, you girls are so amazing and to have you in my life as my nieces is the best thing in the world and you know girls your mommy and I have a brother and his name is Shane and to you girls he's your uncle Shane

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We have a big family, we have a mommy and a daddy and a auntie Sabrina and a uncle Corey and a uncle Cole and a uncle Dillon and a auntie Carmen and a uncle Shane and a auntie Daisy but we only have one set of grandparents and that's our daddy's mommy and daddy, wow that's a lot of family

《Peyton》It sure is see girls I told you that you had a lot of people that love you, you just had to wait for the right people to come into your life oh and this weekend you'll get to meet auntie Carmen and mommy's mommy and daddy and uncle Shane because we have that dinner party at uncle Dillon's restaurant on Saturday

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at our family daddy do you think mommy and auntie Carmen's mommy, daddy and brother will like us?

《Peyton》Yes I do their going to love you girls now come give daddy a hug and kiss I watch as they jump up and run over to me come here you 3 little monkeys you know you are everything to daddy and the whole family right?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes we do, can we all play dress up?

《Peyton》Sure lets go, Rowan, Carmen, the girls and I play dress up as we are playing my phone rings I look at it and it's Justin I look up at the girls and say will you excuse me I have to take this call they nod and I walk out of the playroom to answer the call

**Phone call (Peyton and Justin)**

**《Peyton》Hello?**

**《Justin》Hey Peyton what the hell is this that Genevieve wants to take our daughters away from us and raise them with her abusive boyfriend how bad is this Jake guy anyway?**

**《Peyton》Jake is very bad he abused my girlfriend Rowan for 4 years he punched her in the face outside of my complex pushed her to the ground and raped her and then the bastard went to her workplace and attacked her in her workplace**

**《Justin》Oh god I hope the bastard is in jail**

**《Peyton》He is, oh and you remember Tanya right?**

**《Justin》Oh yeah I remember her what about her?**

**《Peyton》Rowan was the only victim of Jake's for 4 years but I think it was a few weeks ago that Jake came to Rowan's old place pounding on her door looking for her but she was out with her sister Carmen at a movie Tanya heard Jake pounding on the door she went out to try to get him to stop pounding on the door because she lives right next door to where Rowan used to live and when she stepped out of her house to get Jake to stop pounding on the door he pulled out a knife and stabbed Tanya because Tanya would not tell Jake where Rowan was**

**《Justin》Oh my god**

**《Peyton》Yeah, hey look why don't you and your daughters come over I'm sure Taylor Kaley and Bailey would love to see their sisters**

**《Justin》Sure because Destiny and Rose were asking me if they can come see their sissies**

**《Peyton》Alright man**

**《Justin》I'll be over in a bit the girls are napping right now**

**《Peyton》Alright bye man**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I hang up with Justin and put my phone back in my pocket and walk back to the playroom hey Taylor Kaley and Bailey guess who's coming over to see you?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Who daddy?

《Peyton》Your sisters

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh sissies are coming over yay


	51. (51) (EDITED)

**Chapter 51**

《Justin》I was watching TV while the girls are napping when there was a knock on the door I got up and looked out the window and who do think I seen at the door yep you guessed it Genevieve I opened the door and looked at her what the hell do you want Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I want my daughters I try to get passed him but he blocked me get the fuck out of my way Justin

《Justin》No I have raised Destiny and Rose since they were 3 days old by myself you walked out you have no rights to them anymore and I'll be damned if I let you take my daughters and let you raise them with an abusive rapist I don't care if Jake is your boyfriend now but you will not be taking my daughters or Peyton's daughters and raising them with an abusive rapist like Jake now get the hell off of my property or I'll call the cops and you'll be in a jail cell along with your boyfriend

《Genevieve》No I'm not leaving until I get my daughters

《Justin》They are NOT YOUR DAUGHTERS I pull out my phone getting ready to call the cops I dialled the number Genevieve all I have to do is push the green button on my cell phone and I got the cops on the phone now you leave or I'll push the green button and dial the cops

《Genevieve》Your bluffing you didn't dial the cops number

《Justin》I show her that I have the cops number on my phone screen I watch as her eyes go wide I'll give you to the count of three before I push this button and call the cops 1 2 3 my finger gets closer to the green phone button I hear her huff and she says

《Genevieve》I'll go now but I will be back to get all five of my children and you and Peyton will never see them again

《Justin》I watch as she walks to her car and drives away then I close the door and erase 9 1 1 off of my phone screen and put my phone back in my pocket I was about to sit down when I heard the 2 most beautiful voices in the world say

《Destiny and Rose》Up dada

《Justin》I smile to myself and go to the Nursery and see 2 very happy and smiley babies and what are you 2 so smiley about huh?

《Destiny and Rose》Dada up, up, up, up

《Justin》I smile and get them out of their cribs are you 2 cheeky monkeys wet? They shake their heads no oh I don't know let dada check I check to see if they are wet and sure enough they are wet, you cheeky monkeys you fibbed dada you are wet they just start giggling come here let dada change your diapers I change their diapers guess what you little cheeky monkeys they just look at me so I continue we are going to see your sissies today

《Destiny and Rose》Sissies dada sissies?

《Justin》Yes we are going to see your sissies

《Destiny and Rose》Yay sissies let go now dada NOW

《Justin》I laugh OK OK but first I have to get you dressed then we can go I get them dressed then I hold their hands and I walk them to the front door come on you two let's get your jackets on I help them get their jackets on OK you two little cheeky monkeys let's go see your sissies I take their hands again and we walk out the door and head to the car and I get them in the car then I get in myself and head to Peyton's

**Back with Peyton, Rowan, Carmen and the girls**

《Peyton》Hey Carmen can I talk to you for a minute?

《Carmen》Yeah sure I walk to the kitchen with Peyton, OK Peyton what's up?

《Peyton》I know you might not know this but my brother Dillon likes you I mean really likes you as you know he almost dropped your lunch on your lap I have never seen my brother so speechless and so clumsy around a girl in my life but when he seen you he got I guess what you would call flustered

《Carmen》I like Dillon too he seems like a good guy

《Peyton》He is, now I have a couple questions for you that my brother requested me to ask you

《Carmen》OK go ahead

《Peyton》Question 1 what is your favourite flower question 2 what is your favourite candy and question 3 what is your favourite colour

《Carmen》OK first my favourite flowers are roses second my favourite candy is chocolate and third my favourite colour is turquoise

《Peyton》OK thank you Carmen

《Carmen》No problem Peyton, well I'm going to go say goodbye to my sister and my nieces and head home I walk back to the playroom to say goodbye to Rowan and Taylor Kaley and Bailey then I'm going to head home, hey I just came to say that I'm heading home Taylor Kaley and Bailey ran up to me and said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Please don't go auntie Carmen

《Carmen》I'll come back to see you again I'll call your mommy when I can come back over OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK we love you auntie Carmen

《Carmen》I love you too girls I look at Rowan I'll call you when I get home to let you know I got home I hug the girls and my sister then leave the playroom and head home I was about to close the door when I heard Peyton say

《Peyton》Carmen I'll walk you home

《Carmen》Peyton I only live 2 doors down from you and Rowan

《Peyton》I know but with Jake breaking out of jail yes I know that they caught him again but what makes us think so he won't break out again so please let me walk you home

《Carmen》OK

《Peyton》Just let me go tell Rowan that I'm walking you home I walk to the playroom and see that Rowan is reading to the girls hey Rowan baby I'm going to walk your sister home I'll be back

《Rowan》OK

《Peyton》OK Carmen let's go, Carmen and I walk out the door and start walking to her house

《Carmen》Well this is me thanks for walking me home tell Rowan I'll call her later I walk into my house and close and lock the door and set the alarm then I look out the window and see that Peyton is still standing there so I wave and he waves back and starts walking back home

《Peyton》I get closer to my house I see Justin pull up to my house I walk over the curb and wait for him to park the car once he parks the car I walk over to the car and help him get the girls out and we head into the house

《Justin》So where are Rowan and Taylor Kaley and Bailey?

《Peyton》Oh in the playroom, Rowan is reading to them come on let's go we go into the playroom with my 4 beautiful girls once we get into the playroom and Destiny and Rose see Taylor Kaley and Bailey they yell saying

《Destiny and Rose》SISSIES YAY! We go play with sissies?

《Justin》Sure Peyton and I put the girls on the floor and they walk over to Taylor Kaley and Bailey and they all play together


	52. (52) (EDITED)

**Chapter 52**

《Corey》Sabrina and I just got to my parents house I parked the car in the driveway and I get out of the car and walk over to Sabrina's side of the car and helped her out and we walk hand and hand to the front door I knocked on the door and I checked the door and it was unlocked so Sabrina and I walk in and I called mom it's me and Sabrina then I seen Aubrey running up to me yelling

《Aubrey》Daddy, daddy your back and who is this?

《Corey》I kneel down to her level Aubrey baby doll this is my wife Sabrina can you say hi?

《Aubrey》Hi I Aubrey and you pretty

《Sabrina》Hi Aubrey and thank you, your pretty too

《Corey》Come on let's go find grammy Shannon I take Aubrey in my arms and I take Sabrina's hand and we walk to try and find my mom, mom you here?

《Shannon》In the kitchen making dinner

《Corey》We walk to the kitchen and see my mom cooking

《Aubrey》Grammy Shannon look who's here it's daddy and Sabrina

《Corey》My mom had the radio on in the kitchen and one of Sabrina's songs came on the radio I looked at Sabrina and smiled but she facepalmed herself so I whisper in her ear what's wrong baby you don't like your own singing voice?

《Sabrina》No I don't, don't get me wrong I love the songs I do but I don't like hearing them on the radio I did when I first started singing but I don't like hearing them now

《Aubrey》That you singing on the radio?

《Sabrina》Yes it is

《Aubrey》Why don't you like listening to yourself on the radio your good

《Sabrina》I just don't like it I think I sound weird and thank you for the compliment sweet girl

《Aubrey》Your welcome I like you Sabrina

《Sabrina》Oh I like you too how old are you sweet girl?

《Aubrey》I 1 year old, daddy do you and Sabrina want to come play with me?

《Corey》Sure daddy will come play with you and Sabrina but why don't you go with Sabrina while I talk to grammy Shannon OK?

《Aubrey》OK come on Sabrina come on

《Sabrina》I laugh I'm coming I'm coming I take Aubrey's hand and we walk to the living room to play with the toys I'm assuming that Shannon found of Corey's little sister Baylee

《Aubrey》Grammy Shannon says I have an auntie Baylee and she's my daddy's sister

《Corey》As I'm walking back to the living room I hear Aubrey telling Sabrina that my mom says Aubrey has an auntie Baylee, that's right baby doll you do

《Aubrey》But where is she daddy I don't see her?

《Corey》You will she's coming over for dinner tonight and you'll get to see grandpa Dain but your grandpa Dain is at work right now he's going to be coming home soon

《Aubrey》I got family?

《Corey》Yes you do baby doll

《Aubrey》Yay good I never had family besides my mommy I asked mommy one day where daddy was and why I don't see my daddy

《Corey》What did mommy say?

《Aubrey》She told me be quiet about it and then when I asked her again a few days later she hit me and said if I asked about my daddy again I get hurt more so after that I never brought it up again I'm scared of mommy daddy I love mommy but I'm scared of her

《Corey》Oh baby doll come here I pick Aubrey up and put her on my lap don't cry baby doll I'm right here I'm not going anywhere

《Aubrey》Daddy?

《Corey》Yeah baby doll?

《Aubrey》Do I have to go home to mommy when she gets out of jail?

《Corey》We'll have to see what the judge says first OK baby doll?

《Aubrey》OK daddy I love you

《Corey》I love you too baby doll

**With Peyton, Rowan, Justin Taylor Kaley and Bailey and Destiny and Rose**

《Justin》Destiny and Rose can you stay with Rowan and your sissies while I go talk to Peyton?

《Destiny and Rose》OK dada

《Peyton》What do you need to talk to me about man?

《Justin》Genevieve she came to my house demanding to see my daughters and I need your help I need to get those papers ASAP I don't want Genevieve thinking she can come back into the girls lives just so she can walk right back out on them again can you help me please?

《Peyton》 of course I will I'll call my father and get him to help

《Justin》Thanks man

《Peyton》No problem I'll call my dad now and see if he can help, you go in with the girls and Rowan when Justin goes into the playroom I take out my phone and call my father

**Phone call (Peyton and Robert)**

**《Robert》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Hi dad you remember my college roommate and friend Justin Randell?**

**《Robert》Yeah I do why?**

**《Peyton》Well he has 2 daughters with Genevieve and she's also threatening to take his daughters away from him and I told him that I got these papers that I got her to sign signing over her parental rights and he wants to know if you can help him get a set of those papers as well?**

**《Robert》I can absolutely do that for him I'll go to my office right now and draw up those papers and I'll bring them right over to you is Justin with you?**

**《Peyton》Thanks dad and yes Justin is here his daughters and my daughters are sisters and they are playing right now well send me a text when you have the papers done and you are on your way over**

**《Robert》OK bye**

**《Peyton》Bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》When I got off the phone with my dad I walk back to the playroom and see the 5 little girls playing with toys and Rowan and Justin talking I walk up to Rowan and Justin hey Justin I got a hold of my dad and he's going to get those papers drawn up for you so then all you'll have to do is get Genevieve to sign them then bring them back here and I'll give them to my dad and he'll take them to a judge and then the judge says whether or not Genevieve's parental rights are terminated then when and if they are I'm not saying that you will never have to deal with Genevieve again you might still have to deal with Genevieve but I'm hoping you don't I'm still dealing with that woman and I don't want to but I am

《Justin》Thanks man I appreciate this

《Peyton》Your welcome

《Justin》Hey Peyton I've only been a father for a year and a half but when is the right time to potty train?

《Peyton》Well Taylor Kaley and Bailey started potty training at 1 but all babies are different so I'd say if you want to try potty training them now if they will but you have to be patient with them on it because it does take time

《Justin》OK thanks man I walk over to my daughters hey girls dada's going to try potty training you

《Destiny and Rose》Like going pee pee and poo poo in the potty?

《Justin》Yeah like pee pee and poo poo in the potty

《Destiny and Rose》OK we play now?

《Justin》Yeah go ahead I kiss their heads and walk back to my seat and continue my conversation with Peyton


	53. (53) (EDITED)

**Chapter 53**

《Robert》I just got done with the parental rights papers now I'm on my way to Peyton's house to drop them off when I get there I walk up to the door and knock and a woman that I don't know opens it, hi is Peyton here?

《Rowan》Yeah he is may I ask who you are?

《Robert》Oh I'm sorry my name is Robert Meyer Peyton's father

《Rowan》Yeah he's here he's in the playroom with Taylor Kaley and Bailey and our company follow me I walk to the playroom with Peyton's father behind me once we get to the playroom I say Peyton your dad's here I turn back to Robert oh I'm Rowan Blanchard by the way then I turn back and walk over to the 5 girls and sit down and continue playing with them

《Peyton》Rowan walk back into the play room with my father I get up and walk up to my father hey dad

《Robert》Hey son I got the papers I go to hand the papers to Peyton but he turns around and looks at a guy that I'm assuming to be Justin Randell and he says

《Peyton》Hey Justin come here please

《Justin》I get up and look at Rowan and she said

《Rowan》Go I got the girls

《Justin》I smile at her thanks then I walk over to Peyton and his dad hi Mr. Meyer you probably don't remember me my name is Justin Randell

《Robert》Yeah I remember you nice to see you again how have you been?

《Justin》I'm good as you know I have 2 daughters with Genevieve making my daughters and Peyton's daughters sisters and Genevieve keeps coming around thinking that she can take my daughters away from me when I have raised those two little girls since they were three days old by myself I can't have her coming around thinking that she can just take my daughters away from me when she hasn't even been in their lives and being a goddamn mother to them I have been mother and father to those two little girls since she abandoned them so could you help me?

《Robert》Absolutely here you go I hand him the papers just get her to sign the papers terminating her parental rights bring them back here I'll take them to a judge and explain to the judge that you have been raising your daughters since they were 3 days old

《Justin》Thank you I look at Peyton can you watch the girls while I go to get Genevieve to sign the papers please?

《Peyton》Yeah of course go I got them I watch as Justin walks out the front door hey dad do you want to come see Taylor Kaley and Bailey?

《Robert》Sure Peyton and I walk to the playroom where my lovely granddaughters are sitting on the floor playing with the girl that I met at the front door

《Peyton》Hey Taylor Kaley and Bailey look who's here

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look up and see our grandpa, grandpa's here we get up and run over to him grandpa what are you doing here?

《Robert》I came over to give your daddy's friend something and now I'm here to see you what are you girls doing huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are playing where's grandpa and auntie Daisy?

《Robert》At home how, about you introduce me to your sisters?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK let's go we take our grandpa over to where our sisters are with are mommy when we get over there our sisters look at us and say

《Destiny and Rose》Sissies come play with us

《Taylor Kailey and Bailey》We will but I want to introduce you to my grandpa

《Destiny and Rose》Hi

**With Justin**

《Justin》I just got to Genevieve's house

《Genevieve》Oh Justin your here did you come here to let me have the girls?

《Justin》No not a chance in hell am I letting you have my daughters but I did come here for something

《Genevieve》Oh did you come here for another roll in the sack?

《Justin》No grow the hell up Genevieve I came to get you to sign there's I pull out the parental rights termination papers and hand them to her with a pen now sign them

《Genevieve》You and Peyton don't want me in my daughters lives do you?

《Justin》All 5 of these girls don't even know you now sign the damn papers I watch as she signs the papers and hand them back to me thank you have a good life I was about walking back to my car when I heard Genevieve say

《Genevieve》You know a judge is not going to sign off on those papers right?

《Justin》Oh they will I walk to my car and get in and head back to Peyton's as I'm driving I'm thinking about Tanya I haven't see or heard from here in a few days did us telling each other we loved each other scare her off I really hope not because I do love her I can see myself marrying her someday when I get back to Peyton's I park the car and knock on the door and Peyton let's me in thank you where is your dad?

《Peyton》In the playroom with the girls, did you get the papers signed?

《Justin》Yeah I did I walk back to the playroom and walk up to Mr. Meyer and hand him the papers there signed, oh and just so you know Genevieve thinks that a judge won't sign off on the papers

《Robert》Justin believe me when I say when I tell the judge that you have been raising your daughters since the day they were born by yourself these papers will be file and signed off on and Genevieve will have no parental rights to your daughters just like she has no parental rights to my sons daughters I'll be back to tell you what the judge says I walk out of the playroom and out of the house to my car and head to see if a judge can sign off on the parental termination rights papers


	54. (54) (EDITED)

**Chapter 54**

《Robert》When I get to the judge's Chambers I walk up to the receptionist desk hi I'm Robert Meyer I'm here to see judge Holden please it's important

《Lynn》Ah yes is he expecting you?

《Robert》No but I need to see him it's important please

《Lynn》OK wait right here while I see if he's busy I get up and walk to judge Holden's office and knock on the door

《Judge Holden》who is it?

《Lynn》It's Lynn there is a Robert Meyer here to see you he says it's important

《Judge Holden》Ok send him in

《Lynn》I walk back to my desk, you can go right in

《Robert》Thank you I walk into judge Holden's office judge Holden I need you to sign off on some papers please

《Judge Holden》And what might these papers be?

《Robert》Another set of parental rights termination papers but these ones are for my son's friend Justin Randell he has 2 daughters that he has been raising by himself since the girls were born the mother walked out of the girls lives, he nods as an indication to hand him the papers so I do I watch as he signs them

《Judge Holden》Tell him that there will be absolutely no court date because he has been raising these girls by himself since the day they were born so he has full legal custody of them and here you go the papers are signed

《Robert》Thank you so much I take the papers and head out of judge Holden's office and head back to Peyton's house I park the car and walk to the door and knock when the door opens it's Justin that answers the door here you go Justin the papers are signed and now Genevieve has no rights to your daughters and there will be no court date because you have been raising those girls by yourself since today they were born so you have full legal custody of the girls

《Justin》Thank you Mr. Meyer this means so much to me

《Robert》No problem tell my son I'll call him later I have to get going home to my wife and daughter I walk out the door and walk back to my car and get in and head home when I get home I find the most cutest thing my wife and my baby girl sitting on the couch playing peek-a-boo and my baby girl is laughing her little head off so I walk over quietly behind Elizabeth and start recording them playing peek-a-boo I laugh a bit that's so cute when I laughed Daisy looked at me and started reaching out for me so I stop the recording and put my phone on the table and pick up my baby girl, hi my baby

《Elizabeth M》Oh I see daddy's home so now you want daddy huh?

《Robert》Oh honey she loves us both don't you baby girl yes you do I sit on the couch with Elizabeth and my baby girl so what have my girls been up to while I was gone?

《Elizabeth M》Well she was sleeping when you were gone so I got some of the housework done then she woke up with a really nasty stinky diaper and she started giggling at me because it was stinky so when I got done changing her diaper I picked her up in my arms and I looked at her and I said why didn't you wait until daddy come home for the really nasty stinky diaper and I know she knew what I was talking about but she still laughed at me anyway didn't you, you little stinker, so how did it go?

《Robert》Do you remember Peyton's college roommate and friend Justin Randell?

《Elizabeth M》Yeah?

《Robert》Well he also has 2 daughters with Genevieve and she walked out on them when they were 3 days old so he wanted me to get him parental termination rights papers for Genevieve to sign he got her to sign the papers and I took them to judge Holden and he signed off on them so now Genevieve has no right to any of her 5 daughters

《Elizabeth M》What parent just up and walks out of their child and or children's lives I knew Genevieve was no good when our son started dating her but he seemed happy so I wasn't going to ruin it for him all I'll ever want is our children to be happy

《Robert》I know honey me too and I know that Peyton is happy now he's got a new girlfriend I got the privilege of meeting her today she's a very lovely woman her name is Rowan Blanchard and she's great with our granddaughters you'll meet her and the dinner party that Peyton is hosting at Dillon's restaurant

**With Corey, Sabrina and Aubrey**

《Corey》We just got done with supper and I'm helping my mom do the dishes while my dad sister and Sabrina and Aubrey are in the living room so Aubrey can get to know her grandpa and her aunt, so mom how mad at me are you for cheating on Sabrina?

《Shannon》Corey honey although I don't like the fact that you cheated I'm not mad at you I could never be mad at my kids for anything and before you ask I'm not mad at Aubrey eather I love that little girl and I'm going to love yours and Sabrina's baby

《Corey》I know mom, once we are done the dishes we go to the living room with the rest of the family when I walk in the living room I see Baylee holding Aubrey who looks to be asleep so I walk over to my sister and say hey Baylee is Aubrey asleep?

《Baylee》Yeah we were watching the movie and she climbed up onto my lap and fell asleep Corey can you take her I need to use the bathroom?

《Corey》I take Aubrey from my sister and when I do Aubrey starts crying a bit it's OK baby doll daddy's got you it's OK I sit on the couch with Sabrina with Aubrey still on my lap but then she seems to be having a bad dream

**In Aubrey's dream (This really did happen in the book but I just didn't write it)**

**《Aubrey》No mommy I'll be good please don't hurt me again please**

**《Donna》Well I told you never to ask me about your father again**

**《Aubrey》I want to see my daddy**

**《Donna》Aubrey I told you not to talk about him again**

**《Aubrey》Why?**

**《Donna》Because he left because he didn't want to be a daddy now if you ask about him again I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to sit down or walk for a week**

**End of dream**

《Corey》When Aubrey wakes up she's crying I look at her and say are you OK baby doll? She didn't say anything she just holds on to me tighter and continues to cry so I just hold her and rub her back to try and soothe her it's OK baby doll can you tell daddy what happen?

《Aubrey》No I sleepy shh

《Corey》I laugh OK sorry go back to sleepy


	55. (55) (EDITED)

**Chapter 55**

《Justin》I was sitting in the playroom with Peyton Rowan and all 5 girls when my daughters came up to me and said

《Destiny and Rose》Dada we sleepy

《Justin》You sleepy alright let's go home Peyton can you carry Destiny I got Rose I pick up Rose and Peyton gets Destiny and we walk to my car and get the girls in the car I then turn around to look at Peyton thanks man do you mind if I come back tomorrow?

《Peyton》Sure I'll see you tomorrow I watch as Justin and the girls drive off and then I head back into the house when I get in the house I see Rowan and my daughters on the couch in the living room hey there's my 4 beautiful girls you know we have that dinner party tonight right?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah and we are going to look pretty tonight daddy

《Peyton》You always do, I look at Rowan and I can tell she's uncomfortable so I look back at the girls hey girls can you sit right here and watch cartoons while I talk to mommy for a moment?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK daddy

《Peyton》Thank you girls, Rowan let's talk please I get up and take Rowan's hand in mine and we walk to the kitchen OK honey tell me what's wrong?

《Rowan》I just feel really uncomfortable

《Peyton》Why?

《Rowan》I know that Tabitha said that I'm all healed up but I'm just uncomfortable what if when we do it, it doesn't go right or what if it does go right and I end up pregnant and you don't want anymore kids then I'll be alone raising a baby by myself

《Rowan》Honey come here I pull her into my arms everything will go the way it's supposed to go and as for more kids I already told you I'd love to have more kids

《Rowan》Really?

《Peyton》Yeah and when the time comes we will do it now come on let's go talk to the girls about you adopting them you still want to adopt them right?

《Rowan》Of course I do I take Peyton's hand in mine and we walk out of the kitchen to the living room to see the girls still watching TV, hey girls can daddy and I talk to you for a minute?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure what is it?

《Peyton》I know you already consider Rowan your mommy but how would you like it if it was actually legal?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What do you mean?

《Peyton》Well what I mean is how would you like it if Rowan adopted you 3?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Really that would be AMAZING adopt us mommy we run up to our mommy and hug her so tight we love you mommy, mommy can we go to the mall and buy something pretty for tonight please?

《Rowan》I look at Peyton and he nods his head yes, OK girls get your jackets and shoes and let's go the girls get their jackets and shoes and Peyton helps them put their stuff on while I get my stuff on OK who's ready to go?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are

《Peyton》Here take my car since your sister still has your car and the girls are still in car seats I hand Rowan the keys and kiss her and the girls have fun and be careful I love you 4

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We love you too daddy, come on mommy let's go let's go

《Rowan》I'm coming I'm coming I love you Peyton and we will be careful come on girls I take the girls hands and we walk out the door we were on the way to the car when the girls said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy can we see if auntie Carmen wants to come with us?

《Rowan》Sure but let me get you 3 in the car first then I'll text her and see if she wants to go

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK mommy we get in the car and in our car seats and mommy buckles us up then she gets in the car

《Rowan》When I get the girls in the car I get in the car and pull out my cell phone and text Carmen

**Text from Rowan to Carmen**

**Hey Carmen the girls and I are going to the mall and they wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?**

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**Sure I'll come down to your house now**

**End of text**

《Carmen》I'm getting ready to go out with my sister and my nieces once I'm done I head out the door and head down to my sister's house I'm about to knock on the door when I hear a car horn from behind me I turn around and see my sister sitting in the car with 3 beautiful 3 year olds so I get in the front seat hey let's go

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hey auntie Carmen mommy is going to adopt us

《Carmen》Really you must be excited about that?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes we are

**With Justin**

《Justin》The girls just woke from their naps and now I'm sitting with them in the living room playing toys with them when there was a knock on the door I look at the girls you girls stay here and play with your toys while dada gets the door OK?

《Destiny and Rose》OK dada, you come back and play?

《Justin》Yes I will I walk over to the door and open it to see Genevieve and a cop standing there yes can I help you?

《Officer Jensen》Yes my name is officer Jensen and this woman says you kidnapped her daughters is that true?

《Justin》What no that's totally not true she has not been in their lives since the day they have been born and I have papers that she has signed giving up her parental rights I pull out the papers and show them to officer Jensen and those papers are the real deal I had a friend's father who is a lawyer draw up those papers for me and that is her signature right there at the bottom

《Officer Jensen》I look at the woman is this true did you abandon his daughters the day they were born?

《Genevieve》I look down at my feet because I know I have been busted

《Officer Jensen》Miss?

《Genevieve》Yes OK yes I did but he is not the only man I have kids with I have 3 more kids with a guy named Peyton Meyer and he won't let me be a mother to my other 3 daughters eather

《Justin》Officer Jensen I know Peyton Meyer and he is a good man and I know for a fact that he had Genevieve sign the exact same papers that I made her sign because when Peyton's daughters were born she also abandoned them too

《Officer Jensen》Is that also true?

《Genevieve》Yes OK yes but I did it for a good reason

《Officer Jensen》And why is that?

《Genevieve》Because I new I wasn't going to be a good mother so that's why I did it but now I know that I can be a good mother

《Officer Jensen》Well abandoning a child and or children is against the law weather you think that you were doing it for a good reason or not it's still against the law I want you to go home right now leave this man and his children alone and I will go over to Peyton Meyer's house and talk to him myself but I want you to go home and leave this man and his daughters alone I watch as she storms away to her car then I look at the man I'm sorry about her sir but I'm going to follow her and see where she goes because I have a feeling she's going to go over to Peyton Meyer's house but I want to see if Peyton tells me the same thing you told me and if it true from both you men I will arrest her I turn around to walk away and I get in my car I follow the woman and just liked I guessed she went to Peyton Meyer's house when she gets out of her car I get out of my car and follow her to the door

《Justin》Officer Jensen and Genevieve just left so I close the door and walk back over and sit with my daughters and play with them as I'm playing with them they come over to me and sit on my lap so I hug them and say dada loves you and I won't let anybody hurt you

《Destiny and Rose》Dada who was that at the door?

《Justin》It was no one babies don't worry about it dada loves you girls so much

《Destiny and Rose》Love you too dada


	56. (56) (EDITED)

**Chapter 56**

《Peyton》I was sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for my 4 beautiful girls to come home from the mall when there was a knock on the door so I got up and open the door to find Genevieve and a cop standing there so I look right at the cop totally bypassing Genevieve can I help you officer?

《Officer Jensen》This woman is claiming that you kidnapped her 3 daughters can you verify if she's wrong or not

《Peyton》I can tell you right now that she walked out on them when they were born because she didn't want to be a mother and I can also tell you that my daughters don't even know her, she has 5 daughters and she's not in any of their lives because she's an unfit mother and she came to my house a few days ago wanting to take my 3 daughters and my friends 2 daughters and raise them with her abusive boyfriend, I was talking to the cop when I seen a car pull up out front of my house when I seen Rowan get out I looked at her signalling with my eyes for her to stay with the girls in the car but I seen her pull out her cell and text me

Text from Rowan to Peyton

What's going on?

Text from Peyton to Rowan

I'll tell you later just please stay in the car with the girls

Text form Rowan to Peyton

Carmen is in the car with the girls and besides I think I can help

Text from Peyton to Rowan

OK tell Carmen to stay in the car with the girls

End of text

《Rowan》Hey Carmen stay in the car with the girls I have to take care of something I see her nod so I walk up to Peyton and stand with him what's going on over here?

《Genevieve》Nothing that concerns you bitch

《Rowan》You want to see a bitch I go up to her about to hit her when Peyton pulls me back and says

《Peyton》No baby don't hit her especially in front of a cop you could get arrested for hitting her and I don't want to see you in jail

《Rowan》Your right she's not worth getting arrested for but what the hell is going on here?

《Peyton》Well you know Genevieve is claiming that I kidnapped the girls

《Officer Jensen》Miss who are you?

《Rowan》My name is Rowan Blanchard I'm Peyton's girlfriend and I know that Peyton didn't kidnap his daughters he loves his daughters he's been in their lives and has been a single father to those beautiful beautiful girls since Genevieve walked on them

《Offer Jensen》And who are you to the girls?

《Rowan》They call me mommy I'm in the process of adopting them I love them I'll never leave them in fact I live here with Peyton and the girls

《Genevieve》When I heard her say that she's going to adopt my daughters that's what I lost it on her and punched her in the face I was punching her and punching her in the face until I felt the cop pull me away from her

《Officer Jansen》When I see Genevieve attack Rowan I pull Genevieve off of Rowan and I look at Genevieve and say if you attack her again I will arrest you after I give Genevieve that warning I turn back to Rowan and give her a Kleenex to clean off the blood off her lips then I say do you have any reason to harm Peyton's daughters?

《Peyton》Are you kidding me this is ridiculous Rowan is my girlfriend she has known the girls since she met them at her workplace when the girls and I got separated when the freak storm hit Rowan is a responsible woman and what I mean by responsible is when she found my daughters she could have not called me and told me that she found my daughters but she called me when she found them

**With Carmen and the girls**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Auntie Carmen where is mommy?

《Carmen》She had to take care of something but she'll be back

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look out the window and we see our mommy and daddy with 2 other people auntie Carmen we see mommy and daddy in front of the house can we go to them please?

《Carmen》I don't know girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Please?

《Carmen》I'll tell you what I'll text her and see OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yay OK

《Carmen》I pull out my phone and text my sister

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**Hey the girls are wondering where you are and they want to see you but I don't know if you want them over there with the cop and that other girl but they really want to see you and Peyton**

《Rowan》I look at Peyton hey Peyton I got a text from my sister the girls are wondering where I am and they want to see us but I don't know if it's a good idea to have them here when there's a cop and Genevieve

《Peyton》Tell Carmen to bring the girls over here

《Rowan》OK

**Back to the text**

**Text from Rowan to Carmen**

**Yeah bring them over**

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**OK**

**End of text**

《Carmen》I get out of the car and then get the girls out of the car come on girls let's go see mommy and daddy

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We were walking up to the house with our auntie Carmen when we seen our mommy and daddy so we let go of our auntie Carmen's hands and run up to our mommy and daddy, mommy, daddy we run into mommy and daddy's arms, mommy, daddy are you in trouble?

《Rowan and Peyton》No babies we are not in trouble the girls look at Genevieve and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy, daddy why is she here?

《Rowan and Peyton》It's OK babies

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We don't like her make her leave

《Genevieve》But girls I'm your mommy

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》No no no your not our mommy you left us mommy's don't leave their baby or babies we look at our mommy and daddy, can we go in the house with auntie Carmen?

《Rowan and Peyton》Sure Carmen can you take the girls in the house please?

《Carmen》Sure come on girls

**Hours later 6:30PM at Dills restaurant**

《Peyton》Rowan the girls Carmen and I just got to the restaurant and I see my parents and my brothers Cole and Dillon and my baby sister Daisy


	57. (57) (EDITED)

**Chapter 57**

《Dillon》I was talking with my parents and my brother when I heard the bell over the door I look over to the door to see my brother Peyton and his girlfriend and my nieces and the beautiful Carmen I walk over to them hi guys but when I make eye contact with Carmen and yet again it seems like the world is gone and it's just the 2 of us I smile hi

《Carmen》Well look at that you actually can talk, your Dillon right?

《Dillon》Yeah I can and yeah I am, this might sound to forward but you are so beautiful

《Carmen》No no it's not to forward and thank you

《Dillon》I thought Peyton said that your parents are coming?

《Carmen》They are they should be here soon actually you know what I'm going to go call them right now will you excuse me?

《Dillon》Oh yeah of course I watch her walk away and I think to myself god she's so fucking beautiful I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel 3 little arms go around my legs I look down and smile when I see my 3 nieces and what are you 3 little munchkins doing huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We were calling your name for about 2 minutes but you were lost in thought when you were talking to auntie Carmen, do you like auntie Carmen uncle Dillon?

《Dillon》I look over to where Carmen is talking on her phone and smile then I look back at the girls and say yeah yeah I do a lot

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Then ask her out

《Dillon》You girls are two and a half how do you know what asking people out means?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We look at our uncle Dillon just do it then we walk away back to our mommy and daddy

《Dillon》Wow OK well that just happen they are only two and a half

**With Carmen on the phone**

**Phone call (Carmen and Liz)**

**《Carmen》Hey mom are you and dad on the way?**

**《Liz》We are out front right now**

**《Carmen》OK**

**End of call**

《Carmen》I just got off the phone with my mom I walk outside to bring in my family mom, dad I'm happy you made it I look down at Shane hi baby bro come on inside there are people that I want you to meet my parents, brother and I walk into the restaurant and the first person I introduce my parents and brother to is Dillon mom, dad, Shane this is Dillon Meyer he actually owns this restaurant, Dillon these are my parents and my brother Shane

《Dillon》Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard and Shane

《Liz, Mark and Shane》You to Dillon, so Carmen where is Rowan?

《Carmen》She's with her boyfriend and his parents I take my parents and brother over to the tables where everyone is sitting I sat down beside my parents and brother when Taylor Kaley and Bailey ran up to me and said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Auntie Carmen our uncle Dillon likes you a lot

《Carmen》I look at Dillon and he must have heard the girls because he averted eye contact with me so I look back at the girls and say oh he does, does he?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep

《Carmen》I take a piece of paper and a pen from my purse and write my phone number down on the piece of paper and a little note once I'm done writing my phone number and the little note down I hand the girls the piece of paper here girls can you take this peace of paper over to your uncle Dillon for me please?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK we take the paper from auntie Carmen and run over to our uncle Dillon here uncle Dillon this is for you from auntie Carmen

《Dillon》Thank you girls what is it? Taylor Kaley and Bailey just handed me a peace of paper they said it was from Carmen so I open it and it has her phone number on it and a note the note says

**The note**

**Three little birdies told me you like me a lot I like you too I included my phone number in this note call or text me anytime**

《Dillon》I look up from the piece of paper and see that Carmen is smiling at me, I get pulled out of my staring contest with Carmen when the food starts being served once everyone has been served their food we all start eating but I can't help but look at Carmen

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy?

《Peyton》Yeah babies?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Did you know that uncle Dillon likes auntie Carmen a lot?

《Peyton》When I heard the girls say that I look at Dillon and he's trying to hide his face but I seen the blush come rushing to his cheeks so I look at the girls and say oh yes girls I know that uncle Dillon likes auntie Carmen

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy what are we going to do to get them together?

《Peyton》I don't know girls but they are adults if they want to date it's up to them

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But auntie Carmen gave uncle Dillon a note

《Peyton》Oh really?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep but we don't know what it said it's a private note

《Peyton》That's right girls it's private

**With Justin**

《Justin》I just put my daughters to bed and now I'm getting some of the work done that has to be done for my preschool class the kids I work with are really great and bright kids it's great working at the school I work at they have a daycare right in the school so all I have to do is bring my daughters with me and they get so excited when they know daddy is taking them to work with me once I get the work done that I had to do for my class I put everything away and then get ready for bed but before I go to bed I go check on the girls and see if they are still sleeping once I get to the Nursery I walk up to their cribs but they weren't there I start freaking out I pull out my phone and call the cops they said they'd be here in 5 minutes I hang up with them and start looking around the room for Clues into who could have took them and I found something a scarf and I remember I gave Genevieve that scarf when we started dating for that short brief time that BITCH took my daughters I was still in their room when I heard a knock on the door I ran downstairs to the door and opened it to see the cops thank you for coming

《Officer Jensen》Your welcome now tell me what happen

《Justin》OK well I put my daughters to bed at 7:30PM then I came downstairs to do some of the work that I had to do for my class you see I'm a preschool teacher once I got all the work done I was going to go to bed but first I went to check on the girls when I got to their room I walked up to their cribs but they weren't there I started freaking out then I called you then I started searching for Clues of who could have took my daughters and I found this scarf I hand officer Jensen the scarf

《Officer Jensen》OK who does this scarf belong to?

《Justin》My EX Genevieve Hannelius, I gave her this scarf when we dated for a short time I have reason to believe that my daughters are in danger

《Officer Jensen》OK I'll get all my officers on this we'll find them I won't stop until I do I walk out the door and get in my car and radio to all my officers that we have a case to get 2 little girls home safely to their father


	58. (58) (EDITED)

**Chapter 58**

《Officer Jensen》I make it back to the station and I walk in alright move it we have little girls to find and I told the father that we will not stop until they are found and returned to their father officer James your with me everyone else spread out search everywhere we are bringing these girls home to their father now move it all the cops at the station myself and Officer James included form a search party to find those little girls officer James and I will take one side of LA everyone else on the other side of LA do NOT leave anything untouched go now radio me when you have something

**Back at the dinner party**

《Peyton》Well we just got done eating dinner and we were all sitting talking while we were talking my phone rang I excuse myself from the conversation and walked to a more private part of the restaurant to answer my call

**Phone call (Peyton and Justin)**

**《Peyton》Hello Justin what's up man?**

**《Justin》THAT BITCH KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTERS**

**《Peyton》Who what are you talking about?**

**《Justin》Genevieve kidnapped my daughters**

**《Peyton》Oh my god did you call the cops?**

**《Justin》Yes they are looking for them right now I'm just sitting here freaking out I don't know what to do**

**《Peyton》I'm at a family dinner with my family and Rowan's family but I can come help the cops look if you want me too?**

**《Justin》No it's OK but I'll keep you posted on what the cops say**

**《Peyton》OK say positive man bye**

**《Justin》I will bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with Justin I can't believe Genevieve kidnapped his kids I wan to go out and help the cops look for them but Justin told me to just stay with my family so I walk back to the table once I get to the table I sit back down Rowan looks at me and says

《Rowan》Who was that on the phone?

《Peyton》It was Justin he's going through some stuff

《Rowan》What do you mean?

《Peyton》Genevieve broke into his house and kidnapped his daughters

《Rowan》What oh my god, do you want to go with him to help him find them?

《Peyton》He told me no that he will keep me posted but I think I know where she might have took the girls

《Rowan》Where?

《Peyton》My old house I shared with Genevieve when we were dating let me text Justin and tell him I pull out my phone and text Justin

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**Hey I might know where she took your daughters**

**Text from Justin to Peyton**

**Where?**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**My old house I shared with Genevieve when we were dating 1881 Bakers Street**

**Text from Justin to Peyton**

**Thanks man I'm going to call officer Jensen and then head out there I'll let you know what I find**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**OK man**

**End of text**

《Peyton》Hey girls do you want to meet mommy's parents and brother?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》OK let's go and this will be the first time I get to meet them too we get up and walk over to where Rowan's parents and brother are

《Rowan》Mom dad Shane there are some people I want you to meet this is my boyfriend Peyton Meyer and his 3 daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey

《Peyton》Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard and Shane

《Liz, Mark and Shane》Nice to meet you to Peyton

《Liz and Mark》Oh and Peyton please call us Liz and Mark we'll tell you one good thing you are a much much better man for our daughter than Jake ever was

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy we need to go to the bathroom

《Rowan》OK come on we'll be back I take the girls to the bathroom we go into the bathroom we all use the bathroom then when we are done we wash our hands and head back out to the dinner party the girls and I walk up to Peyton and my parents and my brother hey we are back what were you talking about while we were gone?

《Peyton》Oh I was just telling your parents and brother that I'm a doctor I own my own hospital

《Taylor》Hi I'm Taylor Meyer and these are my sisters Bailey and Kaley your our mommy's mommy and daddy and brother right?

《Liz, Mark and Shane》Nice to meet you girls and did you just call Rowan mommy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yes and mommy has a sister name Carmen and we call her auntie Carmen

《Rowan》Mom, dad, Shane the reason they call me mommy is because I'm the only mommy they know and they call Carmen auntie Carmen because she's my sister and I'm in the process of adopting Taylor, Kaley and Bailey

《Liz and Mark》Oh honey you don't need to give us a reason why they call you mommy as long as your happy with Peyton and the girls that's all that matters especially after what Jake did to you you deserve to be happy and we can see how happy you are with Peyton and the girls, we look down at the girls and you 3 precious little angels can call us granny and papa and you can call mommy's brother uncle Shane when we said that the girls ran up and hugged us and Shane then they looked back at Peyton and said

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy your right we do have a big family love you granny love you papa love you uncle Shane

《Liz, Mark and Shane》Love you too girls

**Back with Justin**

《Justin》Peyton texted me and said that Genevieve might have took my daughters to the old house that her and Peyton shared when they were dating I head out to my car and get in but before I head to the address I call officer Jensen to let him know about the address

**Phone call (officer Jensen and Justin)**

**《Officer Jensen》Hello Mr. Randell what can I do for you?**

**《Justin》I got a text from my friend Peyton he told me to tell you to check the house him and Genevieve used to share when they were dating the address is 1881 Baker Street I'm heading there now I'll meet you there and don't try to tell me I can't go these are my daughters we are talking about**

**End of call**

《Justin》I just hung up on officer Jensen I didn't give him a chance to talk me out of it I drive to the address that Peyton gave me and when I get there I see a car in the driveway I know that car it's Genevieve's car I wait for about 20 minutes for officer Jensen to come but when the 20 minutes pass with no sign of officer Jensen I get out of my car and walk in the house and start looking around for any signs that Genevieve or my daughters were or are here when I hear 2 little voices I don't say anything I just follow the voices to a room upstairs when I get to the room the door is open and I see my daughters tied to chairs and Genevieve circling around them I hide so I'm not seen I just listen to Genevieve talk

《Genevieve》You know girls I'm your mommy and I love you, you me and your sisters are going to be a happy family and the 5 of you girls will have a new daddy

《Destiny and Rose》NO YOU NOT OUR MOMMY WE NO HAVE A MOMMY AND WE NO LIVE WITH YOU WE HAVE A DADDY AND WE LOVE HIM AND OUR SISSIES HAVE A DADDY AND OUR SISSIES NO LIKE YOU EITHER SO NO SISSIES AND US NO LIVE WITH YOU, YOU MEANIE

《Justin》I smile when my daughters say that I'm so proud of them then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I sneak away from the bedroom door to answer it

**Phone call (officer Jensen and Justin)**

**《Justin》Hello?**

**《Officer Jensen》Mr. Randell where are you and why are you whispering?**

**《Justin》I'm at the address that I gave you I'm in the house I found my daughters they are in a bedroom upstairs tied to chairs with Genevieve circling them**

**《Officer Jensen》OK you stay outside that bedroom door and listen to every single word they say I'm outside I'm coming inside now I just got here**

**End of call**

《Justin》When I hang up with officer Jensen I walk back over to the door of the bedroom and listen

《Genevieve》Here girls mommy has cookies for you

《Destiny and Rose》No we no eat cookies from strangers our daddy told us not to take things from strangers so no we no want cookies YOU BAD LADY


	59. (59) (EDITED)

**Chapter 59**

《Officer Jensen》I just got into the house so instead of calling Justin I send him a text asking where he is he said he's upstairs last door on the right so I take my partner and we head up the stairs quietly not to tip Genevieve off so she won't hurt the girls once we get to the room I look at Justin and whisper follow me you get your daughters untie them get them out of there Justin my partner and I go in the room Justin goes right over to his daughters and my partner and I handcuffed Genevieve and took her out of there Genevieve Hannelius your under arrest for kidnapping let's go

**With Justin in the bedroom**

《Justin》Oh girls are you OK did she hurt you at all?

《Destiny and Rose》No dada she no hurt us she wanted to give us cookies but we said no cookie we no take cookies from strangers

《Justin》That's right girls dada is so proud of you come on let's go home I pick up the girls and we walk downstairs and walk out the door I get the girls in the car and then I get in the car and we head home once we get home I get the girls out of the car and head in the house OK girls it's night night time come on babies

《Destiny and Rose》Dada we no want to sleep in our room we want to sleep with you in your room please?

《Justin》Sure come on I take the girls upstairs to my room and put them into their toddler beds that I have in my room I'm slowly introducing them to toddler beds hey girls tomorrow we are going to trying potty training OK?

《Destiny and Rose》OK dada night night love you

《Justin》Night night girls love you too I lay in bed thinking that I'm thankful that I have my daughters back and that Genevieve is in jail now I hope that woman never has another kid again she is such an unfit mother, I want to find a woman that will be a good mother for my daughters

**With Rowan and Peyton**

《Peyton》The dinner party ended an hour ago my parents my brother Cole and Rowan's parents and brother Shane left a half an hour ago Rowan the girls Carmen and I are about to leave when I look at Dillon hey Dillon do you need help with the clean up?

《Dillon》No it's OK go get the girls Carmen and Rowan home they look exhausted I look at them as they are about to leave when Carmen says

《Carmen》You know what Peyton, Rowan I'll stay and help Dillon clean up you go home and get some sleep

《Dillon》When I heard Carmen say that my heart felt like it was soaring I get to be alone with Carmen just the 2 of us

《Peyton and Rowan》OK but how are you going to get home?

《Dillon》I'll bring her home when we are done cleaning up

《Peyton and Rowan》OK but you 2 don't do anything we wouldn't do they both give us a look that says if you don't get the hell out of here now we'll kill you we laugh and then leave and go home once we get home we put the girls to bed then Peyton and I head to bed ourselves I'm laying in bed with a lot on my mind Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah my love?

《Rowan》Do you think that we might never be able to?

《Peyton》I sit up and bring Rowan with me and make her look at me Rowan love we will be able to do it when the time is right I know you want to do it believe me I do to and when we do it, it will be romantic very very very very romantic now come here I pull her into my arms and we both lay back down and make out for a while until Rowan falls a sleep in my arms I lay there thinking that this weekend will be the perfect time to take Rowan on a romantic weekend away I just got to get someone to watch the girls for the weekend

**With Dillon and Carmen**

《Dillon》As Carmen and I are stacking the dishes to take to the kitchen I can't help but look at her and think what it would be like to kiss her what whoa back up there you don't want to scare her off I look up from the dishes I have in my hands to see Carmen looking at me thank you for helping me clean up I really appreciate it

《Carmen》Oh that's not a problem I'm happy to help I walk to the kitchen with the dishes that I have in my hands and put them on the counter I was about to wash the dishes when the kitchen door opens and in comes Dillon here give them here and I'll wash them I go to take the dishes from Dillon When he stops me and says

《Dillon》We can just put them in the dishwasher and I'll start the dishwasher tomorrow morning when I come into work

《Carmen》Are you sure I can wash and you can dry and we can get them done so you won't have to worry about them tomorrow morning when you come into work

《Dillon》No no it's OK

《Carmen》Dillon I insist let me do the dishes I go to grab the dishes again but Dillon stops me and pulls me out of the kitchen when he grab my hand the sparks I felt were just so overwhelming I looked into his eyes and I just got lost in them oh wow

《Dillon》I laugh a bit, what?

《Carmen》Were your eyes always blue?

《Dillon》Yeah I guess, you have beautiful eyes Carmen?

《Carmen》Yeah?

《Dillon》No nevermind it's OK I walk away to the kitchen and sit there just thinking

**Dillon's thoughts**

**Why am I such a klutz when it comes to talking to her she is so beautiful and I'm afraid if I start up a relationship with her I'll mess the whole thing up and I can't risk that because I'm falling in love with her wait what whoa did I just admit that to myself I'm falling in love with Carmen Blanchard**

《Carmen》OK what the hell was that about we were talking and looking at each other and then he was going to say something but then he didn't and then he just ran into the kitchen so I walk into the kitchen and see Dillon sitting on a chair so I walk up to him and say hey what happen out there?

《Dillon》When I look up I see Carmen standing there I I don't know what happen out there I look at the time will it's time for me to lock up for the night and get you home I get up and go to walk pass her but she grabs my arm to stop me I gotta get you home

《Carmen》I want to know what happen what did I do?

《Dillon》I look at her are you kidding me you didn't do anything wrong Carmen this is all on me look I really like but I'm afraid

《Carmen》Afraid of what?

《Dillon》Messing this up if we did ever start dating I don't want to mess it up

《Carmen》How long have you liked me?

《Dillon》Since I saw when you came here with your sister and Peyton and my nieces for lunch when I looked at you I almost dumped your lunch on you because I was so captivated by your beauty and I still am I don't usually do this

《Carmen》Do what?

《Dillon》This, I pull her into my arms and kiss her when I pull back I look into her eyes and I see shock and confusion oh my god Carmen I'm sorry I didn't mean too

《Carmen》Don't be sorry I liked it a lot, Dillon?

《Dillon》Yeah?

《Carmen》Kiss me again

**(A/N I know that Carmen Blanchard is way younger then Dillon Meyer but it's a book just go to with it)**


	60. (60) (EDITED)

**Chapter 60**

《Carmen》That was um amazing but I really need to go home

《Dillon》It really was and who is going to drive you home?

《Carmen Mm I don't know maybe I'll call my sister or a friend I pull out my phone I pretended to call someone when my phone got took from my hands I look up to see that Dillon has my phone hey give me my phone back I try and take my phone back but Dillon holds it high above his head Dillon come on give me my phone back

《Dillon》Nope

《Carmen》Why not?

《Dillon》Because nobody is taking you home but me but first I want to ask you something

《Carmen》I look at Dillon and smile oh yeah what's that?

《Dillon》You can say no to this if you want to but I just have to ask will you go on a date with me?

《Carmen》When he asked me that I just stood there and looked at him not saying a word

《Dillon》Carmen say something please anything this is not a good thing that your not saying anything no it's OK just forget I even asked come on let's get you home I grab my keys and jacket and walk to the door and wait for Carmen when she gets to me I open the door and let her go out first then I walk out and lock the door and walk to my car and open the passenger side door for her once she gets in I close the door and walk to my side of the car and get in a start the car and drive Carmen home

《Carmen》Dillon?

《Dillon》What?

《Carmen》Why are you mad at me?

《Dillon》What I'm not mad at you

《Carmen》Then why do you seem mad at me?

《Dillon》I'm not Carmen I'm just tired I want to go home

《Carmen》Dillon is it because I didn't answer your question when you asked me to go on a date with you?

《Dillon》I'll admit it did hurt a little bit when you didn't answer me I felt like I was being rejected

《Carmen》Dillon I wasn't rejecting you, you just took me by surprise you asked me to go on a date with you and I'm just trying to protect my heart

《Dillon》When I heard Carmen say that she's just trying to protect her heart I pull the car over to the side and park I turn to look at her and say trying to protect your heart from what?

《Carmen》Being hurt again you see I had this boyfriend his name was Cody we dated for six years I was in love with him I thought he was in love with me but one day when I was out getting groceries I came home to find Cody in bed with my so-called best friend Sophia and when I left him I vowed to myself that I would protect my heart from any more heartbreak

《Dillon》Oh my god Carmen I'm so sorry come here I pull her into a hug Carmen?

《Carmen》Yeah?

《Dillon》I promise you if you and I ever get together I promise that I will never and I mean never ever break your heart let me tell you something about Cody I know I don't know that guy but he sounds like a real douchebag you are beautiful you deserve the world and if you and I ever get together I will give you the world I will give you everything you deserve I look down at Carmen and see she's asleep so I carefully manoeuvre her back to her seat then I turn back around in my seat and start the car again and continue to drive her home thinking she's so beautiful why would anyone want to break her heart like that when I get to Carmen's house I park the car in front of her house I get out of the car and then walk over to the passenger side of the car to carefully lift Carmen out of the car and Carrie her to her door crap I need keys I look down at Carmen oh god I hate to do this to her but I have to Carmen sweetheart where's your keys?

《Carmen》In my jacket pocket

《Dillon》OK I put my hand in her jacket pocket and take out her keys thanks sweetheart you can go back to sleep but when I looked down at her after I said that I found her already asleep again so I unlock the door and walk in and take her to her room I put her keys on her bedside table and then lay her down in the bed and I remove her jacket and her shoes then I kiss her head and get up and head out of the bedroom and head to the living room in search of a piece of paper and pen to write her a note

**The note**

**Carmen:**

**Thank you for your help at the restaurant tonight I really appreciated it that kiss was the absolute best kiss I meant what I said in the car I'll call you tomorrow, just think about what I asked I would really love to go out on a date with you**

**Love Dillon XOXOXO**

《Dillon》I take the note and walk back to Carmen's room and put it on the bedside table by her keys I look at her one more time then I walk out the bedroom door and close it half way then I walk out the front door and close it then walk to my car and head home once I get home I go into my house I look around and think I really wish I didn't have to come home to an empty house I walk to my room and get in bed when I'm in bed I lay there and think about Carmen she's extremely sexy and that kiss was oh so incredible I wouldn't mind kissing her again hell I wouldn't mind holding her in my arms right now and for the rest of my life with that being said I fall asleep with Carmen on my mind and a smile on my face


	61. (61) (EDITED)

**Chapter 61**

《Carmen》When I woke up in the morning I was at home in my bed but I don't remember how I got home or in my bed all I remember was being at the restaurant helping Dillon clean up after the dinner party I look over at my bedside table and see a note I pick it up and read it and it's from Dillon I look at it again and it says at the end by his name "**love" **does he really love me I smile to myself he's so sweet and that kiss was incredible and do I really want to go on a date with him I just don't want to get hurt again if this don't work out I know he said he'd never hurt me but how do I really know that for sure I have to talk to someone about it I need to talk to Rowan I pick up my phone and text my sister

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**Hey are you up?**

**Text from Rowan to Carmen**

**Yeah I am, what's up?**

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**Can I come over?**

**Text from Rowan to Carmen**

**Sure**

**Text from Carmen to Rowan**

**Thanks be there is 10 minutes**

**End of text**

《Carmen》I get up out of bed and go to the bathroom to shower once I'm done showering I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist and walk to my room to get dressed once I'm done getting dressed I blow dry my hair then I grab my phone and my purse and keys then head out the door and walk to my sister's once I get there I knock when I hear the girls yell the door I laugh then the door opens to reveal Peyton hey Peyton is Rowan here?

《Peyton》Yeah come on in, Rowan honey Carmen's here

《Rowan》I was in the playroom with the girls when I heard Peyton call me and tell me that my sister is here, hey girls do you want to stay here and play while I go talk to auntie Carmen?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Can we come too?

《Rowan》Sure come on the girls and I walk out of the playroom to the living room and the girls run up to Carmen and tackle her in hugs I just stand there smiling they really love Carmen I walk over to Carmen and the girls, hey Carmen are you OK?

《Carmen》Rowan I need to talk to you it's really important

《Rowan》Sure, hey girls go find daddy so I can talk to auntie Carmen and then when auntie Carmen and I are done we all can play OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK mommy we run off to find our daddy and we find him in the kitchen working on some papers hi daddy

《Peyton》When I here my daughters sweet voices so I look up and smile hi my babies what are you doing in here?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy and auntie Carmen are having grown up talk so mommy told us to come find you so what are you doing daddy?

《Peyton》I'm just looking at patient medical records for work but hey how about I take a break and you girls and I can go to the playroom and play?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah let's go our daddy and us girls walk into the playroom and play while mommy and auntie Carmen talk

**With Rowan and Carmen**

《Rowan》OK Carmen what's going on?

《Carmen》Well first you know how I was helping Dillon clean up after the dinner party last night

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Carmen》Well when were cleaning we looked at each other and I got lost in his eyes and the next thing I know is Dillon kissed me then he asked me on a date but I don't know I already had my heart broke once and I don't want it to be broke again but then when we were in the car I told him how Cody broke my heart then he promised that if him and I started dating he would never ever break my heart then I fell asleep in the car and he must have carried me from the car into the house because when I woke up this morning I was in my bed and I found this note on my bedside table I hand Rowan the note and she reads it then she looks at me and says

《Rowan》Dillon is a good guy so what are you going to do, are you going to say yes to him about the date?

《Carmen》Yeah I am I like him a lot but I'm just afraid to open my heart again

《Rowan》That's understandable because I remember when I was with Jake he told me that if I was to leave him no guy would love me the way he loved me but I knew that Jake never loved me at all and look at me now I'm with Peyton I love him he loves me when I was attacked outside in the complex Peyton saved me when I was attacked at my workplace Peyton came he convinced me to talk to the police about what Jake did to me and I trust him with my life you have to trust that Dillon will not hurt you

《Carmen》I do trust that Dillon will not hurt me, Rowan?

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Carmen》I know that Dillon and I don't know each other that well but I think I'm falling in love with him and it scars me because I thought that Cody loved me but he cheated on me what kind of guy that is supposed to love you cheats for you?

《Rowan》I don't know but look you know I don't think Dillon is like Cody I don't think he'd cheat on you but I what do know is you should go on a date with him and see it for yourself

《Carmen》You think I should?

《Rowan》Absolutely you never know he could be the man you are meant to be with

《Carmen》Thanks Rowan, I should get going the first I want to talk to your boyfriend I get up and walk to the playroom and see the girls and Peyton are playing Peyton can I talk to you for a second?

《Peyton》Sure, girls daddy will be right back I walk out of the playroom and walk down the hall with Carmen OK Carmen what's up?

《Carmen》I was wondering if you had your brother Dillon's home address?

《Peyton》You like him don't you?

《Carmen》Yeah I do I'm just scared I don't want to get hurt again

《Peyton》I know that Dillon won't hurt you and I also know about what happen with you EX and he's a jerk for cheating on you you are an amazing woman Carmen, I give Carmen Dillon's home address here you go good luck

《Carmen》Thank you I walk out of the hallway and head out to the living room and see the girls and Rowan sitting on the couch well I'm off when I said that the girls look at me and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Auntie Carmen we thought you and mommy were going to play with us?

《Carmen》I just have to take care of something and I'll be back OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK love you

《Carmen》Love you too I walk out the door and walk to my car and head to Dillon's house when I get there I sit in my car for a couple minutes them I get out and walk up to the door I was about to knock on door when it opened to reveal none other than Dillon I smile at him hey

《Dillon》Carmen what are you doing here?

《Carmen》I just wanted to see you, you know not in your workplace I hope it's OK?

《Dillon》I smile are you kidding me this is great come on in I watch as Carmen walks into the house then I close the door behind her you know I know I was a little bold when I asked you to go on a date with me I totally get it if you don't want to go on a date with me

《Carmen》Dillon I'd love to go on a date with you

《Dillon》Really?

《Carmen》Absolutely

《Dillon》Carmen I can see your scared but you don't have to be scared with me sweetheart come here I pull her onto my lap and move some of her hair behind her ear and look in her eyes you have my absolute promise I'll never hurt you I lean in and so does she and we kiss again you are so beautiful Carmen I know this might be a little bold right now I think I'm falling in love with you

《Carmen》Your falling in love with me?

《Dillon》 I think I am actually no scratch that I know I'm falling in love with you I look at her and she looks shocked Carmen say something anything will do I just want to hear your voice please

《Carmen》This is crazy but I'm falling in love with you too


	62. (62) (EDITED)

**Chapter 62**

**Still with Dillon and Carmen**

《Dillon》Did you say that your falling in love with me?

《Carmen》I smile yeah I did

《Dillon》When do you want to go on our date?

《Carmen》How about tomorrow night I'm free tomorrow night?

《Dillon》Sure oh wait I have work tomorrow

《Carmen》Oh OK that's OK we can do it another time I go to get up off his lap but he pulls me back down and he looks at me

《Dillon》Carmen come by the restaurant tomorrow night at 7 o'clock then we can have our date there I look at her and smile at her

《Carmen》Are you sure?

《Dillon》Absolutely

《Carmen》Alright I'll see you tomorrow I kiss him then I get up and grab my stuff then walk to the door then I hear him say

《Dillon》Where are you going beautiful?

《Carmen》Oh I told Taylor Kaley and Bailey that I'd come back and play with them I'll see you later I opened the door I was about to walk out when I heard Dillon running up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist Dillon what are you doing?

《Dillon》You are not going without me maybe we can take the girls out and let Rowan and Peyton have sometime to be alone for a couple hours what do you say do you think the girls would like to spend a few hours with their Uncle Dillon and their Auntie Carmen?

《Carmen》I think they'd love that let's go I grab Dillon's hand and we walk out the door OK which car do you want to take mine or yours?

《Dillon》Well how about you take your car and I'll take my car will meet at my brother's place then we'll leave our cars in front of my brother's house then we'll take his car because the girls are still in car seats

《Carmen》OK I'll meet you there I kiss Dillon then I get in my car and start driving when I get there I get out of my car and I see Dillon just pulling in so I smile at him then we walk to the door and we walk in when we walk in we see Peyton, Rowan and the girls sitting in the living room watching TV when they see us they turn off the TV and Rowan smiles at me and I nod my head hey guys Dillon and I were wondering if we can take the girls out for a few hours

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Really mommy, daddy can we go please please?

《Rowan and Peyton》Yeah let's go get you 3 ready come on

《Carmen》Well they are excited

《Dillon》I smile yeah they are but what are we going to do with them while we have them out?

《Carmen》Maybe go to the park or take them to get ice cream then we can come back to my place and hang out there as Dillon and I are waiting for the girls we are sitting on the couch I look at Dillon you know I ment what I said when I told you that I think I'm falling in love with you

《Dillon》I know I ment it too I take Carmen's hand in mine and hold it while we wait for the girls to come then we hear

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Auntie Carmen uncle Dillon we are ready to go come on let's go let's go

《Peyton》Here Dillon my keys to my car you can take it the girls car seats are already in my car so just take my car

《Dillon》Thanks man enjoy your alone time I wink at Peyton and I walk with Carmen and the girls out the door to the car Carmen and I get the girls in the car then Carmen and I get in the car once we are in the car I start it up and start driving to the park

**With Peyton and Rowan**

《Peyton》Well what do you know we are all alone come here I pull Rowan into my arms and start kissing her I love you so much Rowan

《Rowan》I love you too baby what do you say we take this to the bedroom?

《Peyton》I say hell yeah I pick her up in my arms and take her to the bedroom when we get there I put Rowan on the bed just lay back and let me take care of you I take her clothes off and kiss down her neck down to her womanhood when I reach her womanhood I start to rub her womanhood with my fingers and Rowan moans hearing her moan is music to my ears and it's also driving me crazy but I don't stop I keep going faster and faster until she screams my name and says

《Rowan》Peyton I'm going to cum

《Peyton》Cum for me baby cum for me when I feel her cum I stop rubbing her and move up to kiss her lips are you ready to do this?

《Rowan》More then ready I trust you I see him nod then I feel him go inside me I let a few tears fall and he stops and looks at me and says

《Peyton》Are you OK we can stop if you want to?

《Rowan》No no don't stop keep going please keep going when I give him the go ahead to keep going he goes in again and this time the pain I felt the first time went away and now all I feel is Bliss and passion keep going Peyton keep going don't stop don't stop

**While Peyton and Rowan are making love let's check in with Justin**

《Justin》Destiny and Rose have not left my side since they were found I think they think that they might get kidnapped again if they were to leave my side I was sitting on the couch in the living room while Destiny and Rose were playing on the floor with their toys when there was a banging sound on the door the girls jumped up and ran to me and hung on to me for dear life the banging continued then I hear

《Jack》Justin open the door now

《Justin》Destiny and Rose look at me scared it's OK babies let dada go see who it is you girls stay right here OK they nod so I get up and get the door when I open the door I see my brother standing there hey Jack what the hell are you doing? You scared my daughters

《Jack》Sorry I just wanted to see my brother

《Justin》OK come on in when he walks in I close the door behind him so what brings you all the way over here?

《Jack》I just came over to see family I was just over at mom and dad's and they told me that I should come see you and my nieces so how are Destiny and Rose doing?

《Justin》Well you remember Genevieve right?

《Jack》Oh yeah I do I never liked her what about her?

《Justin》Well just the other day I put the girls to bed for the night and I was working on a lesson plan for my students for the next day I got all the lesson plan done then I was going upstairs to go to bed but first I went to check on the girls to see if they were still sleeping and when I got into their room they weren't in their cribs Genevieve kidnapped

《Jack》Oh my god I hope she's in jail where she belongs

《Justin》Believe me she is, do you remember Peyton Meyer?

《Jack》Yeah?

《Justin》Well he has 3 daughters also mothered by Genevieve making my two daughters and Peyton's three daughters sisters

《Jack》Wow how do the girls feel about that?

《Justin》They love their sisters don't you babies?

《Destiny and Rose》Yeah we do

**Back with Peyton and Rowan**

《Rowan》Wow that was incredible you are amazing I love you so much

《Peyton》You are amazing too and I love you too I pull Rowan into my side hey baby how would you like to go out for a romantic weekend with me this weekend?

《Rowan》I'd love that baby but what about the girls?

《Peyton》We can ask your sister if she can watch them that's if her and Dillon don't have anything of their own this weekend but if they do then we can always ask Cole to watch them what do you say?

《Rowan》OK, hey Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah baby?

《Rowan》What do you think about marriage?

《Peyton》Um I would love to get married if and when I find the right girl why do you ask?

《Rowan》Just wanted to know I get up and get dressed and when I'm getting dressed I can feel Peyton's eyes on me stop staring at me

《Peyton》I laugh how do you know I'm staring at you, you have your back to me?

《Rowan》Oh I know you Meyer

《Peyton》I'm sorry I can't help it your just so fucking sexy, I get up and get dressed I take a peek at Rowan and she's finished getting dressed but I also see her staring at me and I say well now who's staring?

《Rowan》I laugh I'm sorry your just so handsome


	63. (63) (EDITED)

**Chapter 63**

《Peyton》It's been 2 weeks since Rowan and I had our first time together and the girls birthday is coming up in a week we are going to have a big birthday party for them after all they are turning 3 the girls Rowan and I are watching TV I look at the girls hey girls your birthday is coming up what do you want to do for your birthday?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Have a birthday party, and invite sissies and grandpa and grandma and granny and papa and uncle Shane auntie Carmen uncle Dillon and uncle Cole and auntie Daisy and a couple of our daycare friends and uncle Corey and auntie Sabrina, do you think uncle Dillon will let us use the restaurant?

《Peyton》I'm sure he will I look over at Rowan and she's sleeping she's been sleeping a lot for the last 2 weeks girls I'll be right back I stand up and take Rowan in my arms and take her upstairs to our room and put her in bed I kiss her head then walk out of the room and go back downstairs but when I get downstairs I don't see the girls in the living room where I left them Taylor Kaley and Bailey girls where are you please don't hide on daddy I look in the kitchen and they are not there I run back upstairs and look in their room and they are not there I run to mine and Rowan's room and they are not there so I run back downstairs and run to their playroom and they are in there playing with their toys so I breathe a sigh of relief oh god there you girls are don't scare daddy like that again OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sorry daddy we just wanted to play with our toys

《Peyton》It's OK girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Daddy is mommy OK?

《Peyton》You know what girls I believe mommy is OK she's probably just tired

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》But she's been tired for 2 weeks daddy we are worried about her

**Upstairs with Rowan**

《Rowan》I was sleeping when I was woken up by this nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach I rush to the bathroom and start throwing up in the toilet what is wrong with me I have been throwing up for past 2 weeks but then again Peyton and I had our first time 2 weeks ago I pull out my phone and go onto the calendar app oh my god I missed my period for 2 weeks oh my god could I be pregnant I get up from the bathroom floor and walk back to the bedroom and sit on the bed and think how am I going to tell Peyton I mean I know we talked about having kids but I don't know for sure if he wants more kids I get up and go downstairs and I hear the girls and Peyton in the playroom so I walk into the playroom and sit down with my family

《Peyton》I was playing with the girls when Rowan came into the playroom and sat beside me hey honey now are you feeling?

《Rowan》I'm feeling better but I need to go to the drugstore I get up and walk out of the playroom and I feel Peyton grab my arm so I turn around and look at him and he says

《Peyton》If your feeling better then why do you need to go to the drugstore?

《Rowan》Well do you remember our first time 2 week ago?

《Peyton》Yes I do it was absolutely incredible, wait a minute are you telling me you think you might be pregnant?

《Rowan》I smile at him yeah well that could explain why I have been feeling tired for the last 2 weeks I'll be back in a bit I kiss him and head out the door and head to the car and head to the drugstore once I get to the drugstore I walk to the area where they keep the pregnancy tests I pick up 2 different tests then I walk to the cashier and pay for them then I walk out and head to the car and head home once I get home I head up to the bathroom and take the first test then I take the other test once I'm done taking both tests they both say wait 5 minutes so that's a total of 10 minutes that I have to wait once the 10 minutes are up I look at the test and they are both positive oh my God I'm pregnant I can't believe it I'm actually pregnant I walk out of the bathroom and walk to the top of the stairs hey Peyton can you come up here for a minute please

《Peyton》I was playing with the girls when I heard Rowan call me from upstairs so I look at the girls and say to them you 3 stay in this playroom and play with your toys I'll be right back I have to go check on mommy I'll be right back I get up and run upstairs to see Rowan standings at the entrance of the bathroom hey honey I didn't even hear you come home are you OK?

《Rowan》I smile at Peyton I'm perfectly fine come here I take his hand and take him into the bathroom when we get into the bathroom I show him the pregnancy tests but he just stares at them probably studying them then he looks at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face and he says to me

《Peyton》Is this for real are you pregnant?

《Rowan》Yes it's for real I am pregnant I smile at him and he picks me up in his strong arms and spins me around then he lets me down and kisses me

《Peyton》This is amazing we have to tell people come on honey let's go downstairs and play with our daughters we walk downstairs and go into the playroom and play with the girls, hey Rowan should we tell the girls now?

《Rowan》After supper


	64. (64) (EDITED)

**Chapter 64**

《Peyton》We just finished supper the girls are in their playroom playing while Rowan and I do the dishes you know I think the girls will be happy to know that they are going to have a baby brother or sister I look at Rowan and she seems so far away Rowan baby are you OK?

《Rowan》Huh what?

《Peyton》I asked if you are OK you seem a million miles away

《Rowan》Do you think the girls are going to be happy that we are having a baby?

《Peyton》Yes absolutely they love you and they are going to love the baby too hey why don't you go in the playroom with the girls and I'll finish the dishes but don't tell the girls about the baby until on get there and we'll tell them together

《Rowan》OK I love you I kiss him and head into the playroom with the girls when I get in there I see the girls playing dress up well don't you girls look beautiful

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi mommy and thank you

《Rowan》Your welcome where are you going all dressed up?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》On a dates

《Rowan》Oh really a date with who?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Don't tell daddy but we have dates with our boyfriends

《Rowan》Oh when are these dates?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Next week on our birthday

《Rowan》Oh well girls that's not until next week and don't worry I won't tell your daddy you have boyfriends I was playing with the girls when Peyton came in and sat beside me

《Peyton》Hey my 4 beautiful girls what are you doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Getting dressed up

《Peyton》I look at Rowan and she just smiles so I look back at the girls oh really why are you getting dressed up?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Because we have dates

《Peyton》Wait what you have dates with who?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep we have dates but we can't tell you who with

《Peyton》When are these dates and why not?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Next week on our birthday and because you'll get all overprotective daddy

《Peyton》Oh well I think you girls are a week early for that but girls mommy and I have something to tell you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》What's that daddy

《Peyton》Well girls mommy is having a baby your going to have a baby brother or sister

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Really oh yay we want a baby brother

《Peyton》Well we'll have to wait to find out what the baby is oh that reminds me we have to make a doctor appointment for you Rowan

《Rowan》We will

**With Justin**

《Justin》I'm just sitting here with my daughters playing it's been 2 weeks since I started potty training them and they are doing so good with it we were playing when the girls got up and ran down the hall so I got up and went after them hey where are you 2 going?

《Destiny and Rose》Potty dada

《Justin》Ok let's go I take the girls hands and we head to the bathroom I put them on their potties and they do their business

《Destiny and Rose》All done dada

《Justin》OK I help them wipe and then we head out to the living room good girls dada is so proud of you now what do you want to do?

《Destiny and Rose》Movie please dada

《Justin》OK come on the girls walk over to the couch and climb on the couch and I sit down next to them and I go on Netflix and go on to the girls favourite cartoon movie the girls and I are watching the movie together when I get a email from officer Jensen and it says

**The Emil**

**To Justin**

**I regret to inform you that Genevieve has broke out of jail, we have officers looking for her as I'm writing this but if you see her please call us ASAP we have reason to believe that she's coming after you and your daughters and Peyton and his daughters too.**

**Sincerely officer Jensen**

《Justin》Fuck she broke out of jail and now she's coming after me and my daughters and possibly Peyton and his daughters too I have to text Peyton and tell him

**Text from Justin to Peyton**

**Hey Peyton I just go a email from officer Jensen and Genevieve has broke out of jail and she's coming after me and my daughters and possibly you and your daughters too text me or call me when you get this**

**End of text**

**《Justin》I look over at the girls and I see that they have Fallen asleep so I put my phone back in my pocket and pick up the girls and take them up to my room with me and put them in their beds then I get in bed and think what am I going to do to protect my daughters as I'm laying in bed thinking I get a text from Peyton**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**What the fuck she broke out of jail and she coming after me and my kids and you and your kids?**

**Text from Justin to Peyton**

**Yeah so if you see her or get any calls from her then call officer Jensen ASAP**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**This is just fucking great now not only do I have to watch out for Genevieve I have my 3 daughters and my pregnant girlfriend and myself to protect thanks for letting me know man**

**Text Justin to Peyton**

**Anytime man well I'm going to try and get some sleep**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**Alright night man**

**End of text**

**Back with Peyton, Rowan and the girls**

《Peyton》I just got a text from Justin saying that officer Jensen emailed him saying that Genevieve has broke out of jail this is just fucking great why can't she leave us alone I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even hear Rowan talking to me until she touched my arm I looked at her sorry baby what was that?

《Rowan》I just said that I put the girls to bed

《Peyton》I get up and walk out of the bedroom and walk into the girls room I see that the girls are fast asleep so I walk over to the window to make sure it's locked I turn on the baby monitor and I kiss the girls goodnight then I walk back to my room when I get back in the room Rowan is sitting there in the bed looking at me hey baby what's wrong?

《Rowan》I could ask you the same thing you were texting Justin and then you just got all quiet what's going on?

《Peyton》Justin got an email from officer Jensen saying that Genevieve broke out of jail and she coming after me and our daughters and Justin and his daughters

《Rowan》Oh my god

《Peyton》Hey hey don't stress it's not good for the baby the cops will find her and she'll be back in jail where she belongs come on let's try to get some sleep I lay down with Rowan in my arms and we try to get some sleep but I feel Rowan tensing up hey baby relax relax and go to sleep I'm right here I won't let her get our daughters they are mine and your daughters


	65. (65) (EDITED)

**Chapter 65**

《Peyton》I was sleeping when I was woken up by banging on the door I look at the time it's 4:30AM I carefully get out of bed as to not wake Rowan up but as I'm moving she wakes up

《Rowan》Peyton what the hell is that?

《Peyton》I don't know but take your phone and go in the girls room and stay there and don't come out until I tell you to she nods and grabs her phone and I kiss her and watch her walk out the door and walk down the hallway to the girls room once I hear the door close I run downstairs and look out the window to see who it is great it's Genevieve I open the door and look at her what the hell are you doing here Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I came to get my daughters and once I get them then I'm going to Justin's house and get my other 2 daughters

《Peyton》You are not getting my daughters or Justin's daughters you are supposed to be in jail I take my phone out and call officer Jensen

**Phone call (officer Jensen and Peyton)**

**《Officer Jensen》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Yeah I'm calling because Genevieve is at my house right now**

**《Officer Jensen》Alright be right there keep her there**

**《Peyton》I will**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with officer Jensen and he told me to keep Genevieve here until he gets here Genevieve just so you know you are NOT getting my daughters or Justin's daughters she was about to say something when officer Jensen showed up and took her away again when he left with her I locked the door and ran upstairs to the girls room to see Rowan asleep on the floor by the girls beds hey Rowan honey come on let's go back to bed I carefully pick her up and she whimpers shh shh it's OK I got you it's OK come on let's go back to bed now

《Rowan》Can we bring the girls in with us I don't want them to be alone while Genevieve is on the loose?

《Peyton》Once I get you back in bed I'll get the girls little blow-up mattresses ready and put them on the floor and then I'll get the girls but I want to make sure you are comfortable first are you comfortable?

《Rowan》Yeah now go get our girls he kisses me and I watch him walk out to get the girls when he comes back he has our daughters who look very tired once Peyton got the girls settled onto bear blow-up mattresses he comes back over to the bed and gets back in and we fall back to sleep for the rest of the night

**Hours later 6:30 AM**

《Taylor Kailey and Bailey》We just woke up but we are not in our own beds we start freaking out a bit until we look up on the bed and we see our mommy and daddy then we calm down we get up and walk over to our daddy and wake him up daddy, daddy wake up

《Peyton》I was sleeping when I was being woke up by the 3 most adorable little girls hey babies what are you 3 doing huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Are tummies are grumbly

《Peyton》Oh they are, are they?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yep

《Peyton》OK let's go get you something to eat as I get out of bed I hear Rowan laughing I look at Rowan and what are you laughing about?

《Rowan》The girls are so adorable

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy your awake do you want breakfast?

《Rowan》Yeah I do I get up and we all walk downstairs as a family when we get there the girls sit at the table while Peyton and I get started on breakfast

**With Corey**

《Corey》I'm in the kitchen with my daughter Aubrey making scrambled eggs for breakfast when I hear the bathroom door close oh Sabrina must be up I look at Aubrey hey baby do you like scrambled eggs?

《Aubrey》Yes I do hey daddy?

《Corey》Yeah baby doll?

《Aubrey》Do you have any fruit?

《Corey》Yeah I do what do you want apple banana or orange?

《Aubrey》Banana please?

《Corey》Sure thing I cut up the banana for Aubrey and put it on her plate with her eggs then I get mine and Sabrina's plates as I'm bringing all 3 plates to the table I give Aubrey her breakfast then I look up and see Sabrina come in the kitchen with this really tired look aww hey love are you OK?

《Sabrina》I'm tired but anyway what's for breakfast?

《Corey》Eggs and I also cut up some extra fruit I give Sabrina her plate and then I sit down with my 2 favourite girls and we all eat

**Back with Peyton, Rowan and the girls**

《Peyton》Well Rowan the girls and I just got done eating breakfast and I'm doing the dishes while Rowan and the girls are in the playroom Playing I got done with the dishes I was walking to the playroom when there was a knock on the door I walk over to the door and open it to see officer Jensen officer Jensen what can I do for you?

《Officer Jensen》I just want to tell you that Genevieve contacted her lawyer and she's going to proceed to sue you and Justin for your daughters and Justin daughters

《Peyton》What the fuck this can't be happening what do I do?

《Officer Jensen》If I were you I'd contact your lawyer and if you want I'll be in your corner throughout this whole thing I know what you and Justin are going through I went through the same thing

《Peyton》Thank you and what do you mean that you went though the same thing if you don't mind me asking?

《Officer Jensen》I had this girlfriend and she gave me 4 beautiful quadruplets all girls and a week after my daughters were born my girlfriend at the time was home on maternity leave with my daughters I came home from work expecting her to be there but all I found was a neighbour of mine sitting with my daughters in the living room so I asked the neighbour what was going on where was Sheila my neighbour said I don't know where she went she just came over to my house and asked me to watch the girls but she left you this my neighbour handed me a note from Sheila explaining to me that she couldn't do this anymore she couldn't be a mother anymore my daughters are now 5 years old they have no memory of their mother I have been raising my daughters by myself for 5 years she tried getting back into their lives but I wouldn't let her she took me to court for custody of my daughters but you see I have the upper hand I was raising my daughters by myself for 5 years I told the judge that and he ruled in my favour now I have my daughters I have full legal custody of them

《Peyton》Oh wow where is Sheila now?

《Officer Jensen》I don't know and I don't give a fuck but anyway you get a hold of Justin and tell him that he has to get a lawyer as well

《Peyton》I will thank you officer Jensen I shake his hand

《Officer Jensen》No problem Peyton you have a good day I walk out to my car and head home to my daughters when I walk in I see my girlfriend of the past 3 years violet sitting on the couch I smile when I see her I hang up my jacket and then go to my room and put my gun in the gun safe and then change out of my uniform once I'm done changing I walk out of the room and hear my 4 beautiful daughters playing in their playroom so I walk to their playroom hey girls how was your day with Violet today?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Hi daddy and our day with Violet today was good we went to the grocery store to pick up groceries and then we played games and then we decided to come in here and play by ourselves so we can let violet have time for herself

《Jim》Well I'm going to go out with Violet but I'll be starting supper soon they nod their heads and I walk to the door to leave the girls but I turn back around and don't forget to clean up when your done playing

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》We will daddy we love you

《Jim》Love you too girls I walk out of the room and walk to the living room I was expecting to see Violet in the living room but I didn't so I check the kitchen and sure enough she's in the kitchen so I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her I kiss her neck and hear her moan and she says

《Violet》How was work baby?

《Jim》Boring as usual I just couldn't wait until I got home to be with my family I unwrap my arms from around her and get down on one knee Violet baby when she turns around she dropped the towel that she had in her hand and her hands go up to her mouth and she starts tearing up

《Violet》Jim what are you doing?

《Jim》Violet I have loved you for 3 years the day you walked into mine and my daughters lives was the best day of our lives the girls and I love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?

《Violet》I look at Jim as he holds this gorgeous ring in his hand I look from the ring to his face I know what I'm going to say, Jim my answer is yes I'll marry you I love you so much when he stands up he puts the ring on my finger and then picks me up in his arms and spins me around and we kiss then get started on supper


	66. (66) (EDITED)

**Chapter 66**

《Jim》We just finished eating and now Violet and I are about to tell the girls about us getting married I just hope they take it well hey girls can Violet and I talk to you?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》OK what is it?

《Jim》Well you know how daddy and Violet have been dating for 3 years?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Yeah?

《Jim》Well I asked Violet to marry daddy she's not just going to be living here as my girlfriend anymore she's going to be living here as my wife

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Really?

《Violet》Really look I take my left hand out from behind my back and show the girls the ring they seem to be examining the ring then they look at Jim and then they look at me and they hug us

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》We are happy for you both, does this mean that Violet is our mommy now?

《Jim》Well yeah I guess it does would you like Violet to be your mommy?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Yeah but we already consider Violet our mommy we love her and we are really excited that you are getting married we could not have asked for a better woman to be with us as a family then Violet

《Jim and Violet》Really you think so?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Yeah we do we love you both

《Jim and Violet》We love you girls too

《Jim》Hey why don't you girls go play in your playroom so I can talk to Violet they nod their heads and run off to their playroom I turn to Violet Well they seem excited I look at Violet and see she don't look to well Violet baby are you OK?

《Violet》Huh I'm sorry what?

《Jim》I asked if your OK?

《Violet》Jim I want to ask you something?

《Jim》Sure you know you can ask me anything

《Violet》Do you want anymore kids?

《Jim》What of course I want to have more kids especially with you, I start thinking about what she just asked me then I come to the realization so I look at her Violet baby are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?

《Violet》I look at Jim and just smile

《Jim》Oh my god baby when did you find out?

《Violet》This morning when you went to work and the girls were still sleeping

《Jim》I left for work at 3 o clock in the morning you mean to tell me you found out that you were pregnant at 3 o clock in the morning?

《Violet》Well actually no I found out an hour after you went to work but anyway are you excited?

《Jim》I'm more then excited I'm ecstatic wow I'm going to be a father of 5 kids

《Violet》Yeah you are and I'm going to be a mother of 5 how do you think the girls are going to take the news that not only are we getting married but that we are also having a baby?

《Jim》They will be so happy that they are getting a baby brother or a baby sister I look at Violet and she looks like she's thinking about something, hey baby what are you thinking?

《Violet》I'm just thinking that I hope I'm going to be a good mother

《Jim》Violet baby come here I pull her onto my lap you will be a great mother hell you are a great mother yeah I know that Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine are not your biological daughters but you have known the girls for 3 years now and they love you like they are your daughters and I know that you love them like you are their mother so you have nothing to worry about you are a great mother and you will be a great mother to this new baby now come on what do you say we go in the playroom and tell the girls they are going to be big sisters?

《Violet》Sure I get up off of Jim's lap and we walk to the girls playroom Jim and I knock on the door and when the girls see us they smile so we walk in, hey girls can your daddy and I talk to you?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》OK what is it mommy, daddy?

《Violet and Jim》Well you know how mommy and daddy told you that we are getting married?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Yeah?

《Violet and Jim》Well we are also going to have a baby you girls are going to be big sisters

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Really?

《Violet and Jim》Yes really, we watch as the girls get up and do their little happy dance and they say over and over again

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》We are going to be big sisters oh yay yay yay once we are done with our happy dance we walk over and hug our mommy and daddy we are so happy we love you mommy, daddy

《Violet and Jim》We love you girls too, hey do you girls want to come watch TV with us for a bit then it'll be bedtime?

《Lori Quinn Carrie and Melaine》Yeah let's go we put our toys away that we were playing with then we walk out to the living room with our mommy and daddy to watch TV

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I'm still sitting on the couch thinking about what officer Jensen told me there is no way she is getting custody of my daughters no way in hell, they are my daughters I have raised them by myself for two and a half years I pull out my phone and call Justin

**Phone call (Justin and Peyton)**

**《Justin》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》I just got a visit from officer Jensen and Genevieve is trying to go for full custody of my daughters and your daughters so you have to get a lawyer and we have to go to court to fight this and get custody which won't be hard getting custody of our daughters for ourselves because we have been raising them by ourselves since the day they were born**

**《Justin》Fuck I wish she would just fucking go away and leave us alone your dad's representing you isn't he?**

**《Peyton》Yeah but he can also represent you as well and we will get Genevieve to leave us alone once and for all your daughters are not going anywhere and neither are my daughters not to Genevieve not at all**


	67. (67) (EDITED)

**Chapter 67**

**One year later**

《Peyton》It's been a year and all is well the girls have started school they love their teacher Rowan and I have been married for about a year we have 2 one year old boys their names are Ryan and Chase and Taylor Kaley and Bailey love them but they are daddy's little men Rowan is still working at B.F.S.S.A.A and I'm still a doctor as for Genevieve she has no rights at all to my daughters or to Justin's daughters and as for my brother Cole he has this really amazing wife her name is Kaitlyn, and if you are wondering yes Kaitlyn from my brother Dillon's Restaurant

**With Justin**

《Justin》Well it's been one year and I have my daughters Genevieve didn't get any rights to them when we went to court but the judge did order her to stay at least 200 yards away from my daughters and Peyton's daughters and if she violates that order she'll be back in jail, and as for Tanya and myself we have been married for a year we have a baby girl her name is Ensley she is so precious and Destiny and Rose love her Tanya the kids and I have this beautiful house and as for Tanya's sister Marissa and her niece Jessie Marissa got remarried I met the guy he is an amazing amazing guy to both Marissa and Jessie I still work at the preschool Tanya she is a stay-at-home mother I tried to convince her that she can get a job if she wanted but she told me she doesn't want to she wants to be a stay-at-home mother and she loves being a stay-at-home mother but I have this feeling that she has got a secret love of art so when I get home what I'm going to do is take her and the kids to this place that I found I want her to open up her own art studio

**With Corey**

《Corey》Well it's been a year and Sabrina and I are doing great Aubrey is now 2 and Sabrina and I have 2 more daughters their names are Tammy and Terri and as for Donna the judge gave Donna court-ordered anger management classes and supervised visitation rights to Aubrey twice a week Aubrey still has nightmares to this day that Donna is going to hurt her again I took her to the doctor to see what I can do about these nightmares that she's having and the doctor said that they're just nightmares of what her mother did to her and they should go away as she gets older and as for me I'm a stay-at-home father but I'm also a photographer and as for Sabrina one night when she was putting Aubrey to bed I overheard her singing I never knew she knew how to sing so I recorded her on my phone and I posted it on YouTube and now she's got a record label we live in this big house and I converted the basement into Sabrina's recording studio

**With Dillon**

《Dillon》Well it's been a year and Carmen and I have been going strong we started dating a month after the dinner party that my brother Peyton through at my restaurant today is our one year anniversary and I'm taking her to my restaurant because she loves that place I talked to her parents a few weeks ago and I got their permission to marry Carmen so that's what I'm going to do tonight right now she's out with Rowan and our nieces and nephews all I know is that my life has changed in the most amazing way since I started dating Carmen I love her there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her

**With Rowan and Carmen**

《Rowan》So you and Dillon have been dating for a whole year now?

《Carmen》Yeah and I'm really happy about it I love him he's everything to me as Rowan the kids and I are walking I start to feel sick so I excuse myself and run to the bathroom when I get to the bathroom I throw up in the toilet once I'm done throwing up I sit on the floor and think of what could have made me throw up then I remembered Dillon and I had sex 3 days ago oh my god I'm pregnant I get up from the floor and rinse my mouth then I walk back out to Rowan and the kids when I walk out Rowan sees me and says

《Rowan》Carmen you don't look to good are you OK?

《Carmen》What yeah yeah I'm fine I just need to stop at the Pharmacy as we are still walking I see the pharmacy and I walk in and go to get a pregnancy test then I pay for it and walk out to Rowan and the kids OK where to now?

《Rowan》Well the kids are getting tired so I was going to take them home you can come over and take the test and then I'll walk you home she nods and then we walk out to my car and we get the kids in the car and then Carmen and I get in the car and we head home once we get to my house Carmen and I get the kids out of the car and head in the house the girls run off to play in the playroom and I sit with Peyton and the boys in the living room while Carmen goes up to the bathroom to take the test

**upstairs with Carmen**

《Carmen》OK I take the test out of the box and read the instructions and the instructions say that the test takes 5 minutes to get the results back I take the test and then when I'm done taking the test I set the timer on my phone for 5 minutes once the timer goes off I pick up the test and look back over the instructions and the instructions say that if is 2 pink lines then I'm pregnant and if it's no lines I'm not pregnant I look at the test and there is 2 pink lines meaning I'm pregnant oh my god I'm pregnant, oh god what's Dillon going to say he'll break up with me for sure I clean up the mess in the bathroom and then head downstairs when I get downstairs Rowan looks at me and she comes over to me and hugs me and says

《Rowan》So what did the test say?

《Carmen》It said that I'm pregnant I don't know what to do I don't even know if Dillon wants to be a father and if he don't want to be a father then I'm going to be a single mother

《Rowan》Just talk to him come on I'll take you home, hey Peyton I'm going to walk Carmen home I'll be right back

《Peyton》Alright hey have the kids ate?

《Rowan》Yeah they have come on Carmen, Carmen and I walk out of my house and we walk to Carmen's house once we get to her house we hug and I say just talk to Dillon and see what he says about it and then text me later and tell me what Dillon said

《Carmen》OK I love you Rowan

《Rowan》I love you too I stand there and watch as Carmen gets in the house then I walk home when I get in the house I see that Peyton is sitting on the couch holding the boys and the girls are sitting with him

**With Dillon and Carmen**

《Dillon》I was watching TV when I heard the front door open and in walks my beautiful girlfriend hey baby how was your day with your sister and our nieces and nephews?

《Carmen》It was OK

《Dillon》Carmen baby what's wrong you don't seem like yourself are you OK?

《Carmen》Dillon I have something to tell you but I don't know how you'll take it

《Dillon》Carmen baby come here I pull her onto my lap baby you know you can tell me anything now what's going on talk to me baby talk to me?

《Carmen》Can we just go on our date and I tell you then?

《Dillon》Sure come on let's go get ready I take Carmen's hand and we both head upstairs to get ready to go on our date when I'm dressed I see that Carmen is struggling with her dress so I walk over and help Carmen with her dress once I get the zipper up I take her in my arms you look beautiful I kiss her are you ready to go?

《Carmen》Yeah let's go


	68. (68) (EDITED)

**Chapter 68**

《Dillon》Carmen and I just got to the restaurant and we walk to our table Carmen I ment what I said back at the house you do look beautiful, Carmen this past year has been the best year of my life when you came to this very restaurant with your sister and my brother Peyton and our nieces for lunch and I saw you I didn't think that there was any other woman as beautiful as you and me being a clumsy idiot almost dumped your food on your lap because I was so captivated by your beauty but then when I felt the plate being took out of my hand and you smiled at me that smile is so beautiful but I didn't know what to say to you I wanted to talk to you that day but I didn't know what to say because you smiled at me I lost all my sensibility to be able to talk but when Peyton had the dinner party here and I talked to you for the first time and your response to me was oh look at you, you can talk so what I'm trying to say is this past year with you was amazing and I want to have many more amazing years with you, I get up and walk over to Carmen I take her hand in mine and I say Carmen Blanchard I have loved you for a year will you marry me?

《Carmen》I sat there stunned not knowing what to say I finally find the words to say and I say, Dillon Meyer I have loved you for a year I have dreamt of one day becoming your wife and spending the rest of my life devoted to you so my answer is yes I'll marry you I love you I watch as he takes out the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen in my life and he slips and on my finger then we kiss and he picks me up and spins me around in his arms I laugh and say OK OK Dillon you can put me down now once he puts me flat on my feet I smile and laugh at him and I said yeah I have something to tell you he looks at me with a confused look on his face I look at him and laugh a little bit God your so cute when your confused but anyway I know that this is something that we haven't talked about yet I don't know how your going to take this news but I'm hoping that you will be excited I put my hands on my stomach and I say do you want to have a baby he looks at me even more confused so I say your going to be a daddy

《Dillon》I'm going to be a daddy?

《Carmen》Yes honey you are we're going to be parents he smiles at me and yet again I am lifted off my feet and being spun around in circles OK OK Dillon can you put me down I'm going to be sick from all this spinning he gently places me back on my feet and I look around me and for the very first time I finally notice that Dillon I are the only ones in the restaurant other than his kitchen staff so I look back at Dillon and say Dillon did you seriously shut down the restaurant just for us?

《Dillon》Yeah I did I wanted this night to be perfect deserve the most perfect things in the world starting with a perfect wedding when do you want to get married?

《Carmen》Dillon honey we just got engaged but I do when I get married before I start showing I don't want to be a fat whale on our wedding day

《Dillon》Baby you are not going to be a fat whale you are going to be beautiful you are beautiful I am going to love you no matter how big you get just think of it this way you are carrying a human life inside of you, you are carrying our child we can always get married after you have the baby or we can get married next month if you want it's up to you babe whatever want I'll give you and I think I know the perfect place where we can get married

《Carmen》I love you, you know that and where is the perfect place we can get married?

《Dillon》Right here in this very restaurant when we first met and fell in love just think about it you coming out of the kitchen or out the storage room in a nice white gorgeous wedding dress your father probably walking you down the aisle me standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you with a big smile on my face my two brothers are my best men your sister being a bridesmaid or your maid of honour our three nieces being the flower girls our nephews being the ring bearers and we can also have the reception here afterwards how does that sound?

《Carmen》That sounds perfect when do you want to get get married?

《Dillon》How about next month will that be OK with you?

《Carmen》Perfect now all we need to do is pick a date I was thinking December 3rd how's that date for you?

《Dillon》That sounds perfect now how about we eat and then we can dance or we can do whatever you want to do after we enjoy our meal I help her to sit down then I sit down across from her and one of my kitchen staff brings out our meal

**With Peyton and Rowan**

《Peyton》So are you going to tell why Carmen looked freaked out before you walked her home?

《Rowan》Oh um she's pregnant and but she don't know how Dillon will take the news about her being pregnant she don't think Dillon wants to be a father, but I know for a fact that he wants to be with my sister for the rest of their lives he came to me my parents and brother 2 months ago and asked us our permission to marry Carmen

《Peyton》Wait a minute here we are getting a niece or nephew and Carmen is going to be my sister-in-law twice?

《Rowan》Yep

《Peyton》Wow I'm happy for them


	69. (69) (EDITED)

**Chapter 69**

《Dillon》Carmen and I are still at the restaurant we just finished eating and now we are sitting talking as I'm looking at her I can't help but notice her staring at her ring so I smile at her and get up from my chair and walk over to her and hold out my hand to her future Mrs. Meyer would you like to dance?

《Carmen》I look up from staring at my engagement ring and smile at him and say yes Mr. Meyer I'd love to dance I put my hand in his and stand up and we walk over to the dance floor and dance to one of my favourite songs I look at Dillon and smile this is my favourite song

《Dillon》I know baby she puts her head on my chest and we slowly sway to the song as we are dancing I can't help think that this beautiful woman in my arms is going to be my wife, Carmen baby? I didn't hear a response so I look down and she's fast asleep in my arms I laugh to myself I pick her up in my arms as one of the kitchen staff comes out of the kitchen hey Trevor can you clean I got to take her home? Thank you for all your help tonight you and the rest of the kitchen staff are going to get an extra 50 bucks on your checks for all the hard work you guys have done for me not just for tonight but since I opened this place

《Trevor》You take that lovely girl of yours home myself and the rest of the kitchen staff has this place I watch as Dillon walks out the door with Carmen in his arms then I clean up the dishes and take them to the kitchen and the rest of the staff and I wash the dishes and then when the dishes are done we clean the kitchen once that's done I look at the rest of the kitchen staff and say Dillon told me that he's going to give us all an extra 50 bucks on our checks for all the work that we have done for him not just tonight but since he opened this place

《Dillon》Carmen and I just got home so when we get in the house I carry a still sleeping Carmen up to our bedroom and put her on the bed and slowly take her dress off her and put her in her PJ's when I'm done getting her in her PJ's I lay her back down on the bed and cover her up I kissed her forehead then I walk over to my dresser and pull out some basketball shorts and I change out of my suit into the basketball shorts then I climb into bed with my beautiful fiance I pull her in my arms and fall asleep

**With Peyton and Rowan**

《Peyton》It's now 10 o'clock at night all 4 of my girls are asleep but my little men are still awake come on Ryan, Chase it's time for night nights

《Ryan and Chase》No night nights dada we play

《Peyton》No boys it's night night time now come on your mommy and sissies are asleep already so it's bedtime for you two little monkey's and if you go to bed we can play all day tomorrow

《Ryan and Chase》OK we sleepy now

《Peyton》OK good boys I get them in their cribs I kiss their heads night night boys I love you

《Ryan and chase》Night night dada love you too

《Peyton》When I finally get the boys to sleep I turn on the baby monitor and walk out of the room I was heading to mine and Rowan's room when I heard the girls talking so I walk into their room, hey girls what are you still doing up?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Just talking

《Peyton》Talking about what?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Our boyfriends

《Peyton》Are these the boyfriends you had in daycare?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah

《Peyton》Do you want to tell daddy what you were talking about?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》No sorry daddy goodnight love you

《Peyton》I laugh alright night girls I kiss them then I walk out of their room and go to mine and Rowan's room once I get there I see Rowan sitting on the bed reading a book, hey honey what are you reading?

《Rowan》My Twilight book did you get the boys to bed?

《Peyton》Yeah but they wanted to play so I told them that they can play tomorrow, I wonder how Dillon and Carmen's date went?

《Rowan》I don't know I guess we'll find out tomorrow, I put my book down on the nightstand and pull Peyton down on the bed and I straddle him and kiss him and run my hands along his bare chest

《Peyton》Rowan honey what are you doing not that I don't like it because I do but what are you doing?

《Rowan》I want another baby

《Peyton》Honey I want another baby too believe me I do but I don't want to take the risk of losing you and or the baby you heard what Tabitha said when the boys were born I almost lost you and the boys and I don't want to experience that again when I looked at Rowan she looked sad and she gets off of me and lays down beside me but what hurt me was she didn't cuddle up to me like she did since we started dating so I kiss her head and then I grab my phone and text Cole

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**Hey man are you still awake?**

**Text from Cole to Payton**

**Yeah man what's up?**

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**Rowan wants another baby but we all know what happen when the boys were born I almost lost my wife and my sons that day and I don't want to experience that again and now I think she's mad at me**

**Text from Cole to Payton**

**Have you two ever talked about adopting?**

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**No we haven't**

**Text from Cole to Peyton**

**Well then talk to Rowan about it and see what she says about it, well I have to go man I'll talk to you tomorrow**

**Text from Peyton to Cole**

**Alright thanks man night**

**End of text**

《Peyton》When I get done texting Cole I turn off my phone and cuddle up to Rowan and go to sleep


	70. (70) (EDITED)

**Chapter 70**

《Payton》It's 6:30 A.M and I heard 2 sweet voices over the baby monitor so I get up out of bed without trying to wake up Rowan once I get out of bed with success in not waking Rowan up I walk out of the room and walk to the boys Nursery when I get there I see 2 very happy babies I smile and walk over to their cribs hey my little men do you want up? I watch as they nod their heads yes OK come on I pick them up let's change you boys then we can go see if your sissies and mama are awake once I change the boys I take them to see if Taylor Kaley and Bailey are awake once we get to the girls room I look at Ryan and Chase look boys who are they huh?

《Ryan and Chase》Sissies dada sissies, down dada

《Peyton》You want down they nod so I put them down on the floor after I put them on the floor I felt Rowan's arms around my waist hey honey I thought you were still sleeping?

《Rowan》I was until I stop mid-sentence when the boys stood on their feet and started walking, Peyton look the boys are walking once Peyton looks he has a big smile on his face

《Peyton》Oh my god they did it they walked Rowan and I walked over to our 5 children and pick up the boys, you did it boys mama and dada are so proud of you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We clap we are too

《Peyton and Rowan》We all are now let's go get breakfast we walk down to the kitchen and Rowan and I get the boys in their high chairs hey girls can you keep your brothers occupied while mommy and I start on breakfast?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure we walk over to our brothers and play with them while mommy and daddy make breakfast

**With Dillon and Carmen**

《Dillon》I was sleeping when I heard my beautiful fiance in the bathroom throwing up so I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom and I sit on the floor behind her and rub her back Carmen baby are you OK?

《Carmen》Yeah I'll be OK I go to get up but I feel dizzy and I fall but luckily Dillon caught me before I hit my head on the floor but I must have blacked out because the last thing I remember is Dillon calling my name

《Dillon》Oh my god Carmen baby come on wake up please baby wake up I pick up Carmen and carried her to the bed and I lay her down on the bed and I grabbed my phone and I called my brother

《Peyton》I was eating breakfast with Rowan and the kids when my phone rang I look at the caller ID and it was my brother Dillon so I answered it

**Phone call (Dillon and Peyton)**

**《Peyton》Hey Dillon how was the date last night?**

**《Dillon》It was great listen man I need your help Carmen was throwing up in the bathroom this morning then she passed out and now she's not waking up I need your help**

**《Peyton》OK get her to the hospital I'm on my way right now**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I hang up with Dillon then I look at Rowan and say I have to go I got to go to the hospital

《Rowan》Why what's wrong《Peyton》It's Carmen she threw up in the bathroom this morning and then passed out Dillon's on the way to the hospital with her right now I'll call you when I know what's wrong with her

《Rowan》OK, I watch as Peyton grabs his medical bag and runs out the door I look at all 5 of my kids Taylor Kaley and Bailey look like they are about to cry and Ryan and Chase just look at me and smile, Taylor Kaley and Bailey and you girls OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We are scared what if something bad happens to auntie Carmen

《Rowan》Oh girls come here nothing bad will happen to auntie Carmen OK daddy will see why she passed out now are you done eating?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah we take our plates to the sink then we wipe our hands and faces mommy can we go play in the playroom?《Rowan》Yeah I watched as the girls run to the playroom then I turn and look at the boys alright boys are you done eating?《Ryan and Chase》Done mama

《Rowan》Alright let's get you cleaned up and then we can go play with sissies I get the boys cleaned up and then we go in the playroom and play with the girls

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》When I get to the hospital I see Dillon in the waiting room so I walk up to him hey Dillon why aren't you in the room with Carmen

《Dillon》A damn random doctor won't let me in there with her

《Peyton》Alright you wait right here I'll go see what's going on I walk into the room and see a still passed out Carmen on the hospital bed and Dr. Gettleman hovering over my sister-in-law so I walk up to the bed alright Dr. Gettleman I got her when he didn't move I walk closer to him and say alright Jonathan I have her now you can go check on your other patients please he backs away from Carmen when I walked up to Carmen I check her vitals and they seem to be good as I'm checking her pulse she's starting to come too, Carmen it's me Peyton can you tell me what happened?

《Carmen》I woke up this morning feeling my morning sickness so I ran to the bathroom and threw up Dillon came into the bathroom and rubbed my back soothingly I went to get up but I felt dizzy and I collapsed on the floor I must have passed out shortly after I heard Dillon calling my name because that's all I remember wait a minute where is Dillon?

《Peyton》In the waiting room I'll go get him she nods and I walk out of the room and walk to the waiting room Dillon she's awake now after I said that he shot right up and ran to the room when I get back in the room I see Dillon holding Carmen in his arms and I smile so I walk out to the hallway and call Rowan

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Rowan》Hello Peyton how is Carmen?**

**《Peyton》She's fine she's with Dillon right now but I might keep her here overnight for observation**

**《Rowan》OK Peyton she's pregnant can you check the baby see if the baby is OK?**

**《Peyton》I will I'll see you when I get home I love you tell the kids daddy loves them too**

**《Rowan》OK hey Peyton if you have to stay the night at the hospital tonight to keep an eye on my sister then do it I'll be fine with the kids**

**《Peyton》Alright honey bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》When I get off the phone with Rowan I walk back into the room and get the ultrasound machine ready then I look at Carmen and Dillon let's take a look at the baby shell we?

《Carmen》I look at Dillon and smile then I look at Peyton yeah let's do that


	71. (71) (EDITED)

**Chapter 71**

《Peyton》Well Carmen, Dillon the baby looks great but I'd like to keep you here Carmen for observation just for the night

《Dillon》When Peyton said the baby looks great that took the weight off my chest but when he said that Carmen had to stay the night for observation I didn't feel right about that because I do not trust any other doctor in this Hospital but my brother, Peyton can I talk to you for a minute please?

《Peyton》Sure

《Dillon》I get up and I was about to walk away when I felt Carmen grab my hand so I turn around and say it's OK baby I'm just going to talk to Peyton I'll be right back she nods and I kiss her then I walk to the other side of the room with Peyton, Peyton I know you have a wife and kids at home waiting for you but if Carmen is staying here over night I don't want any other doctor watching over my fiance but you

《Peyton》I already called Rowan and told her that I'm going to keep Carmen in here overnight for observation and she told me that she wants me to oversee Carmen's care so I'm staying the night until she gets released from the hospital

《Dillon》Thank you I'm sorry I don't trust any other doctor here but you

《Peyton》No problem you go back to Carmen I'm going to go to my office and try to get some work done of you need anything just call or text me he nods and I walk out of the room to give them some privacy

《Dillon》Peyton just left the room and I'm sitting with Carmen in my arms and I got to thinking that if Carmen didn't wake up I could have lost Carmen or the baby or both I was being brought out of my thoughts by the sweet voice of my lovely fiance I look down at her I'm sorry what was that?

《Carmen》I asked what were you thinking about?

《Dillon》Just about you and our baby I lean down and kiss Carmen

《Carmen》Dillon?

《Dillon》Yeah my love?

《Carmen》I want to go home and be in our own bed with you can you go ask Peyton if I can go home please?

《Dillon》Baby I don't know he wants to keep you in here overnight for observation

Carmen》I pout please

《Dillon》Oh don't you pout at me like that you know I can't say no to you when you pout at me like that she still pouts and now she's batting her eyelashes at me oh I can't believe I'm going to say this but fine I'll do it

《Carmen》Yay thank you baby I kiss him and watch as he pulls out his phone which I kind of found to be a little weird because I know Peyton is in this hospital right now but I didn't let it bother me

**With Peyton**

《Peyton》I was in my office looking over some patient files when I got a text from Dillon

**Text from Peyton to Dillon**

**Hey man what's up is Carmen OK?**

**Text from Dillon to Peyton**

**Yeah she's OK she just wants to go home**

**Text from Peyton to Dillon**

**OK just let me finish up with these patient files and I'll be right there**

**Text from Cole to Payton**

**OK thanks man**

**End of text**

《Carmen》What did he say can I go home?

《Dillon》I put my phone back in my pocket and walk back over to her and smile at her he didn't say anything about you going home yet but he's doing some patient files right now in his office he'll be here when he can OK?

《Carmen》I just want to go home

《Dillon》And we will but we have to wait for Peyton after I said that there was a knock on the door when I turned to look at the door it was Peyton

《Peyton》So I here someone's anxious to go home?

《Carmen》Yes I just want to go home

《Peyton》Alright let me check your vitals again I check Carmen's vitals and everything seems to be great okay your vitals are stable I say despite my wife's wishes believe me I know I'm going to get an earful when I get home but you're good to go but I want to ask you something were you doing anything stress worthey before you collapsed after you threw up this morning?

《Carmen》No I was sleeping and my stomach started feeling uneasy so I knew I had to throw up and then I passed out

《Peyton》Alright your good to go but if you feel uneasy again don't hesitate to call me day or night

《Carmen》Alright thank you

《Peyton No problem I'll be back with your discharge papers I walk out of the room to get the discharge papers once I have the discharge papers I walk back into the room and hand them to Carmen here you go just sign them and your all good to go

《Carmen》 I sign the discharge papers then hand them back to Peyton and walk out of the room and walk out of the hospital and head to the car I was about to get in the car myself but Dillon took it upon himself to pick me up and put me in the car, Dillon baby you know I can get in the car myself right?

《Dillon》I know but I love having you in my arms well future Mrs. Meyer what do you say we go home?

《Carmen》I say take me home baby, hey Dillon?

《Dillon》Yeah beautiful?

《Carmen》What do you think the baby is going to be?

《Dillon》It doesn't matter to me what the baby is going to be as long as he or she is healthy and happy, but do you want to get married before the baby is born or after the baby is born?

《Carmen》Do you think we can get a wedding together in the next 2-3 months?

《Dillon》I don't see why we can't we already have the venue and the reception hall now all we need is a minister rings you to get a beautiful dress flower girls ring bearers Bridesmaids maid of honour best men food which I got that covered tuxedos guestlist, but the only thing is do you want a cake?

《Carmen》Yeah I can make the cake

《Dillon》Carmen honey this is your wedding you shouldn't have to make the cake you should be focussing on our wedding I can have somebody make the cake for us you do know there are people in the restaurant that make excellent cakes I can just ask one of them to help make the cake or cakes

《Carmen are you sure?

《Dillon》More then sure I just want you to focus on our wedding and focus on the fact that we're going to be husband and wife in 2-3 months, and we are home Carmen was about to get out of the car until I stopped her, hey where do you think your going?

《Carmen》I look at Dillon and say oh well I thought I was going in the house but I guess you have another thing in mind

《Dillon》I get out of the car and walk over to Carmen's side of the car and pick her up out of the car and carry her into the house and as I carried her into the house I got a flashback of the time I carried her into the house when she fell asleep in my car when I was bringing her home from the restaurant the day that she helped me clean up after the dinner party at my restaurant oh that was a great day that was the day I admited to myself that I was falling in love with Carmen Blanchard


	72. (72) (EDITED)

**Chapter 72**

**2 months later**

《Dillon》Well today is the day that Carmen and I are getting married I couldn't be more happier then to finally get to call Carmen my wife right now I'm with my brothers and my father getting ready my brothers have been complaining for the past month that I did not want a bachelor party

《Cole and Peyton》We don't get why you didn't want a bachelor party

《Dillon》I have told you guys for the past month that I didn't want a bachelor party I don't want to see any other woman in that way but Carmen I'm in love with Carmen I will never look at another woman the same way I look at Carmen

《Robert》Peyton, Cole stop your brother is in love it's great that he's only got eyes for Carmen

**With the girls**

《Carmen》Oh my god I'm getting married today I'm going to be Mrs. Carmen Meyer hey Rowan?

《Rowan》Yeah?

《Carmen》Were you this nervous when you married Peyton

《Rowan》Oh yeah I was but I knew Peyton was the one for me, are you having second thoughts about marrying Dillon?

《Carmen》What hell no I love him he's the only one I want to be with, when Cody cheated on me I thought I was never going to find another man I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life but then that one fateful day when you me Peyton and Taylor Kaley and Bailey went to Dillon's Restaurant and I met him for the first time my whole world changed Dillon is everything I ever wanted in a man

《Elizabeth, Liz and Rowan》That is the best way to describe the man that your in love with

**Back with the guys**

《Dillon》Oh my god I'm so nervous, hey Shane?

《Shane》Yeah?

《Dillon》I got your sister carmen something but as you know the tradition is I'm not allowed to see the bride before the wedding so if I give you this gift can you take it to Carmen for me please?

《Shane》Sure, I watch as Dillon goes in his dresser drawer and pulls out what I assume to be Carmen's gift when he hands it to me I walk out the door and walk down to Rowan and Peyton's house and knock when the door opens it's my sister Rowan

《Rowan》Hey Shane what are you doing here?《Shane》I got something for Carmen from Dillon do you mind if I give it to her

《Rowan》I smile at my brother no not at all come on in, Carmen can you come down here for a minute please you have something from Dillon that Shane brought over for you

《Carmen》Coming I walk downstairs and see my brother sitting on the couch with a small box in his hand hey Shane

《Shane》Hey Carmen here this is for you from Dillon well I better get going I'll see you at the wedding

《Carmen》When Shane handed me the gift from Dillon I sat on the couch and opened it and when I opened it to my surprise it was a locket with a small picture of Dillon and I on our first date at his restaurant I smiled because I remember that date it was the most romantic date I have ever been on I flipped it over and inscripted on the back it said

**Locket inscription**

**To my one and only love I don't know what I did to deserve you but I know you are everything to me forever and always I can't wait to marry you and be husband and wife this locket is so you know we are always together even when we are apart**

**Love always Dillon**

《Carmen》Oh my god he's so romantic I put the locket around my neck and get up and go back upstairs to get ready so ladies are we ready?

《Ladies》Yeah let's go

**As the ladies are going to the restaurant let's check in with the ****guys**

《Mark》Hey Dillon can I talk to you for a minute?

《Dillon》Sure

《Mark》You are merrying my last baby girl today treat her with the respect and the love that I know that you have for her and if I could have found any man to marry my daughter it would be you, now what do you say we go and get you married?

《Dillon》I say hell yeah let's go, we all leave the house and I lock up and we all go in our own cars I'll see you guys at the restaurant I drive off when I get to the restaurant I get out of the car and walk into the restaurant I see everyone there I walk to the front of the aisle where my brothers and nephews are then the Wedding March starts to play and Taylor Kaley and Bailey come walking down the aisle sprinkling flowers then Rowan and Kaitlyn walk down after Taylor Kaley and Bailey then lastly my lovely soon-to-be wife and her father I couldn't take my eyes off of her God she's beautiful, once her and her father get to the end of the aisle I take Carmen's hand in mine and return to the priest when the priest announced us husband and wife and I kissed my girl for the first time as my wife I couldn't be more happier to be able to call her my wife will, what do you say shell we dance Mrs. Meyer?

《Carmen》We shell Mr. Meyer oh and thank you for the locket it's beautiful

《Dillon》Not as beautiful as you did you see the picture I put in it?

《Carmen》Yeah the picture of our first date that was the best date ever I love you

《Dillon》I love you too《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Uncle Dillon, auntie Carmen?

《Dillon and Carmen》Yes girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Congratulations

《Dillon and Carmen》Thank you girls

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Your welcome

《Dillon》Well Mrs. Meyer what do you say we go sit down with the rest of the family and enjoy a nice meal

《Carmen》I say yeah let's go we walk over to the tables and sit down and start eating as we are eating Dillon stands up, Dillon what are you doing?

《Dilllon》Can I get everyone's attention please I have something to say to my lovely bride, I turn to Carmen and take her hand in mine, Carmen baby the first day I met you was the best day of my life even though I was a bumbling idiot and almost dumped your food on your lap I went back into the kitchen to try to work but I couldn't get you out of my mind so what I did when I was in the kitchen I texted Peyton and I told him to come into the kitchen when you guys were finished eating and I asked him what he knew about you he couldn't tell me much but then after the dinner party that Peyton through here at my restaurant you stayed and helped me clean up and we kissed and after we kissed I was going to tell you I was in love with you but I couldn't find the words to say it but when I ran into the kitchen I admitted it to myself that I was in love with you but that night when I dropped you off at home and I went home to my old house I hated going home alone but now I'll never have to go home alone again I love you Carmen

《Carmen》Oh Dillon that was beautiful I love you too I kiss him and he pulls me into his arms for a hug and kisses my head once we pull away we continue eating as I was eating I look around at all my family I must have been in my thoughts because I didn't know Dillon was talking to me until he grabbed my hand so I looked at him, I'm sorry what?

《Dillon》I said it's time to cut the cakes, when I said it's time to cut the cakes her eyes lit up and she said

《Carmen》Oh cake yay I get up and drag Dillon over to where the cakes are and we grab the knife and cut the cakes once the cakes are cut Dillon's kitchen staff start serving the cakes once everyone has their cake we all start eating once everyone has finished and the kitchen staff start cleaning up the dishes while the guest my new husband and I all danced some more

**Hours later**

《Dillon》Well it's now 10 o'clock P.M and my parents and Carmen's parents just left Rowan and Peyton left at 8:30 P.M because they had to get their kids to bed so now it's just me and my lovely wife god I love saying that my wife, hey Carmen I'll be back OK?

《Carmen》OK I watch as my husband oh I love saying that, anyway I watch as Dillon walks into the kitchen and I sit there thinking how lucky I am to have a great guy like Dillon Meyer as my husband


	73. (73) (EDITED)

**Chapter 73**

《Dillon》Well it's been 2 weeks since the wedding and Carmen and I decided not to go on a honeymoon until after the baby is born today we have a doctor appointment with Peyton to check and see how the baby is doing I go to the bedroom to wake up Carmen, Carmen honey come on time to get up we have to go to the hospital to meet with Peyton she stirs in her sleep and her beautiful hazel eyes flutter open hi my beautiful wife time to get up we have the appointment with Peyton in an hour and you still have to get showerd

《Carmen》Shower with me?

《Dillon》Honey I'd love to but maybe next time we have to go soon and you know what happens when we are in the shower together I watch as she blushes and when she blushes that let's me know that she's thinking about it your thinking about it aren't you

《Carmen》I smile at Dillon yeah I am

《Dillon》Oh you dirty dirty girl now come on up up I help her up out of bed once she's up out of the bed I kiss her but before she walks to the bathroom I slap her on the ass she turns around and smiles at me then she walks to the bathroom to have her shower as Carmen is in the shower I sit there thinking I'm going to be a father in a few months but then I get to thinking am I going to be a good father I must have been deep in thought because I didn't hear Carmen come back into the room or calling my name until she kissed me so I look up at her huh I'm sorry what?

《Carmen》Are you OK you look a million miles away?

《Dillon》Yeah I'm OK I'm just thinking

《Carmen》About what honey?

《Dillon》About the baby

《Carmen》What about the baby?

《Dillon》Thinking am I going to be a good father to this baby

《Carmen》Dillon honey your going to be an amazing father our son or daughter is going to love you

《Dillon》It's not that I don't believe that the baby isn't going to love me It's I just don't know if I'm going to be a good father I'm scared

《Carmen》Honey I know your scared I'm scared too I look at the time and it's time to go to the hospital to meet with Peyton come on honey it's time to go meet Peyton I get up off the bed followed by my handsome husband we walk down the stairs and out the door to the car to go to the hospital to meet with Peyton when we get to the hospital we get out of the car and walk into the hospital and we see Peyton at the front desk

《Peyton》I was talking to Jamie she was telling me about this guy she's been seeing for the past 9 months when I looked up and saw my brother Dillon and my sister in law come in the door I look at Jamie and say he sounds like a great guy and I can't wait to meet him but I have to get back to work my next patient just came in the door I turn to Dillon and Carmen hey guys come with me they follow me to a room and I get the ultrasound machine ready when I turn back around from getting the ultrasound machine I see Carmen laying on the bed with her shirt lifted up I smile at her I see somebody's eager to see the baby Carmen and Dillon nod so I start with the ultrasound once I get a clear picture of the baby I look at Carmen and Dillon and say there's your baby I look at the screen again and oh wait a minute here

《Dillon and Carmen》What what is everything OK?

《Peyton》I smile at them everything is perfectly fine your just having triplets I look at Carmen and Dillon Carmen has a big smile on her face then I look at Dillon and he looks like he just seen a ghost yo Dillon bro are you OK?

《Dillon》Triplets not 1 not 2 but 3 at the same time?

《Peyton》Yes

《Dillon》I'm going to be a father of 3 babies?

《Carmen and Peyton》Yes you are how do you feel about that?

《Dillon》Honestly I'm shocked but I know that I can do this they are my babies in there I touch Carmen's stomach hi my babies this is your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, I look up at Carmen and she's still smiling then I look at Peyton when do we get to find out if they are boys or girls?

《Peyton》I laugh at Dillon's antics 2-3 weeks can you wait that long?

《Dillon》I roll my eyes at Peyton of course I can wait, I look at Carmen are you ready to go home?

《Carmen》Yeah I get up Dillon and I were about to leave when Peyton stopped us

《Peyton》Hey why don't you both come over to my house tonight for supper at say 5 o'clock?

《Dillon and Carmen》Sure we'll see you tonight Peyton nods and we walk out of the room and walk out of the hospital and get in the car and head home

《Carmen》Once we got home Dillon and I sat on the couch and watched TV hey Dillon honey can you believe we are having triplets?

《Dillon》I'll admit I'm still in shock but that doesn't mean I don't love them you know I don't care what we are having as long as they're healthy and happy babie

《Carmen》Wait what Dillon Meyer don't want to know if his children are boys or girls? I laugh at him when he gives me a look

《Dillon》Wait now I didn't say that I just said I don't care if they are boys or girls I love them no matter what that doesn't mean I don't want to know what we are having

《Carmen》I know me too as I'm sitting watching TV with Dillon my phone rings I look at it and it's my mom so I answer it

**Phone call (Carmen and Liz)**

**《Carmen》Hey mom what can I do for you?**

**《Liz》Hey honey I just wanted to know how the doctor appointment went?《Carmen》It went great Dillon and I are having triplets**

**《Liz》That's great honey do you know what they are yet?**

**《Carmen》No not yet Peyton said in 2-3 weeks but anyway how are you and dad?**

**《Liz》Great but there is something I need to tell you**

**《Carmen》What's that mom**

**《Liz》I went to the doctor last month and I'm pregnant as well**

**《Carmen》Mom that's amazing how is daddy taking it**

**《Liz》He's over the moon excited and Shane is excited as well, listen honey I'll see you later I'm assuming you got invited to Peyton and Rowan's house along with his parents Cole and his wife tonight for supper**

**《Carmen》Yeah we did I'll see you tonight and congratulations again mom bye**

**《Liz》Thanks honey bye**

**End of call**

《Carmen》I just got off the phone with my mom and it turns out that she's pregnant too

**With Peyton Rowan and the kids**

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》So tonight both sets of grandparents are coming over and all the aunts and uncles too

《Peyton and Rowan》Yes we are having a family dinner

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Are we going to have enough room for everyone?《Peyton and Rowan》Yes we do

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Mommy, daddy do you want us to take the boys in the playroom and play toys with them

《Peyton and Rowan》Sure hey boys do you want to go in the playroom with your sisters?

《Ryan and Chase》Play with sissies mama, dada

《Rowan and Peyton》OK we set them on their feet there you go, oh and Taylor Kaley and Bailey your sisters and their mommy, daddy are coming over too

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》OK come on Ryan and Chase we take the boys with us into the playroom to play


	74. (74) (EDITED)

**Chapter 74**

《Peyton》While the kids are in the playroom playing Rowan and I are in the kitchen talking Rowan you know last year Jamie the receptionist at the hospital told me that she was in love with me she has been in love with me since she started working there I found this out before mind and your first date

《Rowan》 I know you love me but I have a question

《Peyton》OK what's your question?

《Rowan》When she told you that she's been in love with you since she started working for you how come you never went out with her?

《Peyton》I never felt the same way about her and I didn't think it would be right to date someone that I wasn't in love with but don't worry she has a boyfriend she has been seeing for the past 9 months and his name is Zack as Rowan and I were talking my phone rang and it was Jamie so I answered it

**Phone call (Peyton and Jamie)**

**《Peyton》Hey Jamie what can I do for you?**

**《Jamie》Dr. Meyer we need you at the hospital it's an emergency**

**《Peyton》What kind of emergency?**

**《Jamie》There was a car accident a mother a father and two little girls we need you to get down here right now please**

**《Peyton》Oh my god I'm on my way**

**End of call**

《Peyton》When I get off the phone I look at Rowan I'm sorry honey I have to go to the hospital there is an emergency at the hospital I might not be home for dinner but if I'm not I'll call you I love you I grab my medical bag and run out the door to the car I'll just change when I get there once I get to the hospital I see all the nurses and doctors running around so I run to the change room and quickly get changed then I run out to the other doctors what do we have?

《Jonathan》21 year old female 24 year old male two 4 and a half year old little girls in a car accident mother and father are in surgery right now their daughters are in a coma

《Peyton》Oh my god you go see if the doctors in the OR need any help and I'll go check on the little girls I walk over to the front desk Jamie do you know what room the little girls from the car accident are in?

《Jamie》Yeah room 244

《Peyton》Thank you once I got the room number I walk to the room where the little girls are in I pick up their charts and read them and the charts say

**First chart information**

**4 and a half year old Zoe was responsive at the scene of the accident but fell into a coma when she arrived at the hospital**

《Peyton》I put Zoe's chart down and pick up the next chart and read it and it says

**Second chart information**

**4 and a half year old Samantha was responsive at the scene of the accident but fell into a coma when she arrived at the hospital**

《Peyton》I put down Samantha's chart and I walk up to their bed and take their hands it's going to be OK girls I sit with the girls and talk with them but as I'm talking with the girls my phone rings so I take it out and answer it

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Rowan》Hey baby how is everything there?**

**《Peyton》Not good honey there was a mother and a father and two 4 and a half little girls in the car accident The mother and father are in surgery right now and the two little girls are in a coma their a year-and-a-half older then Taylor Kaley and Bailey**

**《Rowan》Oh baby I'm so sorry, but do you want me to cancel the dinner party for tonight?**

**《Peyton》Yeah I don't know when I'm coming home**

**《Rowan》OK I love you bye**

**《Peyton》I love you too bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I hang up with my loving wife and sit there and continue singing a song to the girls that I use to sing to my girls when they were babies I must have been so focussed on singing because I didn't hear the knock on the door until I felt 2 little hands squeeze my hands and I look at the girls and I see their eyes opening so I look at them and say hi I'm Dr. Meyer

《Samantha and Zoe》What happen to us where are we where's our mommy and daddy?

《Peyton》Shh it's OK your in the Hospital you were in a car accident and your mommy and daddy are in surgery right now can you tell me what you and your parents were going before you got into the car accident?

《Samantha and Zoe》We were on the way home from the Carnival and a car came out of nowhere and hit our car our daddy was driving our mommy was in the front beside him and we were in the back playing with our toys that we got from the Carnival the driver from the other car must have been on the phone or something because they weren't paying attention can you please go and see how our mommy and daddy are doing please?

《Peyton》Sure girls just let me check your vitals they nod and I check their vitals OK all done now I'll be right back they nod agein and I walk out of the room to get an update on their parents so I walk up to the front desk hey Jamie do you have a update on Samantha and Zoe's parents?

《Jamie》No but Jonathan does you can ask him

《Peyton》OK where is he?

《Jamie》In the doctors Lounge

《Peyton》Thank you Jamie I walk to the doctors Lounge and I find Jonathan sitting there on the couch with his head in his hands so I walk up to him and sit beside him and say Jonathan what happened in there?

《Jonathan》The doctors did all they could but their injuries were to extent they didn't make it, how are the little girls?

《Peyton》They are awake I checked their vitals and they seem to be doing fine but how am I going to tell them about their parents?

《Jonathan》We have to find out of they have any other family I get up and walk to the door but before I walk out the door I look at Peyton are you coming?

《Peyon》Yeah I get up and leave the room with Jonathan and we walk to the girls hospital room and we see them laying in their beds talking to each other so I look at Jonathan and say so how are we going to do this?

《Jonathan》I don't know bud but I think we have to just ask them Peyton nods at me and we walk up to the girls beds

《Peyton》Hey girls

《Samantha and Zoe》Dr. Meyer where's are mommy and daddy?

《Peyton》I look at the girls faces and I knew I couldn't lie to them so I say I'm so sorry girls but your mommy and daddy didn't make it do you know what that means?

《Samantha and Zoe》Yeah they have gone to heaven to be with our grandma and grandpa

《Peyton》Yeah that's right, girls we need to know if you have any other family members?

《Samantha and Zoe》No it was just us and our mommy and daddy we have nobody else we're going to be in foster care and be split up we can't be split up please don't let us go to foster care and be split up

《Peyton》I look at the girls as they cry and it breaks my heart girls I won't let you go to foster care I look at Jonathan and he signals for me to follow him out to the hallway so I look back at the girls and say I'll be right back they nod without saying a word so I walk out of the room with Jonathan, what Jonathan?

《Jonathan》You can't tell them that you won't let them to foster care

《Peyton》Actually I can and I will not let them go to foster care I walk back into the room ignoring Jonathan calling my name when I get in the room I see that the girls are asleep so I sit there with the girls and text Rowan


	75. (75) (EDITED)

**Chapter 75**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Hey honey how are you and the kids?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Good how is everything at the hospital?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**As fine as can be, did you cancel the dinner party for tonight?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Yes I did**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Good, hey can you do me a favour?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Sure what is it?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Do you remember the emergency I had at the hospital?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Yeah?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Well the people in the car accident where are mother a father and two little 4 and a half year old girls the little girls are fine but the parents died in surgery and I asked if the girls had any other family members but they said no, so what I'm asking you if I give you their names can you do a search and see if they have any other family members for me please?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Oh my god sure I can do that what's their names?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Their names are Samantha and Zoe**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**I'll do that right now and text you if I find anything**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Thanks honey I love you**

**Textfrom Rowan to Peyton**

**I love you too**

**End of text**

《Peyton》When I get done texting I hear two sweet voices so I look beside me and see that Samantha and Zoe are awake hey sweethearts how are you feeling?

《Samantha and Zoe》We are still sad that our mommy and daddy are now gone and not coming back what's going to happen to us?

《Peyton》I don't know but I have my wife looking to see if you have any other family members

《Samantha and Zoe》What you don't believe us that we don't have any other family members?

《Peyton》It's not that I don't believe you girls it's just it's hospital policy

《Samantha and Zoe》But don't you own the hospital?

《Peyton》Yeah but it's still hospital policy girls I'm sorry

《Samantha and Zoe》It's OK, do you have any games we can play?

《Peyton》Yeah I'll go down to the pediatric ward and see what we have down there I'll be right back they nod and I walk out of the room and walk down to the pediatric ward to see what kind of games we have down there as I'm walking I get a text from Rowan and the text said

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**I couldn't find much but this is what I did find... Samantha and Zoe Livingston the only daughters to Clayton and Rebecca Livingston no other living family members**

《Peyton》When I read the text my heart broke those poor girls they have nobody else

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Thanks baby now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with them I already promised them that their not going to foster care but I just might have to break that promise and I hate breaking my promises**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**I know you do baby, hey how about I get someone to watch the kids and I come up to the hospital and bring you something to eat?**

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Yeah I'd love that, did the kids eat?**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Yes, I'll see you in an hour****Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**OK love you**

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Love you too**

**End of text**

《Peyton》I just got done texting Rowan I got the games for the girls now I'm going back to the room I was about to walk in the room when I heard the girls talking so I stand there and listen to what they are saying

《Samantha》I like doctor Meyer

《Zoe》Me too I hope we can go home with him

《Samantha》Yeah so do I but I don't think that is going to happen I think we are going to be put in foster care

《Zoe》I don't think he will do that Samantha he promised

《Samantha》Yeah but I think it's out of his control Zoe

《Peyton》At that I walk back into the room with the games hey look what I got when they look at me holding the games they get excited, you girls want to play a game?

《Samantha and Zoe》Yeah

《Peyton》OK let's see what we got I sit with the girls and we look through the games see any game you like?

《Samantha and Zoe》Yeah Snakes and Ladders our mommy and daddy use to play that with us

《Peyton》OK Snakes and Ladders it is then, I take the game out of the box and we start playing we were in the middle of playing when Samantha and Zoe started crying, hey girls what's wrong?

《Samantha and Zoey》We're sorry we miss our mommy and daddy and we don't want to play anymore this game reminds us to much of our mommy and daddy

《Peyton》It's OK girls do you want to watch a movie?

《Samantha and Zoe》No thank you we are still tired we are going to have a nap

《Peyton》OK sweethearts

**With Rowan**

《Rowan》I'm still looking into the Livingston's because something don't seem right about them I came acrossed a wanted article and here's what it says

**WANTED**

**Clayton and Rebecca Livingston wanted by LAPD for kidnapping the little girls that they kidnapped were taken from hospital on May 1st 2016 they are about approximately 4 years old by now**

《Rowan》Oh my god I look and there are two pictures of the little girls I send article to Peyton with a text

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Hey baby I did some more looking into Clayton and Rebecca Livingston and I don't think your little patients are their daughters take a look at this article I found and then take a look at the pictures one was a baby picture taken after they were born and the other on Looks to have been taken two months ago**

《Peyton》I'm sitting with the girls as they sleep when I get a text and it's from Rowan I look at the text Rowan said she did some more looking into Clayton and Rebecca Livingston and she included the article I click on the article and read it oh my god their wanted for kidnapping I look at the picture that looks to be taken Two months ago and then I look at the two sleeping girls and indeed they look like the little girls in the picture so I send Rowan a text

**Text from Peyton to Rowan**

**Hey baby can you Keep searching and see if you can find who their biological parents and or parent might be?**

《Rowan》I just got a text from Peyton asking for me to do some more searching and see if I can locate the girls parents and or parent so I keep searching I come across something else it says

**MISSING**

**Two little girls have been missing since birth their father Amir Mitchell-Townes has been searching for them since they went missing from the hospital on May 1st 2016**

《Rowan》Oh my god I save the missing article to my phone and I get up and walk to the playroom where the kids are playing when I walk in I see the girls teaching the boys how to colour hey kids what are you doing?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Hi mommy we are teaching our brothers how to colour want to come colour with us?

《Rowan》Actually not now girls we have to go

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Where are we going?

《Rowan》You 5 will be going over to granny and papa's while I go see daddy at work OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Granny and papa yay we look at our brothers come on Ryan and Chase let's go see granny and papa we clean up and then walk out of the playroom to the living room and get out shoes and jackets on the we help Ryan and Chase with their shoes and jackets on then our mommy and us 5 kids walk out the door and get in the car and go to granny and papa's house once we get to granny and papa's house we get out of the car while mommy gets the boys out of the car then when mommy gets to the door with the boys we knock on the door and when it opens we see papa

《Mark》Rowan kids what are you doing here?

《Rowan》Well I have to go see Peyton at work and I don't want to take the kids to the hospital and Possibly have them getting sick so I thought about bring them to see you and mom is that OK with you and mom?

《Mark》I was about to answer when my loving wife walks up behind me and says

《Liz》Hi and I heard what you said Rowan and yes we can watch the kids

《Rowan》Thank you I kiss the kids and hand the boys to my parents and watch as the girls walk into the house you kids be good and I'll be back soon they nod and I walk to the car and head to the hospital to get some take out for Peyton then I head to the hospital once I get to the hospital I get Peyton's Dinner and walk into the hospital and walk up to the front desk hey Jamie is Peyton here?

《Jamie》Yeah he's here he's with two patients right now is he expecting you?

《Rowan》Yes he is

《Jamie》OK he's in room 244 he hadn't really left that room since the girls got admitted

《Rowan》Thank you Jamie she nods and I walk to the room that Jamie told me that Peyton is in when I get to the door I lightly knock and when Peyton looks at me I smile and walk in the room and kiss him hey how's it going?

《Peyton》I don't know how to tell them that the people that they thought were their mother and father are possibly not their biological parents, but anyway did you find out any information on who could possibly be these sweet little girls parents?


	76. (76) (EDITED)

**Chapter 76**

《Rowan》Yeah I found a missing person's report I take my cell phone out of my purse and show Peyton the article I watch as he reads the article and then he stands up and walks to the door baby where are you going?

《Peyton》I know that guy in the article he came in here a few months back looking for his daughters stay with the girls and I'll be right back she nods indicating that she will so I walk out to the front desk to talk to Jamie when I get there I see that she's talking to one of the nurses excuse me Jamie?

《Jamie》When I hear Dr. Meyer I turn to him yes Dr. Meyer what can I do for you?

《Peyton》Do you remember a guy that came in here a few months ago looking for his daughters his name was Amir Mitchell-Townes?

《Jamie》Yeah what about him?

《Peyton》Well he gave us his number in case his daughters were brought to the hospital and I have reason to believe that those little girls in room 244 are his daughters so I need that number please

《Jamie》OK I look in the files I have on my desk and when I find it I hand it to Dr. Meyer here you go Dr. Meyer

《Peyton》I take the paper from Jamie thank you Jamie I walk away from the desk and call Amir Mitchell-Townes

**Phone call (Peyton and Amir Mitchell-Townes)**

**《Amir》Hello?**

**《Peyton》Hello is this Amir Mitchell-Townes?**

**《Amir》Yes to what do I owe this call?**

**《Peyton》I'm calling because I think I might have found your daughters they were admitted to the hospital today they got into a car accident with Clayton and Rebecca Livingston I had my wife do some research on your daughters and Clayton and Rebecca Livingston and Clayton and Rebecca Livingston Are wanted by LAPD for kidnapping and then she gave me another article a missing person's article And the picture I seen was of two little 4 and a half year old girls so if you could come down to the hospital I'd really appreciate it**

**《Amir》Oh my god I hope the Livingston's are in jail and I'm on my way**

**End of call**

《Amir》When I got off the phone with one of the doctors from the hospital I grab my keys and jacket and run out the door and race to the hospital once I get to the hospital I run in and run up to the front desk hi I'm looking for the doctor that I was talking to on the phone when I said that a doctor came up to me and said

《Peyton》That's me hi I'm Dr. Meyer I was the one you were talking to on the phone and as you said you hope the Livingston's are in jail their not they died in surgery you know it's Hospital policy that we get a DNA test just to make sure that these are your kids as Mr. Townes and I walk into the room I see Rowan sitting with the girls singing to them

《Amir》When Dr. Meyer and I walked into the room I seen some woman sitting with my daughters singing to them and when I see my daughters for the first time since they were babies and now they are 4 and a half years old lying in a hospital bed and they have cuts and bruises but other than that they look beautiful

《Peyton》Rowan honey I want you to meet someone she gets up and walks over to me Rowan honey this is Mr. Townes

《Rowan》Hi Mr. Townes as you know I'm the one that helped Peyton do research on your daughters and the Livingston's then I came across the article of two twin little girls and a picture of when they were babies and a picture of them two and a half months ago and so I have reason to believe that those precious little angels that are laying in those hospital beds right now might be your daughters

《Amir》Thank you and please call me Amir I look at Dr. Meyer when can we get the DNA test Dr. Meyer?

《Peyton》As soon as possible all we need to do is get a cheek swab from you and a cheek swab from both Samantha and Zoe and please call me Peyton

《Amir》OK, I have missed so much with my daughters I have missed them walking I have missed them talking I walk over to the 2 beds that my daughters are in and I say hi girls they look at me and say

《Samantha and Zoe》Who are you?

《Amir》I look at Peyton and he walks up to the girls beds and he pats me on the back and says

《Peyton》It's OK Amir, then I look at the girls and say girls my wife and I have reason to believe that this is your daddy

《Samantha and Zoe》But our mommy and daddy are with grandma and grandpa in heaven

《Peyton》They might not be your parents girls can I ask you something?

《Samantha and Zoe》Sure

《Peyton》Are you girls in school?

《Samantha and Zoe》No our mommy and daddy said school's bad for us so we never went

《Peyton》When the girls said that I heard Rowan and Amir whisper oh my god girls is it OK that I do a DNA test on you and this man right here?

《Samantha and Zoe》OK

《Peyton》OK I walk to the cabinet where we keep the swabs and get them out and walk back over to the girls and Amir and I swab the girls first and then I swab Amir alright I'm done I'm going to put a rush on this I'll be right back I walk out of the room when I get to the front desk I see a nurse so I walk up to her hey Kelly can you put a rush on this DNA test for me please?

《Kelly》Sure Dr. Meyer I take the DNA samples to the lab when I get there I tell the lab technician to put a rush on the samples

《Lab technician》You got it Kelly you can wait here while I get the samples done she nods and I get to work on the DNA samples once I get the results I put the paper in an envelope and hand it to her

《Kelly》I smile at him thanks Lucas then I turn around and walk out of the room to find Dr. Meyer so I can give him the results I walk to room 244 and knock here you are Dr. Meyer I hand him the envelope

《Peyton》Thank you Kelly she nods and walks out of the room then I look at Amir I got the results right here

《Amir》Open them he nods and I watch as he opens them and reads them, so what do they say are they my daughters?

《Peyton》The girls and Amir look at me so I continue, Amir Mitchell-Townes you are the father of these sweet sweet little girls

《Amir》When Peyton said that I was the father of the girls I was so excited to get my daughters back I walk up to the girls and they say

《Samantha and Zoe》So your our daddy?

《Amir》Yes girls I'm your daddy

《Samantha and Zoe》But where's our mommy?

《Amir》She left after you went missing when you were babies, when I said that, that got me thinking could it be possible that she new the Livingston's I get up and I was about to walk out of the room when Samantha and Zoe stopped me

《Samantha and Zoe》Daddy don't leave us please

《Amir》Oh girls I'll be right back daddy has to take care of something they nod, I look at Peyton and Rowan watch my daughters until I get back please?

《Peyton and Rowan》We got them don't worry

《Amir》Thank you they nod and I walk out of the room and out of the hospital to go see Jocelyn because I think that she might have had something to do with the kidnapping of my daughters when I get to Jocelyn's house I pound on the door when she opens the door I say we need to talk

《Jocelyn》Sure come on in I watch as he walks in then I close the door behind him so what did you want to talk about?

《Amir》Do you know Clayton and Rebecca Livingston?

《Jocelyn》I um I

《Amir》I'm going to ask you again do you know Clayton and Rebecca Livingston?

《Jocelyn》Yes OK yes I know Clayton and Rebecca Livingston

《Amir》How do you know them?

《Jocelyn》I met them when I was pregnant I didn't want to have kids so I set the kidnapping up because I didn't want the girls to get hurt and so after they were kidnapped I took off but not before paying Clayton and Rebecca Livingston $1000000 to keep them and raise them as their own

《Amir》But you did hurt them and you hurt me I can't believe you paid those people $1000000 to keep my daughters and raise them as their own I have been searching for them for 4 and a half years and I'll tell you something I found them they are in the hospital they got into a car accident with Clayton and Rebecca Livingston, Clayton and Rebecca Livingston are dead and my daughters have cuts and bruises all over their bodies but don't worry about coming to the hospital to see them because I don't want you around my daughters you are a unfit mother with that being said I get up and walk out the door and get in my car and head back to the hospital to be with my daughters


	77. (77) (EDITED)

**Chapter 77**

《Amir》When I get to the hospital I get out of the car and walk into the hospital and walk to the room to see my daughters but when I get to the room my daughters aren't there so I start freaking out I run out of the room and run up to the front desk excuse me my name is Amir Mitchell-Townes I just walked into room 244 were my daughters are supposed to be and they are not there does anyone know where they are?

《Jamie》Ah yes Mr. Townes Dr. Meyer and his wife took them to the cafeteria they should be back soon you can wait in the room or you can go to the cafeteria which is located on the second floor just follow the signs

《Amir》OK thank you I'll just wait in the room I walk back to the room and wait for my daughters while I'm waiting I go on my phone and text my father

**Text from Amir to Jeffrey**

**Hey dad**

**Text from Jeffrey to Amir Hey son how are you?**

**Text from Amir to Jeffrey**

**I'm good listen I'm in the hospital**

**Text from Jeffrey to Amir**

**What why are you OK?**

**Text from Amir to Jeffrey**

**Yeah I'm OK you know how I have been looking for my daughters for 4 and a half years?**

**Text from Jeffrey to Amir**

**Yeah?**

**Text from Amir to Jeffrey**

**Well I found them dad, Jocelyn paid some people to kidnap my daughters because she didn't want children so she paid Clayton and Rebecca Livingston $1000000 to kidnap my daughters shortly after they were born but I found them after 4 and a half years they are in the hospital right now they were in a car accident with Clayton and Rebecca Livingston, Clayton and Rebecca Livingston are dead and Samantha and Zoe are fine other than some cuts and bruises**

**Text from Jeffrey to Amir**

**Oh my god do you want me to come down to the hospital?**

**Text from Amir to Jeffrey**

**Yeah**

**Text from Jeffrey to Amir**

**OK I'm on my way**

**End of text**

《Amir》When I get done texting my father I see 2 sweet little girls come in the room and I smiled at my daughters did you have fun with Dr. Meyer and Mrs. Meyer?

《Samantha and Zoe》Yeah we went to the cafeteria and got some food and we got you something to eat to daddy we hand our daddy a sandwich a brownie and a bag of chips here you go daddy

《Amir》Thank you babies I take the food from Samantha and Zoe, I look at Peyton when can I take my daughters home?

《Peyton》I say they can go home with you tomorrow well I'll let you 3 have your time together and I'll come check on your daughters in a bit Rowan and I were about to walk out the door when Samantha and Zoe stopped me

《Samantha and Zoe》Dr. Meyer?

《Peyton》Yeah girls?

《Samantha and Zoe》Thank you for keeping your promise and not letting us go into foster care we hug him and he says

《Peyton》Your welcome girls I pull back from the hug and stand up and take Rowan's hand in mine and walk out of the room thank you for your help today

《Rowan》No problem I'm happy to help well I better get going I have to get the kids from my parents place, are you coming home tonight or are you staying here tonight?

《Peyton》I'm going to stay here tonight until they get released from the hospital tomorrow

《Rowan》OK I kiss him I love you

《Peyton》I love you too honey bye I watch as Rowan leaves I was about to go to my office when a guy I didn't know walks in and walks up to me and says

《Jeffrey》Hi my name is Jeffrey Townes I'm looking for my son Amir Mitchell-Townes

《Peyton》Yes right this way I take Amir's father to the room when we get to the room I knock on the door and when Amir looks up from playing with his daughters I say Amir your dad is here he gets up and comes over to the door and says

《Amir》Thank you Peyton, Peyton nods and walks out of the room hi dad good to see you I hug my father and say come and meet your granddaughters he nods and follows me over to were the girls are I look at the girls and say Samantha and Zoe there is someone I want you to meet they look at me and say

《Samantha and Zoe》OK daddy who is it?

《Amir》I look at my daughters and say well I'd like you to meet your grandpa, I look at my father dad these are your granddaughters Samantha and Zoe

《Jeffrey》I kneel down to the girls hi girls you can call me grandpa Jeffrey or papa or papa J we have been looking for you girls for a very very very very long time can I get a hug?《Samantha and Zoe》We look up at our daddy and he nods so we look at our papa J and say yes you can papa J we hug our papa J when we pull back from our papa J he stands back up and says

《Jeffrey》So Amir when can you bring the girls home?

《Amir》Well Dr. Meyer said they can go home tomorrow, I smile I'm just so happy that they are home with us where they belong

《Jeffrey》Me too, what about Jocelyn what's going on with her?

《Amir》I don't want to talk about her in front of the girls, I just want to hold onto my daughters and never let them go

《Jeffrey》I get that because if your mother did what Jocelyn did and I found you at the age that Samantha and Zoe are now I would never want to let you go either I look at the girls and say do you want papa J to see if the doctor will let you little beauties have ice cream how would you like that?

《Samantha and Zoe》Yeah《Jeffrey》OK I walk out of the room to find the doctor that helped me find Amir and my granddaughters so I walk up to the front desk um excuse me I'm looking for the doctor that helped me find my son and granddaughters?《Jamie》He's in his office is there something wrong with your granddaughters?

《Jeffrey》No no I just wanted to ask if my granddaughters can have ice cream

《Jamie》OK I'll page him for you

《Jeffrey》OK thank you as the receptionist was about to page the doctor that helped me find my son and granddaughters he was coming out of his office so I turn back to the receptionist um miss it's OK here he comes now thank you anyway I walk up to the doctor um Dr. Meyer?

《Peyton》Yes Mr. Townes?

《Jeffrey》Please call me Jeffrey and I was wondering if I can get my granddaughters some ice cream?

《Peyton》We have ice cream in the cafeteria you can take your granddaughters down to the cafeteria or you can get it and bring it back to the room

《Jeffrey》OK can you tell me where it is and I'll take them to get the ice cream

《Peyton》OK it's located on the second floor just follow the signs no you know what I'll just come with you I don't have any other patients but your granddaughters he nods and we walk back to the room and get his son and granddaughters and head down to the cafeteria


	78. (78) (EDITED)

**Chapter 78**

《Peyton》Well it's the next morning and I'm on my way to see Samantha and Zoe and check and see if they are good to go home with their father and grandfather when I walk to the room I see the most cutest thing Samantha and Zoe are cuddled up together on the big bed I had put in the room and their father and grandfather are in the chairs on ether side of the bed I walk up to Amir and shake him awake he jumped up and said

《Amir》What what is it my daughters?

《Peyton》No no I was just going to check and see if your daughters are well enough to go home he nods and I walk over to the bed and they wine a little bit hey hey girls it's OK I'm just checking to see if your well enough to go home they nod and I begun the check up on the girls once I get done with the check up I smile at the girls and then I look at Amir and say well it looks like they are all good to go home I'll just go get the discharge papers and I'll be right back Amir nods and I walk out of the room to get the discharge papers once I got the discharge papers I walk back to the room when I get back to the room the girls are sitting in the bed talking with their dad here you go the discharge papers just sign them and your ready to go home

《Amir》Thank you I sign the discharge papers and hand them back to Peyton and go and wake up my father once I wake up my father I pick up Zoe and my father picks up Samantha alright girls what do you say to Dr. Meyer?

《Samantha and Zoe》Thank you Dr. Meyer

《Peyton》Your welcome girls well your good to go I walk out of the room with them they walk to the front of the hospital and I walk to my office to get my things and head home to my family I walk out the door and walk to my car and head home when I get home I see the kids in the living room watching TV hey kids where's mommy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》In the kitchen

《Peyton》OK I go to walk to the kitchen but Ryan and Chase came up to me and hugged onto my legs so I look down hey boys what you doing huh?

《Ryan and Chase》Dada up, up

《Peyton》You want up huh? They nod so I pick them up and walk into the kitchen with the boys in my arms to find my beautiful wife sitting at the table crying so I put the boys down and tell them to go back to the living room with their sisters they nod and I watch as they walk back to the living room to sit with Taylor Kaley and Bailey then I turn and look at Rowan, Rowan honey what's wrong?

《Rowan》I look up at Peyton and hold out the pregnancy test and I watch as he takes it and reads it and he looks at me I know what you are going to say don't say it I already considered it

《Peyton》What did you already consider honey?

《Rowan》Weather to go along with the pregnancy or abort the baby but you know I'm not one to kill an innocent child

《Peyton》I know honey I know come on let's go in the living room with the kids I help her off the chair and take her hand in mine and we walk into the living room to be with our kids while Rowan and I are sitting with the kids I couldn't help but think about the fact that Rowan is pregnant again I don't want what happen to Rowan when she was giving birth to Ryan and Chase to happen so I think the safest bet is to abort the baby but I know Rowan won't go for that because I also know she's right she's not one for killing an innocent child so I look at Rowan and say honey I'll be right back she nods so I get up and walk to the kitchen to call Tabitha

**Phone call (Tabitha and Peyton)**

**《Tabitha》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Um yeah I was just wondering how high risk it would be for Rowan to get pregnant again?**

**《Tabitha》Well considering the complications she had when she gave birth to Ryan and Chase it's pretty high risk why is Rowan pregnant again?**

**《Peyton》Yeah and she's considered her options but Rowan is not one to kill an innocent child**

**《Tabitha》Alright can you bring her in?**

**《Peyton》Sure when?**

**《Tabitha》This afternoon at 1:30 P.M**

**《Peyton》Sure thing thank you Tabitha bye**

**《Tabitha》No problem bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》When I get off the phone with Tabitha I walk back to the living room to see Rowan and the kids cuddling up on the couch watching TV oh I see it's cuddle time with mommy, hey Rowan I just talked to Tabitha and you my beautiful wife have an appointment at 1:30 P.M today

《Rowan》OK what are we going to do with the kids then?

《Peyton》Call your mom and see if we can drop them of there until we are done at the doctors?

《Rowan》OK I get up and go and call my mom when I get off the phone with my mom I walk back to the living room to be with my family I sit down on the couch and put the boys on my lap

《Peyton》So what did your mom say?

《Rowan》My mom and dad have an appointment so they can't watch the kids but my brother offered to watch them I look at Peyton and he's giving me a look like are you sure we can trust him to watch our kids oh don't give me that look you know my brother is a responsible adult

《Peyton》I don't doubt that he's not a responsible adult I know he's a responsible adult and there is no look but anyway when is he coming?

《Rowan》Around 12:30 P.M

《Peyton》OK Rowan the kids and I continue watching TV but as we are watching TV I look over at Rowan and she's crying again but what the boys do makes my heart melt they look at her and they hug her, aww you love mama boys?

《Ryan and Chase》Love mama

《Rowan》Aww I love you boys too I love all my kids

《Ryan and Chase》Love dada to mama?

《Rowan》I look at Peyton and say of course I love your daddy as crazy as he can be I still love him I look at the time and I have to go get ready for my doctor appointment so I look at Peyton, hey Peyton I'll be right back I'm going to go get ready for the doctor he nods and I sit the boys on the couch beside Peyton then I head upstairs to get ready for the doctor as I'm getting ready for the doctor appointment I can't help think that I could be Risking my life and the life of my unborn child but I want to have this baby oh well I guess I'll have to see what Tabitha has to say about it today


	79. (79) (EDITED)

**Chapter 79**

《Peyton》Well Shane just got here and Rowan and I were about to leave until the boys walk up to us and tugged on my pant leg so I look down at the boys and see they are looking sad so I Kneel down to their level and say hey boys what's wrong huh?

《Ryan and Chase》Dada you mama no go

《Peyton》Aww boys come here I pull them into my arms and kiss their heads boys mama and dada will be back I just have to take mama to see the doctor

《Ryan and Chase》We come too?

《Peyton》I'm sorry boys you can't but you and sissies and uncle Shane will have fun and I heard your sissies are teaching you how to colour maybe your sissies will colour with you while mama and dada are gone and when mama and dada come back you can show us your colouring OK they hug me and say

《Ryan and Chase》OK but you mama come back?

《Peyton》Yes boys I promise, I look at Taylor Kaley and Bailey hey girls can you take your brothers in the playroom while I talk to mommy and uncle Shane for a minute?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure come on boys we hold hands with the boys and walk into the playroom

Back out with Rowan Peyton and Shane

《Peyton》I don't know what's going on with the boys they are never usually like this I know they don't have abandonment issues because they got you and I Rowan

《Rowan》Well they are only 1 Peyton they do have a hard time staying with other people

《Peyton》But we don't leave the kids with people we don't trust we only leave the kids with family

《Shane》Can I say something?

《Peyton and Rowan》Sure

《Shane》Maybe they think that when you leave you both won't come back, I've seen this happen when I started working at the B.F.S.S.A.A when Rowan went on maternity leave I was coming into work one day and I found 2 infant babies on the steps of the B.F.S.S.A.A with no note nothing crying their little hearts out I don't know who would abandon such precious little angels like that

《Rowan》So your telling us they think that we are going to abandoned them

《Shane》Yeah

《Peyton》Oh my god it's the same thing that happen with the girls when Genevieve abandoned them is it possible for the boys to have abandonment issues as well

《Shane》Yes it's possible but what you got to do is both of you have to sit down with the boys and reassure them that mommy and daddy are coming back and mommy and daddy will always come back

《Peyton and Rowan》OK thank you Shane well we better get going oh and one more thing the kids like cuddle time he nods and we walk out the door and head to the car and head to the hospital once we get to the hospital we see Tabitha waiting for us

《Tabitha》Hey guys come on in they nod and they follow me into the room when we get in the room I take Rowan's blood test once I do that I tell them that I'll be back I take the blood sample and give it to nurse Kelly can you take this blood sample to the lab and put a rush on it please

《Kelly》Sure Tabitha I take the blood sample down to the lab, hey Lucas

《Lucas》Ah Kelly what do you got for me today?《Kelly》Blood sample from Mrs. Meyer Tabitha wants you to put a rush on it I hand it to him and he starts working on it while I wait

Back in the room

《Rowan》Tabitha do you think it will happen again the same complications I had with the boys?

《Tabitha》It's hard to determine but when did you find out you were pregnant?

《Rowan》This morning as Tabitha and I are talking there was a knock on the door and it was the nurse

《Kelly》I got the test results she nods so I hand them to her and walk out of the room to get back to work

《Tabitha》The blood work looks good but this is still a high risk pregnancy and as I heard from Peyton that you are not one for killing an innocent child so if you still want to go along with this pregnancy I want to see you twice a week and I want you on bed rest as much as possible which means you might have to have someone help you with the kids, but you are also at risk of having a miscarriage

《Rowan》OK thank you I just hope I can go through with this pregnancy without any complications this time

《Tabitha》Well let's get to the ultrasound they nod and I get the ultrasound machine set up once the machine is set up I get started with the ultrasound but what I see on the ultrasound is not what I expected to see um Peyton can you come here for a minute Peyton walks over to me and says《Peyton》What's wrong Tabitha? She points at the screen and I look and see that there is no baby oh my god I look at Tabitha and whisper false positive pregnancy test?

《Tabitha》I nod yeah looks like it

《Rowan》Peyton honey what's going on?

《Peyton》Rowan honey there is nothing there

《Rowan》What does that mean?

《Tabitha》It means it must have been a false positive pregnancy test

《Rowan》Oh I start crying I really thought I was pregnant can I ever get pregnant again?

《Tabitha》Yeah but it's still high risk so I really don't recommend you getting pregnant again, I'm sorry Rowan

《Rowan》It's OK Tabitha thank you I take Peyton's hand in mine and we walk out of the room and out of the hospital to the car and head home once we get home we walk into the house to see Shane and the kids sitting on the couch having cuddle time, hey Shane how were the kids?

《Shane》Oh hey guys they were good we played in the playroom then we came out here for cuddle time, so how was the doctor appointment?《Peyton》Turns out it was a false positive pregnancy test and Tabitha don't recommend Rowan getting pregnant again

《Shane》Oh I'm so sorry sis

《Rowan》Thanks hey those 2 babies you found on the steps of the B.F.S.S.A.A where are they now?

《Shane》They are at home with my girlfriend Brittany, as Peyton, Rowan and I are talking the kids get up off the couch and Peyton and Rowan look at them and say《Peyton and Rowan》Hey kids where are you going?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》To play in the playroom《Peyton and Rowan》OK just remember《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We know clean up when we are done playing come on Ryan and Chase let's go colour

《Ryan and Chase》Colour yay

Back out with Rowan Peyton and Shane

《Shane》You know it's sad that those babies parents didn't want them but it's also good that the parents realized they didn't want the babies now that they are sill babies instead of when they are three or four years old, hey Peyton do you think that the babies that Brittany and I are taking care of are going to have abandonment issues when they get older?《Peyton》Could be a possibility but you see Taylor Kaley and Bailey only got two days with Genevieve before she left them so they had a little memory of Genevieve so Taylor Kaley and Bailey had abandonment issues

《Shane》Do Taylor Kaley and Bailey ever resent Rowan for not being their biological mother

《Peyton》No never you see when the freak storm hit and I got separated from Taylor Kaley and Bailey and they ended up at the B.F.S.S.A.A your sister thought they didn't have any family so she was going to adopt them and that's what makes me love her even more she was willing to adopt my daughters because she thought they didn't have anybody are you still looking for those babies biological family?

《Shane》Yeah but I'm not having any luck but I also don't think I want to find out of they have any biological family you see Brittany has gotten so close to them if I find any biological family for them that means I'm going to have to rip them away from Brittany and I can't do that

《Rowan》Let me ask you this little brother do you want to be a father?

《Shane》More then anything in the world, if I have to admit I'm falling in love with those babies waking up to those smiling faces every morning just brightens my day makes me happy as Rowan and I are talking my phone rings so I look at the caller ID excuse me I got to take this call I'll be right back they nod and I get up and walk to the kitchen to answer my call

Phone call (Shane and Brittany)

《Shane》Hey baby how are the babies?

《Brittany》They are fine they are napping right now but I called to ask when you are coming home?

《Shane》I'll be home soon but baby what's going on you don't sound like your usual self are you OK

《Brittany》No do you remember how I went to the doctor a few days ago to have that fertility test?

《Shane》Yeah?

《Brittany》Well she called me today and she told me that I'll never be able to conceive my own child Shane I want a baby so bad

《Shane》I know you do baby I know you do I do too I'll see you in a few minutes I'm leaving now I love you

《Brittany》OK I love you too

End of call

《Shane》I walk back to the living room well I got to go I'll talk to you later love you

《Rowan and Peyton》Love you too

《Shane》I get in my car and head home when I get home I get out of my car and head into the house to see Brittany on the couch holding the babies hey honey I walk over to the couch, you know we need to find names for these precious babies

《Brittany》I know we do, Shane?

《Shane》Yeah honey?

《Brittany》Is it selfish of me that I don't want you to find out if they have any biological family?

《Shane》No honey it's not selfish to tell you the truth I'm hoping I don't find any biological family for them


	80. (80) (EDITED)

**Chapter 80**

《Brittany》I was attending to the babies while Shane was still trying to find any biological family for these 2 little babies once I get done changing and feeding the babies I walk out to the living room with them in my arms and see Shane on his laptop working away, hey honey any luck?

《Shane》No none I don't know what to do

《Brittany》Do you think we should take them over to your sister and brother in law's so Payton can check and see how they are?

《Shane》Yeah let's go I close my laptop and take one of the girls in my arms and Brittany and I walk out of the house and get the girls in the car and get in the car ourselves and head to Rowan and Peyton's house once we get there we get the girls out of the car and walk up to the door and knock on the door when it opens we are greeted by my sister Rowan, hey sis

《Rowan》Hey Shane hey Brittany come on in I move out of the way for my brother and his girlfriend to come in once they come in I close the door behind them so guys what brings you here?

《Shane》We were wondering if Peyton can give the babies a check up?

《Rowan》OK come with me he's in the playroom with the kids they nod and follow me into the playroom when we walk in the room the girls look up and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Uncle Shane and auntie Brittany we get up to go hug them but as we get closer we see 2 babies in their arms, aww uncle Shane auntie Brittany cute babies are they yours

《Shane》I look at Rowan ah Rowan what do I tell them?

《Rowan》Hey girls these babies were found by uncle Shane on the steps of B.F.S.S.A.A where mommy and auntie Carmen and auntie Sabrina and now where uncle Shane work

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh were they abandoned like Genevieve abandoned us?《Rowan》I look at Peyton and he looks at me and shrugs so I look at the girls and say yeah girls but don't worry uncle Shane is trying to find them a good home

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh but why don't uncle Shane and auntie Brittany just be their mommy and daddy

《Shane》I'm just trying to find out if they have any biological family

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Oh but if you don't find any biological family for them will you keep them?

《Shane》I hope so, I look at Peyton hey Peyton can you give these baby girls a check up please?

《Peyton》Sure just let me get my medical bag and we'll go to the girls room and do the check up they nod and I grab my medical bag OK got my bag let's go they follow me to the girls room and I begin the check up on the girls as I'm giving the baby girls the check up they are crying aww it's OK girls I'm almost done just a few more seconds there you go girls all done I hand them back to Shane and Brittany they are healthy

《Shane and Brittany》Thank you, we look at the babies your healthy girls yes you are we walk out of the room with the babies in our arms and head back downstairs to the playroom with the rest of the family when we get in the playroom we see Rowan and the kids at the little table that's in the room when we walk up to the table we sit in the extra chairs, hey guys what are you doing?

《Rowan》I'm just sitting watching the kids colour

《Shane and Brittany》Oh well kids what are you colouring?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Pictures for the babies

《Shane and Brittany》Oh well that's nice

**Over with Carmen and Dillon**

《Carmen》Dillon am I fat?

《Dillon》What no no your not fat your beautiful your carrying our babies honey

《Carmen》I just wish they would come I feel like I've been pregnant for ever I sit on the couch with Dillon and he brings my legs up on his lap and rubs my feet as he's rubbing my feet the babies start kicking me hard, oh ow

《Dillon》What what's wrong?

《Carmen》The babies are kicking me really hard I rub my stomach to try and get the babies to calm down but that don't seem to work because the next thing I know is my water broke um Dillon?

《Dillon》Yeah honey

《Carmen》My water brok

《Dillon》Oh my god OK let me call Peyton I call my brother once I get off the phone with Peyton I get Carmen up and head out to the car and I see Peyton and Rowan and the kids get in their car and Shane and Brittany get in their car and I'm the first one to drive out and head to the hospital once I get to the hospital I get Carmen out of the car and head into the hospital then about 2 seconds later Peyton and all the family come running in

《Peyton》Alright Dillon, Carmen let's get ready to have some babies Carmen gives me a glare alright bad choice of words come on let's go I take Dillon and Carmen into the room and get Carmen all situated in the bed and check and see if she's ready to have the babies once I check and see she's ready to have the babies I smile at her and say you are ready to star pushing after 10 minutes of pushing the first baby is out congratulations it's a girl come on Carmen push again and your second baby will be out 10 minutes after the first one was born the second one was bored another girl 10 minutes after the second baby was born the third baby was born congratulations another baby girl all girls what are their names?

《Dillon and Carmen》Summer, Hartley and Claire

《Peyton》Thoese are beautiful names want me to go get the family they nod indicating that yes they want me to go get the family I walk out to the waiting room to get the family

《Everyone》So are they here?

《Peyton》Yes come on they get up and follow me into the room where a very happy Dillon and Carmen are with their 3 baby girls

《Everyone》Aww they are so precious what are their names?

《Dillon and Carmen》Everyone we'd like you to meet Summer, Hartley and Claire

**Summer, Hartley and Claire were born on February 13th at 9:46 P.M**


	81. (81) (EDITED)

**Chapter 81**

《Shane》Well it's been 11 months and I still have had no luck finding these precious babies any biological family and I don't think I'm going to because they were placed on the steps of the B.F.S.S.A.A with no note no nothing so I'm just going to ask Brittany if she wants to adopt the girls, Brittany honey?

《Brittany》I was in mine and Shane's room putting the girls down for their naps when Shane called me so I grab the baby monitor and head out to the living room where Shane is Shane honey what's wrong?

《Shane》I don't say anything I just smile at her

《Brittany》OK creepy why are you smiling at me like that?

《Shane》Well honey it's been 11 months and I have had no luck finding any biological family for those precious baby girls

《Brittany》Yeah I know poor babies what are we going to do?

《Shane》Well Brittany honey how would you like to maybe be the parents to those babies?

《Brittany》Oh my god really?

《Shane》Yeah let's do this let's adopt them she smiles and throws her arms around me and hugs me

《Brittany》I can't believe we are going to be parent

《Shane》Well believe it honey now all we need is to talk to someone about how to go about adopting the babies

《Brittany》Yeah we need to talk to a lawyer and then we need a judge to sign off on the adoption

《Shane》Yeah let me call Rowan and see if she can ask Peyton's dad for us

**Phone call (Rowan and Shane)**

**《Rowan》Hello Shane what can I do for you?**

**《Shane》Yeah as you know I have been trying to find biological family for the babies that I have been taking care of but I have had no luck for 11 months and I talked to Brittany about adopting them but I know I need a lawyer but I don't know any lawyer and I don't have the money to pay for one so what I'm asking is do you think Peyton can ask his dad if he can help us with the adoption?**

**《Rowan》Sure I'll talk to him and get back to you later on tonight**

**《Shane》Thanks Rowan**

**《Rowan》No problem well I have to go I'll call you later bye**

**《Shane》Alright bye**

**End of call**

《Brittany》So what did Rowan say?

《Shane》She said she's going to talk to Peyton and see if he can talk to his dad about helping us with the adoption this is going to work for us honey

《Brittany》I hope so I really hope so

**With Rowan, Peyton and the kids**

《Rowan》Hey Peyton honey?

《Peyton》Yeah baby?

《Rowan》I just got a call from Shane you know those babies that him and Brittany have been taking care of for the past 11 months

《Peyton》Yeah?

《Rowan》He has had no luck with finding biological family for the babies and they want to adopt them but they need a lawyer and Shane don't have the money to pay for a lawyer so he was wondering if you can ask your dad if he can help them

《Peyton》Sure I'll call him now because I'm assuming Shane and Brittany want to get the adoption underway I get up and walk to the kitchen and call my father

**Phone call (Robert and Peyton)**

**《Robert》Hey Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Well Rowan's brother Shane and his girlfriend Brittany have been taking care of 2 baby girls for the past 11 months and Shane has been trying to find any biological family for the babies with no luck so they want to adopt them but they need a lawyer but they don't have the money to pay for a lawyer**

**《Robert》Sure I'll do it just tell them to come down to my office tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock**

**《Peyton》OK thanks dad bye oh and tell mom and sis I love them**

**《Robert》No problem and will do bye son**

**End of call**

**With Robert, Elizabeth and Daisy**

《Robert》I just got off the phone with Peyton I walk back to the living room to sit with Elizabeth and Daisy

《Elizabeth》Hey honey who was that?

《Robert》Oh that was Peyton he wants me to help Rowan's brother with adopting 2 babies of course I said yes so I have a meeting with Shane tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock

《Elizabeth》OK

《Daisy》Hey daddy?

《Robert》Yes pumpkin?

《Daisy》Can I go into dance please?

《Robert》I look at Elizabeth then I look at Daisy well little pumpkin why don't you let mommy and I talk about it first OK?

《Daisy》OK I get off the couch and run to the playroom but I don't get to far before mommy and daddy stop me and they say

《Elizabeth and Robert》Hey were are you going?

《Daisy》In the playroom to play so you can talk about putting me into dance I hear them laugh before I walk into the playroom

**Back out with Robert and Elizabeth**

《Robert》Well I guess Daisy wants to go into dance what do you think about that?

《Elizabeth》I think she'd be a good dancer so why not put her into dance we can go tomorrow or the next day to see about a dance school for her

《Robert》OK but I just don't want her quitting half way through it

《Elizabeth》I don't think she'll quit she seems really adamant about this

《Robert》So should we let her do it then?

《Elizabeth》Yeah I mean I think it'll be good for her so come on let's go tell her Robert nods and we get up and walk to the playroom where we see Daisy colouring hey baby girl can daddy and I talk to you?

《Daisy》Sure mommy what is it?

《Robert and Elizabeth》Well we talked about putting you into dance and we have decided to let you go into dance school so tomorrow or the next day we will go look at dance schools for you once we told Daisy that she got up from the chair and came running over to us and hugged us and said over and over again

《Daisy》Thank you mommy and daddy thank you mommy and daddy thank you mommy and daddy

《Robert and Elizabeth》Your welcome pumpkin


	82. (82) (EDITED)

**Chapter 82**

《Daisy》I was sleeping when I had a bad dream I look at the clock on my bedside table and it says it's about 6:30 A.M I debate weather or not to go to my mommy and daddy's room I try to go back to sleep but I can't so I get up and go to my mommy and daddy's room I knock on the door

《Robert》I was sleeping when I heard a knock on mine and Elizabeth's bedroom door so I look at the time and it's 6:30 A.M the knock on the door I kind of thought was odd because Daisy usually sleeps in until about 8:30 A.M so I get up and walk to the door and open it to see a very sad Daisy standing there hey pumpkin what's wrong huh? She didn't say anything she just ran into my arms so I pick her up and hug her can you tell daddy what's wrong pumpkin?

《Daisy》Bad dream daddy

《Robert》Aww baby can you tell daddy what it was about?

《Daisy》No can I just sleep in here with you and mommy please?

《Robert》OK come on pumpkin I walk over to the bed and I put Daisy down in the middle of the bed and get in beside her and we fall asleep my phone alarm goes off 2 hours later at 8:30 A.M I reach over and shut it off I try and get out of bed but Daisy cuddles up to me more ah Daisy pumpkin daddy has to get up I have to get ready for work I lift her arm off of me and slide out of bed and get up and get my clothes and walk into the bathroom and have a quick shower once I'm done showering I get out and get dressed when I'm dressed I walk out of the bathroom to see my daughter and my wife sitting in the bed cuddled up with each other hey girls what are you doing huh?

《Elizabeth and Daisy》Cuddling

《Robert》Well what are my girls going to do while I'm at work?

《Elizabeth》I don't know yet probably just have a girls day I look at Daisy and maybe give Daisy a hair cut

《Daisy》No mommy no hair cut

《Elizabeth》What why not?

《Daisy》Because I'm scared it might hurt

《Elizabeth》No baby getting a hair cut don't hurt look at your brothers they get hair cuts all the time and they are just fine

《Daisy》Mommy can we go visit Peyton, Dillon and Cole?

《Elizabeth》I think that is a great idea baby well come on let's go downstairs and have some breakfast we all walk downstairs and into the kitchen OK how about somepancakes for breakfast?

《Daisy and Robert》Yeah

《Elizabeth》OK I get started on the pancakes, so Daisy why did you end up in mommy and daddy's bed?

《Daisy》I had a bad dream

《Elizabeth》Oh well do you want to tell mommy and daddy what the dream was about

《Daisy》It was about when us 3 were at the park and I was playing on the playground and you and daddy were sitting on the bench watching me and I ran over to you but you both weren't there and I was all alone in the park crying and I felt abandoned and alone

《Elizabeth and Robert》Oh baby girl that will never ever ever ever ever happen you hear us?

《Daisy》I hear you I love you mommy and daddy

《Elizabeth and Robert》Aww baby we love you too

《Robert》I just finished my breakfast well honey that was delicious as always but now I have to go to work I'll see you 2 beautiful girls tonight I love you both I kiss my daughter's head and I kiss my wife's lips and then grab my keys, jacket and briefcase and head out the door to my car and head to work once I get to work I see my secretary Michelle hey Michelle

《Michelle》Oh hey Robert

《Robert》I have 2 people coming in at 10 o'clock this morning please just send them in

《Michelle》You got it Robert, I watch as Robert walks into his office oh my god he's so sexy and that suit makes him look even sexier

**Over with Peyton, Rowan and the kids**

《Rowan》I was in the kitchen doing the breakfast dishes while Peyton and the kids are in the playroom playing when there was a knock on the door I walk to the door and open it and see Peyton's mom and sister I hug them hey guys come in they come in and I close the door behind them so what brings you both here?

《Elizabeth》Well Robert went to work and my little pumpkin here wanted to come see her brothers

《Rowan》Oh well that's nice well Daisy Peyton is in the playroom with the kids why don't you go in there she squeals and runs off to the playroom I laugh well she's excited

《Elizabeth》Oh yeah she is I walk with Rowan to the kitchen and help her with the dishes

**In the playroom**

《Daisy》I'm standing by the playroom door when I get this feeling to run over to Peyton so that's what I do I run over to Peyton and hug him

《Peyton》I feel someone collide into me when I look up I see my beautiful baby sister hey sis what are you doing here and were is mommy?

《Daisy》She's out talking to Rowan and I wanted to see my brothers I know Dillon and Carmen live 2 doors down from here so after mommy and I are done here we are going to see Dillon and then we are going to see Cole I missed you

《Peyton》I missed you too sis

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Daddy look at our colouring when we look up we see auntie Daisy, auntie Daisy we get up and run and hug our auntie Daisy

《Daisy》Look at that it's my beautiful nieces and handsome nephews are you being good for your mommy and daddy?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Yes

《Peyton》Let me see your colouring kids they show me their colouring these are amazing kids

《Daisy》Your daddy's right they are amazing I wish I could colour and draw like that

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》We can teach you our mommy taught us

《Daisy》Really?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Yeah come on let's colour

《Peyton》Go colour it's OK I'll be in the living room if anyone needs me I go to get up but Ryan and Chase stop me and say

《Ryan and Chase》Dada no go

《Peyton》I look down at the boys oh boys I'm just going to see mama and grandma

《Ryan and Chase》Come too

《Peyton》You want to come too? They nod so I pick them up in my arms I was about to walk out of the room but I turned back around and looked at the girls hey girls when you are done colouring don't forget to clean up the mess

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey and Daisy》We'll clean up when we are done he nods and walks out of the room and we continue colouring


	83. (83) (EDITED)

**Chapter 83**

《Robert》I'm in my office waiting for Shane and Brittany to come to talk about adopting the 2 babies that they have been taking care of for the past 11 months while I'm waiting I take this time and call my loving wife and see how her and Daisy's day is going

《Elizabeth》I was sitting in the living room talking with Rowan and Peyton while the kids are in the playroom playing when my phone rang I excused myself and walked to the kitchen to answer it

**Phone call (Robert and Elizabeth)**

**《Elizabeth》Hello honey how's the meeting going?**

**《Robert》There not here yet how's your day with Daisy going?**

**《Elizabeth》Good we are just at Peyton and Rowan's right now then we are going to see Dillon and Carmen and then Cole and Kaitlyn then I'm going to give Daisy a hair cut, so what time are you coming home tonight?**

**《Robert》I don't know but I'll call you when I'm on my way home**

**《Elizabeth》OK I love you bye**

**《Robert》I love you too bye**

**End of call**

《Robert》As I just got off the phone with Elizabeth there was a knock on my office door come in when the door opens I'm met with 2 people I'm assuming to be Shane and Brittany I get up from my chair hi I'm Robert Meyer and you must be Shane and Brittany and who are these little cuties?

《Shane and Brittany》Yes and these little cuties don't have names yet, but as you must already know we are here to see about adopting these cuties

《Robert》Well from what information I got from Peyton you have been trying to find biological family for these cuties for 11 months without any luck is that right?

《Shane and Brittany》Yes that's right

《Robert》And were did you find these cuties?

《Shane》On the steps of B.F.S.S.A.A so can you help us?

《Robert》Of course I can just wait right here while I draw up the adoption papers they nod and I turn to the computer and start on the adoption papers I look at Shane and Brittany hey what are you going to name the baby girls

《Shane》I look at Brittany so honey what should we name these little girls?

《Brittany》Um how about Holly and Wendy

《Shane》Those are perfect names

《Robert》So Holly and Wendy it is then and the last name I'm assuming is going to be Blanchard-Foster?

《Shane and Brittany》Yes

《Robert》OK I type the children's names in once I'm done with that I print off the adoption papers and turn to Shane and Brittany here you go just sign were it says adoptive parents they happily sign the papers alright now that you have signed the papers let me take them to a judge and see if he'll sign off on them they nod you can wait here or you can go home and I'll contact Peyton so Rowan can call you when the papers have been signed off on

《Shane》We'll go home and wait but let me give you my number he nods and I write my number down and stick the sticky note onto his office phone once I stick the sticky note on his phone Brittany and I head out of his office and head to the car to head home and get these little angels down for their naps once we get home we get Holly and Wendy down for their naps I grabbed the baby monitor and Brittany and I head downstairs to watch TV while the girls are asleep while Brittany and I are watching TV I get a text from my sister Rowan

**Text from Rowan to Shane**

**So how did it go today?**

**Text from Shane to Rowan**

**Good just waiting for Robert to call me back after he talks to the judge**

**Text from Rowan to Shane**

**I hope you get to be the parents to those babies, did you pick out names for the babies?**

**Text from Shane to Rowan**

**Yes we did their names are Holly and Wendy**

**Text from Rowan to Shane**

**Aww those names are so cute and they suit the babies really well**

**Text from Shane to Rowan**

**Thank you I thought so too you know once the adoption goes through they are going to be yours and carmen's nieces**

**Text from Rowan to Shane**

**Yeah and I can't wait and I know that Carmen will be excited too**

**Over with Robert**

《Judge Foster》I was in my office packing up for the day and head home when there was a knock on my door come in when the door opened it was Robert, Robert what can I do for you today?

《Robert》Judge Foster I need you to sign off on these adoption papers he nods and motions for me to hand them to him so I hand the papers to him I watch as he reads them over then he looks at me and says

《Judge Foster》I look at the adoption papers my daughter and her boyfriend Shane want to adopt I'm going to be a grandpa I sign off on the adoption papers and hand them back to Robert well Robert tell the happy couple congratulations they just got approved they are now the happy adoptive parents of Holly and Wendy Blanchard-Foster I hand him back the papers

《Robert》Thank you judge Foster I take the papers and walk out of his office and head back to mine once I get back to my office I walk to my desk and call Shane and Brittany

**Phone call (Shane, Brittany and Robert)**

**《Shane and Brittany》Hello?**

**《Robert》I have some news for you**

**《Shane and Brittany》What's that?**

**《Robert》I took the papers to the judge and I'd like to congratulate you on being the adoptive parents of Holly and Wendy Blanchard-Foster**

**《Shane and Brittany》Really? Thank you so much we really appreciate this**

**《Robert》No problem well I have to go have a good day**

**End of call**

《Shane》Oh my god can you believe we are the parents of those precious babies?《Brittany》No it still feels so unreal but I'm over the moon happy you know we have to clean out the extra room to make a Nursery for Holly and Wendy

《Shane》I know but I don't want to move them in there just yet their only 11 months old honey

《Brittany》I know we'll wait a few more months and then we'll start on the Nursery OK?

《Shane》OK now let's go check on our daughters I get up and take Brittany's hand in mine and we walk to our room to check on our daughters, I look at Brittany and she's crying Brittany honey why are you crying

《Brittany》I just can't believe they are ours after years and years of trying to get pregnant and then having a doctor tell me that I can never get pregnant you come home with these two precious angels and we keep them in our care for 11 months while you try and find any biological family for them with no luck and now they're ours

《Shane》Yeah they are, you know I think we should have a party to officially welcome Holly and Wendy into the family

《Brittany》Yeah we should as Shane and I are sitting in our bed talking Holly and Wendy start waking up so we get up and walk over to see two very happy babies playing with their hands well look at you two you playing with your hands huh? I pick up Holly and Shane picks up Wendy and we walk back over to our bed and feed them once they are done eating we change them once we are done changing them we take them downstairs and put them on the floor on a blanket so they can play with their toys


	84. (84) (EDITED)

**Chapter 84**

《Elizabeth》Daisy and I just got home from visiting with Peyton and Rowan and Dillon and Carmen and Cole and Kaitlyn alright Daisy come on and I'll give you a hair cut and I promise it won't hurt she nods and we walk to the little hair studio that I have set up in one of the rooms in the house alright baby sit down and I'll get started on your hair I wash her hair first once it's washed I let Daisy look through the book of hairstyles alright pumpkin what hairstyle do you like?

《Daisy》The one on page 33 please

《Elizabeth》Alright let's get started

**As Elizabeth is cutting Daisy's hair let's check in with Robert**

《Robert》I was in my office packing up for the day when the door to my office opened I thought it was my secretary Michelle telling me she was heading home but when I look up I didn't see Michelle I seen someone wearing a ski mask can I help you with something? He didn't say anything all he did was pull out a gun and shot me and then he left ahhhhhhhhhhh!! fuck!!

《Michelle》I was just coming back from the bathroom when I see someone coming out of Robert's office in a ski mask I thought that was suspicious so I run to Robert's office and open the door and when I did I seen Robert laying there bleeding so I run over to him and applied pressure to the wound then I call an ambulance they said the ambulance is on the way once the ambulance gets there they load Robert into the ambulance and one of the EMT's ask me if I'm his wife no I'm not his wife he nods and they drive off with Robert in the back of the ambulance I hop in my car and follow the ambulance to the hospital

《Jamie》Oh my god what do we have here?

《EMT》45 year old male was shot in the chest in his place of work

《Jamie》I look at the patient and it's Robert Meyer oh my god oh my god oh my god I got to call his son Peyton

**Phone call (Peyton and Jamie)**

**《Peyton》Hello Jamie what can I do for you?**

**《Jamie》Peyton it's your father he was just brought in with a gunshot to the chest**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I didn't say anything after I heard that my father was brought into the hospital with a gunshot to the chest Rowan come in here please

《Rowan》When Peyton called me into the living room he sounded upset so I run to the living room Peyton honey what's wrong?

《Peyton》We have to go, get the kids now that was Jamie on the phone my father was brought to the hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest

《Rowan》Oh my god I run to the playroom to get the kids, kids come on we have to go to the hospital

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》OK mama we start to clean up but our mama stops us

《Rowan》There's no time to clean up we have to go now the kids and I run out of the playroom and run out of the house and see Peyton already in the car I get the kids in the car and buckle them up then I get in the car myself and we head to the hospital once we get to the hospital Peyton and I get the kids out of the car and run into the hospital I sit with the kids in the waiting room

《Peyton》Once we get into the hospital I run up to Jamie, Jamie where is my father?

《Jamie》Jonathan took him to surgery OR 2

《Peyton》Thank you I turn and walk over to Rowan and the kids Rowan can you call my mom and my brothers I'm going to scrub in on the surgery she nods and I run to the change room and quickly change into my scrubs then I run to OR 2 and scrub in Jonathan what's going on here?

《Jonathan》Peyton your father was shot in the chest we're getting the bullet out but your not supposed to be in here it's your father and the rules of the hospital say that family members cannot perform surgeries on other family members

《Peyton》I don't fucking care he is my father and this is my hospital I'm staying he nods and I join in on the surgery

**Back in the waiting room**

《Rowan》I just got off the phone with the rest of the family they are on their way right now I'm trying to keep the kids calm but it don't see to be working

《Jamie》I look over to the waiting room and see that Rowan is having a hard time trying to keep the kids calm so I walk over to the kids hey cuties I heard you like to colour they nod OK I'll be right back I walk back to my desk and get a stack of paper and some coloured pencil crayons and walk back over to the kids here you go cuties

《Rowan》What do you say kids?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Thank you

《Rowan》I look up at Jamie thank you she nods and walks back to her desk once Jamie was at her desk the rest of the family came running in

《Everyone》What happen?

《Rowan》He's in surgery he was shot in the chest and I don't know anything else

《Everyone》Oh my god, why did this happen?

《Rowan》I don't know I wish I knew

《Daisy》Mommy is daddy going to be OK?

《Elizabeth》Yes pumpkin he's going to be OK now why don't you go over and play with Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase

《Daisy》OK I walk over to Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase and sit with them and they are colouring hey guys can I colour with you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey》Sure here you go

《Daisy》Thank you I start drawing a picture of my mommy and my daddy and me once I'm done drawing the picture of my mommy and my daddy and me, I put at the bottom of the picture I love you daddy get well soon once I'm done with the picture I tell Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase that I'll be right back they nod their heads so I get up and walk back to my mommy to show her the picture mommy look what I drew I show her the picture it's a picture of you me and daddy and on the bottom I wrote I love you daddy get well soon

《Elizabeth》I smile that's beautiful pumpkin daddy will love it

《Daisy》Mommy can I see daddy now?

《Elizabeth》Not right now pumpkin he's in surgery having an operation as I say that Peyton comes out of the OR, Peyton how's your father?

《Peyton》I got the bullet out it was close to his heart it was a nerve-wracking surgery but I got it out he's being moved to a room but I have to go and help them with dad my mom nods and I was about to walk away when my sister ran up to me and said

《Daisy》Peyton can I come with you?

《Peyton》I look at Daisy hey sis why don't you stay with the family and I'll come get you and the family when I got dad all settled OK?

《Daisy》OK you promise

《Peyton》Yes sis I promise I hug her and I look and see Jonathan and the rest of the OR staff wheeling my dad into a room hey Daisy look daddy's getting wheeled into a room once myself and the hospital staff get daddy all settled I'll come and get you and the family I promise she nods and I walk up to the rest of the OR staff all right guys come on let's get him into the room and settled because I promised my baby sister that I would come and get her in the rest of my family so they can see my father they nod and we get my father in the room and settled then once he's settled I walk out of the room and get my family once I get to the waiting room I say alright family let's go they get up and follow me into the room where my father is


	85. (85) (EDITED)

**Chapter 85**

《Peyton》We just got to the room and when my mother sees my father laying there she starts crying so I walk over to her and hug her mom don't cry it's OK as the family and I are with my father there was a knock on the door so I turn around to see a woman at the door I look at my family I'll be right back they nod and I walk out the door to talk to the woman, hi may I help you?

《Michelle》Yes my name is Michelle I work with your father I'm his secretary I was the one that found him I just want to know if he is going to be OK

《Peyton》He made it out of the surgery with flying colours but now it's up to him if he wants to wake up, now you said you were the one that found him did you happen to see the shooter

《Michelle》I was coming back from the bathroom when I seen a masked man coming out of your father's office I thought it was suspicious so when be left the building I then ran into your father's office when I saw him laying on the floor bleeding and clenching his chest I applied pressure to the wound and called the ambulance

《Peyton》Thank you so much if it wasn't for you he could have died do you want to come into see him? She nods and we walk into the room to see my dad when we walk in Rowan looks at me then she looks at Michelle and walks out of the room excuse me everyone I'll be right back they nod and I walk out of the room to find Rowan in the waiting room crying so I walk up to her and say oh honey I know you love my father he loves you too and I know that he'll be OK but she looks at me and says

《Rowan》I do love your father and I know he loves me too and I know he'll be OK but that's not why I'm crying

《Peyton》Then why are you crying honey

《Rowan》Peyton I just want to know one thing are you cheating on me?

《Peyton》What no of course not I love you Rowan you are the only one for me the first moment I met you I fell in love with you when I picked up Taylor Kaley and Bailey from the B.F.S.S.A.A that day I couldn't stop thinking about you and when I'm here at the hospital working I can't wait to get home to you and our kids I go to bed with you every night and I wake up with you every morning do I want to have another woman in my life besides you and the women in the family hell no, and when you and I said our vows to each other I ment every word, I love you Rowan

《Rowan》I love you too Peyton I get up and hold out my hand come on let's go back int the room with the family he gets up and takes my hand and we start walking about to the room oh but just one question who's that woman you were talking too?

《Peyton》She's my father's secretary from his office she was the one that found my father and called the ambulance and got him here as Rowan and I are walking to the room my mother comes running out of the room, mom hey hey what's wrong?

《Elizabeth》I smile it's your father I think he's coming too Peyton myself and Rowan run back into the room and I walk over to the bed and hold Robert's hand in mine come on honey you can do it come on everyone's here for you I watch as Peyton checks Robert's vitals then I look back at Robert and those eyes that I fell in love with many many years ago are looking back at me, there you are my love

《Daisy》Peyton is daddy OK now?

《Peyton》Yes baby sis daddy's OK now

《Daisy》Daddy I made you something

《Robert》Really pumpkin what's that? I watch as she pulls out what looks like a piece of paper and she hands it to me

《Daisy》Here daddy I show my daddy the picture I drew him it's a picture of me, you and mommy and at the bottom it says I love you daddy get well soon

《Robert》I love it pumpkin thank you

《Daisy》Your welcome daddy

《Peyton》Hey dad did you recognized the person that shot you?

《Robert》No he or she was wearing a ski mask and they didn't say anything all they did was pull out a gun and shot me

《Peyton》Dad do you have any enemies like from the families of the people you sent to jail and did you get a look at the person's body structure

《Robert》No bit we have cameras all around my building inside and outside maybe the outside cameras caught him or her removing the ski mask

《Peyton》OK I'll be right back I'm going to go call officer Jensen I walk out of the room and pull out my phone and call officer Jensen

**Phone call (Peyton and officer Jensen)**

**《Jim》Officer Jensen speaking how can I help you?**

**《Peyton》Yes officer Jensen this is Peyton I'm calling you because my father was shot at his place of work by a masked intruder but my father didn't recognize the masked intruder but he thinks his cameras outside the building caught the masked intruder taking off the mask after he or she left**

**《Jim》So you want me to get the security footage for the outside of your father's law firm and see if the masked intruder took off the mask after they exited the building?**

**《Peyton》Yes please and call me if you have anything**

**《Jim》Will do**

**《Peyton》Thank you officer Jensen**

**《Jim》No problem and please call me Jim, I'll get right on it now**

**《Peyton》Thank you Jim bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got done calling Jim and now I'm walking back to the room and when I get in the room I see the most cutest thing my baby sister sitting on the bed beside my father holding his hand in her's and it looks like she's telling him a story

《Robert》Wow pumpkin then what else did you and mommy do?

《Daisy》After we went to see Peyton and Rowan then we went to see Dillon and Carmen and then we went to see Cole and Kaitlyn then after that mommy and I went home and mommy gave me a haircut you like my haircut daddy?

《Robert》I smile I love your haircut pumpkin mommy did a great job, as I was talking to Daisy I seen Peyton walk back into the room so I said, hey Peyton when can I get the hell out of here and go home

《Peyton》I laugh dad you just woke up from surgery just give it a few days《Robert》I hate hospital's

《Daisy》Daddy listen to Peyton he's the doctor after all

《Robert》Well, well, well you cheeky little pumpkin are you going to be a doctor like your brother Peyton or a lawyer like daddy or a hairdresser like mommy?

《Daisy》I don't know yet I'm still a little girl daddy

《Robert》That you are but you'll figure it out one day

《Daisy》Yeah but Rowan's job sounds cool too or I might go to culinary school and be a chef like Dillon but your right daddy I do have a lot of time before I have to decide what I'm going to do for the rest of my life or I might be a professional dancer


	86. (86) (EDITED)

**Chapter 86**

《Peyton》Well it's been a few days since my father was brought into the hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest and I haven't left the hospital since that day getting my mother to go home with my baby sister was a chore in itself they both protested everytime my father and myself told them to go home but they finally gave in and went home but I have a feeling that they didn't go home I think they went to my house with Rowan and my kids right now I'm in my father's hospital room talking with him, do you think mom went home with Daisy or do you think she went to my place with Rowan and the kids?

《Robert》Knowing your mother the way I do she hates being alone at night so she's with Daisy and my beautiful daughter-in-law, beautiful granddaughters and handsome grandsons I remember before we adopted Daisy I was working late at the office and I forgot to tell your mother I was working late and when I got home at 11:45 P.M I found your mother sitting on the couch watching t.v. trying to keep her eyes open so I walked up to her and asked her why she's still awake and she said to me that she hates being alone and she hates going to bed alone so from then on out I promised your mother that I would never work that late at the office again so whatever cases I have I either bring them home and work on them at home or leave them for the next day

《Peyton》Wow I didn't know mom hated being alone, you know mom and Daisy can come over to my house when and if you ever work late again as my father and I are talking there was a knock at the door so I looked at my father and said mom and Daisy or Rowan and the kids?

《Robert》I bet five bucks it's both

《Peyton》Your on old man, I look at the door and I see my mother and my sister and Rowan and the kids so I look back at my father and say you don't play fair old man

《Robert》Ah just fork over that five bucks he rolls his eyes and hands me the five bucks then I heard my lovely wife say

《Elizabeth》Now now Robert are you trying to take our son Peyton for his money

《Robert》Not at all honey we made a bet I bet Peyton that it was you and Daisy and Rowan and our grandbabies and of course I won

《Elizabeth》I laugh anyway how are you feeling?

《Robert》Like I want to get the hell out of here and go home with my wife and my daughter I look at Peyton so Peyton when can I get the hell out of here?

《Peyton》Well I say you can go home today he was about to jump out of bed until I stopped him dad wait I said you can go home today but I need to run some more test first just to make sure you are healing properly

《Robert》UGH Peyton I'm fine

《Peyton》Dad it's hospital policy and you know it he rolled his eyes and says《Robert》Fine do what you need to do

《Peyton》Thank you I look at my mom and Rowan can you all step out of the room while I examine dad they nod and walk out of the room and I start the examination on my father once I'm done with the examination I look at my father, dad I want to do an ultrasound on your heart he nods and I start on the ultrasound but as I'm looking at the ultrasound oh my god what the hell I print off the ultrasound picture of my father's heart

《Robert》Peyton what's wrong is my heart OK?

《Peyton》Dad I-I'll be right back I run out of the room and run up to Jamie at the front desk hey Jamie do you know where Jonathan is it's really important?

《Jamie》He's in the Doctors Lounge

《Peyton》Thank you I run to the Doctors Lounge and run in there and sure enough he was sitting there drinking his coffee Jonathan I need to show you something he nods and I pull out the ultrasound picture of my father's heart here please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I saw?

《Jonathan》What do you think you saw?

《Peyton》I think I saw a black mass over my father's heart I'm freaking out here Jonathan what do you think it is?

《Jonathan》It could be a black mass or something was on the image come on let's go do the ultrasound again just to make sure he nods and we walk to the room where his father is once we get there we see Robert's family in the room with him

《Elizabeth》Peyton what's going on?

《Peyton》I look at my mom, mom I got to do something right now

《Elizabeth》No no no Peyton Graham Meyer you tell me right now what's going on?

《Peyton》I look at Jonathan, Jonathan can you do the heart ultrasound while I talk to my mother please he nods and I walk with my mother out of the room

《Elizabeth》OK Peyton what the hell is going on why is your father having a heart ultrasound?

《Peyton》I ran a heart ultrasound on dad before to see if the surgery got everything but I saw a black mass over his heart now I don't know if it was the image or if it was really there that's why Jonathan suggested we do a second heart ultrasound to make sure

《Elizabeth》Oh my god are you telling me that your father could have a heart condition?

《Peyton》I don't know that's what I'm trying to rule out my mom cries so I pull her into my arms oh mom dad will be OK don't cry as I'm consoling my mother I see Jonathan come out with the new ultrasound picture in his hand, is that the new ultrasound picture?

《Jonathan》Yes and I compared it to the ultrasound picture you've done and the black mass is still there but I'd like to do another test

《Elizabeth》What other test

《Jonathan》An x-ray if the black mass is not there on the x-ray then it could be just the ultrasound machine

《Peyton》Alright when do you want to do it?

《Jonathan》I'm free right now if you want to do it right now

《Peyton》OK let's get to it then my mom, Jonathan and myself walk back into the room to see my father and my sister on the bed together so I walk up to the bed hey baby sis I need you to hop off the bed so I can take daddy to get an x-ray OK?

《Daisy》OK but Peyton what is an x-ray?

《Peyton》It's a machine it takes pictures of your inside so the doctors like myself and Dr. Gettleman can see if there is anything wrong with the inside of the body

《Daisy》Cool can I come watch?

《Peyton》Um I look at my mom and she shrugs her shoulders so I look at Jonathan

《Jonathan》It's up to you

《Peyton》OK you can come but you have to stay with me and Dr. Gettleman behind the glass that separates daddy and the machine OK?

《Daisy》Yay OK let's go let's go

《Peyton》OK we will but Dr. Gettleman and I have to get daddy already first she nods and Jonathan and I get my dad ready once we get my dad ready we walk out of the room with Daisy holding onto my dad's hospital bed once we get to the room door I look at Daisy OK sweet girl you have to let go of daddy's bed so Dr. Gettleman and I can get him in the room but I want you to stay right behind me and follow me into the room OK?

《Daisy》OK I let go of my daddy's hospital bed and walk behind Peyton and we all walk into the room and I step off to the side so Peyton and Dr. Gettleman can get my daddy on the other bed with the machine over his chest then Peyton walks up to me and says

《Peyton》Alright baby sis let's go in this room

《Daisy》OK, see you in a bit daddy I love you

《Robert》Alright I love you too pumpkin


	87. (87) (EDITED)

**Chapter 87**

《Peyton》Well we just got done with the x-ray and now my father and the family are back in the room while Jonathan and I are in another room looking at the x-ray I don't see the black mass do you?

《Jonathan》No which means it was the ultrasound image which also means that your father is healthy other than him coming into the hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest but one thing does your father smoke?

《Peyton》No he has never smoked in his life but I'm glad he don't have a black mass over his heart I don't think my mother would ever be able to deal with it if she lost my father hell I thought I was going to lose my father when we were in surgery removing the bullet, yeah I do surgeries from time to time but it's different when it's one of your family members on that table I know you told me not to scrub in on the surgery because it was my father and it was hospital policy not to do surgery on your own family members but at the time I didn't care my main focus was to get the bullet out of my father's chest and bring him back to the family

《Jonathan》And we did now what do you say we go back in that room and tell your family the good news?

《Peyton》Yeah let's go as Jonathan and I are walking back to the room my phone rings I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID and it's Jim so I look at Jonathan go on back in the room and I'll be there in a minute I just got to take this call he nods and walks away to go into my father's room so I pick up my phone

**Phone call (Jim and Peyton)**

**《Peyton》Hey Jim what did you find?**

**《Jim》I looked at the outside security footage and I found it was a woman does your father have any enemies that are women?**

**《Peyton》No I don't think so, did you find anything else?**

**《Jim》Yeah I spotted your father's car in the parking lot of the law firm and it was vandalized with really obscene words and phrases I'm coming to see you and your father right now**

**《Peyton》Alright bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》I just got off the phone with Jim so now I'm heading back to the room when I get to the room I see all the kids sitting around my father's hospital bed I smile, hey guys well Jonathan and I looked at the x-ray and the black mass that was on the ultrasound image was not on the X-ray image so that means that dad you are as healthy as a horse

《Everyone》Thank god

《Robert》So when can I go home?

《Daisy》Daddy you have to be patient

《Robert》Well look at you bossy little pumpkin

《Elizabeth》I have to agree with our little pumpkin you have got to be patient Rober

《Jim》I just got to the hospital so I walk into the hospital and walk up to the front desk hi I'm looking for Robert Meyer's room please

《Jamie》Um are you family or a friend of the family?

《Jim》No I'm a police officer, officer Jensen of LAPD I need to talk to the family please

《Jamie》Oh um yes right this way I take officer Jensen to Robert's hospital room when we get there I knock on the door and Peyton turns around um Peyton there is an officer Jensen here to see you and the family

《Peyton》Thank you Jamie let him in when officer Jensen walks in I look at him OK so what did you find?

《Jim》I pull out my laptop with the security camera footage and the pictures of Robert's car on it and I show Robert the security camera footage of the outside of his building Robert do you know the person in the security camera footage?

《Robert》Oh my god yes I do I put her son in prison for life for murder that's Mrs. Evans but why would she do this to me?

《Elizabeth》Honey you said it yourself you did put her son in prison for life because he murdered somebody

《Robert》Yeah but I was just doing my job《Jim》And this is what she did to your car I showed Robert the picture of his car

《Robert》Oh my god my car I look at officer Jensen, so officer Jensen do you have enough evidence to put her in prison for shooting me and almost killing me?

《Jim》I think I do now the next thing I got to do is try and find her and I can only put her in prison for attempted murder if that's what you want me to do it's up to you Robert

《Robert》I want her in prison where she belongs

《Jim》OK but this might go to trial are you up for that?

《Robert》Yes I'm up for that I want her in prison where she belongs right next to her son

《Jim》Alright I'll get right on it, I'll call you when I find something they nod and I walk out of the room and out of the hospital and head to my car and head back to the precinct once I get to the precinct I sit at my desk but before I look up information on Mrs. Evans I call my lovely wife violet

Phone call (Jim and violet)

《Violet》Hey honey how's work going?

《Jim》It's fine listen I'm probably going to be home late tonight I have to look into the shooting of Robert Meyer

《Violet》Oh my god do you know who shot him?

《Jim》Yes Mrs. Evans she showed up at Robert's law office in a ski mask and shot him in the chest

《Violet》Oh my god I hope you catch that woman, how is the Meyer family doing?

《Jim》As good as can be expected, listen I have to go but I'll call you when I'm on my way home I love you and tell the kids daddy loves them too

《Violet》Will do I love you too bye honey

《Jim》Bye love

End of call

《Jim》Once I get off the phone with Violet I look on the computer and try to fine out where Mrs. Evans is living ah-ha there you are I write down the address and take one of the officers with me, hey officer Jerald come with me we have an arrest to do

《Officer Jerald》OK who?

《Jim》A woman by the name of Mrs. Evans

《Officer Jerald》OK what did she do?

《Jim》She shot someone in his place of work

《Officer Jerald》Oh my god who?

《Jim》Robert Meyer officer Jerald and I head out to the squad car and head to the address once we get to the address we get out of the car and head to the door and knock on the door Marilyn Evans this is officer Jensen and officer Jerald with the LAPD open up

《Marilyn》Oh officers what can I do for you?

《Jim》You are under arrest for the shooting and attempted murder of Robert Meyer I walk up to her and handcuff her and officer Jerald and myself take her back to the precinct for questioning


	88. (88) (EDITED)

**Chapter 88**

《Jim》Officer Jerald and myself just got back to the Precinct so now officer Jerald and I are questioning Mrs. Evans alright Mrs. Evans why did you go to Robert Meyer's law office and shoot him? She didn't say anything alright I'm going to ask you again why did you go to Robert Meyer's law office and shoot him?

《Marilyn》I didn't do it

《Jim》Oh really because the security footage outside the building caught you taking off the ski mask and I have pictures of Robert's car in the parking lot of the law firm vandalized with really obscene words and phrases I show her the pictures when she sees the pictures she looks like she seen a ghost and I knew I had her then when I take the pictures away I start the security footage

《Marilyn》You can't prove that was me

《Jim》Oh really because the security footage speaks volumes and there's a timestamp on the footage that puts you at the law firm at that time

《Marilyn》I want a lawyer

《Jim》Alright here's a phone we'll give you a minute officer Jerald and I walk out of the room

《Officer Jerald》Do you think these charges will stick?

《Jim》I do Mike I do all the signs are there when I showed her the pictures her face went as white as a ghost and then when she seen the security footage she tried to deny that it was her but the timestamp on the security footage puts her there at the scene

**Back in the interrogation room**

**Phone call (Marilyn and Spencer)**

**《Spencer》Reid law firm how can I help you today?**

**《Marilyn》Spencer this is Marilyn I need your help**

**《Spencer》What can I do for you?**

**《Marilyn》I'm in jail and I need you to come down and get me out of this**

**《Spencer》I'm on my way right now**

**《Marilyn》Thank you bye**

**End of call**

**Back at the hospital**

《Peyton》Well dad you are free to go home just take it easy and take the pain medication when needed he smile well I'll get the discharge papers they nod and I walk out of the room to get the discharge papers once I have the papers I walk back to the room to see that my family is all packed up and ready to go here you go dad just sign at the bottom and your free to go he signs the papers and hands them back to me and I hand him the pain medication and we walk out of the room and I watch my mom, dad and sister walk out of the hospital, I walk up to the receptionist desk hey Jamie do I have anymore patience to see today?

《Jamie》Let me look he nods and I look at the files on my desk and see that he has no other patience today so I look at Peyton and say no you don't have anymore patience today

《Peyton》Thanks call me if you need anything she nods and I head to my office to get my things and go home to be with Rowan and the kids once I get my things I head out of my office and head to the front of the hospital bye Jamie she waves and I head out of the hospital and head to my car and head home once I get in the house I see the kids on the couch watching TV but I don't see Rowan hey kids where's mama?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Mama's upstairs

《Peyton》Why is mama upstairs? They shrug their shoulders OK you kids stay here and watch TV I'm going to go upstairs and check on mama they nod so I walk upstairs to check on my loving wife when I walk into our room I see Rowan sitting on our bed with her phone to her ear she clearly seems to be talking to someone so I wait until she gets off the phone when she gets off the phone I walk up to her hey honey who was that on the phone?

《Rowan》Oh hey honey I didn't expect you to be home until later tonight?

《Peyton》No they didn't need me today now who was that on the phone?

《Rowan》It was my brother he was at the B.F.S.S.A.A and there were 2 more kids just left there but this time they had a note with them and he texted me the note I go to my messages and show Peyton the note here I hand him my phone and he reads it

《Peyton》Rowan just handed me her phone and I read the texted note that her brother Shane sent her as I'm reading it I can't stop my heart from breaking when I get done reading the note I'm crying oh my god I look at Rowan did Shane tell you who has the babies?

《Rowan》Shane took them home but with them having Holly and Wendy they won't be able to take these 2 other babies

《Peyton》What about Corey and Sabrina?

《Rowan》No they have Aubrey, Tammy and Terri so they won't want anymore kids, I look at Peyton if we don't do something these kids will go into foster care you and Tabitha told me that you both don't recommend me getting pregnant again and you know I want another baby and or babies just think about it Peyton I know we have 5 kids already but I know we can do this

《Peyton》God why is it so hard to say no to you alright let's adopt them she has a big smile on her face and she jumps into my arms honey, but there is one thing who is going to draw up the adoption papers my father is not working right now?

《Rowan》Oh yeah we do need a lawyer don't we?

《Peyton》Yeah but I'll call my father and see if he can recommend another lawyer to us just until he can get back on his feet

《Rowan》OK and I'll go downstairs with the kids I kiss him and head downstairs to see the kids when I get downstairs I expected to see the kids in the living room where I told them to stay but I didn't see them, Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase babies where are you? I check the playroom and sure enough they are in there colouring hey my 5 little pumpkins what are you doing huh?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Colouring


	89. (89) (EDITED)

**Chapter 89**

**Phone call (Peyton and Robert**

**《Robert》Hello Peyton so what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Well dad I know you are the family lawyer but I was wondering if you can recommend another lawyer to me just until you get back on your feet**

**《Robert》Why what's going on are you in legal trouble?**

**《Peyton》No dad we aren't you see Rowan got a call from her brother Shane he works at the B.F.S.S.A.A just like Rowan, Carmen and Sabrina anyway Shane found two more abandoned babies outside of the B.F.S.S.A.A and Shane can't adopt the babies because he's got Holly and Wendy already Sabrina and Corey can't adopt the babies because they've got Aubrey Tammy and Terri and you know Dillon and Carmen can't adopt the babies because they've got Summer, Hartley and Claire and you know Rowan has always wanted another baby since after she had Ryan and Chase**

**《Robert》Ah I get it you want me to recommend you to another lawyer until I get on my feet again so you and Rowan can adopt those other two babies is that right?**

**《Peyton》Yes dad that's right can you help us?**

**《Robert》Yeah yeah of course I can just let me call Michelle and see if she can set you up an appointment with one of the other lawyers there and I'll call you back**

**《Peyton》Alright thanks dad bye**

**《Robert》No problem bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》When I get done with the phone call with my father I walk out of mine and Rowan's bedroom and walk downstairs to look for my wife and kids Rowan kids where are you I check the living room and they are not there I check the kitchen and they are not there either so the last place I look is in the playroom and sure enough they are in there playing with the dress up clothes I walk in and they are dressing up their mother well look at mama don't she look beautiful?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Hi daddy and mama always looks beautiful

《Peyton》That she does babies that she does, when they get done dressing up Rowan she looks at me with an evil eye and I know what that means no you are not going to dress me up I start backing up slowly then I look at the door and hope I can make a run for it I start walking to the door a bit faster I get out the door and start running then I hear Rowan tell the kids to get daddy

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》We get up and run after our daddy but when we get out to the living room we didn't see our daddy so we check the kitchen but he's not there either so we go back to the playroom and get our mama, mama daddy is nowhere

《Rowan》I was in the playroom taking off the dress up clothes while the kids go after their daddy but they came back in and said that they couldn't find their daddy anywhere alright let's go look for daddy

《Peyton》I'm hiding in the coat closet by the front door when I can hear Rowan and the kids looking for me I can hear them getting farther away from me I think to myself thank God they didn't find me but my phone beeps and I curse now they're definitely going to find me

《Rowan》The kids and I are looking for Peyton in the living room when I can hear a phone beep but it's not my phone but it's coming from the coat closet at the front door so I look at the kids, kids come on I know where your daddy is

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Where mama?

《Rowan》I look at the kids and smile and walk over to the front coat closet and open it and sure enough he's in there ah-ha we found you he looks at me and pouts next time you want to hide on me and the kids turn your phone on silent

《Peyton》I walk out of the coat closet alright alright you found me but do I really have to be dressed up like a girl

《Rowan, Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Yes you do now move it mister

《Peyton》Alright take daddy and dress him up like a girl I walk with Rowan and the kids into the playroom and sit on the chair and let them dress me up like a girl

**With Robert**

《Robert》Peyton just asked me to help him find another lawyer until I can get back on my feet and go back to work so I call Michelle

**Phone call (Robert and Michelle)**

**《Michelle》Hello what can I do for you Robert and how are you feeling?**

**《Robert》Hi Michelle I'm as good as can be expected and as for what you can do for me is can you see if any other lawyer in my law firm can step in and be acting lawyer until I get back on my feet because my son Peyton and his wife Rowan need a lawyer my daughter-in-law Rowan's brother Shane found two more abandoned babies on the steps of the B.F.S.S.A.A and they want to adopt the babies but they need a lawyer I would do it myself but I'm not working right now as you know I'm recovering from a gunshot wound**

**《Michelle》OK I'll ask Jeremy and then I'll call you back**

**《Robert》But he's an intern**

**《Michelle》Don't worry I'll Shadow him**

**《Robert》Thank you I really appreciate it bye**

**《Michelle》No problem bye**

**End of call**

《Michelle》I just got off the phone with Robert he asked me to ask one of the lawyers if they can step in and act as top lawyer until Robert can get back on his feet so I get up from my desk and I go and try to find Jeremy I walk to the boardroom and sure enough he's in there so I walk in and walk up to him hey Jer do you mind stepping in to act the top lawyer until Robert can get back on his feet and come back to work?

《Jeremy》But I'm only an intern

《Michelle》I'll be shadowing you but I'm pretty confident you'll be great and I have your first two clients

《Jeremy》OK who?

《Michelle》Robert's son Peyton and Peyton's wife Rowan

《Jeremy》OK I'll do it

《Michelle》I'll call Robert and tell him I walk back to my desk and call Robert

**Phone call (Robert and Michelle)**

**《Robert》Hello Michelle what did Jeremy say?**

**《Michelle》He said he'll do it until you come back and I gave him his first clients**

**《Robert》OK but you'll Shadow him right?**

**《Michelle》Absolutely**

**《Robert》Alright bye**

**End of call**

《Robert》I just got off the phone with Michelle and she got Jeremy our intern to help with Peyton and Rowan so now I'm calling Peyton

**Back with Peyton Rowan and the kids**

《Peyton》I was in the playroom with Rowan and the kids while Ryan and Chase were colouring and Rowan and the girls were dressing me up like a girl when I heard my phone ringing ah girls I have to get that it could be important they nod and I get up and go get my phone I look at the caller ID and it's my father so I answered it

**Phone call (Peyton and Rowan)**

**《Peyton》Hello dad did you find a lawyer to take over for you until you get back on your feet?**

**《Robert》Yes I did and his name is Jeremy just call the law firm and make an appointment to see him**

**《Peyton》Alright thank you dad I'll call you back and let you know what he said and take it easy no strenuous work I love you dad bye**

**《Robert》Alright and I love you too bye**

**End of call**


	90. (90) (EDITED)

**Chapter 90**

《Peyton》Well it's been a few days since Rowan the kids and I went to see Shane and Britney and the kids and it's also been a few days since I called Jeremy and he agreed to meet with Rowan and I so now all I have to do is find someone to watch the kids while Rowan and I go talk to Jeremy about adopting the baby boy and baby girl that Shane and Brittany have been taking care of since Shane brought them to his and Brittany's house so I call my brother Dillon

《Dillon》I was helping Carmen with the girls when my phone rang so I look at Carmen I'll be right back I have to take this she nods and I walk out of the Nursery with my phone in my hand when I get to the living room I answer it

**Phone call (Dillon and Peyton)**

**《Dillon》Hello Peyton what can I do for you?**

**《Peyton》Will I was wondering if you and Carmen can watch the kids while Rowan and I go talk to a lawyer**

**《Dillon》Why are you guys talking to a lawyer are you and Rowan having marital problems?**

**《Peyton》No we are not you butthead we are going to talk to him about adopting so can you watch the kids or not?**

**《Dillon》Yeah we can what time are you bringing them over?**

**《Peyton》Well our appointment is at 3 o'clock today so I will walk the kids down to your house at 2:45 P.M**

**《Dillon》OK see you then**

**《Peyton》Thank you bye**

**End of call**

《Dillon》When I get done talking to Peyton I walk back into the Nursery to see Carmen playing with the girls I smile and walk up to my 4 beautiful girls hey my 4 lovely girls

《Carmen》Hey who was that on the phone?

《Dillon》Oh it was Peyton he's bringing the kids over at 2:45 P.M because him and Rowan have an appointment today to see about adopting

《Carmen》OK that's fine well what do you say we take these little ones out to the living room and let them play on the floor?

《Dilon》Sure let's go I take Summer and Claire Carmen takes Hartley and we walk out of the Nursery to go to the living room and we put the girls on their play mat so they can play with their toys

《Carmen》Hey Dillon can you make their bottles please?

《Dillon》Sure I walk to the kitchen to start on the girls bottles once I'm done making the bottles I take them back to the living room and sit on the floor with Carmen and the girls and we hand the girls their bottles and they hold them by theirselves I look at Carmen honey look at them they are getting so big

《Carmen》Yeah they are but I just wish they would start crawling soon

《Dillon》They will honey they will in their own time but they will

《Carmen》Maybe we should ask Peyton if he can do a work up on them and see if they have any developmental delays they should be crawling or at least sitting up by themselves by now

《Dillon》Honey they are only 3 months old the baby books say that they don't develop motor skills until they are 4 to 6 months old

《Carmen》OK but if they don't develop motor skills when they hit the 7 month mark I want to talk to Peyton about it

《Dillon》OK as I'm talking to Carmen out of the corner of my eye I see the girls trying to rollover I nudge Carmen, Carmen look look look they are trying to rollover

《Carmen》I look at the girls and sure enough they are trying to rollover come on girls you can do it as they are half way over there was a knock at the door

《Dillon》I'll get it I get up to get the door and when I do it's my brother Peyton and the kids hey kids come in they look at their daddy and Peyton looks at them and says《Peyton》It's OK babies mama and daddy will be back soon OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》OK daddy we kiss our daddy we love you bye

《Peyton》Love you too, I look at Dillon thank you we'll be back soon he nods so I walk back to my house I was about to go in to get Rowan when I heard a horn honk so I turn around and see my loving wife waiting in the car for me so I walk to the car and get in and we head to my father's law firm to talk to Jeremy when we get there we walk in and walk up to Michelle's desk hi Michelle we are here to see Jeremy

《Michelle》Ah yes come on he's right this way I take them to the boardroom

《Peyton》Why are we in the boardroom aren't we supposed to be doing this in my father's office?

《Michelle》Well since your father's office is still taped off because of the shooting I didn't think you'd want to be in there and besides officer Jim advised us not to use that room so when your father comes back we'll have to find another room to work in, but anyway Jeremy this is Robert's son Peyton and Peyton's wife Rowan

《Jeremy》Ah yes I know why they are here and I have the adoption papers right here I left the kids spot blank so all we have to do is put the children's names in and then you have to sign it both of yous they nod and I help them fill out the kids names so what are you going to name the children?

《Peyton》I look at Rowan so honey what do you want to name the babies?

《Rowan》How about for the girl we name her Angela and for the boy I was thinking we name him after you?

《Peyton》I love it, I look at Jeremy the baby girl's name will be Angela and the baby boy's name will be Peyton Jr

《Jeremy》Perfect I write the names down then I hand the papers to Rowan and Peyton so sign once the papers are signed I tell them that I'll call them when and if the judge will sign off on the adoption papers I shake their hands and they walk out of the boardroom when they leave the law firm I look at Michelle I'll be right back I'm going to talk to the judge she nods and I head to Judge Holden's Chambers, hi I'm here to see Judge Holden

《Lynn》Um yes just one minute he nods and I get up and walk to judge Holden's Chambers and knock on the door

《Judge Holden》Come in the door opens and it's my receptionist Lynn ah Lynn what can I do for you?

《Lynn》Jeremy is here to talk to you

《Judge Holden》Alright send him in she nods and walks out the door

《Lynn》I walk back to my desk and I see Jeremy still sitting there Jeremy Judge Holden will see you now he nods and walks into Judge Holden's office


	91. (91) (EDITED)

**Chapter 91**

《Peyton》Well its been a couple days since Rowan and I went to see Jeremy and now all we are doing is waiting for his call so right now Rowan the kids and myself are in the living room watching TV, hey you know what I was thinking?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》What daddy?

《Peyton》I was thinking that we paint the playroom

《Rowan》When Peyton said he wants to paint the playroom I looked at him, Peyton I don't think the kids can paint the playroom

《Peyton》I know they can't paint the playroom themselves I was thinking we paint the walls with chalkboard paint so the kids can colour with chalk on the walls and they can make pretty pictures on the walls and we'll even paint the back of the door so when we're in there with them we can close the door and they can colour with chalk on the back of the door as well

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Yeah that would be great we look at our mama please mama please

《Rowan》I look at Peyton and he shrugs his shoulders so I look at the kids yeah I guess we can they smile and hug me

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Thank you thank you thank you

《Rowan》Your welcome, as we are sitting there watching TV Peyton's phone rings he picks it up and walks to the kitchen so I look at the kids I'll be right back they nod and I get up and walk to the kitchen and see him talking on the phone Peyton what's going on? He don't say anything so I just stand there and wait until he gets off the phone once he gets off the phone he looks at me what's going on?

《Peyton》That was Jeremy

《Rowan》Well what did he say?

《Peyton》He was calling to congratulate us because now we are the proud adoptive parents of Angela and Peyton Jr now all we have to do is go to your brothers place and get the kids and bring them home

《Rowan》Oh my god really?

《Peyton》Yeah honey as Rowan and I are standing there her phone rings and Taylor comes running in with Rowan's phone

《Taylor》Mama your phone is ringing

《Rowan》Thank you baby I take the phone from Taylor and look at the caller ID and it's my father

**Phone call (Rowan and Mark)**

**《Rowan》Hi daddy what's going on?**

**《Mark》I have some news honey**

**《Rowan》What's that?**

**《Mark》Your mother lost the baby 2 months ago**

**《Rowan》Oh my god daddy how is mom holding up?**

**《Mark》Not good she blames herself**

**《Rowan》Daddy do you want me to come over and bring the kids?**

**《Mark》Yeah baby that might help**

**《Rowan》OK, does Carmen know?**

**《Mark》Yeah her Dillon and the kids are on their way right now listen baby I got to go I'll see you and the kids in a bit**

**《Rowan》OK I love you daddy and tell mom I love her too bye**

**《Mark》Will do I love you too bye**

**End of call**

《Peyton》What was that about honey?

《Rowan》My mother lost the baby 2 months ago I'm taking Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase over to see my mom can you go to Shane and Brittany's to pick up Angela and Peyton Jr?

《Peyton》Sure and tell your mother I'm sorry and that I love her

《Rowan》I will I walk back to the living room to see the kids still watching TV kids come on we are going to see granny and papa they get up and say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》OK but is daddy coming with us

《Rowan》No because daddy is going to get your new baby sister and baby brother, and we are going to see granny because she is sad

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Why is granny sad?

《Rowan》You know how mama and daddy told you that granny was having a baby?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Yeah?

《Rowan》Well granny lost the baby

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Oh but can't they find it?

《Rowan》No babies it past away

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Aww poor granny let's go make granny feel better

《Rowan》Alright let's go the kids Peyton and I walk out the door I look at Peyton are you going to meet us at my parents place when you pick up Angela and Peyton Jr?

《Peyton》Yeah I'll be there I kiss Rowan and the kids and get in my car and head to Shane and Brittany's once I get there I get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock when the door opens Shane is standing there hey Shane I'm here to pick up Angela and Peyton Jr

《Shane》Ah yeah right this way I have to admit though my daughters have really grown attached to Angela and Peyton Jr I take Peyton to the Nursery Brittney honey Peyton's here to get Angela and Peyton Jr she nods and I pick up Angela and Peyton picks up Peyton Jr and we walk out of the nursery and I help Peyton take Angela and Peyton Jr to his car and get them in their car seats you must be going to my parents place you must have heard what happened two months ago?

《Peyton》Yeah I'm going to your parents place right now and yeah I heard what happened can't believe she lost the baby but I believe that when she sees all her grandchildren and her children it will lift her spirits a bit he nods and I get in my car and head to my in-laws place once I get to my in-laws place I get out of my car and get the 2 newest additions to the family out of the car as well when I get the two newest additions to the family out of the car I walk up to the door and knock and I wait for the door to open when the door opens I am met with my father-in-law, hey Mark

《Mark》Hey Peyton, I look down oh and who are these 2 little cuties?

《Peyton》I smile Mark these are your 2 newest grandchildren I'd like you to meet Angela and Peyton Jr Rowan and I adopted them I see him look at the kids and smile so anyway Mark how is Liz doing?

《Mark》She's been distant for 2 months she blames herself for the miscarriage she thinks if she had have token better care of herself that she wouldn't have miscarried the baby

《Peyton》Mark this was in no way her fault she did everything right she took care of herself this just happenes and me even as a doctor still don't understand why it happens to women they go through the trouble having a baby and some of them just happene to lose the baby

《Mark》I know but ever since Shane grew up and moved out on his own she has wanted another baby I just feel so bad for my wife and I want to make her happy but I dont know what to do that's why I called you all here today I thought maybe her seeing her children son-in-law and daughter-in-law and grandchildren might hopefully lift her spirits


	92. (92) (EDITED)

**Chapter 92**

《Peyton》Rowan, Taylor Kaley and Bailey Ryan and Chase, Angela and Payton Jr, myself, Shane, Brittany and Holly and Wendy, Dillon, Carmen and Summer Hartley and Claire went to my in laws a few days ago to cheer Liz up because of the miscarriage but today I have to go to work I hate that I have to leave Rowan home with 7 kids all by herself I look at Rowan are you sure your going to be OK with all 7 kids bye yourself?

《Rowan》Yes I'll be fine you go to work I love you

《Peyton》OK I love you all so much I kiss all 7 kids and then I kiss Rowan and I grab my medical bag and head out the door and head to work once I get to work I don't see Jamie at the front desk instead I see Jonathan hey Jonathan where is Jamie?

《Jonathan》Oh um she called and said that she wasn't coming in today

《Peyton》Oh um did she say why she wasn't coming in today?

《Jonathan》Yeah she said that she quit

《Peyton》That's just great now I have to find a new receptionist, anyway do I have any new patients today?

《Jonathan》Oh yeah right here I hand Peyton his patient files

《Peyton》Thank you I go to walk away hey Jonathan if you don't have any patients today can you mind the receptionist desk just for today?

《Jonathan》Sure

《Peyton》Thank you I walk away looking at my patients files the first patient is a 26 year old woman who just had a baby girl, hey Becky how are you feeling today?

《Becky》I'm good doctor Meyer

《Peyton》That's good how's the little one here?

《Becky》She's great I thought of a name for her

《Peyton》Really what's her name?

《Becky》Her name is Emily I named her after my mother who passed away last year from brain cancer

《Peyton》That's a beautiful name and I'm sorry for your loss, if you don't mind me asking where's this beautiful little girl's father?

《Becky》No I don't mind I was married to him I thought he wanted a baby but when i got pregnant I told him that I was pregnant he packed up and left me so now it's just me and little Emily

《Peyton》Oh I'm so sorry I hope everything works out for you

《Becky》Thank you doctor Meyer are you here to do a work up on Emily?

《Peyton》Oh um yeah yeah I am I walk over to the baby and pick her up and start doing the work up on her as I'm doing the work up on the baby she's crying, it's OK baby Emily I'm almost done I promise there you go baby girl I'm all done yes I am I pick her up and smile at her and hand her back to Becky there you go she's healthy now let me check on you and then I'll get back to the rest of my rounds she nods and I start the examination on Becky once I'm done I look at her there you go all done your c-section incision is healing up pretty nicely if you need anything just press the call button and I'll be here

《Becky》OK thank you and I will, I look back down at Emily well little one I guess it's just you and me yes it is mama loves you so so much oh maybe I should call grandpa huh would you like that? I look down at her and she coos so I take that as a yes I pick up the phone and call my father

**Phone call (Becky and Sam)**

**《Sam》Hello?**

**《Becky》Hi daddy**

**《Sam》Becky honey are you OK?**

**《Becky》Yeah I just wanted you to know I had the baby and it's a girl her name is Emily I named her after mama**

**《Sam》Oh my god baby girl that's great I'll be right there**

**《Becky》OK I love you daddy bye**

**《Sam》I love you too honey bye**

**End of call**

《Becky》Grandpa's coming yes he is, I sit there rocking Emily and singing to her as I'm singing to Emily I heard a knock on the door so I say quietly come in when the door opens my father walks in hi daddy

《Sam》Hi baby girl, oh is this my beautiful granddaughter?

《Becky》Yeah this is her, her name is Emily do you want to hold her?

《Sam》Yes give me my grandbaby I take her in my arms and smile at her well look at you aren't you precious, I look back at Becky your mama would be so happy to know you named your daughter after her

《Becky》Yeah, so daddy is there anyone new in your life?

《Sam》What no no I am not seeing anyone, so anyway where is that son-in-law of mine?

《Becky》Oh um he left me

《Sam》What why I thought you two were so happy together?《Becky》We were we even talked about having kids one day and when I found out I was pregnant and I told him he just up and left so now it's just me and Emily

《Sam》Becky honey are you going to be able to afford to keep the house that you and Danny shared together?

《Becky》I'm selling the house can I come home to live with you?

《Sam》Absolutely baby girl just let me go get the doctor and see if you can come home she nods so I hand her back Emily and get up and walk out of the room to get the doctor when I get to the front desk I ask the person there for the doctor that is taking care of my daughter they nod and page the doctor about 15 minutes later the doctor comes over to me

《Peyton》Hi I'm doctor Meyer I'm the one taking care of your daughter is she OK?

《Sam》Oh yes she's fine I was just wondering if she can go home today?

《Peyton》Sure let me get the discharge papers ready and then I'll do one more check up on Becky and the baby then she can sign the papers and then you're free to go he nods and we walk to Becky's hospital room I do a check up on the baby and then a check up on Becky once I'm done I look at Becky and say you and Emily are free to go just sign the discharge papers and then you can go I hand for the discharge papers then she signs them once she signs them she hands them back to me and then she packs up her stuff while her dad holds baby Emily we all walk out to the front of the hospital I hand her her meds take the medication if you feel any pain and if it's not going away after you take the medication come back and see me she nods and they leave so I head back to finish the rest of my shift as I was walking into the next patients hospital room Jonathan walked up to me, hey Jonathon what's up?

《Jonathon》I called my sister and told her that I might have a job for her here I told her to come down at 4 o'clock today is that OK?

《Peyton》Yeah that's fine he nods and walks away and I walk into the room well hello miss Thompson how are you feeling today?

《Kathy》I'm good doctor Meyer when can I go home?

《Peyton》Well let me give you a check up and then you should be good to go she nods and I start the check up once I'm done with the check up I look at Kathy alright your good to go just come out to the front desk and sign the discharge papers and then you can go home I walk out to the front desk and get the discharge papers ready for Kathy to sign she comes out of the room and comes up to the front desk and I hand her the papers and she signs them and leaves it's now 3:30 P.M so now I'm talking to Jonathon when I see the doors to the hospital open and in walks who I'm assuming to be Jonathan's sister she walks up to the front desk and says something to Jonathon then she looks at me and says

《Bonnie》Hi my name is Bonnie my brother Jonathon told me your looking for a new receptionist?

《Peyton》Um yeah do you have any receptionist experience?

《Bonnie》Yeah I worked for a small Clinic for about 3 years until I was laid off

《Peyton》Well you seem like a perfect fit for this job when can you start?

《Bonnie》Right now if you need me

《Peyton》That would be great, I look at Jonathon well Jonathon show your sister what needs to be done I'm done with my patients for today I'm going to head home they nod and I head to my office to get my stuff and head home once I get home I expected to see Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase running around but I didn't I seen them sitting watching a movie with my parents and my baby sister Daisy and my mom has Angela in her arms and my dad with Peyton Jr in his arms hey mom, dad where's Rowan?

《Elizabeth and Robert》Oh she's upstairs resting so we offered to take care of the kids


	93. (93) (EDITED)

**Chapter 93**

《Peyton》OK I'm going up to check on Rowan, I kiss Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase, Angela and Payton Jr and then I go upstairs to check on Rowan when I get to mine and Rowan's room I see her laying in bed so I walk over to the bed and sit down on the bed beside her, hey honey are you OK? She didn't say anything so I touch her forehead and she feels warm so I reach into my medical bag and get the thermometer and take her temperature honey come on let me take your temperature she nods and I take her temperature it's normal meaning she has no fever

《Rowan》So what's my temperature?

《Peyton》It's normal, now my love rest and I'll come check on you in a bit she nods so I kiss her head and cover her up with the blanket again if you need me just text me and I'll come OK she nods again so I put the things back in my medical bag and change before

going back downstairs once I get downstairs Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase came running up to me

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Is mama OK daddy?

《Peyton》I kneel down in front of them mama's sick kids they look at me and start crying hey hey it's OK I'm going to make sure mama gets better OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Can we go lay with mama please?

《Peyton》I don't know I don't want you to get sick just let mama rest OK? They nod and we walk over to the couch and sit with my parents as I'm sitting with the kids and my parents Angela and Payton Jr start getting fussy so I get up and walk to the kitchen to make them their bottles once I'm done making their bottles I walk back to the living room and hand the bottles to my parents here I think they might be hungry, once they started eating they calmed down there you go they were just hungry

《Elizabeth and Robert》So how is Rowan feelling?

《Peyton》She's got no fever so I don't know what's wrong with her she's sleeping right now if she doesn't get better I'll take her to the hospital they nod, did the kids eat?

《Elizabeth》Yeah I made Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase mac and cheese then while they were eating your father and I fed Angela and Payton Jr then after all the kids were done eating we all went into the playroom and played with the toys

《Peyton》That sounds amazing as I'm sitting there with my mother and father and my sister and my kids I get a text from Rowan

**Text from Rowan to Peyton**

**Peyton I don't feel any better I feel like I'm getting worse**

**End of text**

《Peyton》I look at the text then I look at my family I'll be back it's Rowan she says she feels worse they nod and I run upstairs to the room to see Rowan leaning over the side of the bed puking into the bucket so I run over to her and rub her back to soothe her hey honey are you OK? She didn't say anything she just shook her head no so I sit there continuing to rub her back once she's done puking she leans back on the pillow so I take out the thermometer once again and check her temperature and her temperature was still the same I was hoping it would be but that doesn't confirm why she said she's feeling worse Rowan honey I think we should go to the hospital

《Rowan》OK but I'm not getting out of my PJ's

《Peyton》OK I pick her and walk downstairs with her in my arms once I get to the living room and Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase run up to me when they see Rowan and they say

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Mama are you feeling better?

《Rowan》Not yet babies

《Peyton》But daddy is taking her to the hospital to see what is wrong with her they look at me sad but I'll make sure mama's OK I look at my parents mom dad do you think you can watch the kids for me

《Elizabeth and Robert》Yes go we got them call us when you know what's wrong with Rowan

《Peyton》I nod and walk out the door with Rowan still in my arms and put her in the car and get in the car myself and head to the hospital once I get to the hospital I get out of the car and get Rowan out and walk into the hospital I see Bonnie at the front desk with Jonathan hey Jonathan can you page Tabitha for me ASAP he nods and pages Tabitha for me once Tabitha comes out she takes Rowan and I to a room

《Tabitha》OK what seems to be the trouble?

《Rowan》Well I wasn't feeling good today so I asked my in laws to come over to help me with the kids while I rested I thought all I needed was a rest and I'd feel better but I felt like I was getting worse

《Peyton》I got home from work I seen my parents in the living room of my house with my children and I asked where Rowan was they said she was upstairs because she wasn't feeling well so I went upstairs and took her temperature and she had no fever after I checked her temperature I told her to get some rest and then I went back downstairs with my parents and my children then about 20 minutes ago she texted me and told me she wasn't feeling any better she felt like she was getting worse and here we are

《Tabitha》OK let's take a look Rowan nods and I start the examination on Rowan I do blood test I do a urine sample then I send them off to get tested OK Rowan there is one more thing I want to do

《Rowan and Peyton》What's that?

《Tabitha》An ultrasound

《Rowan》An ultrasound bit I'm not pregnant

《Peyton》Rowan honey an ultrasound is not just to see if your pregnant it's also to check if you have anything else wrong she nods and Tabitha starts the ultrasound

《Tabitha》I start on the ultrasound as I'm looking at the ultrasound I find something that I wasn't expecting to find oh wow um OK

《Rowan and Peyton》What-what's wrong?

《Tabitha》Well, I was about to tell them what I saw in the ultrasound when there was a knock on the door excuse me I'll be right back they nod and I walk out of the room and the nurse hands me the results of Rowan's urine test and blood test and reading this only confirms what the ultrasound told me thank you nurse Jacqueline she nods and I walk back into the room I got the results of Rowan's urine test and blood test

《Rowan and peyton》What does it say?

《Tabitha》Rowan your pregnant《Peyton》What-what I thought you said Rowan couldn't get pregnant again

《Tabitha》I didn't say she couldn't get pregnant again I said that she shouldn't get pregnant again because I was afraid that what happened with Ryan and Chase might happen again I look at Rowan now we can terminate the pregnancy if you want

《Rowan》No absolutely not I am not terminating this pregnancy there has to be another way

《Tabitha》There is I'll need to see you every 2 days and you take rests every now and then and absolutely no heavy lifting

《Rowan》Got it thank you Tabitha she nods and Peyton and I get up to leave but Tabitha stops us and says

《Tabitha》Here Rowan take these prenatal vitamins everyday and then I'll see you in two days I hand the prenatal vitamins to Rowan and walk out of the room with them and watch them leave the hospital

《Peyton》Rowan and I get in the car and head home to my parents and the kids

《Rowan》Peyton?

《Peyton》Yeah love?

《Rowan》Can we do this?

《Peyton》Do what honey?

《Rowan》We already have 7 kids do think we can take care of another baby and or babies?

《Peyton》I pull the car over to the side of the road and turn to face her and take her hands in mine hey love look at me when she looks at me I continue talking, is it going to be hard yes, am I scared yes because I don't want what happened to you when you gave birth to Ryan and Chase to happen again but do I believe that we can do this again absolutely we just have to go into the hospital every 2 days get Tabitha to take a ultrasound again now are you ready to go home and tell the family about the new addition to the family? She nods and I turn back around and start the car and pull back onto the road and head home


	94. (94) (EDITED)

**Chapter 94**

《Peyton》Rowan and I just got home from the hospital when we got in the house Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase come running up to us when they see Rowan and I walk in the door

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Mama you look so much better are you feeling better?

《Rowan》Yeah mama's feeling better now babies where are grandma and grandpa? Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase didn't get the chance to say when they came downstairs

《Elizabeth and Robert》We're right here so how are you feeling Rowan?

《Rowan》I feel better now

《Elizabeth and Robert》That's great so what was wrong?

《Rowan》I look at Peyton, so should we tell them or wait until we can get the whole family together?

《Peyton》Wait until we can get the whole family together, I'll go call my brothers and you call your mother, father, brother and sister OK?

《Rowan》OK I look at Elizabeth and Robert we'll be right back they nod and Peyton and I walk upstairs to our room and close the door behind us and I sit on the bed and watch Peyton call his brothers

**Peyton's phone conversation with Dillon and Cole**

**Phone call (Peyton, Cole and Dillon)**

**《Cole and Dillon》Hello Peyton what's up?**

**《Peyton》Can you guys come to mine and Rowan's house we have something to tell the family**

**《Cole and Dillon》Sure we'll be right there**

**《Peyton》Alright bye**

**End of Peyton's phone conversation**

《Rowan》So what did they say?

《Peyton》They'll be here soon now call your parents and sister and brother she nods and pulls out her phone to call her parents and sister and brother

**Rowan's phone conversation with Liz, Mark Carmen and Shane**

**Phone call (Rowan, Liz, Mark, Carmen and Shane)**

**《Liz, Mark, Carmen and Shane》Hello Rowan what's going on?**

**《Rowan》Can you come over to mine and Peyton's house we have something to tell the family**

**《Liz, Mark, Carmen and Shane》We'll be right there**

**《Rowan》Thank you bye**

**End of Rowan's phone conversation**

《Peyton》So I take it that your parents and brother and sister are coming too?

《Rowan》Yeah they are they will be here soon, let's go downstairs with the kids and your parents and sister he nods and I get up off the bed and take Peyton's hand in mine and we walk out of the room and walk back downstairs, hey we just called Dillon Cole my parents Carmen and Shane over because we have some news to tell you

**Over with Dillon and Carmen**

《Dillon》I was with Summer, Hartley, Claire and Carmen in the living room when I got a call from my brother asking for Carmen the kids and I to come over so I look at Carmen hey honey Peyton just called me and asked for us to come over to his and Rowan's place she looks at me and she was about to say something to me when her phone rings it's OK honey take the call she nods and takes the call as she's on the phone I'm playing with Summer Hartley and Claire when Carmen gets done with her phone call I look at her and say who was that?

《Carmen》Oh um that was Rowan she called and told me the same thing that Peyton told you so let's get the girls ready and head to Rowan and Peyton's house

《Dillon》OK come on girls we're going to see aunt Rowan and uncle Peyton as Carmen and I are getting the girls ready they are babbling away once we get the girls ready we put them in their stroller and head out the door and walk down to Rowan and Peyton's house when we get there we walk in OK we're here what's going on?

《Rowan and Peyton》We are just waiting for the rest of the family while we are waiting do you guys want anything to drink?

《Everybody》No thanks

《Peyton》Alright hey Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase why don't you go get some toys so you and your cousins can play while the adult talk OK? They nod and run off to the play room to get some toys

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》We ran to the playroom to get some toys to play with our cousins once we get the toys we walk back out to the living room and sit with our cousins as we are playing with our cousins there was a knock on the door so our daddy gets up and gets the door

《Peyton》Alright now that everyone is here Rowan and I have an announcement

《Everybody》What is it?

《Rowan and Peyton》We are having another baby

《Everybody》What but we thought that the doctor told you that you can't have anymore kids?《Peyton》No Tabitha told us that we shouldn't have more kids because of what happen when Rowan was giving birth to Ryan and Chase but Tabitha told us to come back every 2 days for a ultrasound just to see if everything is still going as it should be

《Everybody》Well congratulations

《Rowan and Peyton》Thank you

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》Mama daddy when this new baby comes are you going to send Angela and Payton Jr away?

《Rowan》Come here babies they walk over to me no we are not giving Angela and Payton Jr away when the new baby comes you me daddy Angela, Payton Jr and the new baby will be a big happy family OK?

《Taylor Kaley and Bailey, Ryan and Chase》OK because we love them we get down from the couch and go back and play with the toys with our cousins

《Dillon》Hey do you want to go out and get some dinner?

《Everybody》Sure where?

《Dillon》I was thinking Dill's

《Rowan》OK Peyton I'll get Angela and Payton Jr's diaper bag ready and you get their bottles he nods and we go different ways in the house I walk up to Angela and Payton Jr's, Nursery and get their diaper bag ready once I got their diaper bag ready I go back downstairs and see that Peyton has the bottles ready, alright Elizabeth, Robert can you put Angela and Payton Jr in their car seats please? They nod and put Angela and Payton Jr in their car seats then Dillon and Carmen pick up their kids and Shane and Brittany pick up Holly and Wendy and we all head out to Dillon's restaurant once we get to the restaurant we get out of the car and walk in the door

《Dillon》You can push the tables together if you want too they nod and we push the tables together order whatever you want it's on me tonight once we all look at the menus I write down all our orders and walk to the kitchen to place the orders once they had all our orders I walk back out to be with my family and the Blanchard family


	95. (95) (EDITED)

**Chapter 95**

《Peyton》We just got done with the dinner at the restaurant and now we are heading back to mine and Rowan's house when we pull onto my street I see a car in front of mine and Rowan's house that shouldn't be there so I look at Rowan and say stay in the car with the kids I was about to get out of the car when Rowan stopped me and said

《Rowan》Where are you going?

《Peyton》Genevieve is here I want you to stay in the car with the kids please, she nods and I kiss her then I get out of the car and walk over to Genevieve's car and knock on the window when she rolls it down she looks at me and smiles and says

《Genevieve》Oh Peyton good to see you again

《Peyton》What the hell are you doing here Genevieve?

《Genevieve》I want you and our daughters and Justin's daughters to be a happy family

《Peyton》Well that's not going to happen because I'm married and so is Justin and you will NEVER and I mean NEVER get mine or Justin's daughters now get the hell out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested for violating the court order to stay 200 yards away from mine and Justin's daughters and you have no right and I mean absolutely no rights to mine or Justin's daughters NOW LEAVE

《Genevieve》Rowan is not good for you and she's not Taylor Kaley and Bailey's mother I AM

《Peyton》Rowan is the best thing that ever happened to me and my daughters

《Genevieve》Oh yeah you think so?

《Peyton》Oh I know so

《Genevieve》Well then you don't know your wife like you think you do

《Peyton》What the hell's that supposed to mean?

《Genevieve》Oh you know words going around that she's cheating on you

《Peyton》That's ridiculous Rowan would never cheat on me she loves me unlike you ever did now get the hell out of here

《Genevieve》Fine but I'll be back I start my car and as I was pulling out of the driveway I heard 3 male voices who I'm assuming belong to Peyton's dimwit brothers and his father so I look back at Peyton and say you called your brothers and father?

《Peyton》Actually no I was spending time with my family and my in-laws

《Dillon, Cole and Robert》Peyton is everything OK here?

《Peyton》Actually no Genevieve showed up here thinking she can get her disgusting grubby hands on Taylor Kaley and Bailey when she knows all to well what the judge said

《Dillon, Cole and Robert》Genevieve leave or we'll call the cops now

《Peyton》While my brothers and my father are trying to get Genevieve to leave I shoot Justin a text

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**Hey heads up Genevieve is back and she thinks she's getting our daughters**

**End of text**

《Peyton》Once I get done texting Justin I look back up and see that Genevieve is gone so I look at my brothers and my father so what did you say to her to make her leave so fast?

《Robert》Oh you know I just told her if she didn't leave now and never come back I would bury her in a lawsuit so deep she couldn't get out if she tried you should have seen her eyes they went as wide as saucers and she peeled out of here

《Peyton》I laugh good I hope I never see her again, Taylor Kaley and Bailey are so much happier now, they nod and I walk back to my car and get the kids out of the car once everyone gets out of their cars and we head back into mine and Rowan's house once we got back in the house the kids went back to playing with the toys they were playing with before as I'm sitting with my family talking I get a text from Justin and it says

**Text from Justin to peyton**

**Thanks for the heads up man so what did she say to you exactly?**

**Text from Peyton to Justin**

**She was just saying a bunch of nonsense she was trying to tell me that Rowan was cheating on me meanwhile I know my wife wouldn't cheat on me, and I told Genevieve that Rowan loves me unlike she ever did, and the funny thing is how my father got her to leave he told her if she didn't leave and not come back he was going to bury her in a lawsuit so deep that she would never find her way out****Text from Justin to peyton**

**So is she coming for Destiny and Rose?**

**Text from Peyton to Justin****She might try so keep an eye out**

**Text from Justin to peyton**

**Will do thanks man I got to go**

**End of text**

**Over with Justin**

《Justin》I was in the kitchen when I got a text from Peyton saying that Genevieve is back and that she's after Peyton's daughters Taylor Kaley and Bailey and my daughters Destiny and Rose so I walk into the playroom where Tanya and the kids are playing hey Tanya honey can I talk to you for a minute?

《Tanya》Sure I look at the girls you girls stay here mama is going to talk to daddy for a minute they nod so I get up and follow Justin out to the hall, what's up honey?

《Justin》Well I got a text from Peyton saying that Genevieve is back and that she's after Peyton's daughters and our daughters Destiny and Rose

《Tanya》Well what the hell are we going to do?

《Justin》I don't know yet but all I know is she is not getting her hands on Destiny and Rose she was never there for them they don't know her they don't call her mommy they call you mommy

《Tanya》I know that I'm not their biological mother but I don't care I have been in their lives since they were a year and a half so your damn I am their mommy not Genevieve and your right they don't know her I was about to kiss Justin when I heard 3 sweet voices that could only belong to my 3 beautiful daughters so I turn around hi my beautiful babies

《Destiny, Rose and Ensley》Hi mommy are you and daddy going to come play with us?

《Tanya》I look at Justin well what do you say daddy do you want to play with our beautiful daughters?

《Justin》I look at Tanya and wink well I say we get them, Tanya and I start chasing the girls and the girls start running and squealing mommy and I are going to get you but as Tanya and I are chasing the girls around the house I get a text but when I look I see that it's Genevieve and here is what the text says

**Text from Genevieve to Justin**

**I'm coming for my DAUGHTERS**

**Ends of text**

《Justin》Once I read the text I turn off my phone and continue chasing my daughters around the house but now it's not just chasing my daughters around the house I'm also chasing my beautiful wife too


	96. (96) (EDITED)

**Last chapter (And I'm serious this time)**

**Chapter 96**

《Peyton》Well it's been 2 years and Kaley, Taylor, Bailey, Ryan, Chase, Angela, Payton Jr, myself and Rowan are doing alright despite that when Rowan was 7 months pregnant she woke up saying that something didn't feel right so I rushed her to the hospital only to find out that our 8th and last baby was not alive any more so watching my Rowan give birth to a stillborn baby was the most heartbreaking thing to see but the doctor was so nice that after the baby was born and it was a girl by the way, but as I was saying that once the baby was born the doctor let Rowan and I have a few minutes alone with our daughter and Rowan and I named her Heaven Meyer because she was our Heaven through all the hell that Rowan has went through we thought naming our 8th and last baby Heaven, but the funeral for our little Heaven wasn't any easier as Rowan I were in the the middle of our eulogy for our little Heaven all of a sudden Rowan broke down in a heap of tears so bad that I had to give her a sedation just to calm her down once I sedated Rowan the family sat with her while I finished the eulogy then once I was done I walked over to the little urn that held the ashes of my little baby Heaven and with very watery eyes I kissed the urn and said mama and daddy and your sister's and brothers love you and we will miss you Heaven then I took the urn and put it behind the engraved glass where my little baby Heaven will spend eternity once the funeral was over we all went to Dillon's restaurant for a small gathering, after that day Rowan didn't seem like her usual self she barely talks to anyone anymore the only people she does talk to are myself the kids and my parents and brothers and her parents and brother and sister but when Sabrina or Corey call to talk to her she won't talk to them, well I better go check on Rowan as I'm walking up the stairs I hear Kaley, Taylor and Bailey scream so I run up to the bedroom to see what they are screaming about and I see my beautiful loving wife with a razor blade in her hand and Kaley, Taylor and Bailey trying to Shield Chase, Ryan, Angela and Payton Jr from the scene so I look at Kaley, Taylor and Bailey girls why don't you take your sister and brothers down to the playroom for daddy and play? They nod and I see them all hold hands and walk out of the room and down the stairs then I turn to look at Rowan, Rowan baby give me the razor Blade please baby

《Rowan》Peyton I can't handle the grief anymore it hurts so much

《Peyton》I know it does baby I'm still grieving too it's been two years and I still miss her every single day, but you know what Heaven would want you to do with that razor blade? She didn't say anything so I continue talking she would want you to put down the razor blade, Rowan nods and puts down the razor blade I smile at her that's my girl now come here she walks over to me and she collapses in my arms so I pick her up and hold her in my arms, hey honey do you know what today is she looks up at me and shakes her head no so I look at her and with a sad smile say it's Heaven's birthday she would have been 2 years old today, Rowan and I look up at the ceiling and whisper happy 2nd birthday baby Heaven we miss you, I look at Rowan hey honey do you know what would be good to do today?

《Rowan》What's that?

《Peyton》Getting the kids and maybe getting out of the house for the day you know maybe go to the park and let the kids play for a bit then we can go to Dillon's restaurant for some lunch

《Rowan》Yeah that sounds great but how are we going to go to Dillon's Restaurant when he has the keys? He don't say anything all he does is smile at me OK creepy why are you smiling at me like that?

《Peyton》Well I may have called Dillon the other day and told him that you were still hurting over the loss of Heaven and he may have brought the keys over and told me to take you and the kids out for lunch and to tell you that we can get whatever we wanted that the lunch is all on the house, so what do you say do you want to take the kids to the park and then go get some lunch?

《Rowan》Sure you go get the kids ready while I get ready myself and I'll meet you downstairs, he looks at me don't look at me like that I'll be alright I promise you that I'm better now I know all 8 of our babies and you would not want me to hurt myself I kiss him and watch as he heads out the door and heads downstairs when I know he's downstairs I walk over to the razor blade pick it up and look at it then I remember what Peyton told me that Heaven would not want me to do so I walk to the bathroom and throw the blade in the garbage and finish getting ready to go once I'm ready to go I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs to see my loving children and loving husband waiting by the front door for me I smile at them and walk over to them and watch as the kids take each other's hands while I take Peyton's hand and we walk out the door and head to the car and Peyton and I get the kids in the car and buckled in once they are in the car Peyton and I get in the car and head to the park once we get to the park we all get out of the car and head to the playground to play as Peyton and I are playing with the kids something makes me look up straight ahead of me and I say it can't be I thought I said it quietly to myself but I must have said it out loud because the next thing I know is that Peyton says

《Peyton》What couldn't be honey?

《Rowan》Oh I thought I seen Heven smiling at me over there, I point to where I thought I saw my baby girl Heaven and Peyton looked and I know he saw the same thing I did because he also started smiling, you see her too don't you? He don't say anything but he just nods and smiles once she vanishes Peyton and I went back to playing with the kids once the kids had enough playing time at the park we went to Dillon's restaurant and had lunch when we get to the restaurant we get out of the car and walk into the restaurant and get our usual table then we order while we wait for our lunch one of the staff bring out colouring books and crayons for the kids once our lunch comes out I help the kids to clean up their crayons and colouring books then the waitress serves us our lunch once we finish our lunch we head to the car and head home to sit and watch a movie with the kids

**4 months**

《Peyton》Well it's been 4 months since Rowan and I seen our baby girl Heaven's spirit at the park I think that's all Rowan needed to see was our baby girl Heaven one last time because since that day she's been happier knowing that our Heaven is looking down on us smiling

**THE END**

**A/N I had so much fun writing this book thanks for the love and support from everyone**


End file.
